L'appel d'un sombre passé
by Kamome-hebi chan
Summary: Six mois après la fin de Twilight Princess, après que Midona ait définitivement coupé les ponts. Link retrouve un objet plein de mystères et décide de partir en quête d'un moyen de rejoindre la personne la plus apte à lui donner des réponses: la princesse du Crépuscule. Mais de nouveaux dangers menacent Hyrule et le Héro Loup va devoir cette fois se battre sans l'aide des déesses.
1. Chapitre 1: appel à l'aventure

Voici le premier chapitre d'une longue épopée qui mêlera de nouveau l'ombre et la lumière, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction, donc de la licence The Legend of Zelda appartiennent à Nintendo (sauf Ocs ).

* * *

 _Quelques mois après que Midona soit définitivement repartie dans le crépuscule…_

J'étais rentré chez moi depuis plusieurs mois pour reprendre mon ancienne vie au village de Toal.

Toal, un petit village au fond de la forêt, nourri par la lumière protectrice de Latouane. Il était réputé pour ses délicieux potirons et les fromages de ses chèvres aux cornes soudés. Dirigé par un chef aux allures de brute, grand et large dont le crâne rasé ne faisait qu'accentuer ses airs de dur à cuire :Bohdan. Même s'il n'avait pas toujours l'air pas très sympathique, il était un homme généreux. Il avait une fille nommée Iria , face à qui il se montrait bien souvent impuissant. Je le soupçonne d'être un papa poule.

Je dois avouer que moi aussi elle me déboussolait de temps en temps, j'étais peut-être un peu trop gentil avec mon amie d'enfance. Elle était toujours pieds nus, mais personne n'osait rien lui reprocher, elle et son visage d'ange. S'il y avait une chose qui pouvait facilement froisser les traits de son visage, c'était que je blesse Epona.

Elle avait beau être ma jument, j'arrivai parfois à en douter tellement la petite villageoise la chouchoutait sans cesse. A vrai dire, je comprends que l'on puisse m'envier ma magnifique monture. Comment ne pas tomber en admiration devant sa belle robe châtain, sa crinière et sa queue blond platine et ses petits yeux noirs ?

Sans oublier le bout de ses pattes blanches. Tout le monde l'appréciait au village, surtout les enfants qui ne cessaient de me harceler pour faire un petit tour sur son dos.

Je paraissais heureux, mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier, ça n'était qu'une impression que je laissais paraître pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Au fond de moi-même j'étais désolé car je pensais encore à celle qui m'avait aidé à sauver Hyrule : Midona, princesse du crépuscule et souveraine du peuple des ombres, celui des Twilis.

Je me rappelle très bien de notre rencontre, j'avais été enfermé dans les tréfonds du château d'Hyrule, transformé en loup. J'aurais dû être désincarné comme tous les autres, mais la Triforce du Courage m'en avait épargné en me métamorphosant en cet animal sauvage, cauchemar des bergers, pour que je puisse continuer à me battre.

Je me souviens avoir été en premier méfiant face à elle. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose de rassurant : elle ressemblait à un petit démon, un grand œil composé de couleurs chaudes, l'autre était caché par un énorme casque trop grand pour elle qu'elle portait pourtant sans mal. Une canine pointue dépassait toujours de sa bouche. Ses cheveux roux attachés par une boucle en métal possédaient la formidable capacité de se transformer en main géante que la petite démone aux airs de chat maniait lors des combats. Les couleurs qui dominaient sur son corps étaient incontestablement le noir et le blanc, quelques étranges marques bleues terminaient ses bras aux petites mains griffues et ses jambes, ainsi que ses oreilles aussi pointues que les miennes. Elle était petite, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de provoquer chez moi un sentiment d'insécurité. Elle avait brisé les chaines qui entravaient mes pattes avant de me mettre au défi de sortir seul de cette cellule. Ce que j'avais réussi avec brio. C'était ainsi qu'avait débuté notre collaboration, ou plutôt amitié.

Toutes les épopées que nous avions vécues ensemble m'avaient sorti de mon quotidien lassant de berger et elles me manquaient. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste, mais j'espérais qu'un jour elle revienne me chercher pour que nous vivions de nouvelles aventures. C'était sans espoir, elle avait définitivement coupé les ponts pour protéger nos royaumes respectifs. Pourtant Ganon était mort, qu'avions-nous à craindre maintenant ? Avait-elle peur qu'un nouveau traître ne décide de lui prendre le trône et d'envahir Hyrule en y propageant les ténèbres? Peut-être…

Je regrettais ce temps, mais je n'oubliais pas que pour les autres cela avait été traumatisant, tous me parlaient de ces « bêtes noires » qui rodaient alors qu'en réalité ils n'étaient que de simples esprits désincarnés par les ombres. Ceux qu'ils craignaient n'étaient en réalité que de simples insectes des ombres que nous chassions, moi sous ma forme de loup et mon amie afin de rendre à l'Esprit de la source la lumière que l'on lui avait dérobé. Sous cette forme, personne ne me reconnaissait et tous me craignaient, je ne pouvais même plus rentrer dans un village sans que l'on m'attaque.

Je sortais de mes pensées et regardais les adultes se pencher au-dessus du berceau d'un nouveau-né âgé de seulement quelques semaines. C'était l'enfant d'une fille du village, son nom ? Je l'oublie tout le temps !

Je me rappelais avoir volé quelques mois plus tôt une épée à ses parents quand j'étais loup avec Midona. C'était elle qui m'avait obligé, je n'avais rien demandé moi !

Je me sentais fatigué d'entendre tous ces « Oh qu'il est adoraaaable, regardez il me sourit ! » et toutes ces phrases inutiles que tous les adultes se sentent obligés de dire face à un bébé. Je finis par décider de rentrer chez moi, Iria essaya de me retenir, prétextant qu'il ne manquait plus très longtemps avant qu'ils n'entament le diner. En effet, pour fêter la naissance du petit, ses parents avaient organisé une petite fête à laquelle ils avaient convié tous ceux disponibles. Ils n'avaient pas attendu ses un an. Je refusais poliment et expliquais aux autres que j'étais fatigué de ma journée. Je manquai de peu d'écraser la queue d'un chat en sortant, ce dernier me le fit bien remarquer.

Une fois devant chez moi je grimpai l'échelle et m'asseyais sur le bord du balcon qui donnait accès à ma maison pour admirer la venue du crépuscule. Aaaah…La vie est trop longue comparée aux moments intéressants que l'on peut vivre... Quand on a une personne avec qui on passe tout son temps, elle finit par devenir un élément vital et le fait qu'elle parte nous laisse un grand vide. On perd un peu confiance en ses décisions et on trouve la vie lassante.

Ce qui était exactement mon cas …

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ces pensées m'avaient pris autant de temps, la lune avait déjà pris la place du soleil. S'ils me voyaient encore dehors à cette heure, mon excuse ne serait plus crédible.

Je me levais péniblement avant de pousser ma porte. J'avais beau avoir passé la plus grande partie de ma journée à surveiller les chèvres, les rentrer n'était pas aussi facile. Celle qui avait le plus à faire à ce moment-là était Epona, je dois bien l'admettre. C'est elle qui courait après les chèvres, pas moi. Mais crier pour les faire fuir en direction de la chèvrerie était aussi fatiguant.

Après avoir mangé copieusement, je me changeai, lentement, j'avais eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre... En rangeant ma tenue dans le placard je remarquai quelque chose de pointu qui dépassait du dessus du meuble, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Je me demandais bien comment j'avais pu être aveugle à ce point. Décidé à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, je montai sur un tabouret pour saisir cet étrange objet.

QUOI ! Mais c'est… Le Cristal d'Ombre ! Je le reconnaitrai entre mille ! Ces marques oranges si particulières, cette forme !... Pas le moindre doute, c'est celui que Xanto m'avait enfoncé dans le crâne pour que je reste sous ma forme bestiale, que seule l'aura bienveillante d'Excalibur avait pu retirer.

Suite à cela, Midona, qui n'avait rien à craindre d'elle étant donné qu'elle était déjà maudite, du moins c'est ce que je pense, avait utilisé ce pouvoir à bon escient pour me changer à volonté en loup. Ce qui m'avait été bien utile.

Je posai délicatement l'objet sur la table et l'inspectai dans tous ses angles, comment avait pu-t-il arriver là ? Midona l'avait toujours gardée sur elle et à aucun moment après que nous ayons vaincu Ganondorf elle ne s'était rendue chez moi. Aurait-elle missionné quelqu'un ? J'étais incapable de trouver une réponse tenant la route.

J'emballai le cristal avec précaution dans plusieurs couches de tissus, une simple piqure me transformerais, et personne ne pourrait m'aider dans ce cas-là : mieux valait être vigilant avec ce genre d'objet.

Cette trouvaille signifiait pour moi que je devais partir à l'aventure pour récolter les informations qui m'aideraient à comprendre comment est-ce que ce cristal était arrivé sur mon armoire. Cela passerait sûrement par la recherche d'un être cher : Midona.

* * *

29/07/18: J'ai à nouveau modifié la fin du chapitre car comme de nombreuses personnes me l'ont reproché, Link ne se posait pas suffisamment de questions sur l'objet qu'il avait découvert.

24/11/18: Un personne extérieure m'a aidé à corriger les petites fautes et changer la tournure de certaines phrases (qui voulaient rien dire), des changements mineurs en fin de compte mais quand même à noter (le premier chapitre est le plus important).

12/05/19: J'ai encore modifié la fin du chapitre car Link ne se posait toujours pas assez de question à mon goût (et pas seulement le mien à vrai dire).

Voila enfin le premier chapitre, que j'ai pris du temps à réécrire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^. Je poste tous les jeudi en après-midi.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !


	2. Chapitres 2 et 3: défi et imprévus

Hello! Avant que nous ne lisiez ces deux chapitres, oui deux chapitres, j'ai plusieurs chose à vous dire.

Premièrement, à la base; ces deux chapitres étaient beaucoup plus court, mais la version que vous allez lire est beaucoup longue plus que celle de base. Je vais donc pouvoir repasser à un chapitre par semaine.

Deuxièmement, le dessin qui accompagne cette fanfiction que j'ai dessiné à la sueur de mon front (j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec la tablette graphique). A ce point de l'histoire, ce dessin n'a absolument aucun rapport, mais dans quelques chapitres il commencera à avoir son importance. Quand à la Triforce, je ne l'ai pas dessinée juste que parce ça fait joli, on peut remarquer que un des triangles se brise. En se référant à la Triforce de Ocarina of Time (taper juste ça sur internet et vous trouverez), on peut découvrir que chaque triangle à sa caractéristique. Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus avec les détails.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction, donc de la licence The Legend of Zelda appartiennent à Nintendo (sauf Ocs).

* * *

Chapitre 2:

 _Le lendemain au réveil …_

Je me réveillai avant l'aube. Personne ne devait me voir partir, je devais rester discret. Je mangeai rapidement un morceau, un petit morceau, pour la forme, le repas de la veille m'avait rassasié pour une semaine, avant d'enfiler ma tenue de héros. Pourquoi ma tenue de héros ? Et bien parce que ma tenue de tous les jours ne pourrait pas endurer un si long voyage à cheval. Celle que j'avais reçue le jour où j'avais appris ma destinée de sauveur d'Hyrule était celle qui me protégerait le mieux des intempéries. C'est surtout, je dois bien l'avouer, parce que je n'avais que trois tenues et je me voyais mal monter à cheval avec la celle que les Zoras m'avaient donnés…

Cette dernière avait été fabriquée pour qu'un Hylien comme moi puisse aisément nager sous l'eau et y respirer d'ailleurs c'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle elle était pratique. Je me voyais mal chevaucher avec les palmes qui la terminait, j'esquinterai plus ma pauvre jument qu'autre chose.

Pas besoin de prendre des armes, tout était redevenu calme depuis la mort de Ganondorf, plus un seul monstre ne rôdait. Ma destination , la citadelle, n'était pas très loin, une bourse bien remplie et un peu de nourriture seraient amplement suffisants, je serai arrivé le soir même.

Je montai sur Epona à l'aube, le lever du soleil était presque aussi beau que le coucher : la lumière découpée entre les feuilles vertes des arbres, la température fraîche de l'aube, le silence seulement brisé par les chants d'oiseau… Un sentiment de plénitude m'emplissait tout entier.

La traversée de la forêt se fit sans accroc, dans cet endroit où j'avais passé de si beaux moments et où les problèmes avaient aussi commencés, ces mêmes problèmes qui m'avaient amené à ma quête sacrée. En fin de compte, est ce que j'ai vraiment eu la maîtrise de mon destin à ce moment-là ? Quand je ne faisais pas ce que les déesses voulaient, c'était la princesse du Crépuscule qui prenait le relais…

Toutes ces pensées me faisaient encore perdre du temps, je devais m'être suffisamment éloigné du village avant le réveil des habitants. Une fois qu'ils remarqueraient ma disparition, ils me chercheraient, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas laissé de mot pour expliquer la raison qui m'avait poussé à partir. De toute façon, si je leurs avait expliqué, ils ne m'auraient pas cru. Ils ne savaient rien de mon passé, du moins de celui pendant lequel j'étais avec Midona, et ça n'était pas si mal au final. Aller crier ma véritable identité sur les toits n'aurait guère plu aux déesses.

J'arrivai dans l'immense plaine, il y en avait plusieurs dans le royaume, reliant les différentes régions. Celle-ci était caractérisée par un pont qui surplombait un étang pas très profond, ainsi que quelques buttes sur lesquelles semblais s'être réfugiée la moitié des arbres. Rapidement, je remarquai des ombres noires qui semblaient se rapprocher de moi. J'immobilisai ma monture pour tenter de les identifier, mais je compris rapidement qui étaient ces grandes silhouettes, et que je ne devais surtout pas m'attarder. Je fis faire demi-tour à Epona, qui elle aussi commençait à sentir le danger.

Pourquoi ? Parce que si tous les monstres qui avaient servi Ganondorf avaient peut être disparus en même temps que lui, les Bulblins, eux, ne semblaient pas en dépendre et étaient toujours là. Plus agressifs que jamais, montés sur leurs sangliers : d'horribles animaux qui convenaient bien à leurs propriétaires avec leur affreux yeux rouge et luisants.

Pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour en conclure qu'ils ne me voulaient pas que du bien, cela ne m'étonnait guère. Premièrement, ils adoraient s'en prendre à tous ceux qui passaient dans la plaine. Deuxièmement, comment dire ? J'avais déjà tué nombre des leurs et incendié un de leur campement. Enfin, ce n'était pas moi qui y avais mis le feu, mais un gobelin qui espérait que je ne m'en sorte pas sauf que… Bref, ils avaient mille raisons de m'en vouloir. Et si je peux me permettre de rajouter un détail, ils avaient autrefois servi Ganondorf et m'en voulaient probablement aussi d'avoir tué leur plus grand allié… . Je les aurais facilement battus si seulement … J'avais eu des armes …

Cette erreur allait me coûter très cher.

Et ce fut le cas, Epona avait beau accélérer, je n'arrivai pas à les semer, au contraire, je pouvais de mieux en mieux les voir. Je sus que j'avais perdu et que ma fuite était inutile quand je sentis quelque chose de pointu s'enfoncer profondément dans mon épaule et y diffuser un liquide : une flèche empoisonnée. Epona paniqua tandis que mes muscles relâchaient toute pression et que ma vue se brouillait pour me laisser sombrer dans l'inconscient…

* * *

Chapitre 3:

 _Link se réveille dans un endroit étrange…_

Je me réveillai à cause d'une gifle, j'avais connu des réveils plus doux que celui-ci. Il me fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour percevoir nettement l'hideux visage de Bulblin qui me fixait. Il était peut-être plus petit sans sa monture, il restait quand même impressionnant. Vert de la tête aux pieds, comme tous ses congénères, mais sa taille et sa corpulence montrait bien sa position par rapport aux autres. Il possédait deux énormes cornes toutes deux brisées, l'une à la base et l'autre à sa moitié. Un tissu lui enveloppait le crâne si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir si oui ou non il possédait des cheveux. De petits yeux perdus au milieu de son visage joufflu et des dents qui donneraient des cauchemars à n'importe quel dentiste. Le reste de son corps était aussi gras que ses joues. Pour seuls vêtements des bandeaux autour de ses avant-bras et le tissu qui devait initialement être un pantalon était tellement déchiré qu'il ressemblait plus à une couche qu'autre chose, retenu par une pauvre ceinture. Ses chaussures aux bouts pointus était composé de lambeaux de cuir cousus ensemble qui recouvraient une structure en métal trouée ici et là.

Il portait une imposante hache dans le dos, j'en déduis qu'il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer si je voulais rester en vie. Je me redressai pour lui parler quand je ressentis une vive douleur à l'épaule et me rendis compte de mon état : j'étais torse nu avec un vieux bandage sur la blessure et mon pantalon. L'effet du poison s'était complètement estompé ; ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de me dépouiller et de m'abandonner, alors que me voulaient-ils ?

Je n'eus même pas à engager la conversation, le gobelin s'en chargea à ma place :

« -Alors guerrier vêtu de vert, je ne croyais pas si facile de t'avoir à ma merci.

Tu m'avais pourtant battu à de nombreuses reprises, au château par exemple, tu m'a même précipité dans le vide lors d'un duel, et mes cornes en témoignent, t'en souviens-tu ? Je ne sais pas quel folie t'a poussé à sortir désarmé, mais tu ne vaux pas grand-chose ainsi.

-Si j'avais eu des armes vous seriez tous déjà morts et moi bien loin d'ici.

-Ha haha … te voilà bien arrogant, mais tu dois te demander pourquoi nous t'avons épargné. Hé bien c'est très simple, je veux ma revanche, mais ce sera un combat à mort cette fois.

-Très bien je relève ce défi.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, à moins que tu veuille mourir tout de suite.

-Je sais, mais vous ne comptez pas me laisser combattre dans cette tenue et sans arme j'espère ? Et vous laisserez le temps à ma blessure de guérir.

\- Nous te rendrons ta tenue et te prêterons une épée et un bouclier. Cela devrait te suffire à me battre si tu es aussi fort que tu le dis, non ? Mais par contre je crains que ta blessure n'ait pas le temps de guérir, pauvre de toi : le combat se déroule dans un peu plus d'une heure. Des servantes et esclaves devraient bientôt venir te changer tes bandages, donner ta tenue et tes armes.

-Très bien, cela me suffit.

-Il vaut mieux, tu n'as pas d'autres questions car sinon la prochaine fois qu'on se revoit c'est dans l'arène de combat.

-Non. »

Il ne dit rien d'autre et quitta la pièce.

J'examinai la pièce dans tous ces recoins : c'était une vielle cabane en bois vétuste avec un plafond assez haut, les vieilles planches n'isolaient pratiquement rien, on pouvait presque voir à travers les murs. Il n'y avait pour sol que du sable et un vieux tapis troué. Quelques meubles remplissaient la pièce: un lit, une table et un tabouret, eux aussi très abîmés.

Le moindre coup de vent secouait la misérable bâtisse, entrant sans gêne dans l'unique pièce, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait me tomber dessus à tout instant, cela prouvait la pauvreté de ce peuple en terme de matériaux et de construction. Il faisait, très chaud, trop chaud, même le vent était tiède.

Je tentai de me lever malgré ma blessure qui me donnait de violentes douleurs.

C'est alors qu'une horrible Bublin entra dans la pièce, elle faisait presque la même taille que le chef et était tout aussi corpulente, bien nourrie pour une servante. En tout cas bien mieux que ceux qu'ils envoient sur les routes pour piller les honnêtes commerçants. Elle était accompagnée d'une fille Hylienne, une esclave vu son état, en même temps si on n'était esclave ici, on finissait sur une broche au dans l'arène, la pauvre…

La gobelin portait un vieux nœud rose pâle qui retenait le peu de cheveux quelle avait sur la tête, ainsi que de vieux vêtements marrons troués un peu partout. Quant au visage, ils n'étaient pas si différents, si ce n'était ses cils à peine plus longs.

La fille quant à elle semblait avoir à peine douze ans, elle portait des chaines aux pieds et aux mains brisée au bout, bien trop lourdes pour sa faible constitution. Je me demandais l'intérêt de lui laisser ces chaînes qui n'étaient rattachés à absolument rien, était-ce pour lui rappeler sa situation d'infériorité ou juste parce que il ne pouvait les retirées sans lui couper les mains ? J'examinai plus attentivement son état physique. Sa maigreur témoignait de l'impitoyable traitement que ses ravisseurs lui portaient, sa peau sans cesse malmenée par les rayons du désert avait sérieusement bronzée.

Elle possédait pour seul vêtement une vieille robe en tissu rapiécée ici et là, même pas de chaussures. C'était une adorable fille malgré sa tenue et ses cernes très marquées. Elle avait des cheveux d'un brun puissant qui s'arrêtaient à ses épaules et des yeux verts dont la captivité avait retirée toute étincelle de vie.

J'en vins à la conclusion que je ne pouvais pas la laisser ici mourir en esclave : personne ne mérite ça, je n'osais même pas imaginer le cauchemar que devait être sa vie sous le joug de ces horribles créatures. Je la ramènerais à ses proches, c'était décidé. La Bublin ordonna à la petite fille de changer mon bandage pendant qu'elle allait chercher mes armes. Je décidais donc d'engager la conversation :

« -Dis-moi comment t'es tu fais capturer ? Où sont tes proches à présent ?

-…

-Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? Oh, je suis trop direct, c'est ça ? Bon bah… Je m'appelle Link, ravi de te connaitre.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, me répondit-elle sèchement. »

Je n'avais rien à répliquer face à cela, son visage affichait une expression dure et insaisissable, ses yeux étaient vides.

Quand elle eut fini de changer mes bandages, elle me dit :

« -Ton duel est dans un peu moins d'une heure

-Ça je le savais déjà, et sinon … »

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'elle était déjà partie.

La gobelin entra de nouveau et me balança en vrac ma tenue et mes armes et repartit aussitôt sans m'adresser un seul regard ou mot, vraiment chaleureux.

J'inspectai ma tenue, elle était en bonne état à part le trou laissé par la flèche, ils avaient dû nettoyer le sang, comment ? Cela, je ne le savais pas, peut n'avaient-ils pas une hygiène si pitoyable ?

En tant qu'armes, ils ne m'avaient passé qu'un vieux bouclier en bois et une épée à moitié rouillée. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas que je gagne. Mais bon c'était mieux que de me battre à mains nues, N'est-ce pas ?

J'essayai de me lever et réussit cette fois, non sans grimacer, la main pressée sur mon épaule, comme si appuyer encore plus dessus allait faire disparaitre la douleur…

Je fis quelques pas avant de m'asseoir sur le tabouret et poser mon bras meurtri sur la table, espérant que la plaie ne s'infecte pas, c'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. La bâtisse avait beau être de mauvais ouvrage, c'était quand même une des constructions les plus élaborées que j'avais vu de la part des Bublins. En y réfléchissant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi bien que depuis la mort du voleur du détenteur de la Triforce de la force (2). Avant ils étaient continuellement en conflits avec les Bokoblins, des sous-fifres humanoïdes de Ganondorf. Je les croyais aussi bêtes les uns que les autres, mais les Bublins s'avéraient bien plus intelligent que ces monstres écervelés tout bons à taper sur quoi leur maître leur disait de frapper. Ils avaient eu le temps de s'améliorer depuis six mois et je devais moi aussi me montrer à la hauteur de ce duel.

Une heure plus tard, un gobelin bien banal comparé aux deux autres auxquels j'avais eu affaire vint frapper à ma porte, m'appelant à l'arène.

* * *

(1) A la base je ne les désignais que par le terme "gobelin" parce que je les considère comme tel. A la suite de ça j'ai découvert que c'était des bulblins, alors j'ai décidé d'alterner.

(2)Par détenteur de la Triforce de la Force je désigne Ganondorf.

* * *

24/11/18: Tout comme pour le chapitre un, ce chapitre à reçu quelques corrections (le mot de l'auteure aussi où j'avais carrément oublié des mots), il n'est pas impossible qu'il soit encore modifié à l'avenir.

Voilà! J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ces nouveaux chapitres ^^

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans une review !


	3. Chapitre 4: confrontation

Voici le chapitre 4 où Link va risquer sa vie dans le duel imposé par ses ravisseurs ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir du retard pour ce chapitre, mais la réécriture des chapitres précédents m'a pris beaucoup de temps. **Je vous invite très à lire les chapitres 1-2-3 que j'ai modifié pour les améliorer si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait** ( enfin si vous lisez cette fanfiction pour la première fois je pense pas que vous avez déjà lu les chapitre améliorés).

J'ai décidé de repasser à mon rythme de un chapitre par semaine puisque je vais allonger bon nombres de mes anciens chapitres ( les premiers chapitres, à peu près du 1 jusqu'au 10 ont été écris il y a deux ans donc j'ai eue le temps de m'améliorer).

~Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~

* * *

 _Link se prépare au combat_

Je me levais du tabouret que je n'avais pas quitté depuis que je m'y étais assis avant de chauffer un peu mes articulations. Bien moins agressifs que les autres, le petit humanoïde vert attendait bien patiemment que je finisse mon échauffement. Une fois échauffé, j'enfilais ma tenue et prenais les armes que l'on m'avait fournies. Le bouclier attaché au bras et l'épée à la main, j'acceptai enfin de le suivre alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

A l'extérieur, ce fut une chaleur épouvantable qui m'accueillie, une chaleur bel et bien digne du désert Gérudo. Je pu remarquer plusieurs autres bâtiments identiques à celui où je m'étais réveillé, je n'étais pas dans un campement cette fois, mais carrément dans un village. Soit je n'étais jamais allé ici, soient ils l'avaient construit vraiment très rapidement. Ma première hypothèse fut validée : au-dessus des toits je pus reconnaitre la Tour du Jugement.

C'est à cet endroit que réside le seul et unique moyen d'accéder au monde du Crépuscule : le Miroir des ombres. C'est aussi là que résident les anciens sages chargés d'envoyer les criminels dans le royaume de Midona. Du moins c'était il y a des siècles que cette pratique était encore mise en œuvre, depuis les descendants des prisonniers étaient devenus pacifistes et cet endroit était tombé dans l'oubli. De plus, le miroir était définitivement brisé. La dernière personne à avoir été condamné de cette manière était l'ignoble Ganondorf, il devait être à la base exécuté par les anciens sages, mais la Triforce de la force qu'il avait en sa possession lui avait permis de résister et de tuer un de ses bourreaux. Paniqués, ces derniers l'avait envoyé dans le Crépuscule. Une bien mauvaise idée, car il avait par la suite corrompu un Twili afin qu'il vole le trône à la princesse du Crépuscule et envahisse Hyrule. Zelda n'avait pas pu lutter longtemps et avait rapidement été faite prisonnière, ainsi avait démarrée l'ère du Crépuscule.

La raison qui expliquait le fait que je ne sois jamais allé à ce village auparavant est que cet endroit se trouvait derrière l'immense tour qui le dissimulait des regards des voyageurs. Je commençais à transpirer, vivement que j'en finisse avec eux et que je quitte cet endroit, une légère brise venait néanmoins me rafraîchir. Celui qui me servait de guide dans les rues tortueuse ne semblais pas craindre le moins du monde le soleil. En manque d'eau, je lui demandai de quoi me désaltérer, je n'avais pas bu la moindre goutte depuis mon départ. Il me donna une petite gourde rempli d'eau un peu trouble, je n'avais néanmoins pas d'autre moyen de me désaltérer. J'essuyais les bords du récipient avec ma tunique avant de boire la moitié du contenu, le visage crispé par son gout étrange avant de la lui redonner. Moqueur de mon comportement, il me jeta le reste à la figure. J'eu une soudaine envie de le trucider, mais cela n'aurait pas aidé ma cause. Je fis mine de ne pas en être affecté et le remercia de m'avoir rafraichi avec un grand sourire. Surpris par ma réaction il fronça son front dénué de sourcils avant de m'indiquer de continuer à le suivre. Il n'y avait personne dehors, étaient-ils déjà tous réunis à l'arène ?

Quelques cabanes plus tard, je pus enfin voir l'endroit où allait se dérouler le combat, au milieu de vielle ruines se trouvait un immense demi-cercle de pierres qui formait des escaliers, devant ce qui semblaient être des estrades, séparé par un muret, était tracé au sol un cercle parfait, la zone de combat. Au milieu de ce cercle le chef m'attendait.

Je me présentai et l'on me poussa à l'intérieur sans que je n'ai le temps de dire un mot. Les estrades étaient remplies de toutes sortes de gobelins qui encourageaient leur chef. Ce même public me sifflait et me haïssait, sauf la petite esclave qui m'avait soignée plus tôt, elle, ne m'encourageait pas mais ne disait rien non plus. La même expression au visage, mais son regard n'était plus vide, il était animé par une lueur étrange, peut-être avait-elle le sentiment que le vent allait tourner pour les monstres. Le chef se tourna vers moi, il portait une armure en cuir et faisait à présent tournoyer la hache qu'il avait dans le dos au-dessus de sa tête pour m'intimider, gonflé d'orgueil par les encouragements de son peuple. J'avais déjà affronté beaucoup de monstres beaucoup gros et hostiles et je n'avais nullement l'intention de perdre.

Le combat débuta quand il essaya d'abattre son arme sur moi, voulant me prendre par surprise. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour moi, les coups qu'il tentait en vain de me porter étaient trop lents, c'était évident qu'une arme aussi massive ne pouvait se manier facilement, je les esquivais sans problème. A force d'essayer de m'attaquer, mon ennemi se fatiguait vite et son sourire fier et sûr de lui avait laissé place à l'agacement, il commençait à perdre patience, j'étais plus agile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Des gouttes de sueurs commençaient même à perler sur son front. Il finit par stopper ses coups effrénés pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Je profitais de ce moment de vulnérabilité pour attaquer : je portais plusieurs coups qui déchirèrent son armure et finis par une attaque en pique qui enfonça parfaitement dans sa chair la partie rouillée de l'épée. Mais elle resta figée dans son corps, je n'eus pas le temps de la dégager qu'il me porta un coup. Je me protégeai avec mon bouclier du mieux que je le pouvais mais son coup était si puissant qu'il le fit voler en éclats. Je crus que mon bras droit allait se briser en même temps que le bois, ce ne fut pas le cas, mon gantelet encaissa le coup. Comme si cela n'était pas assez, mon épée se brisa en deux, la partie rouillée encore dans le corps du gobelin et je volai pour m'écraser contre un le petit muret.

Les encouragements des Bublins doublèrent de volume, et le regard de la petite brune s'assombrit, elle me regardait furieusement, l'air de me dire que si elle restait captive c'était de ma faute et qu'aucune défaite ne sera tolérée. Je me relevai avec difficulté, encore un peu sonné, ayant à présent pour seule arme ma demi-épée. Le sourire victorieux qu'affichait mon ennemi après m'avoir envoyé voler disparu quand il me vit me relever pour de nouveau laisser place à l'énervement. Il se redressa complètement comme pour me montrer sa supériorité alors que je me tenais le ventre à cause de la douleur. Mais tout à coup, son visage se crispa et il posa une jambe à terre, il ne pouvait plus cacher sa douleur, du sang coulait abondamment et le fer enfoncé dans son ventre continuait de lui torturer la chair. Il tentait de surpasser la douleur, les deux mains posées sur le manche de la hache plantée dans le sol. C'était une occasion inespérée pour moi de l'abattre, je prenais mon élan pour ensuite lui sauter dessus et, dans un dernier effort, lui planter le reste de mon épée dans le crâne… Il s'effondra alors vers l'avant, les yeux vitreux et exorbités, sans un mot. Il était mort, il n'y avait aucun doute sur cela.

Comme je m'y attendais, les gobelins à présent furieux quittèrent les estrades pour se jeter sur moi. Je fuis la foule de monstres qui me couraient après et me faisait rejoindre par la petite qui avait elle aussi sautée sur l'occasion, j'attrapai sa main squelettique pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre avant de l'entraîner. Je courrai vers ce qui semblait être les écuries dont les monstres refermaient les portes pour m'empêcher de venir récupérer Epona, qui sentant ma criticité de la situation, se cabrait pour tenter de se briser les cordes qui la tenait attachée à une colonne de bois. Mais moi et la bientôt ancienne esclave arrivions à nous glisser juste à temps. Nous nous retrouvâmes seuls face à un jeune gobelin qui tenta de nous attraper mais il fut balayer de notre chemin par un très précis coup de sabot de ma si chère jument. J'aidais ma nouvelle alliée à monter sur Epona qui ne semblait pas gênée par cette nouvelle passagère et montais à mon tour sur la selle. L'autre porte de l'écurie qui donnait directement sur le désert et était grande ouverte. Je n'eus même pas besoin de demander quoi que ce soit à ma monture qu'elle traversait la porte, plus rapide que jamais. La passagère se tenait fermement à moi pour ne pas tomber du destrier déchainé. Nous nous dirigions à présent vers la seule issue possible reliant le désert au domaine Zora par lequel nous pourrions ensuite rejoindre la plaine : les glaciers. Il y a encore moins d'un an il fallait faire un chemin bien complexe pour rejoindre ces deux zones qui étaient elle-même séparées l'une de l'autre. Mais plusieurs travaux avaient été effectués, visant à permettre de rejoindre chaque zone sans difficulté.

J'allais avoir bien du mal à me retrouver dans cette partie du désert que je ne connaissais absolument pas. La Tour du Jugement me servit de point de repère, je la contournais pour rejoindre son entrée. J'eus aussi l'occasion de repasser par un des anciens campements Bublin à présent en cendre. A partir de ce point je connaissais la route à suivre. Je n'avais encore jamais emprunté le passage qui reliait la zone froide à la zone aride, j'espérai qu'il ne serait pas trop dur à repérer. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, la jeune Hylienne m'interpella, me montrant un passage taillé dans la roche. Je décidais d'aller voir et ce fut un souffle glacé sortant du tunnel qui m'indiqua qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Le chaud-froid n'allait pas nous faire grand bien, mais si nous ne pouvions pas nous attarder au risque de nous faire rattraper.

Encouragés par un hennissement déterminé d'Epona, nous entrions dans le tunnel…

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, le prochain chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine (comme d'habitude et sans retard cette fois, promis).

Une petite review s'il-vous-plait ? Ça fait toujours le bonheur des auteurs.


	4. Chapitre 5: terre glacée

Voici le chapitre 5 beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, sur ce, bonne lecture !

13/03/18: Dans un de ses reviews Le Chat d'Oz m'avait fait remarqué que à priori mon Link était insensible au froid, j'ai longtemps eu la flemme mais je me suis décidé à rajouter quelques modifications (assez minimes) pour montrer que OUI il ressentait le froid.

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction, donc de la licence The Legend of Zelda appartiennent à Nintendo (sauf Ocs)

* * *

 _Link et la petite fille arrivent au glacier…_

Plus nous avancions, plus le froid s'intensifiait et les parois se couvraient de glace. Quelques torches étaient accrochées aux parois, luttant tant bien que mal contre le gel, certaines étaient mouillées et donc complètement inutilisables, la glace leur avaient fondue dessus et éteintes. Le résultat de tout ça était que plus nous enfoncions dans le tunnel, plus il faisait froid et sombre. Je me maudissais de n'avoir pas pris ma lanterne et une tenue plus chaude, enfin, qui me dit que les bublins me l'auraient rendue de toutes façons… La petite s'accrochait encore à moi, non parce qu'elle avait peur de tomber, mais parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à avoir froid, je pouvais la sentir grelotter. Je n'avais malheureusement aucun vêtement à lui prêter, je me sentais horriblement égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de retirer la moindre couche.

Penser au froid n'allait pas m'aider, je me disais qu'en occupant mon esprit à autre chose je ressentirai moins la température hivernale. Profitant du filet de lumière restant, j'admirai les stalactites et conseillai à ma coéquipière de faire de même :

« Tu devrais admirer la beauté de la nature au lieu de sans cesse penser à quel point tu as froid. La glace n'est-elle pas magnifique, regardes ces immenses stalactites ! Ne sont-elles pas incroyables ? ».

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de me regarder sceptiquement, elle devait se dire que le changement brusque de température m'avait fait tourner la tête, ou tout simplement que j'étais fou. Elle finit néanmoins par se résigner et m'imiter, à vrai dire si on ne regardait pas les parois ou parlait, on n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir prendre la deuxième option.

Alors qu'une faible lumière ainsi qu'un vent glacé, que je redoutais déjà alors que nous n'étions pas encore exposés à toute sa puissance, nous indiquait que la sortie était proche, Epona patina soudainement, tentant tant bien que mal de rester sur ses quatre sabots. Le sol était givré. Elle finit par réussir à retrouver son équilibre, mais elle n'osait plus faire un pas de plus, je descendais pour la soulager de mon poids et l'encourageais à continuer à avancer. Je failli moi-même faire le grand écart, mais si je m'y mettais on y était encore le lendemain. Je me rappelai alors avoir laissé une couverture dans la sacoche accrochée à la selle de ma jument, comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ! Je la donnais à la passagère gelée qui me remerciai rapidement avant s'y réfugier, ma conscience s'en trouvait allégée, elle s'était baissée pour être au plus près de la monture, ainsi, elles se réchauffaient mutuellement. Il ne leur avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'elles s'entendent toute les deux.

Je guidai ma jument vers la sortie, il neigeait violemment, la neige balayait m'empêchait de voir très loin et le bout de mes oreilles me brulait déjà. Je regardai les alentours, malgré le peu de visibilité, il me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'entrée du manoir à moitié en ruine ou vivait le couple de Yéti. Ce vieux bâtiment en pierre qui tombait en ruine et dont plus que trois pièces sur la totalité étaient encore bien entretenues et résistaient au froid mordant. Dans plusieurs pièces une partie du toit s'était écroulée, laissant la neige envahir les salles. Ses occupants n'avaient jamais cherché à le rénover. Il se tenait sur un petit bout terre enneigé tandis que ce qui l'entourait n'étais qu'un immense gouffre dont on ne voyait même pas le fond, un simple pont permettait d'accéder à la porte d'entrée avec des barrières en fer forgé.

Nous étions beaucoup plus loin de notre destination que ce que je pensais. Impossible de remonter toute la piste à pied, on pouvait la descendre en glissade mais impossible de faire le chemin inverse, plusieurs gouffres et falaise n'étaient surmontables que dans un sens. Avant c'était Midona qui me téléportait loin d'ici, mais maintenant…

J'emmenais Epona jusqu'aux escaliers qui donnaient accès au perron, la jeune fille ne demanda pas la moindre aide pour descendre, ravie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se mettre au chaud. Je la convainquis de rendre à Epona la couverture qui contrairement à elle, ne pourrai pas entrer dans le manoir. Ce qu'elle fit non sans rouspéter, je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas en direction du perron qu'elle poussait déjà l'immense porte en bois. Elle avait beaucoup plus de force que ce que je n'imaginais ! Je l'avais sous-estimé apparemment, mais je pense que n'importe qui aurait pensé la même chose devant son apparence chétive.

Je promettais à ma jument qu'elle serait récompensée de ses efforts avant de pénétrer dans le manoir à mon tour. Ce fut d'austères armures de chevaliers qui m'accueillirent, silencieuses et bien lustrés, rangés impeccablement à droite et à gauche du couloir. Ce couloir débouchait sur le hall où m'attendait patiemment la petite fille aux chaînes gelées, ces chaînes qui lui laissaient de vilaines traces rouges sur les poignets et les chevilles. Le hall, un trou dans le toit laissait passer un courant d'air froid et une partie du sol était gelée. Deux grands escaliers à droite et à gauche menaient au premier étage mais ils étaient brutalement cassés en leur milieu si bien qu'il fallait emprunter un passage bien complexe pour accéder à l'étage supérieur. Deux immenses lustres métalliques pendaient des plafonds et quelques tableaux venaient égayer les murs blancs. Enfin, un grand tapis rouge partait de l'entrée pour monter les escaliers et aussi rejoindre la porte en face, en bois sculpté entourée de deux grandes bougies constamment allumées. Il y faisait aussi froid mais au moins le vent ne venait pas empirer les choses même si une faible partie passait par le toit. Derrière cette porte se trouvait le salon où Matornia, la femme Yéti, passait la plupart de son temps.

Avant d'entrer, j'avais quelques recommandations à faire à ma petite compagne :

« Hé petite ! Avant qu'on entre j'ai quelques conseils à te donner.

-Ne m'appelle pas « petite ».

-Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors ?

-Aria… Je m'appelle Aria…

-Hé bien ce n'est pas trop tôt pour me donner ton nom ? Enfin, excuse-moi. Moi c'est Link.

-Tu me l'avais déjà dit…

-Tu aurais peut-être oublié depuis le temps, non ?

-C'était il n'y a même pas douze heures…

-Je peux espérer en apprendre plus sur toi ?

-Non.

-Bon et bien, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà… Ah oui ! Tu dois te poser des questions que cet endroit !

-Ruine du Massif des Pics Blancs, je connais merci.

-Ha… Mais je pense que ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que un couple de Yéti vit ici. Je les connais bien et leur a même rendu un service, c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici leur demander leur aide. De l'autre côté de cette porte se trouve le salon, il possède une cheminée. Tu pourras te réchauffer. Bon, ne perdons pas plus de temps !

-Tu n'avais rien de plus pertinent à me dire ? »

Là, elle venait de me clouer le bec, je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette réponse. Elle rit devant mon visage choqué. Sans rien lui dire, je l'attrapai sous les bras avant de traverser la plaque de glace qui nous séparait de la porte. Elle gesticula, répliquant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, je la calmai en lui expliquant calmement que marcher pieds nus sur la glace n'était pas la meilleure des idées.

Je la déposai à terre avant de lui tenir la porte, ce qui sembla plus l'énerver qu'autre chose, une vraie sauvageonne. Elle franchie le seuil sans m'adresser un regard quand une exclamation retentit du salon, je reconnus sans peine la voix de Matornia qui se prenait de pitié pour la maigreur d'Aria.

Matornia était petite comparée à son mari, mais elle faisait quand même bien trois têtes de plus que moi. Ses poils ressemblaient plus à une immense couverture à carreaux qui enveloppait tout son corps excepté ses pieds et son visage. Un petit visage marron, deux yeux bleus, un petit nez et une bouche qui lorsque qu'elle était ouverte laissait apparaitre deux petites dents, conférant à la Yéti une apparence enfantine. Elle avait sûrement des bras, mais je ne les avais jamais vus.

Cette dernière se leva de son fauteuil avant de se diriger en se dandinant comme un pingouin vers la jeune fille. Elle finit enfin par remarquer ma présence et, surprise, me demanda ce que moi et cette « pauvre enfant » faisions ici. Je répondis simplement :

« C'est une bien longue histoire... »

Elle nous invita à nous asseoir sur les moelleux fauteuils disposés à côté de la cheminée. Aria la remercia avant de s'installer dans celui qui semblait être le plus confortable, ravie de pouvoir enfin dégeler et ses chaînes et d'avoir un peu de confort. Sa captivité avait dû être vraiment rude, les gobelins ne sont pas des tendres. Je fis de même.

La femme Yéti nous demanda de l'attendre pendant qu'elle allait chercher un peu de soupe et prévenir son mari, en espérant qu'il ne me bouscule pas une fois de plus…

J'ôtai mes mitaines et mes gantelets pour que mes mains profitent de la chaleur du feu, ma compagne quant à elle avait les quatre membres tendus vers la source de chaleur. Nous étions tous deux trempés par les flocons fondus, enfin plus moi qu'elle, contrairement à madame je n'avais pas pu profiter de la couverture. J'eus une pensée pour Epona qui devait avoir bien froid dehors. Je n'allais pas m'attarder ici, promis.

Alors que la jeune brune commençait à s'endormir, le sol vibra, ça y est, le mari est arrivé. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que le Yéti me poussa à terre pour aller voir Aria. Il faisait deux fois la taille de sa femme et portait un étrange chapeau en cuir, en fait j'avais plus l'impression qu'il portait une selle de cheval sur la tête qu'autre chose. Les parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas recouvertes par de la fourrure était recouverte par des écailles vertes, c'est-à-dire ses mains, ses pieds. Son nez avait de très larges narines, deux énormes canines sortaient du bas de sa mâchoire, si bien que l'on pouvait les voir même lorsqu'il fermait la bouche, quand à ses yeux…La pupille était entourée de jaune, de noir puis à nouveau de jaune, le reste bleu. Toujours grand ouverts, ils lui conféraient un aspect pas très accueillant. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence, ce géant pouvait se montrer très sympathique et il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa femme.

Voyant mon désarroi, cette dernière le prévint gentiment que j'étais aussi présent. Il se tourna vers moi puis me poussa violemment vers le sol, à croire que c'était sa façon de dire bonjour, plutôt de me dire bonjour, il n'y avait bien qu'à moi qu'il faisait ça.

« Toi ! Je te reconnais ! C'était toi qui m'avais apporté des bons ingrédients ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Moi et la fille qui m'accompagne du nom d'Aria revenons du désert Gérudo et souhaitons rejoindre le domaine Zora.

-Ah oui ! Ce fameux passage, la princesse Zelda avait envoyé des ouvriers ici pour permettre un accès entre les trois zones. Je me demande bien l'intérêt, personne ne met jamais les pieds ici et encore moins au désert ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller là-bas ? C'est un vrai four on n'y tiendra pas deux minutes !

-C'est une très longue histoire, enfin je suis venu te demander ton aide car je ne saurai pas faire le chemin qui mène au manoir dans le sens inverse, je pense que tu sais pour quelles raisons.

-Je vois, tu te demandes quel formidable secret nous permet de faire autant de glissade qu'on veut, j'ai vu juste ? Hé bien ce n'est pas compliquer je vous accompagnerai, mais avant, vous ne refuserez pas un bon bol de soupe, non ?

-Je viendrai aussi » ajouta Matornia. « Je refuse de rater une occasion de faire le glissage avec toi mon chéri. »

Il la prit dans ses bras, ça y est je les avais perdus. Ils ne m'en voudraient pas si je les devançais en nous servant en premiers. Je fis signe à ma compagne de me suivre avant de pousser une porte en bois situé à la droite de la pièce. Celle-ci donnait sur la cuisine, dans cette pièce s'entassait des caisses de nourritures, en son centre on pouvait trouver un immense chaudron d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur de fromage et de potiron, je devinais sans peine qu'il s'agissait de produits toaliens. Je saisissais deux immenses bols qui trainaient sur le comptoir à ma gauche avant de monter sur les caisses juste à côté de l'immense récipient et de les remplir. J'espérai que ça serait aussi bon que la dernière fois que je l'avais goûté, même sans truite fétide. A peine je tendais le bol à Aria qu'elle me le rendait vide et en réclamait plus. Je lui demandais d'attendre un peu que je finisse le mien quand les deux Yétis rentrèrent brusquement dans la cuisine si bien que je failli me renverser la soupe dessus. Matornia remarqua :

« Vous vous êtes déjà servis, vous pouvez en reprendre autant que vous vous voulez tant qu'il en reste assez pour nous. Chéri où as-tu mis les bols de soupes ?

-Je m'en occupe ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tiens ils ont disparus ? »

Leurs regards convègèrent vers nos mains :

-Hahaha ! Je vois que vous vous n'êtes pas gêner ! »Rigola notre hôte. « Je vais aller en chercher un autre ne vous inquiétez pour ça. »

Il franchi la porte de gauche.

« Il est bien gentil votre mari, je pourrai en ravoir ? »

C'était Aria qui avait prononcé ces mots, une once d'innocence enfantine dans le regard, comme pour nous attendrir. La dame prit son bol avant de le remplir généreusement, amusée par l'appétit féroce de la petite Hylienne. Que cette dernière vida à nouveau à une vitesse record tandis que je buvais de petites gorgées pour profiter de la chaleur réconfortante du liquide qui coulait dans ma gorge. La Yéti finit par me demander pourquoi j'étais si pressé de partir :

« J'ai avec moi ma jument qui n'apprécie pas beaucoup le froid, en plus si je m'attarde trop, les gens de mon village vont commencer à s'inquiéter. » avait-je finalement répondu.

C'était à moitié vrai, Epona attendait bel et bien dehors dans le froid, mais je pense que au village tout le monde est en train de s'inquiéter et de s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Avec un peu de chance ils ont déjà mis des avis de recherches dans tout Hyrule. Elle me proposa de laisser ma monture dans le hall, qu'ils avaient sûrement quelque chose pour lui remplir un peu la panse. J'acceptai volontiers, finissant d'un coup mon fond de soupe avant de me lever et quitter la pièce pour ramener ma jument à l'intérieur.

Elle attendait docilement, bravant le froid et les flocons, heureusement l'air froid avait cessé de courir dans les montagnes, sa couverture commençait à être trempée. Je la lui retirai du dos avant de prendre ses rênes pour la guider à l'intérieur. Même si le froid entrait dans l'entrée par le toit, c'était toujours mieux que de rester dehors. Après lui avoir promis de revenir rapidement avec une récompense et quelque chose pour remplacer sa couverture qui commençait à gouter, je poussais une nouvelle fois la porte en bois sculpté pour me rendre dans la cuisine. J'en profitai pour poser la couverture près du feu pour qu'elle sèche rapidement puis me rendait dans la cuisine.

Le Yéti était revenu avec d'autres bols et tous deux les tenaient à présent rempli du délicieux liquide fumant, Aria quant à elle semblait avoir abandonnée l'idée de se resservir une nouvelle fois. Je me permettais de reprendre un demi-bol, le voyage allait encore être long, avant de leur demander de quoi garder au chaud et nourrir mon fidèle destrier. Il posèrent tous les deux leur soupes et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, Matornia avec une couverture bien chaude et son mari avec une bonne de foin entière qu'il portait avec une facilité déconcertante. Je me demandais bien d'où il la sortait :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ça chez toi, vous n'avez pas d'animaux pourtant.

-Oh ça ? C'étaient les ouvriers qui étaient venus creuser le tunnel, il en avait des dizaines comme ça pour nourri leur chevaux. Ils ne voulaient pas la ramener alors ils nous l'on donnée. Je pensais l'utiliser pour la cheminée mais je l'ai finalement gardé au cas où. On dirait bien que j'avais raison de le faire! »

Je le remerciai puis proposai à Aria de venir m'aider, ce qu'elle accepta sans problème, elle semblait heureuse de s'éloigner un peu des deux Yétis. Inquiet je lui demandais s'il y avait un problème avec eux une fois sorti de la pièce, elle me répondit froidement :

« Ils m'ont posé des question auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre.

-Comme ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirai ?

-Si je ne sais pas quelles sont les questions à ne pas te poser alors je ne peux pas les éviter.

-Tu sauras le bien assez tôt. »

Nos conversation ne finissaient jamais sur une note positive, j'en avais bien l'impression. Cette petite discorde fut vite oubliée lorsqu'elle vu Epona, toutes deux heureuses de se retrouver. Elle s'entendait mieux avec ma jument qu'avec moi… C'est sûr qu'un cheval ne peut pas poser de questions. Tandis qu'elle posait la couverture sur le dos de l'animal, j'emmenai avec peine l'énorme botte devant son museau. Ravie de pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de confort, elle cala sa tête contre moi en poussant un hennissement joyeux pour me remercier avant de s'attaquer au foin. La Yéti entra avec une casserole de neige fondue pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer. Je là remerciai. Elle la posa à côté de la botte, sous le regard reconnaissant de ma monture. Je me demandais bien comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver avec deux gloutonnes. Ceci fait, nous rejoignîmes les propriétaires du manoir qui nous proposèrent de faire une petite sieste dans les sièges en attendant que notre monture se restaure ce que nous acceptâmes volontiers, je n'avais nullement l'intention de revenir au village pour le moment de toute façon. Une fois de plus, Aria n'attendis personne pour se jeter en travers du fauteuil et s'endormir en moins de deux. De mon côté, je m'installai tranquillement pour essayer de faire de même. Impossible, mon esprit était trop occupé pour permettre à mon corps de se reposer, j'avais envie de partir et continuer ma quête, de retrouver Midona.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule pour me réveiller, j'avais réussi à faire une petite sieste au final. Elle était trop petite pour être celle des Yéti, non c'était une main squelettique, Aria. Elle me demanda doucement, pour une fois, de me lever :

« Debout Link, les géants sont déjà dehors, ils nous attendent pour partir, j'ai déjà récupérer la couverture sèche de ton cheval.

-Elle s'appelle Epona et c'est une fille.

-Très bien, je retiendrai. »

Elle semblait enfin avoir un peu de respect à mon égard, je l'avais arrachée à sa captivité quand même ! Je me levais rapidement avant de rejoindre nos guides qui nous attendaient dehors ainsi que ma jument. Sa selle était trop serrée pour son ventre, cette gourmande avait trop mangée, au moins elle avait de quoi tenir longtemps, je la réglais à la bonne taille. La petite brune qui se tenait à côté de moi tremblait de tout son corps, ses chaînes avait recommencées à geler et elle commençait à virer au bleu. Pris de pitié pour cette petite créature grelottante, le Yéti la prit pour la placer sur ses épaules. Maintenue au chaud par la fourrure, elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs et l'en remerciai timidement, j'étais un peu jaloux parce que pendant moi je n'avais jamais eu le droit à la moindre aide même s'il était clair que j'étais loin d'avoir chaud. Je laissai ma jument sans cavalier, la pauvre était déjà fatiguée par sa lourde et longue digestion, je n'allais pas lui imposer mon poids.

Nous arrivâmes face à un gouffre, un des obstacles que je redoutais, le Yéti s'arrêta devant, puis se dirigea vers un mur où un étrange tracé rectangulaire restait apparent sous la neige. Il saisit le bas du rectangle pour le remonter et révéler une ouverture. Une porte coulissante bien sûr.

« Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on remonte la pente. Pour parer les obstacles on a un passage dans les montagnes qui nous mène directement au début de la piste, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur des escaliers car il va en avoir beaucoup. »

L'intérieur du tunnel était un peu moins froid que l'extérieur, comme il l'avait dit, il y avait beaucoup d'escaliers, ce qui donnait bien du mal à la pauvre Epona qui n'en avait pas l'habitude, au moins l'effort réchaufferait nos muscles à moitié gelés. Le passage était à la taille de ses habituels usagés, très haut. Contrairement à celui que j'avais utilisé plus tôt, la glace n'était pas aussi omniprésente et aucunes des torches plantées dans les murs n'étaient éteintes. Au bout d'une heure de marche et de montées d'escaliers j'avais les jambes lourdes, alors que je m'apprêtai à demander une pose, notre guide s'arrêta devant une porte semblable à celle par laquelle nous étions rentrés avant de déclarer :

« Nous voici arrivés au bout du tunnel, vous n'aurez plus besoin de nous à partir de ce moment. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre retour.

-Oui, n'hésitez pas à revenir pour faire de la glissade et boire un peu de soupe ! » Ajouta sa femme.

« J'en serai heureux, je reviendrai dès que j'en aurais le temps je vous le promets.

-Moi aussi ! »

Aria avait prononcé ces mots avec une once de gentillesse pour les Yétis et une de défi pour moi. Ca y est, c'était reparti pour le rabaissement. Il ouvrit la porte pour nous laisser passer avant de l'emprunter à son tour. On était encore dans une grotte, mais à partir de là je connaissais le chemin.

Après de bref au revoir nous quittâmes la grotte tandis qu'ils montaient l'échelle qui les menaient à la piste. Là où j'avais du autrefois creusé en tant que loup était à présent une porte en bois toute neuve. Cette porte passée ce fut une violente tempête qui nous accueillit dehors, le temps était toujours comme ça dans cette partie de la zone. Voyant que la selle d'Epona commençait à basculer car cette dernière avait digérée son repas, je la resserrai avant d'aider une Aria toute gelée à monter dessus. Elle adopta la même mécanique de survie que la dernière fois, enveloppée dans la couverture et compressée contre le dos de l'animal. Une poudreuse d'au moins un demi-mètre nous ralentissait, il fallait être vigilant pour ne pas descendre trop vite, ce que je veux par là c'est marcher dans le vide et tomber cinq mètres plus bas. La neige fondue commençait à passer le cuir de mes bottes, mais la fin était plus proche que le début.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le lac gelé, Epona recula refusant de mettre les sabots sur ses plaques gelées et fragmentées. Pour l'encourager à sauter le pas, je m'élançai sur la plus proche avant de lui faire signe de venir, elle hésitait mais se décida enfin à me rejoindre après que ma compagne lui ai soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille. Je me demandais bien ce que cela pouvait être.

Cette épreuve passée, nous arrivâmes enfin au tunnel qui menait au domaine Zora qui nous promettait une température bien plus agréable que ce que nous avions traversé jusqu'à présent. Aria était descendue de ma jument et s'engouffrait déjà vers le passage, nous fîmes de même.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre d'une longueur inhabituelle, c'est un peu pour me faire pardonner du fait que la semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre. Le prochain sera mit en ligne le 18 Août.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	5. Chapitre 6: village et torrent

Avec un peu de retards, je m'en excuse, voici le chapitre 6 ! A la base il s'agissait de deux chapitres, mais je les ait fusionnés (comme Big-Tony2013 me la conseiller plusieurs fois).

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction, donc de la licence The Legend of Zelda appartiennent à Nintendo (sauf Ocs : Aria).

* * *

 _Les trois compagnons arrivent au village Zora…_

Le changement de température était beaucoup moins brusque que la dernière fois, même plutôt agréable. En plongeant dans la rivière nous pourrions rapidement rejoindre le lac Hylia. Je ne vis aucun Zora, pourtant nous étions à leur village, non ?

A ma gauche je pouvais voir l'immense cascade, en haut se trouvait la source et le trône du peuple qui y logeait. J'aurais pu essayer d'escalader jusqu'en haut pour voir si quelques Zoras s'y trouvaient mais je me demandais si cela aurait un réel intérêt, s'ils n'étaient pas ici alors ils ne seraient probablement pas plus en haut. En face de moi se trouvaient les deux fameux rochers ou vivaient les truites fétides, je n'avais malheureusement rien pour pêcher, de plus je ne pense pas que l'odeur désagréable de ces poissons soit longtemps supportable. Je sortais les quelques provisions de la sacoche que j'avais attachée à Epona, une fois qu'elle serait mouillées elles n'auraient plus très bon goût alors il valait mieux les manger tout de suite. J'en proposai à Aria qui ne semblait guère ravie que je lui aie caché cette nourriture. Je répliquai qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle plongea la main dans le sac pour en sortit la moitié de son contenu et se goinfrer devant mes yeux d'un regard moqueur. Je gardai mon calme avant de le fouiller à mon tour pour en sortir quelques carottes crues que je tendais à ma jument. Cette dernière s'en donna à cœur pour croquer dedans, sauf que… Je poussais un cri de douleur, comme si le légume ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'elle croque ma main avec. Tandis que la jeune hylienne se tordait de rire derrière, Epona s'en amusait et s'en excusais en même temps. Après la flèche empoisonnée, la claque, le duel à mort, la canicule, le froid : la morsure, ce n'était décidément pas mon jour. Je ne saignais pas, même si j'avais à présent une belle marque de dent de cheval sur la main, c'était déjà ça.

Je commençais réellement à me sentir irrité par le fait le fait qu'Aria refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit à propos, je ne pourrai pas complètement me sentir en sécurité tant qu'elle essayait de me cacher des choses pourtant basiques. J'allais une énième fois entamer la conversation, et cette fois, pas question de lâcher tant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas donné des informations primaire qui me permettraient de la ramener chez elle.

« Il faut qu'on parle, et sérieusement cette fois, je ne pourrai pas te faire confiance tant que tu chercheras à me cacher des choses.

-Peut être …

-Ce n'est plus drôle, je veux savoir d'où tu viens et comment tu t'es retrouvée dans le désert ? RÉPONDS !» J'avais honte de m'énerver et de crier contre cette pauvre enfant au visage exténué, mais j'avais peur, stupidement peur. C'est ce même sentiment qui conduit les peuples à s'entretuer, la peur de l'inconnu, celle qu'on ressent lorsque qu'on fait face à quelques chose qu'on ne comprend pas. Elle n'était pas comme les autres hyliennes, je l'avais su dès que je l'avais vue, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. J'avais l'impression que dans ce frêle corps on avait enfermé une toute autre chose, plus forte, plus sage, plus courageuse. Comme si elle avait aspirée des pouvoirs un peu de chaque Triforce… Je l'a surestimais sûrement, mais j'avais vu tellement de choses que tout et n'importe quoi me paraissait possible.

Elle garda son calme habituel pour répondre à mes questions :

« Moi et mes parents vivions près du le village de Cocorico, peu avant l'ère de Crépuscule, ils ont revendus la maison pour s'acheter une roulotte et découvrir Hyrule. Bien sûr, la guerre les a rattrapés, nous nous sommes fait capturer par les bublins.

-Et où sont-ils à présent?

-Sous terre, tués par nos ravisseurs. Mon père à tenter de s'échapper, par pour nos vies, non. Ce sale égoïste était obsédé par la Tour du Jugement. Ils l'ont découvert en train de tenter de s'évader, la seule chose qu'il a obtenu au final c'était des flèches dans le dos et le torse. Bien sûr, même si n'avions rien fait de notre côté nous étions condamné avec lui. Ma mère a négocié, elle donnait sa vie et moi j'étais épargnée et relâchée. Elle a crue jusqu'au bout que je serai saine et sauve, et surtout, libre, tu connais la suite…

-Combien de temps est tu restée captive ?

-Je ne me suis pas amusée à compter les jours. Mais je peux te dire que c'était approximativement du début de l'invasion jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je te laisse le loisir de compter.

-Je ne pensais pas que… Et ton père, il était si horrible que ça ?

-Oh, il n'a pas toujours été un mauvais père et mari, au contraire, il était très attentionné et veillait à notre bonheur. Le problème était que dès qu'il se mettait de nouvelles recherches en tête, plus personnes d'autre que lui, ses artefact et ses bouquins n'existaient à ses yeux.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre aux à ces questions… »

Cette conversation se finissait sur une note amère, ses yeux était redevenu complètement vides, perdus dans un douloureux passé. Je la laissais seule quelques minutes et partageait le reste des provisions avec Epona. Je n'avais pas très faim, mais je ne pourrai pas les emmener plus loin, ce serai du gâchis. Je me demandais où est ce que je pourrais emmener cette orpheline.

Le seul moyen d'atteindre le lac Hylia était de se laisser porter par les eaux tumultueuse jusqu'en bas, ce qui n'était pas sans risques, surtout étant donné la cascade qui nous attends à la fin du parcours.

Aria semblais s'être un peu remise de notre discussion, je décidai de leur exposer la situation :

« Bon, ça peut paraître farfelu mais la suite du chemin se situe à notre droite.

-Mais il n'y a que de l'eau.

-Justement, c'est le seul moyen de sortir d'ici. Étant donné que tu sais tout, je ne pense pas t'apprendre que nous nous situons au village Zora. Ils n'ont pas besoin de route pour venir ici, contrairement ici. Qu'importe, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous devrons nous jeter à l'eau.

-La descente est dangereuse ?

-Assez, le courant est assez violent et il y a quelques roches qui dépassent ci et là. Il suffit juste d'être prudent. Surtout en ce qui concerne la cascade.

-Très rassurant…

-Il y aussi des chances de nous prendre une barricade en bois.

-Quoi ?

-Elle sert à réguler l'eau qui descend, si c'est le cas, il faudra terminer le chemin en barque.

-Il n'y aucune barque ici.

-Plus bas si, une fille gère une attraction. C'est payant certes, mais je réussirai sûrement à m'arranger.

-Et le cheval ?

-… On improvisera !

-Super comme plan… Et si je ne sais pas nager ?

-Hé hé hé, dis, tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une blague, je teste simplement ta patience. Et si je peux me permettre, cela ne donne pas de très bons résultats pour l'instant. »

Alors là, elle était allée trop loin, pauvre petite fille sans parents ou pas, elle s'était suffisamment moquée de moi ! J'allais lui apprendre à respecter ses aînés !

« Et puisque que tu es tellement plus intelligente que moi, le pauvre imbécile que je suis te laisse y aller en première et montrer l'exemple.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça… »

Et pour une vengeance en bonne et due forme, je l'attrapai avant de la balancer dans le torrent, un acte que je regrettais très vite, étant donné que c'était la chose la plus IRRESPONSABLE que j'avais fait de toute ma vie ! Mais quel idiot !

Je me jetais à mon tour dans l'eau. Très vite le courant m'emportait, je vis ma jument se jeter elle aussi à l'eau sans la moindre hésitation.

Je nageai du mieux que je pouvais dans les eaux déchaînées. Le parcours alternait entre des petites cascades qui me balançaient à chaque fois violemment un plus bas et le courant qui mettait mon corps bien à mal. Je fournissais des efforts surhumains pour éviter les roches pointues qui parsemaient la rivière. J'avais perdu Epona et Aria de vue, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser. De toute façon je devrais bientôt me heurter aux énormes planches qui empêchent de descendre plus bas, si c'est ce que je pensais. Sinon, je ne pourrai que continuer à lutter pour ne pas finir tête sous l'eau. Je préférai largement me payer la barricade plutôt que de devoir continuer à me débattre. Je finis par apercevoir Aria, je tentais de l'appeler mais à chaque tentative je buvais la tasse, mieux valait la rattraper, à mes risques et périls. Alors que je réussissais enfin à franchir la distance qui nous séparait, quelque chose de dur me percuta. J'avais relâché ma concentration et m'était bêtement laisser percuter par un rocher… Sonné et épuisé, je cessais de réfléchir et laissais le courant malmener et emporter mon corps…

Je me réveillai au milieu d'un brouillard et me relevai péniblement. Tout semblait austère et je ne pouvais pas voir à quelques pas devant moi. Je marchais en regardant prudemment où est ce que je posais mes pieds. Rapidement mes bottes commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans une boue épaisse qui m'arrivait à mi- mollets. Aucunes de mes deux compagnes ne semblais être là. Je continuai ma route et m'arrêtai remarquant qu'à mes pieds se trouvaient quelques flaques d'eau que je traversais, juste devant moi se trouvait un trou rempli d'eau, je pu reconnaître le temple Zora à travers l'eau, j'étais bel et bien au Lac Hylia. Mais il ce n'était pas le lieu que j'avais connu, même sous l'emprise des ombres il n'était pas dans cet état…

Je m'asseyais au bord de l'eau trouble, effectuant une rapide analyse de mon état physique. Si ma tenue n'était pas endommagée, mon corps était couvert de bleus et quelques coupures sillonnaient mes oreilles percées et mon visage, elles étaient néanmoins légères et ne devraient pas laisser de cicatrices. Je ne me sentais pas trop fatigué malgré toutes les péripéties que j'avais endurées depuis le début de la journée. Je me relevai avec peine, la douleur à mon épaule avait recommencée à me lanciner. Il faudrait que je prenne la peine de l'examiner lorsque je j'en aurais le temps, mais pour l'instant ma priorité étaient de retrouver Aria et Epona.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche à l'aveugle dans l'épais brouillard et la boue, j'atteignais une zone qui semblait un peu épargnée par le brouillard, c'était plutôt de la brume qui y était présente (1). Je reconnaissais sans peine l'immense canon, mais le clown qui s'en occupait habituellement était absent ainsi que son oiseau. La structure semblait avoir été laissée à l'abandon et la nature avait commencée à reprendre ses droits. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être revenu depuis des années. Je me dirigeais vers le ponton qui reliait l'arme géante, enfin elle ne servait pas à se battre mais plutôt à propulser les clients en haut du lac, à la rive, du moins lorsqu'il y avait une rive. A présent que l'eau avait laissé place à la boue le passage en bois n'avait plus grande raison d'être.

Il y a encore quelque mois, le canon était le seul moyen de remonter de cet endroit qui avait la particularité de se situer en contrebas du reste du royaume, il servait aussi de raccourci vers le désert. Mais j'avais ouïe dire que comme pour le Désert Gérudo et le Massif des Pics Blancs la princesse avait fait construire un passage pour monter et descendre dans le lac gratuitement sans avoir à payer les seuls bénéficiaires de ce marché. Les gens en avaient assez de descendre en poule et remonter en canon. Il était vrai que cette pratique n'était pas très sûre…

A partir de ce point de repère je devinais qu'à ma droite se trouvait la cascade qui m'avait emmenée ici et un peu avant la source du gardien de la Lumière de cette région. Alors que je foulais le vieux bois qui commençait à pourrir à cause de l'humidité, mon pied rencontra un obstacle qui me fit trébucher, tombant au sol avec la grâce et la légèreté d'une enclume. Ma chute fut amortie par une masse vivante qui hennissait de douleur, je me retirai rapidement, méfiant, pour finalement reconnaître le crin blanc aux reflets blond platines de ma pauvre Epona. Elle était complètement trempée, une tache écarlate coulait le long d'un de ses jarrets (2), alors que je m'accroupissais pour inspecter la blessure, elle appliqua sans rien dire sa vengeance : un douloureux et efficace coup de sabot dans le ventre. Elle en avait mille fois le droit, ça n'était que justice.

Le bilan de sa patte fait, je m'approchais de sa tête qui était posée sur le sol, elle respirait bruyamment et me fixait de ses petits yeux ébène. Je me maudissais n'avoir pas pu protéger ma jument et Aria des flots déchaînés et les amener entières en bas de ces derniers. Je prenais délicatement son museau dans mes bras comme pour la bercer, elle poussait un faible hennissement joyeux pour me rassurer et me signifier qu'elle aussi était heureuse de me retrouver en un seul morceau. Mais même ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas continuer la route, je devais d'abord la soigner. Le seul remède à son mal se trouvait dans les parages, à la source de l'esprit de Lanelle, là où vivaient les Esprit de Lumière coulait une eau capable de guérir tous les maux, physiquement parlant.

Pouvant à peu près la situer par rapport à ma position, je reposait délicatement la tête de ma jument au sol avant de me diriger d'un pas sûr et rapide vers la source où coulait l'eau salvatrice.

Tiens bon Epona !

* * *

(1) : le brouillard est plus épais que la brume (je dis ça parce que moi-même je connaissais pas la différence).

(2) Le jarret est une partie d'une patte arrière d'un cheval, située à peu près à la moitié, sur une articulation.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez appréciez ce chapitre qui nous donne un peu plus de détail sur le passé d'Aria. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial étant donné que le point de vue va changer et va après alterner. Peut être avez vous deviné à travers les yeux de quel personnage on verra l'histoire se dérouler, peut être que non.

En tout cas, le prochain sera poster vendredi prochain ^^.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	6. Chapitre 7: rencontre inespérée

**Voici le chapitre 7** , l'histoire va se dérouler du point de vue d'Aria, au prochain chapitre de Link, puis d'Aria ect. Bref vous avez compris !

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Aria lors de la descente …_

Il avait beau essayer de me le cacher, je savais qu'il n'arrivait pas à me considérer comme autre chose qu'une innocente petite fille qu'il faut protéger au risque de la voir se briser comme un objet précieux que l'on fait tomber. En même temps, il se méfiait de moi et ma force anormale pour quelqu'un de mon gabarit. Il ne me connaissait pas, mais je l'avais déjà vu, accompagné d'une petite démone aux airs de chat, se transformer subitement en loup, elle lui demandait toujours de faire ça à l'abri des regards, mais on n'échappe pas au mien. Je l'avais vu sortir du temple du feu couvert de brûlures, des sillons de sang coulant de divers endroits de son corps tachaient sa tunique verte renforcée de cotte de mailles qu'il portait en dessous. Aujourd'hui encore, il porte ces vêtements, mais celle qui l'accompagnais n'étais plus là, je savais pourquoi.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de l'exaspérer au point qu'il me jette à l'eau, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu après sept mois de captivité où je n'avais jamais mon mot à dire, de plus, il semblait plutôt bien encaisser mes railleries. Je m'étais trompée sur son compte, étant donné sa réaction méfiante lorsque et que j'avais refusée de répondre à ses questions et du fait qu'il m'avait balancée à l'eau parce que j'avais mis son sang-froid à mal. Mais avant de me faire secouer par la première cascade, je pus le voir s'énerver contre lui-même, puis se lancer à ma suite. Il regrette, c'est déjà une première réaction intelligente, mais elle ne compensera pas la dernière. Il aura droit à des représailles, hé hé…

Pour l'instant, l'heure n'est pas à la vengeance, mais plutôt à la survie. Mais pooourquoooiiiiiiii est ce qu'il a fait ça ! J'ai besoin d'une préparation psychologique pour ce genre de truc !

J'entendis un « splash » bien plus bruyant que ceux que l'imbécile et moi avions produits, Epona s'était jetée à l'eau. Contrairement à Link qui arrivait à éviter presque tous les rochers et se débrouillait plutôt bien pour garder la tête au-dessus de l'eau, je semblais attirée par eux, et, n'étant pas habituée à nager dans le courant, je ressemblais plus à un poisson tiré de l'eau qui gesticule sur le sol qu'autre chose. La pauvre Epona secouait de son mieux ses quatre pattes pour rester à flot, ses poils gorgés d'eau l'alourdissait, j'aurais bien voulu l'aider, mais j'étais bien trop loin d'elle. Link aussi devait s'en voir avec sa tunique plutôt épaisse et ses cotes de mailles, les chaînes accrochés à mes chevilles et mes poignets ne m'aidaient pas non plus.

Tout à coup, je vis Link aller s'écraser de manière tout à fait gracieuse contre l'un de ces vils rocs et perdre connaissance, il avait voulu allez plus vite que moi, il avait essayé d'accélérer pour me rejoindre. Malgré le fait que je peinais moi-même à ne pas boire la tasse, j'essayais quand même de lui porter mon aide.

Alors que je nageais de mon mieux pour récupérer le corps inconscient qui se prenait tous les obstacles possibles et imaginables, quelque chose m'attrapa par la taille, je tentais de me défaire de l'emprise, c'était un bras bleu pâle parfaitement lisse qui me retenait pour m'entraîner avec lui. Je tentai de voir la personne qui me tenait pour m'entraîner avec elle et zigzaguer entre les rochers sans la moindre difficulté, je tournais la tête, les yeux mi-ouvert à cause de l'eau qui fouettait mon visage, mes hypothèse furent confirmés, je devais mon salut à rien d'autre qu'un Zora !

Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne les avaient vus que dans les livres de mon « père », peints à l'aquarelle. La reine Zora et son mari étaient également présents à l'intérieur de l'un des ouvrages, il était néanmoins trop vieux pour qu'on y voit le prince Lars. J'avais toujours été admirative du travail que l'artiste avait fourni pour représenter la reine Luterra, il avait si bien retranscrit la légèreté des nageoires si caractéristiques de ce peuple qui ornait ses coudes, la complexité de ses cheveux en formes de coraux malgré de le fait qu'elle soit une Zora des rivières et non des mers, le brillant de ses ornements sertis de pierres bleus…. En plus d'avoir des tons plutôt rares pour une Zora, dans le rose, elle ne possédait pas de pieds palmés mais une queue, comme les fameuses sirènes (1), légendes de contrées lointaines…

Mais il était trop tard pour la voir de mes propres yeux, elle était morte pendant le règne du Crépuscule, laissant son trône à son fils unique, le prince Lars. J'avais entendu cela de la bouche de bublins qui discutaient dans la même pièce que moi, mais ne semblaient pas plus me porter d'intérêt qu'ils ne le portaient aux murs...

Le prince est cependant bien trop jeune pour prendre des décisions, ils ont dû choisir quelqu'un pour prendre les rênes à sa place en attendant qu'il ait l'âge de gouverner. Je n'y croyais pas, après toutes ces années à les voir sur le papier jaunis de vieux bouquins, j'avais enfin un vrai Zora devant moi !

Il faudra que je le raye de ma liste de choses à faire avant de mourir, enfin, ça veut pas dire que j'ai envie de mourir prochainement ! Au contraire, ça n'arrivera pas avant que je me sois tassée et que j'ai perdu toutes mes dents !

Si quelqu'un était venu me sauver, personne ne semblait s'occuper de l'hylien assommé dont le corps inanimé était malmené sans la moindre pitié par le courant, de même pour Epona. Il était sûr qu'une seule personne ne pourrait pas aider un animal de cette taille, surtout lorsqu'il gigote dans tous les sens.

Après une énième cascade, je pus enfin voir le grand final, une grande chute nous attendaient, j'étais incapable de me faire une idée de la hauteur étant donné que nous entrions peu à peu dans un brouillard, la seule chose qui me permettait de deviner la présence de la chute d'eau était le bruit assourdissant de l'eau se fracassant plus bas. Je fermais les yeux, retenait ma respiration, pressait mes mains sur le bras qui me retenait contre le buste du Zora. J'avais déjà subi bien des cascades lors de mon parcours, mais rien de cette ampleur. J'aperçus une silhouette vêtue de vert se faire aspirer par le vide, puis Epona qui tentait désespérément d'essayer d'y échapper, nous étions les derniers sur la liste. Tout à coup, la pression que l'homme-poisson exerçait contre moi se desserra.

« Ferme les yeux, retiens ta respiration, bouche toi le nez, ne gesticule et tout se passerait bien! » après m'avoir hurlé ces mots pour couvrir le fracas de l'eau, il retira complètement son bras.

Je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser que l'élément liquide laissa place à l'air libre, j'appliquai du mieux que je le pouvais ses conseils durant la chute, laissant fuser un hurlement de panique de mes lèvres fermés et mes joues gonflées d'air. Ce même bruit fut étouffé lorsque je pinçai mon nez quelques mètres avant l'impact.

Je ne sais absolument pas comment j'ai pu éviter le plat, étant donné que je n'avais pas eue le temps de me préparer au plongeon. Je secouai du mieux que je le pouvais mes jambes pour remonter à la surface, une main bienveillante m'attrapa le bras pour me tirer vers la surface. Je voulu ouvrir les yeux mais mes cheveux étaient collés sur mon visage et je n'avais pas le temps de les retirer que la main me tirait autre part. Je pu enfin sentir un sol boueux dans lequel s'enfonçaient mes pieds et mes entraves de métal, ce qui était plutôt désagréable, on me lâcha enfin et je pu écarter mes cheveux gorgés d'eau. Pour être honnête, les yeux ouverts ou fermés, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence, un épais brouillard m'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, je marchais jusqu'à que l'eau ne m'arrive qu'a m'arrive à mi- mollet et que je foule un sol de pierre. J'avais de nouveau froid, mais cette fois ce n'était pas la température mais le fait que je sois trempée de la tête au pied, l'air chargé d'humidité n'aidait pas. Ce fût la voix de mon sauveur, le même qui m'avait tiré de l'eau opaque, qui me permit de me repérer :

« Nous sommes au lac Hylia , d'autres se sont occupés de tirer tes amis vers la rive, continue tout droit la bas et tu trouveras une zone avec un peu plus de visibilité.

-Merci beaucoup. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je ne peux pas t'accorder beaucoup de temps. Je ne veux pas que les autres me voient en compagnie d'une Hylienne, vous n'êtes plus les bienvenus ici, et je m'en excuse. Vous êtes prioritaires sur la liste des suspects.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu ignores ce qu'il se passe ? Ça me m'étonnerai pas qu'ils cherchent à le dissimuler aux autres peuples, ils ne tiennent pas à salir leur réputation…

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Notre peuple a été empoisonné par un hylien, c'est pourquoi ce lieu est vide, plus personne n'a le droit d'entrer, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous êtes arrivé dans notre village d'ailleurs. Qui me dit pas que vous êtes des complices ?

-Loin de moi ces idées ! Nous revenons du désert Gérudo, ceux qui m'accompagnaient m'ont libéré, j'étais l'esclave des bublins, je dois beaucoup à ces deux-là.

-Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?

-Regarde un instant mon état, les chaînes, mon bronzage, ma maigreur ! Cela ne te suffit pas ?»

Lui non plus ne voyait pas grand-chose dans le brouillard. Je lui proposais d'aller là où il m'avait conseillé de me rendre, afin de mettre l'affaire au clair, malgré sa méfiance il acquiesça et me guidais en continuant de me parler :

« Tu devrais retrouver tes compagnons rapidement et mettre les voiles, moi et mes amis n'avons rien contre vous, mais les autres…

-Et le prince Lars, qu'en pense-t-il ?

-Il est considéré comme trop jeune pour avoir son mot à dire en ce qui concerne ce genre de décisions. Il ne cesse de répéter que jamais ils ne feraient ça.

-Il à raison, je suis plus d'avis qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui agit seul… Je ne vois pas pourquoi la princesse Zelda aurait ordonné ça.

-Elle n'est que princesse pour l'instant, il y a certaines décisions qu'elle ne peut contredire, tout comme le prince Lars.

-C'est vrai qu'il il y a toujours des malhonnêtes près du pouvoir… Vous n'avez pas pu utiliser l'eau de la source de l'Esprit Lanelle ?

-Non, elle a perdu toute ses propriétés bienfaitrice, et Lanelle à disparu. C 'est pourquoi l'hypothèse de l'individu seul a été écartée, personne n'aurait le pouvoir de s'en prendre sans aide à un Esprit de la lumière. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Ganon en personne, ce criminel est mort à présent.

-Je vois… » Nous arrivions enfin à se sortir du nuage d'humidité pour arriver dans une zone, certes toujours humide, mais moins dense. Nous pûmes enfin nous voir, il me toisait plus qu'autre chose, prêt à déceler le moindre détail qui pourrait me ranger dans la case des suspects. Je ne lui portais pas un regard aussi hostile, plutôt curieux. Tous comme le commun des Zora sa peau était bleue et blanche, des nageoires bleues vertes à ses coudes, de grand pieds palmés, de grandes branchies sur les côtes, un bracelet en argent à chaque bras, un grand casque en métal qui cachait l'entièreté de son visage et avait été forgé de manière à ce qu'il représente un animal marin, il laissait néanmoins sortir la queue de poisson qu'il avait derrière le crâne. Un peu en dessous des épaules, sur chaque bras, deux trous qui devaient eux aussi lui permettre de respirer sous l'eau. Si je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression de son visage, ses gestes m'en disaient long.

« Alors, convaincu ?

-C'est sûr que… Tu m'as promis de partir, non ? Alors fais le si tu as ne serait-ce un minimum de considération pour ta vie. »

Il ne voulait pas avouer son tort, il était trop fier… Il me tourna le dos, disparaissant dans le brouillard.

« Je vous prouverai que nous sommes innocents, moi et mon peuple ! Je te le promets ! »

Il était déjà trop loin pour m'entendre. Pfff… Il m'avait dit de partir, mais ne m'avait même pas montré la sortie, comme si la brume ne suffisait pas ! De toute façon, je ne partirai pas sans Link et Epona, je leur doit ma liberté, et me venger bien sûr.

Je m'étais déjà rendue au lac Hylia, pour emprunter le passage qui menait au désert Gérudo, une époque où aucun passage ne reliait les trois zones, un aller sans retour pour mes parents. L'eau avait un niveau bien plus élevé. Mais ces souvenirs sont flous, s'effacent petits à petit avec le temps, comme s'ils n'étaient que des rêves.

Je continuai de marcher droit devant moi, je finis par apercevoir deux silhouettes sur sur le ponton en bois, je m'approchai jusqu'à pouvoir les identifier.

Je reconnaissais sans mal ceux que je recherchais, la pauvre jument paraissait mal en point. Il était en train de la rassurer, tenant sa tête dans ses mains comme on tient un nouveau-né. Avant que je n'aie le temps de le rejoindre, il partit en courant vers la source de l'esprit. Je l'appelais mais il ne semblait pas m'entendre, il disparut à son tour dans l'air chargé d'humidité. Je me précipitai alors vers Epona qui elle avait entendu mes appels, elle hennissa de joie quand elle me vit, sûrement rassurée de nous voir tous deux en vie, son regard me suppliait de ramener son cavalier avant qu'il ne fasse de faux pas. Avait-elle aussi ressenti la colère des hommes aquatiques ? Je m'apprêtai à aller le chercher quand j'entendis des bruits de sabots venant du haut.

Plusieurs chevaux, ils semblaient aller vite étant donné les bruits incessants et frénétiques que le martellement du sol produisait. Plus haut, l'humidité semblait moins dense, je décidai de monter sur le canon, malgré le poids de mes entraves de métal. Je ne manquai pas de glisser et de m'écorcher bien sûr, une fois en haut je pus enfin apercevoir la troupe de cavaliers, deux d'entre eux tenaient un drapeau avec le sceau royal, je ne l'avais jusqu'à présent que sur le bouclier qui ornait la cheminée de ma maison, un objet qui se transmettait de génération en génération selon ma « mère ». Elle l'astiquait tous les jours avec une fierté non dissimulée et me répétait à chaque fois « Ce bouclier a été offert à ton arrière-grand-père par le roi d'Hyrule pour sa fidélité en tant que chevalier lors d'une grande guerre. Soit fière de cet héritage », mais à chaque fois que je lui demandais de quelle guerre il s'agissait, elle me répondait qu'elle me raconterait tout ça lorsque que je serai plus grande. Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard.

Je regardais l'attroupement descendre, une femme richement habillée avec une rapière accrochée à sa ceinture, ce qui contrastait radicalement avec ses vêtements était à leur tête. Sa robe ne semblait nullement la gêner pour monter à cheval, elle devait sûrement porter un pantalon en dessous. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant, mais j'en étais sûre, c'était bien la princesse Zelda qui descendait la pente menant au lac, escortée par quelques soldats et chevaliers. Serait-elle venue pour parlementer avec les Zoras ?

Oui, ça semblait être le cas.

* * *

(1) Le seul Zelda où on peut trouver une sirène est The Legend of Zelda Phantom Hourglass, mais étant donné qu'il ne s'agit pas de la même timeline (Twilight Princess est dans le cas où le héro est redevenu enfant et est oublié, Phantom Hourglass où il reste adulte et sa légende persiste), j'en ai fait une légende d'une région lointaine d'Hyrule.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre , n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 8: source maudite

Voici le chapitre 8 sans retards cette fois, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Link cherche la source…_

J'avais cru entendre une voix m'appeler, mais j'étais plus préoccupé par le fait de trouver la source. Pour cela j'avais été dans l'obligation de retourner dans la zone la plus dense. J'aurais dû suivre le ponton au lieu de me jeter en bas pour tracer… Qu'importe, je n'avais pas le temps de me lamenter sur des erreurs bien futiles comparé à ma situation, je virai vers la droite dans l'espoir de trouver l'ancienne rive.

Mon épaule finit par heurter le un mur, il ne manquait plus qu'à le longer à présent, avec l'eau à son plus bas niveau impossible de grimper. Je posais ma main sur le mur, la laissant glisser sur la surface froide et mouillée, seul cette sensation pourrai me guider dans cette endroit où la vue n'a plus grande utilité, où les autres sens prennent leur revanche. Enfin, surtout le toucher et l'ouïe, l'air chargé d'eau diluais les odeurs et je ne crois pas que lécher m'aiderait en quoi que ce soit. Un silence immense m'entourait, oppressant.

Et si la voix que j'avais entendue était celle d'Aria ? Je n'aurais pas dû me précipiter à la source… Je chassai ces idées loin de mon esprit, m'inquiéter ne m'apporterai rien, de plus, si elle m'a vue elle a aussi vu Epona et est auprès d'elle, c'est ça. Je dois arrêter de me faire des idées. Je m'en occuperai une fois que je serai revenu de la source, j'aurais bien des questions à poser à l'Esprit de Lumière. Ils ne sont pas très bavards, c'est vrai, mais Lanelle accordera bien cette petite faveur au sauveur d'Hyrule, non ? Après tout c'est quand même moi qui ai dû me battre contre un gros insecte géant dégoutant, en équilibre sur les planches flottantes du lac, pour récupérer les perles qui lui permettrait de chasser les ténèbre de sa région. Le fait que le règne crépusculaire m'avait transformé en loup n'aidait pas. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre ne rien savoir,il m'avait lui-même confier cette mission. Contrairement au Zoras qui n'avaient pu être les spectateurs du moment où notre fantastique duo avait été jusqu'à la Montagne de la Mort pour y trouver l'immense roche volcanique et la téléporter. Nous l'avions ensuite lâchée au-dessus de la source du lac, c'est à dire le Village Zora, pour tout dégeler. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils aient cherché à savoir comment ils avaient été sortis de la glace qui tenait leurs âmes prisonnières.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque la pierre se déroba de ma main, encore heureux que je n'eus pas pris appui dessus, un passage en hauteur permettait de rejoindre l'entrée de la source et le reste des bouts de terre surélevés, ne manquais plus qu'a marcher tout droit en espérant trouver les colonnes en bois.

Ce fut moins complexe que ce que je pensais, j'arrivai enfin devant l'entrée de la source, qui contrairement au reste du lac et de ses alentours, semblais repousser le brouillard. Méfiant, j'entrai.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre esprit, tout était sombre, seule la lumière d'un soleil pâle et étouffée passant par l'entrée éclairait cette pièce à l'ambiance morbide. Où pouvait-il bien être passé ?! J'avançais doucement pour m'arrêter devant l'eau qui semblait avoir perdue son éclat. J'hésitai à plonger. Bah, je suis déjà trempé, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, je devais m'assurer que l'eau avait gardé ses propriétés. Après hésité quelques secondes devant la source, je retirai mes bottes qui couinaient avant de me jeter à l'eau.

Le constat fut inquiétant, au lieu des habituels picotements des blessures qui cicatrisent, tout ce que je ressentis était le liquide glacé qui engourdissait mes membres et brûlait mes plaies. Quelque chose commençait à comprimer ma cage thoracique quand une voix résonna dans ma tête, sifflante « _Mort. Mort au Héro loup. Mort aux princesses de l'Ombre et de la Lumière..._ ».

Je quittais rapidement l'eau tandis qu'une douleur poignante fusait dans ma poitrine, comme si ma cage thoracique allait se briser sous la pression. Cette eau n'avait plus rien de sainte, elle n'était pas seulement devenue banale, non quelque chose la rendait agressive, elle m'en voulait, spécialement à moi, Zelda et Midona, mais pourquoi ?

Sans plus me poser de questions, j'enfilais rapidement mes bottes avant de jeter un dernier regard anxieux au sinistre décor. Les immenses racines qui plongeaient dans l'eau et les lierres longeant les murs, tous avaient pris une teinte plus sombres, et sous mes yeux s'émiettèrent, recouvrant l'eau d'une couche noire et poisseuse. Un ultime avertissement, cela m'était destiné, j'en étais persuadé.

Je quittais la pièce d'un pas rapide, sans jeter un seul regard derrière moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais peur, une réelle peur, celle qui fait marteler le cœur, trembler les jambes, tétanise, hante.

Cette fois, je fus plus que soulagé de respirer l'air humide de l'extérieur. Les jambes encore chancelantes, je prenais le chemin inverse. Mes plaies et égratignures saignaient encore plus. J'essuyai le filet de sang qui coulait sur mon front d'un geste de la main avant de me replonger dans mes pensées, les yeux perdus dans l'environnement blanc.

D'abord plus aucun Zora, après cette brume, la disparition de l'Esprit gardien de cette région sans que personne ne soit au courant d'aucun de ces événements… Cette voix qui voulait ma mort, mais pas seulement, serait ce Ganondorf ? Non, aucune chance, moi et Zelda l'avons tué, pas seulement enfermé comme l'avait fait nos prédécesseurs.

Je pus enfin percevoir la silhouette d'Epona et du ponton dans la brume, j'accélérai le pas et finissait même par courir, soulagé de retrouver enfin un peu de vie dans cet endroit hostile. A peine m'accroupissais-je aux côtés de ma jument qu'une voix retentissait.

« Link! »

Je relevais la tête pour reconnaître le corps chétif de la jeune brune, je me relevai pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Aria ! Où étais tu passée ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai reçu de l'aide. Tu m'as l'air en bien pire état que moi… » Ajouta t-elle en me détaillant, elle semblait inquiète devant ma tenue qui commençait à s'imbiber de sang.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai connu pire.

-N'espère pas me faire croire que tu n'as rien, personne n'est invincible.

-Je te dis que ça va aller !

-Si tu insistes… » Étant donné son expression, je devinais qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde convaincue, j'étais en si pitoyable état que ça ? Je ne comptai néanmoins pas m'attarder là-dessus.

« Au fait, qui t'as aidé ?

-Un Zora, il ne semblait pas ravi de ma présence, il m'a demandé de partir au plus vite. Je crains qu'il y ait de graves tensions entre la royauté et ce peuple…

-Tu en connais la raison ?

-Oui, il a bien voulu me donner quelques explications. Un individu Hylien les aurait empoisonnés, ils sont persuadés que l'on veut se débarrasser d'eux. Tu penses bien que deux Hyliens qui débarquent directement dans leur village n'est pas du meilleur effet.

-C'est vrai… Mais comment est-on supposé sortir d'ici alors qu'on a aussi peu de visibilité ?

-En empruntant le même chemin que la garde royale et ce qui me semble être la princesse Zelda, si je ne fais erreur ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Tu es sourd ? Tu n'as pas entendu la troupe arriver ?

-J'étais à la source de Lanelle.

-Il n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, et… Comment tu sais ça ?

-Le même qui m'a empêché de finir noyée me l'a dit, tout comme le fait que la source avait perdue ses propriétés. Tu as remarqué quelque chose d'autre là-bas ? »

Je réfléchissais à ma réponse, je n'allais pas quand même lui révéler ce que j'avais entendu, elle ne devait rien savoir de mon passé, de plus, moi et Zelda avions promis de garder le secret du monde du Crépuscule des oreilles indiscrètes.

« L'eau semble être devenue toxique, mes blessures se sont remis à saigner et les plantes qui puisaient dedans sont toutes mortes…

-Tu pense qu'ils les auraient empoisonnés de cette manière ?

\- Aucune chance, ils ne vont pas faire trempette dans la source pour le plaisir. Ils ont sont tombés malades et c'est le même responsable de leur empoisonnement qui a rendu la source de Lumière toxique pour qu'ils ne puissent se soigner. C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable à mes yeux.

-Pourquoi se donner tout ce mal si c'est pour qu'ils survivent ? Pour provoquer des tensions ?

-Pour nous mettre en mauvaise posture et que nous perdions la confiance des autres peuples.

-Ça me paraît logique.

-Néanmoins cette théorie suggère qu'il n'est pas seul, c'est un plan de grande envergure pour une personne. » Je n'étais pas complètement convaincu de ce que j'avançais, mais il fallait bien une première idée.

« Nous devrions informer la princesse de la situation » Suggérait ma coéquipière.

« Je pense qu'elle sait déjà ce qu'il se passe, nous ne lui apprendrons pas grand-chose de plus. A part lui faire part de notre théorie.

-Et de l'état de la source ? Je ne pense pas qu'ils ne soient directement allé sur le terrain depuis, ça ne me semble pas très vieux.

-Es-tu au moins sûre qu'il s'agisse de la princesse Zelda ? Et puis comment l'as-tu vue ?

-J'ai fait un peu d'escalade. » M'expliqua-t-elle en me désignant le canon abandonné. Je me rendis compte qu'il manquait un canon à appel, où était passé celui qui m'avait permis de rejoindre Célestia, l'auraient-ils retiré ? Voulaient-ils condamner le seul accès à la ville flottante. Je pouvais dire adieu à Baba… C'était une Célestienne, la plupart des gens ne les aiment à cause de leur apparence, ils ne sont pourtant pas le moins du monde agressifs. Je dois quand même avouer qu'ils n'ont pas un physique des plus rassurantes, ils ressemblent à une poule sur laquelle on aurait mit une tête en porcelaine pourvu de deux petits yeux rond ou ovales sans pupille ni iris au bout d'un long cou.

Le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de celle dont elle parlait était de la voir de nos propres yeux, je lui demandais de me conduire auprès d'elle, du moins si elle se sentait encore capable de détecter la troupe royale. Elle répondit par l'affirmative, sûre d'elle. Je la suivais donc après mettre excusé auprès d'Epona, j'allais encore la laisser seule, mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle fasse trop d'efforts pour l'instant.

« Et comment la reconnaîtra tu ? Tu la connais ? »

Cette question me stoppa net, je ne pouvais rien lui révéler sur le sujet au risque de devoir parler de mon rôle dans la reconquête de la lumière d'Hyrule à l'aide de Midona…

« Je l'ai vu lors d'un défilé de la famille royale. » C'était vrai, je m'en rappelle encore, je n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes lorsque Bohdan nous avait emmenés, moi et Iria, à un des nombreux défiléscque la famille royale organisai lors des fêtes. A l'époque le roi et son épouse étaient encore en vie, c'était la première et dernière fois que je les apercevais. Quand à Zelda, elle était une petite fille souriante qui faisait de grands gestes de la main depuis le balcon du château, sous les regards attendris de ses parents. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus vue sourire ainsi. Si la princesse du Crépuscule ne m'avait pas conduit à elle, je n'aurais peut-être pas pu être capable de la reconnaître de nos jours.

J'avais eu raison de faire confiance aux sens d'Aria, elle les retrouva sans difficulté, je pu confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de la princesse, montée sur un étalon blanc, entourée de chevaliers et de gardes royaux à pieds. Je fis signe à la jeune Hylienne de rester derrière moi tandis que je m'approchai d'un pas tranquille vers le groupe.

C'est le bout pointu d'une lance qui m'arrêta brusquement, tenue par un chevalier. Il était sûr que je devais paraître plus que louche, un Hylien qui arrive comme si de rien n'était d'une zone de tension où on suspecte justement les personne comme moi.

« Halte ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai des informations capitales à rapporter à son altesse.

-Elle n'a pas le temps de recevoir qui que ce soit, et vous ne devriez pas être là.

-Je vous en prie, c'est vraiment important ! » Il me regarda gravement avant de rapprocher un peu plus sa lance de mes points vitaux.

« Qui ne me dit pas que vous avez à voir dans... »

Il fut coupé par une agitation anormale, pendant qu'il me parlait le reste du groupe s'était éloigné du chevalier. Il était trop loin d'eux pour apporter son aide à temps. Des Zoras casqués attaquaient, ils n'avaient peut-être l'avantage du nombre et des armes, mais possédaient celle de les avoir pris par surprise. Avant même que Zelda n'ait pu dégainer sa rapière, il l'avait fait tomber dans son cheval et avait mit la garde royale en bien mauvaise position. Pas besoin de mettre qui que ce soit hors-combat lorsqu'on a mit le couteau sous la gorge d'une princesse. Cette dernière ne semblait absolument pas affolée par la menace, elle gardait un visage serein tout en intimant à ses supposés protecteurs, qui avaient magnifiquement faillit à la tâche, de ranger les armes. Un sang-froid admirable.

Nous nous trouvions dans une situation bien délicate dont seuls les mots pourraient nous sortir...

* * *

Vont-ils réussir à calmer la Zoras ? Vous le saurez dans deux semaines ! Je vais devoir ralentir le rythme car je dois retourner en cours ( noooooooooooooon T-T ), ce sera donc un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ! Je fais pas ça par plaisir je vous l'assure...

Si vous avez apprécier ce serait fort agréable de votre part de vous manifester à travers d'une review, ça me donnera un peu de courage !


	8. Chapitre 9: négociations

Voici le chapitre 9 ! Il est beaucoup plus dur pour moi de tenir le rythme, je ne m'attendais pas à me faire bombarder de devoirs et ds la semaine de la rentrée... Bref je divague, je suis désolée que l'histoire avance beaucoup plus longtemps, mais le point de vue des deux personnages et se qui déroule est très important pour la suite. Je vous promet que tout le blabla de négociation fini, il va y avoir un peu plus d'action et on va voir d'autres lieux.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Ils essayent de calmer les tensions…_

Nous nous trouvions dans une situation des plus délicates…

A moitié cachée derrière Link, personne ne semblait m'avoir remarquée, je fis quelques pas pour m'extirper de son ombre et avoir une bien meilleure vue de la scène. Si tous les Hyliens étaient pétrifiés, même bonnet vert, je me demandais comment il avait fait pour ne pas le perdre dans le torrent celui-là, la princesse gardait un calme infaillible, comme si la lame pressée sous son cou n'existait pas. Plusieurs Zoras casqués assuraient la protection de celui qui la tenait en otage, rendant impossible toute approche. Un soldat dont la voix hésitante trahissait son anxiété finit par briser le silence qui nous entourait en plus de la brume.

« Pour-pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Car nous n'avons plus le choix. Au point où nous en sommes la force est la seule chose qui nous permettra de connaître la vérité et sauver les nôtres, alors, nous cédons à sa tentation. »

Les autres gardes cherchaient leurs mots tandis que mon camarade semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. On ne me prendrait peut-être pas au sérieux en raison de mon apparence et de mon jeune âge, je tentai néanmoins de prendre la parole :

« Je sais très bien de quoi de vous nous accusez, mais je ne crois pas une seconde que qui que ce soit parmi nous n'en soit responsable. Bâillonner un Esprit de la Lumière ne représente un avantage pour personne en ce monde, sans elle, nous déclinons tous. Il n'y a que des êtres profondément mauvais et maîtrisant une magie des plus obscures pour y survivre. »

Link secoua légèrement sa tête de haut en bas pour m'apporter son soutien, les Hyliens en armures plus ou moins lourdes et complètes m'adressèrent un regard perplexe pour certains, impressionné pour d'autres. Quant aux ravisseurs de Zelda, je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression de leur visages derrière leur casque représentant quelque chose de différent pour chacun, mais il n 'était pas dur de deviner que je venais d'ébranler leur convictions. Comme pour enfoncer le clou que j'avais planté, bonnet vert ajouta :

« Je vous demanderais bien l'intérêt, qu'aurai le fait de tous vous éliminer. Sans vous, l'équilibre de ce lieu se trouverait perturbé, c'est grâce à vous et votre aisance dans l'eau que nous ne souffrons jamais de la moindre pénurie d'eau. Nous n'aurions plus grand monde pour s'assurer que la source soit en bonne état. Personne ne pourrai remonter le courant ni revenir du désert sans votre aide. »

Celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe et portait un casque taillé pour ressembler à un Dodongo se retourna vers ses compagnons pour discuter, mais Zelda ne faisait pas attention à la discussion, non, elle regardait durement un soldat qui avait encouragé les autres à attaquer ses ravisseurs qui ne leur prêtaient plus attention, ce seul regard découragea toute la bande. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas en les attaquant qu'on arrangerait les choses. Un individu plutôt mécontent vint troubler la réunion, il semblait en assez mauvais état et ne portait pas de casque contrairement aux autres, ses côtes trop apparentes et ses cernes montraient bien qu'il faisait partie des victimes de l'empoisonneur, il vint se poster devant nous, les poings sur les hanches, le regard haineux, il explosa :

« Vous… Vous ! Vous croyez peut-être que je suis assez naïf pour vous croire innocent ! Je sais très bien ce que vous avez derrière la tête, vous voulez vous approprier tout Hyrule ! Vous envoyez quelques soldats pour achever les mourants, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement plus facile ainsi ! Mais ne croyez pas que tout est finit, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! »

Il gardait sa position, sûr de lui, mais étant donné qu'il se trompait complètement à notre sujet, c'était à mes yeux assez ridicule et amusant. Il se tenait donc là, jambes solidement ancrées dans la boue, menton haut et orgueilleux, il espérait une mort héroïque, mais il n'en sera rien, rien tant que la princesse maitrisera sa troupe de son seul regard. Derrière ce phénomène, les autres Zora se désolaient, sûrement pensait-il la même chose que moi du retardataire.

Le même qui avait voulu les attaquer par derrière sorti son épée de son fourreau pour taquiner le torse bleu et frêle de celui qui lui faisait face de la pointe, pour tester son courage. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, déterminé, l'autre appuya un peu plus fort, jusqu'à que le sang commence à couler doucement. Les hommes-poissons qui s'étaient jusque-là contentés de regarder la scène, dirigèrent leur lance vers celui qui semblait se délecter de la douleur de sa victime. Ce dernier voulut aller plus loin, mais en quelques secondes il se retrouva face contre terre, son arme tombée plus loin, son visage crispé de douleur. Il venait de se faire, en quelques secondes à peine, maitrisé par Link qui avait agi juste à temps.

« Excusez-nous cet écart de conduite, il aura la sanction qu'il mérite. » Prononça la princesse pour calmer la tension plus que palpable. Elle fit signe à bonnet vert de laisser les autres gardes s'occuper du perturbateur. Il me semblait que le couteau s'était rapproché de sa gorge. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permette plus d'écart de conduite au risque de la perdre définitivement.

« Nous allons rapporter tout cela au conseil. Ce ne sera pas long. »

Le Zora parti avec un de ses compagnons tandis que les autres restaient avec nous pour nous surveiller, et garder la princesse en otage. Tout le monde était las de se quereller. Je me serai bien assise, mais la consistance du sol ne m'en donnait pas vraiment envie. Le temps était bien long, au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, une des seules filles du groupe adverse, jusque-là muette craqua :

« Pourquoi devons rester ici les bras croisé alors que le vrai criminel court encore dans la nature, s'ils nous en voulaient vraiment, nous serions mort à cette heure ! »

Le même qui s'était plus tôt enragé et avait à présent une main posée sur sa blessure riposta :

« Que racontes-tu ! Tu as bien vu ce qu'il m'a fait !

-N'en tenez pas compte ! Cela fait des années que je suis son supérieur et que j'essaye de contenir ce gaillard. Il est complètement dingue ! »

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots, il s'agissait d'un Hylien, sans cheval certes, mais avec une armure bien plus complète que le reste des hommes à pied, donnant un indice sur sa place dans la hiérarchie. Il avait retiré son casque, me permettant de voir un autre visage que celui de Zelda et Link. Il avait des sourcils broussailleux nullement cachés par ses courts cheveux châtains foncés dans lesquels quelques spécimens blancs faisaient tâche ainsi qu'une courte barbe qui laissait deviner sa mâchoire carrée, des yeux oscillant entre le noir et le marron, un visage un peu fatigué par le temps, il devait dépasser la quarantaine.

Le malade le regarda avec un air consterné, choqué par la manière dont le barbu s'exprimait. S'il trouvait ça navrant il ne devait pas être facile à vivre…

« Êtes-vous tous aveugles au point de ne pas voir qu'il s'agit d'un ignoble complot ! »

Il était complètement effaré, c'était un effet secondaire du poison ou ?...

« Mais arrête donc un peu, tu nous fatigue tous ! »

-Kira ! Je ne te permets pas ! Aurait tu oubliée que tu n'étais qu'une jeune ignorante alors que je plaçais déjà dans les plus brillants !

-Et voilà, c'est reparti !

-Comment ? Je v… »

Un Zora avait placé une main devant sa bouche pour éviter qu'il n'énerve encore plus Kira. Plus scandalisé que jamais, il se débattait comme une furie tout en continuant de proférer des insultes dont personne ici n'avait envie d'en connaître la teneur. Le même qui le bâillonnait s'excusa :

« C'est à notre tour de s'excuser, nous avons aussi de sacré phénomènes ! »

Les autres derrière lui pouffaient de rire tandis que la bête furieuse s'agitait de plus belle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir un rire moi aussi, accompagnée du capitaine aux sourcils imposant ne voulait pas se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Alors que la tension ambiante s'était enfin calmée, celui qui était parti recueillir la décision du conseil reparu, ramenant à avec lui l'anxiété. Tous les rires se turent pour faire place un silence parfait, en attente de la nouvelle.

« Le message du conseil est simple : que vous soyez responsable ou non il est de votre devoir de nous aider, c'est écrit dans les textes de lois d'Hyrule.

-Je les connais assez pour le savoir, ce sera fait.

-Nous vous faisons confiance. Tu peux libérer la princesse. »

Je cru percevoir un léger soulagement dans le regard de Zelda lorsque la lame se libéra de sa gorge, pour les soldats c'était plus que visible. Elle nous rejoint pour se placer à notre tête. Le capitaine barbu s'avança timidement :

« Votre altesse, si je puis vous permettre de faire la remarque, nous ne pourrons pas utiliser les bon remèdes si nous n'identifions pas de quel poison il s'agit. Ni retrouver l'Esprit de Lanelle si nous ne connaissons pas la cause de sa disparition.

-C'est vrai. Pourriez-vous nous faire une description de votre agresseur et des moyens utilisés pour vous empoisonner ? »

Entre temps, le Zora malade et de mauvaise humeur avait pris la décision de repartir au village, épuisé. Je suis assez contente de son départ, il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs celui-là, il n'était pas tout jeune et je ne pense pas qu'il pousse ses réflexions très loin vu son narcissisme... Ce fut Kira qui s'avança pour faire le rapport :

« Aucun de nous ici présent n'avions pu le voir et le seul témoin vient de s'en aller. C'est parce que nous étions parti du village à ce moment-là que nous ne sommes pas malades, il vaudrait mieux demander à quelqu'un de là-haut.

-Tu as raison. »Acquiesça celui qui avait rapporté la décision du conseil avant de donner l'ordre à un son voisin de remonter chercher un témoin.

Probablement Zelda comprit elle aussi que nous allions, ou du moins elle et les gardes, passer un bout de temps ici, elle ordonna à ses hommes de chercher la rive pour y planter leur tentes. La moitié de la troupe disparue dans la brume tandis que l'autre restait pour assurer sa protection. Elle fit signe à ses gardes de la laisser seule, ce qui bien sûr un ordre discuté, puis alla directement parlé à Link. Je ne pus connaître la teneur de leur propos, jusqu'à que mon compagnon m'appela.

« Tu t'appelles Aria c'est bien ça ? »

Le ton plein de gentillesse avec lequel elle m'avait parlé me fit presque sursauter. C'était la première fois que je la voyais avec une autre expression que… Un autre visage que celui sans sentiment qu'elle affichait tout à l'heure, complètement neutre.

« Heu… Oui… » Comment est-ce que je peux hésiter face à une question aussi simple !

« Link m'a décrit ta situation, je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça.

-Mer-merci. Vous vous connaissez ?

-C'est une longue histoire. »

Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive plus à m'exprimer normalement ! Ça sentait les cachoteries à plein nez, je n'osais néanmoins pas la forcer à obtenir la moindre réponse, j'irai plutôt harceler Link. En plus de ne la connaître que depuis quelques minutes, le fait qu'elle soit une princesse et que je ne pouvais inspirer que la pitié au mieux, du mépris au pire, elle possédait une aura qui me faisait sentir comme misérable. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi ses soldats lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Elle avait clairement de quoi en déstabiliser plus d'un, celui qui lui avait tenu tête devait être encore plus terrifiant. Je n'ai que très peu entendu parler de lui par le biais de mon frère, mes parents refusaient de croire qu'une telle chose puisse exister…

Où sont-ils passés ? Ils étaient encore là il y a quelques secondes !

« Hé ! Aria on est là ! Ils sont revenus !» Cria bonnet vert.

On allait enfin avoir des vraies indications, une raison pour sortir de cet endroit fané. Surtout atterrir dans une zone où mon unique vêtement pourrait vraiment sécher.

Déjà, je distinguais la silhouette du témoin

* * *

Il y a quelque chose qui à changer lorsque qu'elle parle de sa famille, n'est-ce pas? Je ne vous en dit pas plus, ça fait parti de l'intrigue principale. Au fils des chapitres ( enfin surtout ceux où elle est le narrateur interne, un peu de révision de français ça fait pas de mal ) un peu plus de son passé sera révélé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs le dise, c'est très important pour nous motiver et nous améliorer !

Le prochain chapitre le 29 septembre (entre 18 et 23 h) !


	9. Chapitre 10: le témoin

Bien le bonsoir/bonjour ! Voici le dixième chapitre de l'aventure de la petite troupe. Je suis désolée de le poster à une heure aussi tardive mais diverses raisons m'ont fait prendre du retard dans son écriture (je devrais néanmoins pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance pendant les vacances scolaires). Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Le témoin arrive…_

Contrairement au Zora malade que nous avions vu précédemment, il était bien plus proche des portes de la mort, si on n'en jugeait son corps prêt à se briser comme une brindille à la moindre secousse, partiellement affaibli par son âge mais surtout par le poison qui rongeait ses forces. Il n'avait donc personne en meilleure santé ? Les autres hommes aquatiques semblaient tout aussi inquiets que moi à son sujet. Celui qui l'avait amené jusqu'à l'aidait à tenir debout. Nous lui proposâmes de s'asseoir, il refusa poliment puis, sans plus s'attarder sur les banalités, entama sa longue explication :

« Nous nous remettions peu à peu de l'ère des ombres, le passage venait tout juste d'être terminé et nous avions ramené les travailleurs au lac Hylia. Il y avait tous types de personnes, des hommes, des femmes, des Gorons, des Hyliens et même quelques humains venus tout droit du village de Toal ! »

Il était vrai que Moï et Jaga étaient partis quelques mois là-bas pour y travailler, plus pour le plaisir de voir de nouveaux paysages que par besoin d'argent.

« Mais surtout des Hyliens, pas un seul Zora, il est vrai que nous sommes bien mieux dans notre village ! Pourquoi en bouger alors que ces zones ne contiennent pas notre élément favori : l'eau. »

Je peux confirmer que sur terre ils ne sont pas très à l'aise, leur pieds palmés ne les aident vraiment pas. Ils se déplacent milles fois mieux dans cet élément vital qu'est l'eau. Il se rendit vite compte que l'on s'impatientait, entre ceux dont les yeux divaguaient ailleurs et ceux qui tapaient du pied, palmés ou non, sans oublier ceux qui soufflaient de manière très explicite, tout autant de signes qui lui intimaient d'en venir au fait.

« Excusez, je divague. Donc, après que les travaux soient terminés et tout le monde parti, un homme s'est présenté à nous comme un voyageur Hylien. Nous n'avions aucune preuve étant donné qu'il était couvert de la tête aux pieds, impossible de voir ne serait-ce qu'un seul morceau de sa peau. Rien de plus suspect, nous lui avons demandé de retirer tout cet accoutrement, ce à quoi il a répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de sa grande sensibilité de la lumière. Nous l'avons bêtement crû. Il nous a demandé de garder un objet, expliquant qu'il ne pourrait pas endurer les changements de température et qu'il le reprendrait à son retour. Il nous a donc confié un vase en terre cuite fermé par un couvercle en bois, son explication était crédible du fait que le gel aurait brisé l'objet. Nous l'avons ensuite amené à l'accès menant au Massif des Pics Blancs.

-Je ne vois toujours pas comment il a causé tout ce désastre.

-Nous y arrivons. Le soir même, le vase se brisa, nous n'avions pas pensé à consulter son contenu, une erreur bête je l'avoue, il a répandu une fumée toxique, celle qui nous a empoisonnée.

-Comment avez-vous pu tous tomber malade, vous n'étiez pas tous au même endroit, non ?

-C'était le soir, nous l'avions ramené jusqu'au village, il a éclaté pendant la nuit. Seule une petite partie des nôtres qui profitaient de la nuit pour pêcher des poissons qui ne pointent le bout de leur tête qu'à cette heure ont été épargnés. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, l'esprit n'est pas en mesure de nous aider, étant donné qu'il n'est même plus là. S'en est suivit la dégradation du lac… »

Il était presque irréel qu'autant de choses se soient passées en si peu de temps. La longue paix qui régnait entre les peuples d'Hyrule avait établie entre ces derniers une confiance qui n'avait que très peu été bousculée, si on ne prend pas en compte l'hostilité des Gorons pendant l'ère des ombres. Tous les éléments étaient là, sauf… La description physique du coupable. Sans ça nous n'irions pas très loin. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre plus de temps, je décidais donc de devancer la princesse :

« Nous vous remercions de toutes ces informations mais nous ne savons toujours pas à quoi ressemble votre empoisonneur.

-Bien sûr ! Mais quelle tête en l'air je fais ! Laissez-moi rassembler mes souvenirs… »

Il commençait vraiment à me fatiguer. Les nerfs de la princesse commençaient eux aussi à lâcher : un sourcil se soulevait rapidement par moment, à un autre c'était le coin de sa bouche, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa main, autant de choses qui trahissaient sa fatigue et son énervement. Je ne parle pas des autres…

« Comme je le disais, impossible de voir un seul morceau de peau, il porte une longue tunique bleu nuit, toujours sa capuche au bout pointu sur la tête, les manches descendent si bas qu'elles lui cachent les mains, ces mêmes mains sont habillées de gants en cuir. Pour ce qui est du visage, un masque le cache, blanc et rieur pour la partie droite, de la même couleur que les vêtements et triste pour l'autre partie, comme si on avait fusionné les deux masques si représentatifs du théâtre. Aucune fente pour le nez, celle de la bouche ne laisse rien voir derrière, mais celles des yeux…

-Celle des yeux ?

-Des yeux rouge vifs, ils dégageaient une lueur…

-Et vous lui avez confiance ? »

C'était Aria qui venait de prononcer ces mots, énervée par si peu de prudence, enfin je suppose.

« Nous ne jugeons pas quelqu'un sur son physique, jeune fille.

-Je veux bien mais quand même c'était plus que douteux comme déguisement ! »

Je n'osais pas vraiment m'exprimer sur le sujet mais la jeune brune n'avait pas tort, je posais une main sur son épaule avant de lui murmurer :

« Aria s'il-te-plait, même si ça t'énerve évite de trop les contredire, nous venons tout juste de nous sortir d'une situation délicate et autant te dire qu'il serait facile d'y replonger. »

Elle se retira en soupirant, mais continuait de répéter tout ce que le Zora disais avec un air imbécile, elle se comportait vraiment comme une enfant sur le coup, elle qui avait jusque-là fait preuve d'une grande maturité pour son jeune âge. Je chuchotais :

« Arrêtes, c'est encore plus stupide que leur manque de prudence. »

Comme elle ne m'écoutait pas, j'ajoutais à peine plus fort :

« Tu es encore plus ridicule que lui, tu t'infantilise toute seule, pauvre petite créature. »

J'avais touché un point sensible, c'était vers moi qu'elle avait tourné ses yeux furibonds avant de me décocher un efficace coup de coude dans les côtes, je fis mine de n'avoir rien senti, mais intérieurement je me tordais de douleur. Si elle était si susceptible ça promettait… Au moins les deux ne rentreraient pas en conflit tant que je tiendrais son attention. Mais est ce que j'allais réussir à l'occuper le temps que l'autre finisse ? Nous avions toutes les informations nécessaires, pourquoi continuait-il à parler de détails futiles de son existence alors que leur temps était compté, mais surtout, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas taire ?

Je ne sais pas combien au bout de temps cela arriva, mais cela me parut bien long, un Zora décida de mettre un terme au supplice en conseillant au moulin à parole de remonter au village pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas plus, ce qu'il approuva. Nous regardions son malheureux corps disparaître avec un certain soulagement dans la brume. Zelda prit la parole :

« Nous avons à présent toutes les informations nécessaires, nous allons nous concerter pour décider d'une stratégie efficace pour retrouver le criminel, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

-Très bien, nous allons repartir aider les nôtres. »

Ils nous saluèrent poliment avant de partir en direction de la cascade, leur corps bleu se confondant à leur tour dans l'environnement blanc. La princesse et ses protecteurs partirent eux aussi en direction du campement tout fraîchement installé je suppose, sans nous dire un mot, à moi et ma coéquipière.

«Link, je sais que tu as fait comme si de rien n'était, mais je sais que ma force ne laisse personne insensible.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'ai déjà essuyé assez de coup et de moqueries pour aujourd'hui.

-J'en ai raté ? Tu me racontes ?

-Pas question.

-Tu avoue que tu en as vécu d'autres ! »

Je lui tournai le dos l'air boudeur.

« Et c'est moi que tu traites d'enfant ! »

Nous fûmes interrompu par un rire qui lui ne semblait pas s'interrompre, je me retournai, toutes ces brimades n'étaient pas suffisantes, il fallait qu'il y ait un autre spectateur !

« C'est qu'elle a du cran la petite ! »

Le capitaine barbu était revenu, je me demande bien pour qu'elle raison. Il avait parlé entre deux fous rires, alimentant de plus belle la sadique fierté d'Aria. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer de mauvaise humeur celui-là… Je fatiguais vraiment, entre mon manque de sommeil, toute la route parcourue, mes nerfs qui devaient survivre face aux brimades incessantes de la petite Aria, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la laisser ici d'ailleurs. Et Epona, ma pauvre Epona ! Complètement laissée de côté ! Abandonnée sur le ponton ! Il fallait vite que j'en fasse part à Zelda, elle pourrait sûrement m'aider. Si nous ne pouvions la guérir tout de suite, il fallait au moins qu'on la mette dans un endroit plus confortable et où les risques d'infections seraient moins présents, le bois pourri n'étant pas la meilleure solution, loin de là. Comme pour répondre à mon inquiétude, le capitaine ajouta :

« Bon, assez rit, son altesse vous demande.

-Ma monture n'est pas loin d'ici, mais elle est blessée, je refuse de la laisser ici.

-Eh bien je vous aiderai à l'amener, si elle peut au moins marcher, mais ne perdons pas plus de temps où c'est moi qui en serai tenu responsable. »

Je hochais la tête avant de lui faire signe de me suivre, ou plutôt de suivre Aria, elle était plus utile que n'importe quelle boussole pour se repérer là-dedans, ce qui était bien étrange étant donné du fait qu'elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois ici. Qu'importe, pour l'instant notre but était de retrouver Epona pour la mettre entre de bonnes mains et la soigner du mieux que nous le pouvions. Mes vêtements absorbaient parfaitement l'humidité mais mes cottes de mailles, elles, la laissaient perler et entrer, ce qui mouillait encore plus mes vêtements, si bien qu'ils étaient plus une gêne qu'autres chose. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé au barbu, son armure parfaitement imperméable laissait ce former sur elle plein de petites gouttelettes qui coulaient autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, j'imaginais bien avec quelle facilité l'eau mouillait le moindre tissus dans le but de le glacer jusqu'aux os. On pouvait ajouter à cela le bruit et la désagréable sensation que procurait l'eau au fond des chaussures dans lequel baignaient nos pieds. Mais ma jeune compagne devait être la plus à plaindre, elle marchait à même le sol, qui alternait entre boue épaisse et fond d'eau dans lesquels s'empêtraient ses lourdes chaînes. Je lui proposai de la porter, elle refusa prétextant qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise pour se repérer sur le sol. La vérité est qu'elle ne voulait pas d'échec, et le fait de se laisser porter serait pour elle un abandon. Je ne lis pas dans ses pensées, certes, mais je pense suffisamment la connaître pour le deviner. Nous ne parlions pas, ce qui semblait gêner le capitaine qui lançait une ou deux phrases de temps en temps pour combler le vide. Je répondais brièvement, Aria, elle, était bien trop concentrée pour y faire attention. Quelques mètres plus tard…

Enfin ! Ma chère ! Ma magnifique… Epona ! J'entrevoyais enfin sa silhouette et celle du bâtiment se dessiner dans la blancheur de l'air, accélérai inconsciemment le pas, dépassait les deux autres, et finissait même par courir.

« He bin en voilà un bien heureux !

-Je n'ai jamais vu un tel attachement à un cheval.

-Ce doit être une bien brave bête. »

Ils prenaient leur temps en discutant sur mon affection sans limite pour ma jument tandis que je rejoignais cette dernière et m'adressais à elle:

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée si longtemps seule, tu te sens capable de te relever ? Le chemin n'est pas très long rassure toi. »

Elle bougea la tête pour m'affirmer que oui, elle avait encore de l'énergie à revendre. Je demandais alors aux deux autres de se presser un peu :

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Une fois que nous fûmes tous sur le ponton, chacun saisit une partie de ma jument pour la remettre sur ses quatre sabots. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'Aria n'y arriverait pas, que moi-même peinerai à la tâche et que le capitaine serait celui qui s'en sortirait le mieux. Que nenni ! La jeune brune fut celle qui le fit le plus facilement ! Tout laissait penser que le capitaine possédait une grande force, sa place dans la hiérarchie, son air toujours rieur et sûr de lui, son corps large d'ossature, son imposante armure qui ne lui donnait pourtant aucun mal à se déplacer. Que des artifices ! Son visage crispé montrait bien son effort, bon, il est vrai que la lourde tenue devait déjà lui prendre nombre de son énergie, mais je parie que même sans il aurait éprouvé plus de mal que moi et ma compagne. Il faillit même se prendre les pieds dans son casque qu'il avait posé sur le sol. Moi, je me trouvai au milieu du classement, j'éprouvai certes quelques difficultés, mais c'était toujours plus facile que de déplacer les énormes blocs dans les temples pour en résoudre les énigmes. Epona fut remise sur ses pattes, elle montrait quelques faiblesses pour ce qui concernait sa blessure mais pouvait quand même avancer.

« Ne faisons pas plus attendre la princesse, nous pressa-t-il.

-Vous sauriez nous guider d'ici ?

-Heu… Je crains que non. »

Je tournais la tête vers Aria qui comprit aussitôt.

«D'accord, d'accord, suivez-moi. »

Ce fut bien plus long, bien sûr parce que le chemin l'était plus, mais aussi parce qu'Epona ne pouvait aller à la même vitesse que nous.

Le campement était installé sur une rive, à l'écart des flaques et de la boue, certains soldats étaient encore en train d'essayer d'installer leurs tentes. Au milieu de tout ce chantier se dressait une bien plus spacieuse que ses sœurs, devant était plantés les étendards que portaient précédemment deux soldats. Ils étaient tellement préoccupés par les sardines récitantes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à planter qu'ils ne nous avaient pas vus arriver.

« C'est dans cette grande tente que son altesse vous attends, laissez-moi votre monture je m'en occuperai. C'est là que nous routes se séparent, pour l'instant. »

Il nous salua poliment, avant de partir d'un pas tranquille avec ma jument, son sourire toujours gravé sur son visage. J'ignorais si je pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance, qu'importe, Zelda veillerait à ce qu'elle fut bien traitée par ses hommes. Aria regardais l'homme partir avec ma monture d'un œil inquiet, j'essayai de la rassurer :

« Ne t'inquiète, la princesse ne le laisserai pas lui faire le moindre mal.

-Elle n'a pas des yeux partout.

-Mais des soldats dévoués, si.

-J'espère que tu ne te trompe pas… »

Je l'invitai à me suivre dans la tente, elle se ressaisi pour cacher son inquiétude, se redressant de tout son long pour, malgré son état, avoir un minimum de tenue devant celle qui nous avais appelée.

Nous nous rendîmes alors devant la grande installation de toile, les grands rideaux qui devaient habituellement isoler l'intérieur une fois fermés étaient ouverts et le pan de toile refermant le tout relevé, on avait planté un bâton sur lequel on avait accroché ce dernier. Elle était bien plus majestueuse que le reste des petites tentes triangulaires dans lesquelles allaient dormir les plus modestes. Je tirai un peu mes vêtements pour les défroisser, essorait mon bonnet encore gorgé d'eau et le replaçai correctement sur ma tête. Zelda nous attendait, placée de l'autre côté d'une large table en bois sur laquelle quelques papiers ainsi qu'une plume encore inutilisée étaient dispersés, face à l'entrée. Je me demandais d'ailleurs bien comment ils avaient pu apporter autant de matériel, sûrement avaient-ils reçus un convoi entre temps.

A peine avait je posé un pied sur le tapis qu'elle déclarait calmement:

« Link, Aria, j'ai une mission à vous confier.»

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent, je sais que ça commence à faire beaucoup de chapitres dans Lac Hylia mais dans le prochain ils verront un peu plus d'Hyrule. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous l'avez apprécier, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur (même si y a des trucs négatifs, après tout le but d'une critique est d'évoquer les bons et mauvais points ^^).

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines comme d'habitude !


	10. Chapitre 11: préparation et départ

Pour commencer, je suis vraiment désolée du retard! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris jusque là, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle ça m'a pris autant de temps pour l'écrire. Les vacances scolaires approches alors je vais pouvoir prendre l'avance et arrêtez d'être en retard quelques temps.

Cette fois on alterne pas le point de vue c'est encore celui de Link, le moment en italique ce n'est pas Link qui parle (au cas où vous ne saisiriez pas), mais je vais pas vous dire de qui il s'agit quand même et ça risque d'arriver de nouveau, vous finirez bien par comprendre (peut-être dès ce chapitre si vous êtes forts).

Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla d'auteure et vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

* * *

 _Zelda leur explique leur mission…_

« Link, Aria, j'ai une mission à vous confier.

-Quelle est-elle votre altesse ?

-Kira, venez. »

La jeune Zora s'avança, son casque retiré, je pouvais à présent détailler son visage, elle avait un front moins grand que ses homologues, des pupilles mauve, deux courtes nageoires qui descendaient des hanches jusqu'aux cuisses, si sa peau était principalement bleue comme le commun des Zoras, elle possédait quelques reflets mauve sur le bout de ses nageoires. Celles qui descendaient de son front, faisant office de deux grosses mèches, n'étaient pas percées d'anneaux contrairement aux autres, mais comme pour compenser ce manque de bijou elle portait deux bracelets à chaque bras et un sur sa cheville droite.

« Je suis revenue sous ordre du conseil, je suis tenue de vous donner tout renseignement en ma possession, en ce qui concerne le criminel. »

Elle regarda brièvement Zelda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle elle attendait, elle fit simplement un mouvement de tête vers le haut plus lui dire de continuer. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques secondes de réflexion :

« Nous étions en train d'évoquer les possibles endroits où il pourrait de nouveau frapper. Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que sa plus probable prochaine cible serait les Gorons. »

J'acquiesçai puis demandais :

« Vous voulez donc que nous nous rendions là-bas ?

-Pour constater d'éventuels problèmes, compléta Aria. »

Le chemin allait être très long si nous le faisions à pied, nous en aurions pour une journée au moins. Ils avaient néanmoins de nombreux chevaux, ils pourraient bien nous en prêter un. Je pensais apprendre à la princesse l'état de ma jument, mais je ne sais pas par quels moyens, elle le savait déjà :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ce qui concerne le déplacement, j'ai déjà demandé à vous préparer une monture. Avez-vous d'autres questions avant votre départ ?

-Votre altesse, nous n'avons pas encore dit oui.

-Mais votre loyauté à la paix, si. Vous ne laisseriez pas le fragile équilibre qui nous permet de vivre ensemble se briser, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle avait raison. De toute façon le « encore » laissait bien entendre que même sans avoir encore répondu, nous étions d'accord, du moins j'étais d'accord, je ne connaissais pas l'avis de ma coéquipière. Je pense pouvoir la considérer comme telle étant toute les choses que avons vécus et que nous allons vivre, si elle est partante. Bien sûr, Epona fait partie de la troupe, mais elle a besoin de repos pour l'instant.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai une question.

-Laquelle jeune fille ? demanda gentiment Zelda.

-Il faudrait trouver un petit surnom à ce criminel n'est-ce pas ? »

-Ce n'est pas une idée négligeable, appuya Kira. »

Tout le monde, y compris moi-même se plongea dans une intense réflexion, à la recherche d'un nom pour l'agresseur. Aria énumérait à voix basse ses différentes caractéristiques :

« Masque bleu nuit et blanc, rieur et triste, longue tunique bleu, empoisonneur, imposteur…

-L'empoisonneur masqué ? proposa timidement la Zora.

-Non, trop long, répondais-je, entre deux pensées, l'index et le pouce posés sur mon menton.

-Mais l'idée du masque est bonne, ajouta Aria.

-Masque théâtral ? Se risqua à son tour Zelda.

\- Non, répondîmes-nous tous en cœur, avant de nous replonger dans notre intense réflexion.

-Pourquoi pas tout simplement Le Masque ? »

Nous relevâmes tous la tête vers Aria, Kira tapa son poing dans sa paume en s'exclamant « Très bonne idée, j'aime ça ! » puis rougit s'apercevant de son relâchement face à la princesse, qui n'en tenue néanmoins pas compte, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait réagie de la même manière si l'étiquette ne l'en empêchait. Cette dernière répondit avec son calme habituel :

« Je suis d'accord avec elle, il sied bien au personnage. Qu'en penses-tu Link ?

-Je suis l'avis de tout le monde. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête pour clore le sujet puis continua :

« Etes-vous prêt à partir ?

-Pourrai-je m'entretenir avec ma compagne ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à la question, mais allez-y. Nous restons là pour vous donner les dernières indications, faites vite. »

Je me retirais en entrainant Aria avec moi qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, au vu de son visage interloqué. J'avais à lui parler, et sérieusement. Je ne lâchais pas son poignet, zigzaguais entre quelques tentes, plus ou moins installées. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'emmener assez à l'écart qu'elle se dégageait d'un coup, les sourcils froncés, elle me lança.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es vraiment obligé de m'emmener aussi loin juste pour me parler cinq minutes ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu es dans cet état, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Pas encore.

-Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle me regardait avec un air interloqué, ses yeux cherchaient une réponse dans les miens, pourquoi est-ce que je réagis encore comme ça, j'en ai assez !

Je respirai un grand coup pour me calmer avant de lui demander :

« Tu es sûre de vouloir venir ? Malgré tous les risques, non tu devrais plutôt rester à l'abri avec les soldats, ils ont des armes, ils seront en mesure de te protéger.

-Et alors ? Je te dois ma liberté, et puis j'ai envie de voir un peu plus d'Hyrule !

-Tu ne l'as pas déjà visité avec tes parents ?

-Oh oui en effet, j'ai pu le voir depuis la caravane, ton royaume, mais je jamais posé le pied sur ces terres. Je viendrai, j'y tiens.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu n'oserais pas ? »

Un léger sourire vint soulever un côté de ma bouche, j'expirai d'un coup, bien sûr que j'oserai ! Je suis peut-être étourdi et fait peu attention à ce que peux subir, mais si je le fais c'est bien pour épargner ce mal aux autres ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les déesses m'ont choisi.

-J'ose.

-Mais…

-Ecoute je fais ça pour ton bien, tu as déjà assez souffert de ta captivité, regardes toi ! Tu as plus que besoin de te reposer et de manger, mais surtout de te faire retirer tes chaînes. »

Elle baissa la tête, vaincue.

« Allons, il faut faire part à la princesse de nos réponses. »

« Donc Link partira et Aria restera avec nous ?

-Tout à fait votre altesse. Elle a grand besoin de repos, si je peux vous la confier.

-Il n'y a pas de problème à cela. Je vais en avertir mes soldats, ils vous guideront dans le campement. »

Je savais qu'Aria m'en voudrait à coup sûr, de la laisser au milieu d'inconnus, au moins elle pouvait faire confiance à Zelda, Kira m'avait l'air d'être elle aussi une personne à qui la jeune fille pourrait se référer, après, ça ne restait qu'une impression…

A l'extérieur nous attendait le capitaine barbu, ils étaient décidément très bien organisés ! Il était toujours aussi souriant, son casque sous le bras, il ne devait vraiment pas aimer le porter. Il me donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

« On dirait bien que je suis votre guide, il sera peut-être temps que je me présente : je suis le Capitaine Cabrère, chargé d'une portion non négligeable de l'armée d'Hyrule ! »

Amusé par son discours, je me présentai à mon tour :

« Link, venu tout droit du village de Toal et la princesse m'a chargé d'une importante tâche.

-Aria, née à Cocorico, il y a encore peu tenue esclave des bublins dont Link m'a sauvée.

\- Quel histoire! »

Il avait bien raison, elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et c'est principalement pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit de nouveau mise en danger. Je voyais bien que le sujet plombait l'ambiance, il fallait que je le change pour que la conversation retrouve une note plus joyeuse.

« Hé bien qu'attendez-vous pour nous faire la visite ?

-Eh bien… Rien ! Suivez-moi ! »

Il nous présenta chaque coin du campement, avec son lot de détails futiles dont je me serai bien passé, mais aussi quelques anecdotes qui enlevaient bien du prestige à nombre de soldat, ce qui avait le don de froisser ces derniers. Comme rien ne se passait depuis quelques heures, mon corps avait relâché toute pression et je commençais vraiment à ressentir la fatigue, Aria s'accrochais à ma tunique pour ne pas tomber de sommeil et j'explicitais ma fatigue à l'aide de quelques bâillements et en laissant mes paupières se refermer doucement puis se rouvrir d'un coup. J'exagérais, c'était pour bien faire comprendre à cet inépuisable homme que nous avions tout deux grand besoin de repos, mais pas en le disant directement, là était toute la finesse.

« Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié où sont vos tentes.

-Mmmmm, non *baille* c'est bon, je me frottai les yeux pour ne pas m'endormir debout, et ce n'était pas fait exprès cette fois, nous y allons *baille* …tout seul… Viens Aria…

-Je n'ai plus qu'as vous souhaitez une bonne nuit ! »

Je le saluais mollement de la main et trainait ma compagne à moitié dans le pays des songes qui failli de nombreuses fois trébucher, j'aurais dû la forcer à au moins se laver les pieds mais bon, les déesses me font défaut et je ne m'en sens absolument pas le courage…

Kira la pris en charge en chemin, nous ne dormions pas ensemble bien sûr, fille et garçon étaient séparés. Je parcourais lentement mais sûrement la distance restante.

Je ne me changeais même pas et m'écroulais sur les pauvres couvertures qui me faisaient office de matelas improvisé avant de me laisser emporter par la fatigue…

Qui m'appelle ? On me secoue, j'entends une voix m'appeler, je ne veux pas y prêter attention, juste continuer à dormir… Encore des secousses ? Plus violentes, on me tire par la manche…

Je reconnaissais la voix féminine et visiblement agacée qui m'appelait :

« Liiiiiiiink ! Debout ! Tu es en retard, tout le monde t'attends ! »

Elle a bien mieux récupéré que moi… Je ne doutais pas qu'elle allait utiliser une grande partie de son énergie pour jouer avec mes nerfs. Je pouvais déjà ajouter ce réveil à la liste des pires : les gobelins restaient rois du classement. Je décidai finalement de me lever après quelques minutes supplémentaires de secouage intensif, et je regrettai rapidement le fait de ne pas mettre changé avant de me coucher, en plus des cottes de mailles qui avaient rendu mon sommeil plus qu'insupportable, des courbatures transcendaient mes muscles martyrisés par les efforts de la veille. Mon épaule me lançait de nouveau, l'odeur du sang qui avait mariné sous le bandage était insupportable, il fallait que je me nettoie avant que la plaie s'infecte, je m'étonnai d'ailleurs du fait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je m'échauffais un peu, j'avais horriblement soif, ma bouche était pâteuse, l'air était humide et chaud.

« Dépêche-toi ! » Elle sortait la tente, je sortais à mon tour, je pu enfin me dresser de toute ma hauteur sous la protestation de mon corps, je faisais quelques étirements supplémentaires.

« Pouah ! Tu as vraiment besoin de te laver toi ! »

-Tu aurais quand même pu commencer par me dire bonjour.

-Premiers mots de la journée et c'est pour se plaindre !

-Tu n'as pas vraiment fait d'effort pour bien la faire débuter. »

Je remarquai que elle avait eu le temps de se laver, elle avait aussi changé de tenue, des vêtements trop grand pour elle, un bout de tissus serait le pantalon à la taille pour ne pas qu'il tombe, elle portait toujours sa vieille robe rapiécée.

« Tu as toujours tes chaînes ?

-Ah ça oui, ils ont essayé bien des choses pour me les retirer, j'ai même failli y laisser une main, c'est un métal vachement résistant. Ils n'ont jamais vu une matière semblable selon eux.

-Laisse-moi donc voir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avancerai… »

Je prenais le poignet qu'elle me tendait pour inspecter le lourd bracelet de métal. Il me rappelait quelques chose, je compris quand je pu reconnaitre des gravures bien particulière dans le métal usé. La dernière fois que je les avaient vus étaient…

Mon réveil dans les cachots du château d'Hyrule, oui c'est cela, ma première transformation en loup, ma rencontre avec Midona, elle avait usée de sa magie pour briser les chaînes, mais la partie autour de ma patte était toujours restée. Le bruit du métal trainant sur la pierre humide des égouts résonnait encore dans ma tête.

« Qui t'as mis ces chaînes ?

-Les bublins, qui d'autre ?

-Je ne crois pas. Je veux… »

Le gargouillement de mon ventre me coupa, me faisant perdre une grande partie de ma crédibilité. Le capitaine qui passait par là m'attrapa joyeusement l'épaule pour traîner.

« Suis-moi ! Je vois bien que tu es affamé ! »

Je ne savais pas si il avait agi pour sauver Aria de mes questions où s'il était simplement arrivé à ce moment-là. Elle me cachait des choses, et pas des plus sympathiques. J'en étais sûr maintenant. Elle nous suivit d'un pas tranquille, comme si notre conversation n'avait été. L'homme à l'importante pilosité faciale nous emmena au principal feu du camp, il n'y avait personne.

« T'es le dernier mon gaillard, va falloir se contenter des restes ! »

Les « restes » n'avaient rien de très appétissant, déjà les couvertures miteuses et ensuite ça ? C'était donc de cette manière qu'ils traitaient leurs invités ? Enfin, nous n'étions pas vraiment des invités, on avait surtout croisé leur route…

Je regardais le bol métallique cabossé ci et là, bien plus attrayant que ce qu'il y avait dedans, un mélange tellement peu appétissant, même un rat n'en voudrait pas. J'étais vraiment obligé de manger ça ? Ils n'avaient pas autre chose à me proposer ?... Je fermais les yeux avant de porter un morceau à ma bouche, pas de couvert bien sûr.

« Tu comptes vraiment manger ça ?

-J'ai bien l'impression que oui, quel courage ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux mort de rire. Ne me dites pas que…

« Ba quoi ? Non, non, vous n'avez pas intérêt à ce que ce soit…

-Une blague ! Dirent-ils ensemble avant de repartir de plus belle. »

C'en était assez ! Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'urgente envie d'envoyer mon poing dans leurs figures, mais je me retenais, je n'oserai pas vraiment esquinter Aria, mais le capitaine…

« Link, baisse ton bras, doucement. »

J'étais en position, prêt à lui mettre un coup dont il se souviendra un bout de temps.

« Link, s'il-te-plait, tu fais vraiment peur à voir. Ajoute-t-elle sur un ton suppliant »

J'abandonnai l'idée de passer mes nerfs sur lui, ce n'était pas dans mon éthique de frapper pour si peu, non. Elle m'attrapa le bras avant de me traîner vers la tente de la princesse laissant le barbu les yeux grand ouvert, cloué sur place par ma réaction qu'il ne devait pas prévoir. En attendant, j'avais toujours faim et mon estomac ne manqua pas de faire un deuxième rappel. De plus, je n'avais pas nettoyé ma plaie ni bu un peu d'eau.

« Je préfèrerai boire un peu et me nettoyer, au moins la plaie, je meurs de soif.

-Comme si il n'y avait pas assez d'eau !

-Je n'irai pas la boire…

-Je plaisantai, on va faire un petit détour par le stock de nourriture. »

Elle changea brutalement de direction, elle connaissait déjà le campement par cœur !

Les provisions étaient rangées sous une simple toile tendue entre quatre poteaux de bois. Elle prit un gobelet avant de le remplir en faisait couler l'eau de la petite citerne, je doutais que cela puisse garder l'eau complètement saine, je n'avais néanmoins pas le choix. L'eau avait un goût qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle prit un petit flacon dans le fond d'un coffre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'alcool.

-Non, ne fais surtout pas ça, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour…

-C'est pour la plaie imbécile, aller, enlève ta tunique. »

Elle m'avait encore fait peur, mais comment est-ce qu'elle connait son emplacement d'ailleurs ?

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je ne pouvais pas faire de trop grand mouvements sans que mon épaule me lance violemment, sans oublier les courbatures, ma cotte de maille resta coincée dans mes mèches, m'arrachant quelques cheveux au passage. Le plus dur fut encore de retirer le bandage, le sang séché l'avait collé à ma peau, ce qui m'arracha divers plaintes. Cela fait, je me nettoyai rapidement le visage et les mains avant de m'occuper de la blessure à moitié cicatrisée. Aria dut me forcer à continuer, a peine avait touché la plaie que j'avais retiré ma main et n'arrivais à m'auto-convaincre de la toucher une deuxième fois. Au bout de longues minutes éprouvantes arrivait l'ultime épreuve : l'alcool pour désinfecter. Elle tapotait légèrement le membre blessé avec un bout de tissus imbibé. Je n'avais jamais crispé mon visage de douleur aussi longtemps de ma vie. Ceci fait je remettais ma tunique, non sans avoir préalablement nettoyé les taches de sang, enfin, mon corps se trouvait récompensé de toute cette douleur et attente par un petit-déjeuner bien mérité.

Ceci fait, nous pouvions enfin aller voir la princesse.

Elle devait nous attendre depuis un bon moment. Kira était toujours à ses côtés, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarquée notre présence, occupée à étudier une grande carte d'Hyrule pour y poser ses pions et ensuite demander l'avis de son informatrice qui avait pris, semblais-t-il, la place de conseillère.

« Link, Aria vous êtes en retard.

-Pardonnez-nous, votre altesse, mon compagnon a nécessité de plus de repos que vos troupes.

-Cela peut se comprendre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez été averti des tout derniers changements.

-Quels sont-ils ?

-Aria viendra avec vous, je vous fais confiance à ce sujet.

-Mais votre altesse…

-Pas de mais, vous aurez simplement à l'amener au village de Toal. »

C'était bien l'endroit que je voulais éviter, tiens ! Comment était censé me justifier une fois là-bas, ils ne me laisseraient pas partir sans réponses, je ne pouvais pas leur dire la vérité, je devrais encore inventer un mensonge, je détestais ça. Et si la jeune brune me contredisait lorsque que je leur déballerai un scénario bien loin de la réalité ? Il faudrait donc que je lui demande de mentir avec moi ?

« Rendez-vous au Nord du campement, le Capitaine Cabrère vous y attends, il vous fournira quelques armes et un cheval. Votre jument devrait être guérie à votre retour, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter là-dessus.

-Si je peux me permettre, quelle stratégie devront-ils adopter si les Gorons se montrent hostiles ? demanda Kira.

-Je sais déjà quoi faire dans cette situation, quelqu'un ayant rivalisé avec eux plus jeune m'a déjà fait part de ses techniques. »

Les leçons de Bohdan allaient me servir une seconde fois, les bottes de plombs rendaient la victoire contre ses géants de pierres tout à fait possible. Il m'avait avoué que sans ces lourdes chaussures, lui non plus ne pouvait les stopper. Nous nous rendrions directement dans la région d'Ordinn, la source se trouvait juste à l'entrée du village Cocorico, une fois la source vérifiée, nous pourrions poser quelques questions puis je déposerai Aria à Toal. En cas de problème avec les Gorons, nous irions directement chez moi, je l'y déposerai avant de récupérer mon matériel, dont les bottes de plombs bien sûr. Tout était planifié, en espérant que Le Masque ne décide pas de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Des questions ? Demanda calmement cette dernière.

« Non votre altesse.

-Très bien, je vous souhaite Sagesse, Force et Courage dans votre mission.

-Nous vous en remercions infiniment, votre altesse. »

Sur ces mots, nous nous courbèrent avant de tourner le dos aux deux femmes qui, je le devinais, reprenaient déjà leur travail, aux bruits des papiers et des murmures studieux.

Une fois de plus, ma compagne me guida sans hésiter une seule fois là où nous attendait le capitaine. Il tenait les rênes du cheval avec qui nous allions effectuer ce voyage, il était magnifique, mais n'atteignait sûrement pas le niveau de ma belle Epona. L'équidé possédait un éclatant pelage blanc, sa crinière et sa queue entre le châtain et le blond, des yeux marron, il était plus élancé que ma jument. C'était celui de Zelda. Je me sentais un peu flatté qu'elle nous accorde tant de confiance au point de nous prêter sa monture, je me demandais quels critères fallait-il qu'un cheval remplisse pour être monté par les membres de la famille royale, mais autant dire que j'attendais une très bonne performance de sa part.

« Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à Epona, s'apitoya la jeune brune.

-Une fois que toute cette histoire sera terminée, je rentrerai et tu pourras pleinement profiter d'elle, la rassurai-je. »

J'en oublie la raison pour laquelle je suis parti, trouver un moyen de retrouver Midona. Depuis que je suis parti, je n'ai fait que m'encombrer de contretemps, je ne dis pas que j'aurais préféré laisser Aria mourir aux mains des gobelins, bien sûr que non ! Mais ce mystérieux agresseur avait décidé de déranger la paix, voulait-il qu'une nouvelle guerre nous fasse nous massacrer entre anciens alliés pour ensuite gouverner sur les ruines encore fumantes du royaume ? Je ne pouvais que retarder les recherches au sujet du monde des Ombres et au moyen d'y accéder sans utiliser le Miroir des Ombres. J'espérai qu'une fois ma mission accomplie Zelda voudrait bien m'en dire un peu plus sur le Crépuscule, ou du moins me prêter quelques ouvrages traitant sur ce sujet.

Le visage du barbu se crispa légèrement lorsque qu'il me vit, il n'avait pas oublié mon emportement de tout à l'heure.

« Voici votre monture, il s'appelle Joyaux, il s'agit du cheval de notre chère princesse Zelda, le chemin se trouve dans cette direction, voici aussi quelques armes pour vous, messire. »

Messire ? Mais que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il m'appelle ainsi ? Je lui faisais aussi peur que ça ?

« Et moi, je n'ai pas d'armes ? demanda Aria, visiblement vexée d'être mis de côté sur ce point-là.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes bien trop jeune pour avoir en votre-

-Et alors ?

-Donner lui au moins une petite lame pour qu'elle puisse se défendre.

-Bien sûr, messire. »

Il ne semblait plus être le même, lui qui était si familier et chaleureux il y a encore quelques heures… Il me désigna d'un doigt tremblant les armes posées sur la table, Aria se saisi d'un petit poignard pointu sous le regard horrifié du capitaine tandis que je soupesais et examinais le matériel fourni : une simple épée qui n'avait pas encore servie, un arc et des flèches, le bois était un peu rigide mais je m'en contenterai. Restait à convaincre l'équidé de coopérer avec nous.

* * *

 _Peur, il a eu tellement peur, c'est parfait, un parfait petit pantin oui. Maintenant, maintenant il faut que je la retrouve, que je lui ouvre les yeux, qu'elle connaisse la vérité, oui, la vérité, et ainsi nous vengerons père et mère, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont tombés. Ils ont été si indifférents au massacre qu'ils menaient, tellement indifférents, ces meurtriers de la Lumière et de l'Ombre, tous deux réunis pour tuer, oui, tuer… Mais maintenant le pantin à peur, peur jusqu'au fond de son âme. Quand ce sanguinaire, oui, sanguinaire homme sera désarmé, il fera ce qui lui brûle de faire, il le tuera…_

* * *

Ce fut moins dur que ce que pensais, il s'était montré très docile et ne m'avait pas fallu de plus de quelques minutes pour monter sur son dos sans qu'il ne s'agite, il n'avait même pas réagi quand Aria était montée à son tour.

Nous avions beau remonter la pente, la brume faiblissait à peine, comme si elle avait commencée à monter pour engloutir Hyrule tout entier, nous empruntâmes le pont qui passait au-dessus du lac, mieux ne fallait pas avoir le vertige pour regarder en bas. Je dis ça mais moi et Midona avions bien été forcé de sauter alors que des bublins nous avaient coincés en mettant le feu à chaque extrémités du pont, nous avions été chanceux de tomber dans un des derniers endroits contenant encore de l'eau alors que la source était gelée.

« Ecoute, il y a risque que des bublins nous attendent à de l'autre côté, il va falloir que tu t'accroche, on va faire piquer un sprint à notre nouveau compagnon.

-Et si l'un de nous deux est blessé ?

-J'ai retenu la leçon, ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois.

-Je te fais confiance. »

Elle resserra ses bras autour de mon torse, anticipant toute accélération brusque.

J'avais vu juste, à peine arrivé à l'autre bout de la construction de pierre que des flèches enflammées fusaient autour de nous. Je n'eus même pas besoin de donner l'ordre à Joyaux qu'il accélérait comme un fou. Bien vite, les gobelins ne furent plus que de vagues silhouettes, disparurent de notre champ de vision et nous du leur.

« Tu vois ? Une fois mais pas deux, lançai-je fièrement.

-Moui, tu peux remercier la vivacité de Joyaux. »

Il semblait l'avoir compris et secoua joyeusement la tête, elle le flattait pour me rabaisser, je le savais bien.

La brume m'empêchait de me repérer, mais si nous arrivions à rejoindre l'étang il suffirait de le longer et de continuer tout droit pour rejoindre le village. Se rendre dans la région de Latouane serait une toute autre histoire… De toute façon, je n'étais pas pressé d'y retourner. Je fis légèrement tourner Joyaux dans l'espoir de trouver l'étang. J'y pense, et s'il lui aussi s'était desséché ? Non, de toute façon je saurai le reconnaitre, même vide.

Tandis que je commençais à imaginer une histoire un minimum rationnelle qui saurait cacher les détails désirés, comme mon véritable départ, je me garderais bien aussi de leur faire part de que j'avais remarqué sur les chaînes d'Aria, je vis quelque chose se déplacer dans la brume l'espace de quelques secondes. Une deuxième fois, une troisième, le cheval s'agita.

« Link, je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus. »

Je prends mon arc et une flèche, je me mets en position, prêt à tirer à la prochaine apparition, l'équidé piétine, j'entends Aria sortir sa lame de son étui. Tout à coup, Joyaux se cabre, nous sommes éjectés, j'ai le temps le décocher ma flèche qui se fiche dans l'ombre juste avant de heurter le sol. Des yeux rouge, un détail marquant, très marquant, c'est lui, c'est Le Masque. J'essayai de me relever mais une force me clouait au sol. Je pu voir Aria se faire embarquer avant que mes paupières soient closes par la même entité qui m'empêchais de bouger, j'entendais encore ma compagne se débattre et hurler. Je me sentais si impuissant, moi qui étais si sûr de pouvoir faire face à n'importe quoi avec mes armes… Je n'étais qu'un imbécile et j'avais échoué, une fois de plus…

Un bruit de métal lacérant de la chair, je sentis un liquide tomber sur mon visage, les cris cessèrent, je pus me relever. Ni Aria ni son agresseur n'étaient là, je l'appelai, seul le silence me répondit. Joyaux était toujours à mes côtés, mon épaule avait recommencée à saigner. Je pleurai, je n'avais pas su la protéger, un criminel l'avait enlevé et moi, Héros du peuple Twili, Héros de tous les peuples d'Hyrule, n'avait su la sauver… Où le Courage que m'avaient donné les déesses était-il passé ? Pourquoi m'avaient-elles abandonnés dans ce moment crucial ?

Je passai ma main sur mon visage pour essuyer les larmes qui balayaient l'étrange liquide que j'avais reçu sur le visage, le liquide était d'une étrange couleur bleutée, elle me rappelait les signes sur les mains et les oreilles de la petite démone aux airs de chats, ces souvenirs me déprimaient encore plus… Il fallait que je le montre à Zelda, elle saurait sûrement savoir ce que c'est, en espérant que sa Sagesse, elle, ne l'ai pas abandonné. Je pris un des flacons qui m'avaient été fourni avec les armes pour y mettre le liquide bleu tandis que mes pleurs lavaient le reste et marcha sur une lame, le poignard d'Aria ! Il était enduis du même fluide… Elle l'avait poignardé, du moins c'est ce que j'avais compris, il s'agirait donc du sang de son agresseur ? Ma tête se secoua frénétiquement comme pour enlever la moindre goutte de ce sang inconnu.

Je regardai autour de moi l'environnement d'un blanc immaculé, comme si rien ne s'était déroulé, et pourtant…

Où aller à présent ? Que faire ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre avec enfin un changement de zone ! Le prochain devrait normalement pas être en retard ( bon je dis à chaque fois je sais) et on repassera au point de vue d'Aria.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à dans deux semaines ! ^w^


	11. Chapitre 12: l'enlèvement

Voici le chapitre 12 et à l'heure cette fois ! (merci l'insomnie...) On repasse au point de vue d'Aria, rien d'autre de spécial à dire. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

 _Ils remontent la pente…_

Nous quittions enfin le lac ! Pas que la présence des soldats et des Zoras me dérange, mais stagner dans cet endroit humide et boueux n'était pas des plus agréables. C'en était presque si l'air ardent du désert me manquait. Hummmm …Après réflexion, je préfère l'air humide que la captivité… Je serai néanmoins ravie de pouvoir respirer un air plus sec !

Moi qui pensais me débarrasser de l'humidité, je m'étais complètement trompée ! Nous avions beau rejoindre les hauteurs, on ne voyait pas plus clair ! J'avais pourtant pu avoir une vue nette en montant en haut du canon abandonné… La brume avait donc commencée à envahir tout le royaume. Je pouvais au moins m'estimer heureuse que ce soit ça et pas du brouillard. Je regardais en bas, nous avions déjà parcouru une bonne partie de la montée et le fait de savoir que la blancheur de l'air dissimulai une possible longue chute dans les eaux du lac me faisait frissonner. Link ne semblait pas plus s'en soucier, en même temps il avait déjà beaucoup vu d'Hyrule, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je caressais de temps en temps Joyaux, le simple fait que ce soit celui de la princesse Zelda confirmait mes soupçons. Bonnet vert et elle se connaissait bel et bien, et elle avait confiance en lui. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui me mettait sur la piste, bien sûr. Elle avait dit que même s'il n'avait pas répondu, sa « loyauté à la paix, si », cette simple phrase prouvait qu'elle le connaissait déjà, elle n'aurait pas dit de telles choses d'un parfait inconnu. Et puis, aurait-elle confiée une telle tâche à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas ? Pour en rajouter encore plus, car on n'a jamais assez de preuves, elle connaissait son nom alors qu'il ne l'avait pas dit, certes, il aurait pu le lui dire durant les quelques minutes où ils se sont entretenus seul, mais en venant vers moi elle semblait parler de lui comme on parle d'un ami. J'avais réellement l'impression d'être une amie présentée à l'amie de mon ami par mon ami…Wow… C'était une phrase compliquée ! Il ne semblait pas que c'était une romance qui se déroulerai entre ces deux personnages, non, plutôt une amitié polie. Peut-être Link avait-il déjà rendu des services à Zelda, ou au royaume par le passé ?

Je regardais la queue de Joyaux se balancer au rythme de sa marche, il s'était montré très docile et ne faiblissait pas malgré la longue pente. Je m'ennuyais ferme, je taquinais mon compagnon en tirant son bonnet qui le réajustait avec quelques grognements, visiblement agacé, justement là était tout l'amusement. Je répétai l'action jusqu'à qu'il tourne sa tête en me lançant :

« Arrête, c'est fatiguant, tu veux vraiment jouer avec mes nerfs ?

-Oui. »

J'ajoutais à cette réponse un grand sourire qui montait jusqu'à mes oreilles. Pas réellement, sinon j'aurais vraiment fait peur. Je sais très bien que ça ne sied pas à mon âge, mais je peux bien me le permettre dans ma condition physique, n'est-ce-pas ? Après, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais beaucoup plus vielle.

« C'est bon, j'arrête. »

Il se retourne en poussant un soupir de soulagement, je ne vais pas l'embêter toute sa vie quand même.

N'empêche que ce « jeu » m'a occupé durant le reste de la montée ! Nous regagnions les plaines et mes craintes se confirmaient, la brume était bel et bien encore présente. Rapidement, je pu reconnaitre la grande construction de pierre se dressant face à nous : l'entrée du pont. Il m'avait marqué du fait qu'il se situait à une hauteur vertigineuse du lac. Je n'ose imaginer tous les moyens qu'il a fallu déployer pour le construire. Joyaux s'arrêta devant l'entrée, Link tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi.

« Ecoute, il y a risque que des bublins nous attendent de l'autre côté, il va falloir que tu t'accroches, on va faire piquer un sprint à notre nouveau compagnon.

-Et si l'un de nous deux est blessé ?

-J'ai retenu la leçon, ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois.

-Je te fais confiance. »

Je me connaissais, une chose tout à fait normale par ailleurs, et je savais parfaitement que je ne réagirais pas assez vite pour m'accrocher au moment de l'accélération. Etant donné que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de me faire violemment éjecter pour ensuite me retrouver de nouveau à la merci des gobelins, je préférai m'accrocher tout de suite. Je passais mes bras autour du torse de bonnet vert, je me demandais comment un corps aussi fin pouvait renfermer une telle force physique. Enfin je dis ça mais moi… Moi c'est différent !

Joyaux semblait sentir a présence d'ennemis, Link du plusieurs fois le forcer à continuer d'avancer, lui aussi se doutais bien de ce qui nous attendais à l'autre bout du pont. Je sentais leur présence, mes muscles se contractèrent, prêts à endurer le choc. Un bruit siffla près de mon oreille, je sentis une chaleur brulante passer près de mon corps. Il n'en fallu pas plus à notre monture pour se mettre au grand galop. Ce moment me parut interminable, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Une flèche failli bien se ficher dans le crâne de Link, mais… Je m'étais promise de ne plus les utiliser, néanmoins si je n'avais pas réagi il serait mort et qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de moi, et puis c'était à mon tour de le protéger. Alors, oui je _les_ ai utilisés, la flèche n'a jamais atteint son objectif.

Notre monture ralentie, je desserrai mon étreinte, ils étaient tous deux intacts, je balayais les alentours du regard pour m'assurer que les avions bel et bien semé.

« Tu vois ? Une fois mais pas deux ! »

C'est ce qu'il croyait ! Sans moi, les gobelins seraient en train de danser autour de son cadavre, oui ! Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas lui dire de quelle manière je lui avais sauvé la vie, je préférai me taire et le laisser baigner dans sa fierté dérisoire.

-Moui, tu peux remercier la vivacité de Joyaux. »

Je n'allais quand même le laisser sur une totale victoire ! Autant continuer d'enfoncer les clous déjà plantés. Il fait d'ailleurs jusque-là preuve d'une résistance incroyable face à mon humour tordu…

Nous continuions d'avancer sans vraiment savoir où nous nous trouvions. Joyaux suivait la même trajectoire rectiligne depuis un bout de temps, d'un pas tranquille. Je me laissai bercer par notre allure lente. Je failli me laisser tomber sur le dos de Link, j'avais certes déjà eue la nuit pour récupérer mais monter à cheval n'est pas de tout repos. Tout d'un coup, un frisson traversa tout mon squelette, mes sens étaient complètement paniqués. Quelque chose s'approche de nous, non, plutôt quelqu'un, je sens une source de magie très puissante, et pas n'importe quelle magie… Une ombre passa, Link se raidi, il tourna la tête, Joyaux est de plus en plus nerveux. Elle repasse plusieurs fois, tel un fantôme.

« Link, je n'aime pas ça.

-Moi non plus. »

Il prend une flèche et son arc, je sors mon poignard de son étui, tout devient plus glacial à mes yeux. Tout à coup, je suis propulsée de la monture et mon compagnon aussi, l'ombre s'approche de moi, je vois ses yeux rouges, ce masque… Le Masque… Je n'ose plus bouger, comme si au moindre mouvement il allait se jeter sur moi. Link est immobile, ses yeux se ferment, je sens une entité au-dessus de lui, je ne la vois pas avec mes yeux, mais je sais qu'elle est là, elle le maintien au sol. Il ne peut rien faire pour moi, il ne peut pas me sauver cette fois. Mon agresseur m'attrape violemment le bras, un peu de sang coule sur ses vêtements sombres, une flèche est plantée près de son cou, je n'ai même pas vu Link la tirer. Mon corps réagi plus vite que mon esprit, ma lame vient se planter près de la flèche, la blessure saigne de plus belle, tant mieux, j'essaye de la dégager mais il m'attrape la nuque.

 _« Je ne te veux pas de mal… »_

Je me débats, je hurle, personne ne m'entendra, à part mon compagnon incapable de bouger et ce pauvre cheval complètement paniqué, mais je refuse de cesser de lutter. Il m'emmène, mes forces m'abandonnent, mes chaînes me brulent, je sens une partie de mon énergie et d' _eux_ partir. Je ne me sens plus la force de résister. Je ne vois plus Link, je ne vois plus Joyaux.

Je sentis la force qui avait retenu mon compagnon nous rejoindre, moi et celui qui m'a enlevée, j'entendais encore les cris paniqués du cheval, tous les sons qui parvenaient à mes oreilles étaient étouffés, je ne pouvais plus garder mes yeux complément ouverts, je me laissais trainer. Je ne _les_ sentais même plus. Je sentis qu'on m'allongeait sur le sol, et petit à petit mes forces revenaient, je sursautai en voyant le masque à hauteur de mon visage :

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que moi, tu ne me reconnais peut-être pas, mais moi si._

-Tu mens ! Je ne connais pas et je aucune raison de t'écouter ! »

Je relevais le haut de mon corps pour me mettre en position assise, je ne me sentais pas encore la force de me mettre debout, sa tête suivait mon mouvement pour continuer de planter ses yeux rouges dans les miens.

« _La sympathie qu'ils inspirent à tous t'aveugles, mais il faut que tu regardes la vérité en face, tout est de leur faute._

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ils n'ont rien fait de mal.

- _Elle les as si bien manipulés, elle les a si bien convaincu de tuer avec elle, elle qui disait vouloir tout sacrifier pour son peuple, elle a sacrifié ceux qu'elle devait protéger. »_

Je sentis un liquide couler sur ma jambe, son sang, je remontai le sillon de liquide bleu du regard, le poignard était encore planté. D'un geste vif, je l'attrapai, Le Masque eut un brusque mouvement de recul, la lame se dégagea. Il étouffa une plainte mais je fis aucun geste, ce fut l'entité magique qui m'attrapa les poignets, je _les_ sentais se faire vampiriser, le métal me brulait sans chauffer. Mon agresseur se releva de toute sa hauteur, je décelai une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux.

 _« Pauvre fille, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça, tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec pauvre bout de métal ? »_

Il rigola longuement, mes forces continuaient d'être absorbées.

 _« Cela suffit, laisse la partir. Elle reviendra lorsqu'elle aura compris. »_

L'entité me lâcha, je me relevai rapidement, à bout de souffle, reculai, je n'avais aucune confiance en ce qu'il venait de dire, mais je n'allais pas dire non à une occasion de détaler. C'est assez lâche, dire que je pourrai m'acharner et le vaincre… Non, pas avec ces chaînes qui _les_ pompent, j'ai compris ce qu'elles me faisaient endurer, je trouverai un moyen de m'en débarrasser.

Je courrai le plus vite possible, je sentais encore son regard sur moi, j'accélérai. A bout de souffle, je m'arrêtai, mes poumons me brulaient, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la distance que j'avais parcourue, il m'était d'autant plus impossible de me repérer dans la brume, et puis comment aurait-je pu alors que je ne connaissais pas les plaines ? Mes jambes commençaient à être lourdes, _ils_ étaient bien trop faible pour que je me permettre d'y puiser l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer de courir. A quoi bon continuer après tout ? Je m'étais suffisamment éloignée de lui, il ne m'avait pas retenue, c'était donc bien que cela ne lui importai plus ? Tant mieux. J'appelai Link, ma voix se perdit dans l'inconnu. Je m'écroulai, le sol semblait si confortable…

« Aria, Aria ! Par l'amour de Nayru, tu es vivante !

-Hein ? »

Ma vision n'était pas nette, mais j'avais déjà idée de à qui appartenait cette voix complètement stupide, bonnet vert en personne ! Je sentais ses bras dans mon dos qui me soutenaient.

« Bien sûr que je suis vivante… »

Je voyais complètement clair à présent, je tournai la tête et sursautai, celle de Joyaux était juste à côté, espace vital devait être un mot inconnu pour cet équidé. J'aurai du me sentir lessivée, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, au contraire, je me sentais parfaitement bien ! Mes prisons de métal étaient redevenues froides, ce qui me rassurait, _ils_ étaient complètement revenus. Je souriais bêtement histoire de les rassurer, Joyaux hennissait, il semblait heureux, Link essayait de m'aider à me relever. Je ne me sentais pas le besoin d'être aidée, je lui faisais donc signe de me laisser me débrouiller toute seule mais restait quand même crispé, prêt à me rattraper au moindre signe de faiblesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu es blessée ?

-Rien de grave, ne t'en soucie pas…

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu viens de te faire enlever par un homme dangereux et tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne t'as rien fait !

-Puisque que…

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Il s'agissait du Masque, ne va pas me faire croire le contraire !

-Oui mais il ne me voulait pas de mal… C'est du moins ce qu'il m'a dit…

-Quand je t'ai retrouvée, tu étais inconsciente.

-J'ai juste couru…

-Alors si tu as juste couru loin d'un criminel qui ne te voulait pas de mal ? Et ces marques aux poignets, tu crois pouvoir me les cacher ? »

Des marques ? Oui celles laissées par le poids, le froid, les frottements du métal sur ma peau, elles étaient là depuis toujours, pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Il me lança un regard insistant, il voulait que j'examine mon état. Je regardai mes poignets, des signes étranges étaient gravés, pleins de fines cicatrices parcouraient cette région de ma peau pour y laisser des motifs étranges, semblables à ceux sur mes chaînes, justement. Mais comment ? Paniquée, je retirai mes bottes à la hâte, relevai mon pantalon, le constant fut terrifiant, exactement le même cas que pour mes avant-bras ! Je sentais quelques larmes chaudes couler sur mes joues, je pleurai ? Etait-ce vraiment le moment de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus, de sangloter, de paniquer ? Cette douleur, ce vide, ces marques, tout était la faute de ces satanés chaînes ! Ces entraves ! J'étais furieuse, j'hurlais, je tentais de les retirer, je tirai, plus fort, plus fort… Rien n'y faisait !

« Aria ! Ressaisie toi ! Non ! »

Ses supplications n'y changeraient rien ! Si je ne pouvais pas les retirer comme ça ! Alors j'allais me couper les mains, et comme au moins je pourrai m'en débarrasser ! Je posai ma main bien au sol, le poignard dans l'autre, peu importe si ça ne tranchais pas net, je m'acharnerai ! Alors que mon bras amorçait le mouvement, celui de mon compagnon vint l'empêcher d'effectuer sa trajectoire, il m'arracha l'arme de la main. Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains, le sien montrait toute sa terreur et son incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire… non je ne peux pas te laisser cette arme, c'est trop dangereux… »

Il était terriblement déçu, j'étais terriblement honteuse. Je baissai la tête pour la cacher dans mes mains et sangloter, je me laissais tomber à genoux. Je ne comprenais plus rien... La tête de Joyaux vint se coller contre la mienne, il devait être inquiet lui aussi, il ne devait surtout pas tout comprendre de ce qui venait de se passer. Je le caressais doucement pour le rassurer. Bonnet vert me tendis la main pour m'aider à me relever.

« Aller, maintenant il fait nous rendre au village Cocorico, la brume a commencé à se dissiper, au rythme où elle disparait il ne devrait plus m'être difficile de nous situer. »

Je refusais son aide, me relevai de moi-même et prenais mon élan pour sauter en selle.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attends ?

-Tu es incorrigible… »

Il soupira avant de monter à son tour. Notre monture retrouva son calme et trottait tranquillement tandis que son cavalier tournait la tête dans tous les sens, probablement à la recherche d'un quelconque point de repère. Il devait décidemment bien connaître les plaines pour être aussi sûr de lui en ce qui concernait ce voyage, il n'avait pas utilisé une seule fois la carte qu'on lui avait fournie. Cela me ferait étrange de revoir le village où je vivais il y a un peu moins d'un an. Pour sûr ils me reconnaitraient, me poseraient une infinité de questions, je serai bien obligée de raconter notre triste destin, le mien et celui de mes « parents ». Ils en seraient tristes, peut-être même quelques larmes couleraient, on s'apitoierait sur mes tristes « aventures », on haïrait les bublins… Une pluie fine et tiède se mit à tomber, comme quoi l'eau se refusait à nous laisser le moindre répit.

«Dis, s'ils n'ont aucun problème à déclarer et leur source non plus, nous pourrions ramener un peu d'eau pour les Zoras, non ?

-Nous sommes venus seulement pour nous assurer de leur état, nous devrons d'abord faire notre rapport avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Nous perdrons un temps précieux !

-Ce sont les ordres.

-Je croirais entendre un parfait petit soldat incapable de faire autre chose que ce qu'on dit de faire ! Je te croyais un peu plus intelligent que ça quand même !

-Et avec quoi voudrais-tu ramener toute cette eau ?

-Heu… Eh bien, ils auront bien de quoi nous aider là-bas, non ?

-Nous ne devons pas leur dire un mot à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Imagine la panique que cela engendrerai.

-Quand même bien, leur cacher ce genre de choses alors qu'eux aussi ils sont en danger…

-Ecoute, moi aussi j'aurais aimé faire comme ça, mais nos instructions sont strictes et je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres des soldats.

-Ce ne sont que des soldats.

-Non, certainement pas, ce sont des hommes, et ils n'hésiteraient pas à me mettre à mal, la princesse seule ne pourrait pas assurer ma défense.

-Pffff… Tous ces trucs compliqués ça me fait mal à la tête. C'est ça, oui, soit un parfait petit pion écervelé, moi je ne dis plus rien. »

Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais abandonna et souffla encore une fois. Nous empruntâmes un passage entre les roches pour ensuite déboucher sur un autre petit morceau de plaine. Le portail menant au village est ouvert, je suis rassurée, cela signifie qu'ils n'ont pas rencontré de problèmes, à moins qu'ils soient déjà tous morts et donc n'aient pu le fermer… Non, il faut que j'arrête de penser au pire.

La température est enfin correcte, un vent sec, agréable contraste à toute l'humidité que j'avais jusque-là subie, soulève crinière et cheveux, ça sent bon le souvenir. Je m'accroche à Link tandis que Joyaux accélère pour nous engouffrer à toute vitesse dans le passage menant à Cocorico.

* * *

Ils ont recommencés à parcourir Hyrule comme vous pouvez le voir, et Le Masque à fait sa première apparition! Bref, la suite c'est dans deux semaines mais bon pas la peine de le répéter à chaque chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^w^

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines !


	12. Chapitre 13: repos à Cocorico

Avec un peu de retard, et je m'en excuse, voici le chapitre 13! (on repasse au point de vue de Link). Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

 _Ils arrivent dans le village Cocorico..._

J'étais vraiment inquiet, du peu de temps que nous avions passé ensemble, je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état, elle avait essayé de s'amputer les mains bon sang ! Et ces marques, elles avaient commencées à se graver dans la peau… Il lui avait fait quelque chose, il fallait que nous terminions cette mission au plus vite pour que je puisse la laisser dans un endroit où elle sera en sécurité. J'avoue ne plus vraiment croire qu'il existe un lieu inviolable, si, le Saint Royaume, mais ce n'était vraiment pas un endroit pour y vivre, de plus, il devait rester impossible d'accès au risque de voir Hyrule tombé sous la domination d'un individu aux mauvaises intentions. Dire que Ganondorf y était presque parvenu… Non, ils avaient beau raconter qu'ils l'avaient arrêté de justesse, j'avais la forte impression, comme le souvenir d'une lointaine existence, qu'il était parvenu à ses fins mais s'était ensuite fait déloger de son trône. Je devais mieux garder cela pour moi, néanmoins , peut être que si j'en parlais à Zelda, elle devait bien savoir ce qu'il s'était passé…

Nous arrivions au village Cocorico, cela faisait une éternité que je n'y était pas retourné, Balder y tenait toujours son magasin, je passerai sûrement chez Crahmé pour acheter quelques bombes. Combinées à mes flèches je n'aurais plus grand-chose à craindre des Bublins, aurai-je seulement assez de rubis ? Aria m'avait dit qu'elle avait grandi ici, elle connaîtrait bien plus de monde que moi. Je ne refuserai pas de faire un petit tour aux sources chaudes, et puis je profiterai de la source pour guérir mes blessures.

Près de l'entrée se trouvait la source, à part quelques Gorons les rues étaient vides, rien d'étonnant étant donné la chaleur étouffante qui régnait la journée. J'accrochai Joyaux à la première barrière venue et aidait Aria à en descendre, elle commençait à fatiguer. Nous passerions la nuit ici, Reynald ne nous refuserait pas l'hospitalité. Ma compagne se dirigea vers la source, elle devait être pressée d'en finir avec la mission pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Elle jeta en vrac ses bottes et remonta son pantalon au dessus de ses genoux, sa mine satisfaite m'indiqua que oui, tout allait bien, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'allais pas y faire trempette. Je retirai mes vêtements, enfin pas tout non plus, j'étais loin d'être seul. Je dus retirer mon bandage avant d'entrer dans l'eau, ce n'était toujours pas une partie de plaisir. La source était froide, des petits picotements parcoururent mes blessures qui se cicatrisaient au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais, un sentiment de bien être m'envahissait. Je continuai et montais sur les roches, derrière se trouvait un endroit bien plus profond où je pourrai librement nager, il y avait aussi un raccourci direct vers le lac Hylia, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'emprunter pour le moment… La jeune brune me rejoint et alors que je m'apprêtai à plonger et me poussa dans l'eau en criant « Vengeance! ». Ce qui était parfaitement justifiable étant donné ce que je lui avait fait subir au village Zora… Je terminais donc la tête la première dans l'eau froide. Le temps que je remonte à la surface ma blessure était déjà guérie, aucune cicatrice ne pouvait attester du coup que j'avais reçu.

Je pris ma respiration pour essayer d'aller le plus profondément possible, je me forçais à garder mes yeux ouverts, qui étrangement ne me brûlaient pas, attestant que le liquide ne me voulait décidément aucun mal contrairement à celui du lac. Une roche bloquait le passage vers le lac, ce qui était anormal étant donné que je me souvenait parfaitement de l'avoir détruit avec une bombe et utilisé le tunnel. La preuve en est que je connais son existence. Les habitants auraient-ils eux même bouché l'entrée ?

Je remontais à la surface, j'aurai beaucoup de question à poser à Reynald, si il y avait bien qui est au courant de ce qui se passait dans ce village, c'était bien lui.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant en bas ? me questionna Aria.

-Rien de spécial j'avais juste envie de plonger un peu…

-Mon œil, ricana t-elle.

-D'accord j'avoue, j'avais explosé un rocher la dessous qui bloquait une voie aquatique directe vers le Lac Hylia, et il a été rebouché, je me demande pourquoi.

-Le lac est desséché, il est très probable qu'ils l'aient fait pour empêcher l'eau de se vider dans le là-bas.

-Je n'y avait pas pensé… Bon finit la baignade, fais ce que tu veux moi je vais poser quelques questions et refaire mes stocks.

-Avec quel argent ?

-Tu crois peut être que je suis parti la bourse vide ?

-Tu pourrais bien m'en passer un peu alors. »

Je secouai la tête horizontalement, je lui donnerai ce qu'il me resterai après avoir fait mes courses mais pas avant. Je rejoignais mes vêtements en ignorant ses plaintes d'indignée et me rendais compte que je n'avais rien pour me sécher, je rejoignis Joyaux et cherchai s'ils n'avaient pas justement laissé quelque chose qui pourrai faire office de serviette. Une main se posa sur mon épaule :

« Tiens, j'ai bien vu que tu avais besoin de te sécher. »

Je remerciai cette personne et me retournai, il s'agissait de Reynald. Reynald était le prêtre et chef du village Cocorico, il avait une fille nommée Louda assez discrète qui avait été ravie lorsque les enfants du village de Toal s'était réfugiée dans le sien, d'avoir enfin un peu de compagnie. Son père avait la peau mate, une cicatrice barrait son sourcil, une bouche large et des lèvre épaisses, des cheveux bruns avec un anneaux à chaque dreadlock. Il portait toujours une sorte de grand tablier en cuir descendant jusqu'au bas de ses pieds dans lequel était taillé des motifs dont un rappelait fortement le sceau royal mais sans le triangle doré qui remplaçait habituellement la tête de l'oiseau. En dessous de ceci une tunique descendant aussi bas, blanc crème avec divers petit traits et croix de fils, les manches longues ne laissaient pas voir ses mains et se terminaient par une multitude de morceaux de cuir, ce qui me rappelait fort désagréablement celle de Xantos. Enfin à part les manches, les deux n'avaient rien à voir, Reynald était calme et réfléchi, Xantos était un original qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, un vrai fou, je ne pense d'ailleurs pas qu'il aurait pu arriver dans le monde de la Lumière et faire capituler la princesse Zelda sans l'aide de Ganondorf. Il devait tout à ce vil Gérudo oui, il n'était en réalité un pion qui considérait celui qui l'avait endoctriné comme une divinité… Je m'éloigne du sujet, donc, en dessous de sa tunique il portait un autre vêtement bleu et des chaussures en cuir… Voilà, je n'ai rien à décrire de plus. Tandis que je me séchais il ajoutait :

« Quelle raison t'a amenée ici ?

-Oh rien de spécial, je venais juste faire un petit tour. »

Il semblait dubitatif, il regarda Joyaux d'un air suspicieux avant d'ajouter, plus froidement.

« Ce cheval, je ne l'ai jamais vu et il porte les sceaux royaux.

-C'est une longue histoire. Je ne peut pas vous donner la raison, je viens m'assurer que vous allez bien et vous donner un conseil.

-Seulement ça ?

-Oui, tel est le but de ma venue, j'en ai déjà trop dit. En attendant, vous devriez fermer le portail et vous montrer vigilant, j'ai bien que vous soyez tôt où tard victime d'une attaque.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Des Bublins ont été détectés dans les plaines et j'en ai fait les frais, je te raconterai en détail plus tard. Ils sont plus remontés que jamais.

-Nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires, merci de nous en avoir informé. Viens donc à l'intérieur que nous discutions de tout ça.

-Je ne suis pas venu seul... »

« Je suis très heureux de te revoir, Aria. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu es revenue avec Link et non tes parents, et à qui appartient le cheval qui est dehors si possible.

-Je…

-Ne te force pas, je vais tout lui expliquer, si tu le veux bien.

-Merci... »

Elle quitta la table, cela devait encore récent pour elle, et traumatisant. Il l'avait reconnue, il avait même évoqué ses parents, qu'il ne savait pas défunts, elle ne m'avait pas menti. J'expliquai brièvement ce qu'il nous était arrivé, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée en amont du Lac, au village Zora, je ne pouvais en dire plus. Louda était arrivée entre temps et discutait avec Aria qui semblait déjà avoir oublié la question du prêtre. Louda devait être un peu plus jeune que sa nouvelle amie brune , elle n'avait pas tellement hérité du teint de son père, elle possédait un petit nez, des sourcils hauts et épais mais néanmoins bien espacés, des yeux noirs et intriguant, une frange droite tout comme ses cheveux noirs qui s'arrêtaient à peine plus bas que son menton, ses vêtements étaient dans le même thème que ceux de son père. Ce dernier se leva pour rapporter une bouteille et deux gobelets en bois, il les remplit avant de m'en tendre un que j'acceptai volontiers.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Goûte donc. »

Je m'exécutai et trempais les lèvres dans l'étrange liquide d'un marron foncé presque noir, il était amer , je crispai mon visage mais me forçai tout de même à continuer de le boire par petite gorgées.

« Je sais ce que tu en pense, mais tu verra à force d'en boire tu ne pourra plus t'en passer. Avec un peu de lait et de sucre tu trouverai sûrement ça meilleur.

-Avec quoi est ce que c'est fait ?

-Oh tu sais, les morts ne sont plus tellement utiles dans leurs tombes, il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose… »

Je recrachait immédiatement le liquide que j'étais sur le point d'avaler avant de reposer le gobelet et de cracher. Il éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas sérieux, il s'agit de café, une boisson venue de lointains horizons. »

Je le regardais suspicieusement avant d'en boire une autre gorgée. J'avais déjà été victime d'assez de farces pour un mois entier, si Aria continuais d'en rajouter, je ne tiendrai pas le coup. Il avait déjà repris son air calme comme si rien ne s'était passé et se resservait un fond . Je devais vite trouver un sujet de conversation avant qu'il ne décide de se lancer des sujets auxquels je ne pourrai pas répondre, et pas parce que je ne saurai pas quoi dire, mais plutôt parce que il y avait de grandes chances que cela fasse parti des choses qu'il fallait mieux que je garde pour moi-même. Je remarquai que la boisson me revigorait, je me sentais en bien meilleure forme, était pour cette raison qu'ils l'importaient de si loin ? Reynald semblait lui même plus réveillé.

« Je suis contente que Louda ait trouvé en Aria une nouvelle amie, avant elles ne se parlaient pratiquement pas, elles ont bien changé…

-Les enfants de Toal ont dû y être pour quelque chose, je les connais bien, mais pour Aria… Cela ne doit pas faire plus de deux jours...

-Elle était toujours chez elle où avec ses parents, quelques jours après que le Crépuscule ait pris ces terres, elle a été attaquée par des monstres et s'en heureusement sortie vivante, mais changée…

-C'est intriguant, il ne semble néanmoins pas prudent d'essayer de creuser le sujet… »

Il était devenu plus sombre, d'un coup, et moi aussi. Elles s'amusaient, insouciantes, du moins pour Louda, car une vague impression, sortie de nulle part, m'indiquait que ma compagne était préoccupée, qu'elle gardais en elle une vérité qu'une autre partie de son corps voulait la forcer à crier. J'avais encore une question à poser à celui en face de moi.

« J'ai vu que le passage aquatique vers le lac a été rebouché.

-L'eau de la source était en train de se vider et les forces d'Ordinn aussi. Nous ignorons pourquoi, tu viens d'ailleurs du Lac Hylia, tu sais ce qu'il se passe non ? »

Son regard me pressait de lui dire la vérité, je ne pourrait pas lui mentir à ce sujet, il le saurait. Je murmurai :

« Je ne suis censé pas divulguer ces informations, alors gardes les pour toi s'il-te-plaît. Je te fait confiance.

-Tu peut être sûr que je ne le ferai pas.

-Bien, le Lac Hylia est desséché, l'eau est devenue de la brume qui est remontée jusque dans les plaines d'Hyrules. Lannelle à disparu et la source a perdue ses propriétés. Si on ne trouve pas rapidement une solution la source du village Zora va elle aussi s'assécher et Hyrule sera privé de sa principale source d'eau.

-L'eau est toujours dans la source de Lumière, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui mais elle est comme maudite, néfaste…

-Et le peuple Zora, comment se porte t-il ?

-J'aimerais te dire qu'ils s'en sortent, mais… Ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Ils sont gravement malades…

-De quel mal sont-ils touchés?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, mais ne laisse personne de louche s'approcher de vous.

-Que leur dirai je alors ?

-Juste de se méfier. »

Il prit un air grave, je terminai mon café, l'amertume m'arrachais un frisson. Louda vint chuchoter à l'oreille de son père, elle semblait toute contente, Aria se tenait timidement derrière elle. Reynald approuva l'idée de sa fille. Quelques heures plus tard…

La soirée fut joyeuse, tout le village fut invité, et pas seulement de Cocorico, le peuple de la Montagne de la Mort fut aussi convié et nous dûmes maintes et maintes fois raconter nos péripéties. Les Gorons me proposèrent même un duel, mais faute d'avoir mes bottes de plombs avec moi, je dus refuser au risque de me faire écrabouiller par ces hommes de pierres mangeurs de pierres. Ces derniers passèrent aussi la soirée à questionner la jeune brune sur ses chaînes et à proposer des solutions plus dangereuses et folles que les autres auxquelles, malgré sa détermination, elle ne voulut pas se risquer. Le petit-déjeuné était déjà bien loin et nous étions ravis de se remplir la panse. Aria ne semblait jamais en avoir manger assez, elle finit néanmoins par s'avouer vaincu face à la nourriture. Chacun avait voulu apporter de quoi manger, même les Gorons, même s'ils étaient bien les seuls à pouvoir consommer leur minéraux. Aria et Louda ne terminèrent pas la soirée et moi et Reynald dûmes les porter endormies dans la chambre de la jeune humaine (1). La soirée se termina lorsque que tout le monde commençait à tomber de sommeil, les hommes de pierres furent les premiers à partir, étant ceux qui habitent le plus loin. Une fois que tous le monde fut parti le prêtre m'improvisa un lit dans la pièce principale, il me souhaitait une bonne nuit avant de se diriger vers ce qui devait être sa propre chambre. J'éteignais la bougie avant de me glisser sous les couvertures, j'entendais le vent siffler sur le bâtiment, un long hurlement de peur qui me faisait remonter la couverture, comme si la porte pouvait éclater et laisser s'engouffrer toute cette colère à n'importe quel moment. Le temps ici aussi devenait inhabituel, c'était tout Hyrule qui se déréglait. Je n'imaginais même pas dans quel état je trouverai la Citadelle et Toal, la neige avait peut être fondue dans le Massif des Pics Blancs, et le froid se serait installer dans le Désert Gérudo. Tout me paraissait possible.

Pour oublier la panique qui commençait à envahir mon corps je tentais de planifier mon lendemain, j'irai tout d'abord chez Crahmé pour refaire mon stock de bombes, peut être même remplir un flacon de potion rouge aux galeries Balder si il me restait assez de rubis. Je me demande encore comment ce bambins à pu ouvrir un commerce, qui en plus à pris de l'ampleur, il a fini par ouvrir une boutique à la Citadelle ! Quand tout sera fait, nous partirons, moi et Joyaux, quand à Aria… Elle devait rester ici, il s'agissait de son village, elle avait grandie ici, Reynald s'en occuperai, elle jouerai avec Louda, elles grandiraient ensemble… J'étais triste à l'idée de la laisser ici, j'avais commencé à m'habituer à son humour agaçant. Je pourrai toujours revenir de toute façon.

C'était décidé, elle resterait à Cocorico.

* * *

(1) Il y les humains et les hyliens, tout les habitants de Toal, sauf Link, sont des humains. Reynald et Louda le sont, Crahmé et je pense qu'il en y a d'autre. Les seules différence sont les oreilles pointus ou non qui permettent aux hyliens d'entendre les voix des dieux, ils peuvent aussi contrairement aux humains maitriser la magie (il y a quand même eu des humains maitrisant la magie mais ils sont rares.)

* * *

Il s'agit d'un chapitre assez calme comparé à d'autre, du blabla je m'en excuse, mais il faut quand qu'ils soufflent un peu ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à dans deux semaines (en espérant que je ne sois pas en retard...).


	13. Chapitre 14: douce nostalgie

Je ne parlerai même pas du retard tant il est grand, mais il se trouve que tout mon temps libre est aspiré par quelque chose d'affreux et inhumains appelé les devoirs. Bref, je ralenti encore le rythme de parution qui va devenir mensuel (tous les mois). Peut être qu'un jour je pourrai recommencer à publier plus souvent. Les devoirs ne sont pas la seule cause, il y a aussi un sérieux manque d'idée, au fur et à mesure que je réécris les chapitres je me rend compte de l'incohérence de certaines choses ou du fait que ce soit complètement tiré par les cheveux. Normalement, j'en suis au chapitre 23, mais le fait de remanier le texte fait que je suis au final obligée de complètement réécrire mes chapitres, même si du coup ce que j'ai déjà écris me sert de ligne conductrice.

Tout ce blabla finit (je parie que très peu de personne le liront d'ailleurs, même cette phrase), je vous laisse à votre lecture avec l'espoir que vous l'appréciez.

PS: C'est le point de vue d'Aria.

* * *

 _Le soleil se lève sur Cocorico…_

Mes chaînes m'avaient laissé des marques, mais le moelleux de l'oreiller et la couverture chaude atténuaient cette désagréable sensation. Je ne me souvenais même plus être allée jusqu'à ce lit, mais néanmoins je reconnaissait les lieux. C'était ici que nous nous étions cachées lorsque des Agents du Crépuscule rodaient, je ne me sentais pas capable de leur échapper une seconde fois, j'avais déjà tant perdu la première… Je n'avais jamais été très proche de Louda, j'avais toujours préféré rester à l'écart. Depuis ma naissance, on m'avais promis à un grand poste, j'avais tout donné pour y faire honneur, je n'avais pas échouer, non… Du jour au lendemain, il a pris le pouvoir, il les as écrasé, ils à fait d'eux ses marionnettes où les as tués. Tout ce que je connaissais, tout, s'est écroulé, je n'ai à présent plus aucune figure de ce passé, il est loin de moi. A présent, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'Aria, une orpheline et une entravée.

Je me levai et regardai ma voisine de chevet qui ne semblait pas prête de se réveiller et sortais discrètement de mon lit. J'étais encore habillée, on avait seulement desserré ma ceinture et retiré mes bottes. Une fois prête, j'ouvrais délicatement la porte pour me retrouver directement dans la grande salle où déjeunaient Link et Reynald qui me saluèrent et m'invitèrent à se joindre à eux. L'odeur du café, que j'appréciais autant que le goût, autant dire que c'est de l'ironie, emplissait toute la pièce. Il fallait que le prêtre fasse goûter cette boisson à tous ceux qui passaient ici…

Je les rejoignais et profitais d'un petit-déjeuner plus luxueux qu'à mon habitude, la dernière fois que j'avais pu en manger un tel était… Avant que nous nous ne partions de Cocorico… Il y a des mois de cela. En même temps ce n'étaient sûrement pas les Bublins qui m'auraient offert un bon repas, je n'avais même pas droit la moindre miette le matin.

Les deux hommes parlaient de tout et de rien, je ne me sentais pas exclue de la conversation étant donné que je ne voulais pas y participer.

« Avez vous entendu la tempête ?

-Ah ça pour l'avoir entendue, j'ai bien cru que les murs allaient s'envoler et moi avec ! S'exclama bonnet vert. »

Cocorico avait déjà connu des tempêtes, il devait exagérer, je n'avais rien entendu de la nuit. Je ne pense pas avoir un sommeil aussi profond !

« Au moins, le sol à été hydraté.

-Pour qui est ce profitable ? Pas grand-chose ne pousse ici et le peu qui le fait à du se faire arracher par le vent! »

Sur ce coup là, le réalisme de Link l'emportait sur l'optimisme de Reynald. Qui eu cru que les rôles puissent être inversés ! j'aurais plutôt échangé les répliques de ces deux personnages. Je n'avais néanmoins pas l'envie de continuer à les écouter pour établir leur score, je décidai de prendre l'air et constater par moi-même les dégâts.

Par la porte ouverte s'engouffra un courant d'air glacé, avant même que mes yeux ne se posent sur le décor. La source coulait tranquillement et ne semblait nullement avoir été impactée par la colère qui, selon les dires de mon compagnon, avait faillit dévaster le village, je comprenais bien qu'il n'avait pas encore mit le pied dehors. Le sol était humide, un peu boueux, mais finalement bonnet vert avait raison, les quelques plantes qui réussissaient à pousser étaient arrachées, éparpillées ou avaient tout simplement disparues du paysage. Des débris parsemaient la rue vide, même les Gorons n'étaient pas là. Moi qui avais envie de profiter un peu des sources chaudes… J'allais devoir emprunter le long et périlleux chemin jusque en haut, en fait non, je n'ai plus tellement envie de m'y rendre s'il faut faire tout le trajet à pied. Habituellement, les hommes de pierres se roulaient en boule, nous montions sur leur dos et il nous propulsait jusqu'aux sources. Une méthode risquée, néanmoins la sensation procurée et le fait que ce soit le moyen le plus rapide en valait le coup. Or, comme dit précédemment, ils n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui. Ils avaient bien fait des passages qui ne servaient pas à grand monde entre les monts enneigés et le désert, pourquoi ne pas simplement commencer par un accès à nos sources thermales ? C'est quand bien moins complexe et long. Je ne comprends décidément pas leur sens des priorités…

Je savais déjà le programme du jour, et je n'étais pas pressée de me rendre là où Louda voulait m'emmener, vraiment pas pressée. Peut être faudrait-il que je me cache jusqu'à qu'elle abandonne ? Non elle se poserait trop de questions. Je n'étais néanmoins pas contre l'idée de faire une promenade le temps qu'elle soit prête.

Je laissai mes jambes fonctionner indépendamment de mon cerveau, elle me mèneraient bien où ça les chanteraient, j'avais du temps à perdre. Dire que je peux perdre du temps alors que nous sommes en mission et que chaque seconde où nous traînons étire la souffrance des Zoras. Je bifurquai en direction du cimetière, il y avait plus accueillant comme endroit pour se promener mais j'avais envie de rendre visite aux « ancêtres ». La mort était partout, les tombes mal entretenues, la seule en état était celle tout au fond à laquelle on accédait par un étroit passage où reposaient pour l'éternité les parents du jeune prince Lars. Il était en réalité pratiquement impossible de savoir dans quelles tombes dormaient nos prédécesseurs étant donné qu'une bonne partie des noms avaient été effacés par la pluie et le temps, personne ne s'en occupait. Si le souvenir de notre existence devait traverser les âges, ce ne serait sûrement pas à travers les écrits des tombes. Alors que je tentai de déchiffrer le restant des écritures sur l'une des pierres, j'entendis une voix au loin :

« Aria ! Aria ! Tu ne m'as pas attendue ! »

Je me retournai en lui lançant un sourire un peu hypocrite, je l'avoue.

« Je n'osai pas te réveiller, après la fête d'hier... »

Je cherchai juste à reculer l'événement redouté, là était la vraie raison.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas oubliée le programme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas oublier.

-Alors allons y ! »

Elle me prenais le bras, visiblement de très bonne humeur, elle pensait que ça me ferais plaisir, elle se trompait. Je ne pourrai plus cacher ma mélancolie plus longtemps lorsque nous serions arrivées. Je me laissai traîner à travers le village, dans la direction opposé à l'église jusqu'à la petite bâtisse laissée à l'abandon depuis plus de six mois, depuis que moi et mes « parents » étions partis, dire qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais ici.

« Tu… pleures ? »

Elle me tendis un bout de tissus pour que je puisse essuyer la larmes qui coulait le long de ma joue, j'acceptais, j'allais en avoir besoin.

« Je vais t'attendre ici, tiens, la clé, nous en avons bien pris soin.

-Merci... »

Je prenais la vielle clé et la glissai dans la serrure à moitié rouillée, il n'avaient pas dû remettre les pied dans cette maison durant notre absence. Le familier « clac » retentit, je poussai la porte qui grinçai et prenais le soin de la fermer derrière moi, l'air chargé de poussière me fit tousser, quelques rayons passaient entre les volets fermés. Je passais délicatement mes doigts sur la table au milieu de la pièce, la saleté accumulée par le temps me noircit les doigts. Je me les essuyais sur une partie du tissus tandis que je me servais de l'autre pour assécher le ruisseau coulant de mes yeux. Après un rapide tour de la pièce, je cherchais dans l'étagère dans un coin de la pièce le livre qui contenait la clé du sous-sol. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une boite en bois ressemblant à un gros bouquin, pas facile à trouver sachant qu'il était caché derrière d'autres livres. La trappe y menant se trouvait en dessous de l'escalier menant à l'étage, étant donné l'état de ces derniers, je doutais d'arriver en haut en un seul morceau. Je m'arrêtai devant la trappe, j'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose… Mais oui ! Que je suis bête, j'ai oublié de prendre de quoi éclairer ! Je rangeais la clé dans mon pantalon trop grand, Louda n'avait pas pu me prêter de vêtements à ma taille, j'étais forcée de les garder pour le moment, en espérant que tôt où tard je pourrai m'en fournir d'autres.

* * *

« Déjà revenue ? »

Je lui expliquais brièvement la situation. Elle m'assurais que Crahmé, le fournisseur, de bombe du village, qui comme témoignait son ventre et son nez rouge ne refusait jamais un petit verre d'alcool, nous prêterait du matériel.

« Tu sais, il était déjà assez prudent mais maintenant on ne peut plus allumer la moindre petite flamme dans sa boutique.

-C'est vrai que c'est dangereux avec la poudre, mais quand là même…

-C'est depuis que son stock de bombes à été incendié, il ne reste plus rien à part des cendres.

-Qui a fait ça ?

-On a cherché, mais personne n'a rien vu, ça devait être les monstres noirs qui rôdaient dehors… »

Les Agents du Crépuscule. Elle prit mon bras puis dit plus bas :

« N'en parlons pas plus, d'accord. »

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'elle me traînait de nouveau dans la grande et unique rue, comme si aucun sujet grave n'avait jamais été évoqué. Je plaignais ce pauvre Crahmé, voir tout son stock partir en fumée, il avait dû être dur de se remettre de ça. Redémarrer son commerce après n'est pas des plus simples… Les Gorons semblaient enfin s'être décidés à venir malgré la tempête et aidaient les habitants à nettoyer le village, je du saluer une foule de visages familiers mais aussi si lointain, ils se souvenaient très bien de moi, mais moi… Ma mémoire était parasitée, des morceaux abîmés, voire censurés… Enfin, nous arrivions à la boutique en bois et tôle à moitié rouillée qui elle n'avait pas explosée, si ça avait été le cas je l'aurai rapidement remarqué. J'avais déjà revu Crahmé la veille, je n'aurai donc pas à faire un énième résumé de ce que j'avais vécu. Nous entrâmes et le saluâmes joyeusement, enfin, moi d'une fausse joie, je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur. Cette joie était la première partie d'un plan que même, sans nous êtres concertées, nous connaissions déjà pour avoir déjà bien des fois utilisé cette technique… Qui porta ces fruits. En adoptant nos sourires les plus agréables et en usant de la gentillesse qu'ont les adultes à l'égard de leur benjamins, nous avions facilement obtenu une lanterne pleine d'huile, que demander de plus ? Il avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait de ne pas la tester dans sa boutique, comme quoi il avait vraiment peur d'un deuxième incendie. Je me demandais bien comment il fait lorsque qu'il doit aller dans sa boutique alors que la nuit est tombée.

* * *

Je descendais prudemment l'échelle qui ne cessait de craquer sous mes pieds.

« Ça va ?

-Rien à signaler pour le moment. »

Louda était en haut et tenait la lanterne pour m'éclairer, elle avait d'abord beaucoup hésité à venir avec moi, pensant que j'avais besoin d'être seule, mais il s'était avéré qu'elle serait d'une grande d'aide pour explorer cette maison qui avait souffert de l'absence d'habitants. A tout moment, les marches ou une autre partie du bâtiment pouvaient s'écrouler. Je me demande encore pourquoi mon « père » tenait à conserver tout ses ouvrages dans une ancienne cave alors qu'ici ils étaient bien plus exposés à l'humidité, et donc champignons et compagnie. Une fois en bas, je lui demandais de me donner la lumière avant d'éclairer l'échelle pour qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle parcourut les rayons en sautillant, s'émerveillant sur le moindre détail, ça sentait bien plus le renfermé qu'en haut, j'en avais presque des haut-le-cœur. Celle qui m'accompagnai ne semblait pas être plus dérangée par l'odeur que ça. Je savais déjà avec quels livres repartir, en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop abîmés. Comment avait -on put laisser de telles sources de connaissances moisir ici ?

« Tu peux me passer ta sacoche s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai des livres à ramener.

-D'accord, mais c'est toi qui porte.

-Tout naturellement. Merci. »

Je la passais autour de mon épaule avant d'y ranger divers ouvrages sur différentes légendes et de la documentation sur les peuples d'Hyrule, y comprit ceux venant des royaumes voisins. Je savais à quel peuple appartenait Le Masque.

J'aurais voulu emporter toute la bibliothèque, je n'aurait qu'a demander à Reynald de les transporter dans un meilleur lieu de conservation.

Mes petites courses effectuées, j'appelais Louda qui insista pour rester plus longtemps, elle se rappela vite que cet endroit ne m'étais pas si agréable et emboîta le pas. Je lui confiai les deux clés, celle du sous-sol et de la maison.

« Gardes les deux.

-Tu es sûre?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de tous ces livres.

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-De nous faire confiance. »

Elle repartait plus rayonnante que jamais. Je la suivais d'un pas plus lent, pas que les livres dans la sacoche pesaient très lourd, mais je ne sentais pas d'humeur à sautiller comme elle. Elle qui d'habitude était beaucoup plus réservée et sérieuse, elle tenait de son père au final, voilà que son comportement avait changé d'un coup alors que nous n'étions pas si proche que ça. Nous arrivions dans l'église, son père était là, Link non, je demandais :

« Où est Link ?

-Il est allé aux Galeries Balder, il m'a chargé de te donner ces quelques rubis au cas ou tu tu voudrais toi aussi faire quelques achats. »

Je prenais en le remerciant la bourse petite mais néanmoins bien rempli de rubis qu'il me tenait.

« C'est Link qu'il faut remercier, pas moi. Au fait, je vois que la sacoche est bien remplie, vous avez déjà fait vos emplettes.

-Non papa, on est allé à son ancienne maison, on a ramené plein de livres. Répliquai t-elle, sûrement s'était-elle sentit visée par le regard amusé que lui avais lancé son père. »

Elle lui donnait les deux clés, j'expliquai pourquoi je les leur confiaient. Il me promit de bien en prendre soin. Je vidais le petit sac de son contenu avant de le rendre à sa propriétaire et de m'asseoir sur un tapis pour entreprendre la lecture d'un livre portant sur les Gorons. Louda installais non loin de moi avant de se saisir d'un des ouvrages, elle énonça le titre à voix haute :

« Légendes Twili… »

Quoi !? Je levai la tête d'un seul coup, les yeux grand ouverts de surprise ce qui parut l'interloquer. Comment avais je pu oublier de mettre ce bouquin à l'abri des regards indiscrets ? Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le lise ! Non, calme toi Aria, retrouve ton calme, ton faux sourire tremble un peu ? Ne lui montre surtout pas ta panique. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le lui prendre en douceur pour éviter tout soupçons.

« Il est vraiment pas terrible, tiens, tu devrais plutôt lire celui là.

-D'accord. »

Elle posa le recueil de contes à côté d'elle pour prendre celui que je venais de lui tendre, j'en profitai pour le reprendre discrètement.

« Il à l'air intéressant mais, c'est qui les Twilis ? »

Mince, elle me posais la question tant redoutée.

« Une contrée lointaine, mais ils ont disparu il y a des siècles.

-Dans ce cas, lire leur légende devrait être intéressant, non ? »

Que répondre, que répondre ?

« Si seulement ceux qui l'avait écrit n'étaient pas des imbéciles.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as pris dans ce cas ? »

Elle pose BEAUCOUP trop de questions celle là.

« J'y voyais pas grand-chose j'ai du le confondre avec un autre.

-On peut y retourner si tu veux.

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, je ferai sans, mais merci, c'est gentil d'avoir proposé.

-Mais de rien. »

Piouf, j'étais passée à deux doigt d'une tonne de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais répondre. Personne ne devait jamais faire le lien entre l'ère du Crépuscule et les Twilis, Ganondorf assumait déjà le rôle de grand méchant de l'histoire (1), pas la peine d'impliquer un peuple pacifique qui a agit contre sa volonté. Certes, il ne sont pas pour rien, mais Le moindre écart à ce sujet pourrait déclencher une véritable haine chez certains ou donner des idées à d'autre avides du pouvoir. De toutes façons, maintenant qu'ils étaient cloîtrés dans le monde du Crépuscule, leur cracher dessus ne changerait pas grand-chose. Alors que je m'apprêtai à commencer un autre, laporte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer un Link rayonnant.

« Hé bien, qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur Link ? Demanda le prêtre.

-Oh, juste quelques bonnes affaires.

-Plutôt des prix d'amis, je dirais.

-Possible, oui. »

Bonnet vert se tourna vers moi, il semblait intrigué par la jolie petite pile de vieux bouquins. Il en saisit un avant de me demander.

« D'où est ce que tu sors tout ça ? »

Je lui adressais un petit sourire fier, je sentais bien que mes livres lui étaient d'un grand intérêt.

« Ils sont à moi, en tant que seul héritière de mes parents.

-Je vois… Et je crois que cet héritage va être bien utile, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-Tant que tu ne les abîmes pas… »

Hors de question qu'il laisse la moindre tâche ou page déchirée, tous ces livres étaient à présent les seuls preuves d'un passé si proche et si lointain à la fois…

Il prit tout à coup un air plus grave :

« Je dois te parler. »

Reynald pris la main de sa fille et tous deux sortirent, cela ne présageait rien, mais vraiment rien de bon. Mais j'avais déjà ma petite idée du sujet.

« Tu veux me laisser ici, n'est ce pas ? Hé bien sache que je refuse, m'enfin, tu t'attendais à cette réponse. Ce village, ses habitants, tous ça sont des choses qui me rappellent à chaque seconde à quelle point j'aurais pu être heureuse si mes parents étaient encore vivants. On aurait fini notre tour d'Hyrule, on serait rentré ici et on aurait continué notre petite existence tranquille. Mais non, il a fallu la Lumière soit vaincue par le Crépuscule, Ganondorf, les Bublins, tout ça. Alors je vais être honnête avec toi, rester ici me rend malade, pas que je déteste cet endroit, au contraire. S'il-te-plaît, laisse moi faire mon deuil loin d'ici. »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti, il baissa les yeux avant de dire tout bas, comme un enfant qui se rend compte de la gravité de sa bêtise.

« Désolé. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, nous quittions Cocorico après avoir le thé avec nos hôtes. Les livres bien emballés dans diverses couches pour éviter que l'humidité et la pluie de les mouillent, rangés dans le sac en cuir toujours accroché à Joyaux. La lanterne était retournée entre les mains de Crahmé et Louda m'avait donnée une petite arme, mais Link n'était pas au courant. Bien sûr. Le Masque me laisserait tranquille un moment, mais pas longtemps, je devais rester sur mes gardes et avoir de quoi me défendre, sans _les_ utiliser. Nous parcourions à présent les plaines d'Hyrule en direction du domaine Zora ou nous ferions notre rapport avant de recevoir de nouveaux ordres et de les appliquer, comme les parfait petits soldats que mon compagnon voulait que nous soyons. Enfin, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il ne fasse pas tout pour me laisser avec la princesse et repartir seul, surtout après mon enlèvement.

* * *

 _Elle a refusée de m'écouter, la petite sotte. Qu'importe, ils la rattraperont, je ferait sans elle pour l'instant, et je vengerai, oui vengerai, mes défunts maîtres… Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, c'est à moi d'ouvrir les yeux de ceux qui le mérite, oui, le mérite, et de fermer à jamais ceux qui ont tués mes maîtres et crachent encore sur leur sage paroles, leur vérité, non, LA vérité…(2)_

* * *

Il faisait froid, beaucoup plus froid qu'à l'allée, je recommençai à grelotter,et je sentais que mon compagnon aussi. La vitesse décolla son bonnet que j'attrapai au vol pour me l'enfoncer sur le crâne et protéger le bout de mes oreilles qui commençaient à geler, je justifie cet acte par le fait que j'en avais plus nécessitée que lui, après tout il faut protéger les plus jeunes.

« Regardes Aria, il neige. »

Il ralentit un pas la cadence de Joyaux pour que nous profitions des premiers flocons.

« C'est assez anormal ce temps. C'est comme si les saisons défilaient à toute vitesse. Remarquai-je.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Les caractéristiques de certains milieux sont aussi bousculé, si on prend l'exemple du domaine, Zora. »

J'acquiesçai, notre malfaiteur serait-il puissant au point de dérégler les saisons et les milieux ? Peut être, oui, cela présageait que la tâche serait bien plus dure que prévu. Des silhouettes bien trop familières se dessinaient aux travers des gros flocons blancs.

« Link, je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois.

-Moi non plus. »

* * *

(1) Je part du principe que pour justifier tout ce qu'il s'est passé, Ganondorf à été tenu pour seul responsable étant donné que Zelda doit cacher l'existence du Crépuscule. Après, comment cela se fait-il qu'Aria ne soit pas au courant, je ne vais pas vous le dire ;p.

(2) C'est encore du point de vue d'un autre personnage, le même que dans le chapitre 11. Mais de qui s'agit-il, je ne vais pas non plus vous le dire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous l'auriez apprécié. Pas grand chose à dire à part le fait que la mise en page (copier, coller, remettre les espaces qui disparaissent, ect...) m'a encore parue très longue (c'est peut être aussi pour ça que je traîne XD), mais bon qui en à quelque chose à faire ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (rien que pour me donner le courage de continuer parce que au cas où vous l'oublierez on est pas rémunéré pour ce qu'on fait...)Aussi, je vous souhaite un agréable Noël et une bonne année !


	14. Chapitre 15: retrouver la bête

Bon, ça fait pas tout à fait un mois, mais j'avais quand même envie de poster un peu en avance, pour une fois. J'avoue avoir un peu ramé sur ce chapitr, mais j'ai fait un plan pour les chapitres à venir. A vrai dire, même si j'ai une idée très précise de la fin depuis le début et qu'elle n'a pas changé, trouver le chemin qui y conduit est moins aisé. Bref, c'était le blabla pas très intéressant, je vous laisse à votre lecture ^^

PS: point de vue de Link.

* * *

 _Dans les plaines d'Hyrule…_

« Link, je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois, me dit Aria.

-Moi non plus. »

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait, il m'étais impossible de détacher mon regard des ombres de Bublins qui se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Je pouvais déjà distinguer les horribles yeux rouges et luisants de leurs montures qui semblaient aussi remplis de cruauté que ceux qui les dirigeaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, les flèches commençaient à fuser autour de nous. Je lançai Joyaux au grand galop et me retournai de mon mieux pour tenter d'en abattre quelques uns avec mon arc, ce qui n'était pas chose facile car Aria gênait mes mouvements. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle change de place. Je parlais assez fort pour qu'elle m'entendre sans autant crier :

« Mets toi à l'avant du cheval! »

Je sentis ses mains s'accrocher à moi, menaçant de me faire tomber tandis qu'elle essayait de se placer de l'autre côté, c'est-à-dire devant moi. Je pus entendre le bruit d'une flèche siffler près de mon visage, me faisant une légère entaille sur mon oreille gauche, j'essayais de garder mon calme malgré la surprise qui avait bien faillit me faire lâcher mon arme. Ma compagne réussit enfin à s'asseoir à l'avant de la monture et me dit :

« Je prends les rênes! »

J'avais peur de l'endroit où allait nous faire atterrir, mais bon, tant qu'on semait nos adversaires. J'aurais grandement apprécié d'avoir quelques bombes pour les combiner avec mes flèches, je les aurais facilement dispersés. Je n'étais pas si inquiet, sans chef pour leur donner des ordres, ils étaient bien moins dangereux, enfin, s'ils ne se servaient pas à nouveau de flèches empoisonnées. Je me permettais de jeter un rapide coup d'œil du côté d'Aria, mais la brume m'empêchait de me repérer. Je ne perdais pas plus de temps et me retournais pour me concentrer sur mes cibles. Aaaaah, si j'avais su, j'aurais amener l'œil du faucon avec moi, malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui pensait que les monstres avaient définitivement disparus et que les plaines étaient sûres…

« Link ! Il y a un passage! Je le prends ?

-Tant qu'on les sème !

-Je le prends alors! »

L'angle que prit le cheval me secouai et me déstabilisai quelques secondes, assez pour qu'une flèche vienne se planter sur mon épaule anciennement blessée, mais la distance avait fait faiblir sa vitesse: elle se heurta à ma cotte de maille et ne traversa pas cette barrière de fer. Décidément, le destin s'acharnait contre cette partie de mon corps. Je n'avais plus besoin de viser à présent, ils avaient disparus de notre champ de vision, et nous avions donc disparus du leur, c'est du moins ce que j'espérais.

La chance ne me souriait pas, étant donné que nous faisions à présent route vers Toal. D'un côté des monstres qui voulaient ma peau, de l'autre, des gens qui ne voulaient pas ma mort mais que mon absence ne laisserait pas sans questions, et étant donné que j'étais supposé garder le secret... Je n'avais pas le choix, je serais dans l'obligation de leur resservir exactement le même mensonge afin d'éviter qu'ils ne confrontent leur version au village de Cocorico. Mentir, voilà quelque chose que je n'aimais guère, toute mon enfance on m'avais sans cesse rabâcher que « mentir, c'est mal », pas que je me sente obligé d'obéir à ses règles qu'on enseigne aux enfants, mais je savais très bien à quoi menait un mensonge découvert… En parlant de ça, il m'allait être dur d'être honnête avec Iria au sujet d'Epona, quand elle apprendrai son état, je n'aurai plus qu'à compter les quelques secondes qui me sépareront de la mort. En espérant que son père soit dans le coin à ce moment là, il est le seul à pourvoir gérer la furie que peut devenir sa fille. Même en prenant toute ces précautions, je n'avais nullement envie de revenir, pas tant que je n'aurai pas atteint mon objectif : retrouver Midona. Les événements avaient tendance à me faire sortir ce but de l'esprit, mais il revenait toujours au galop. Plusieurs fois je me suis posé la question, est ce que je suis amoureux ? Le fait de me demander ça ne serait pas déjà une réponse ? Ou peut-être que depuis que j'ai connu ça, je ne peux plus m'en passer, de l'action, des temples, et … des ombres… N'aurai-je pas ramener un peu de Crépuscule dans mon cœur ? Non, ce qui m'importais le plus n'étais pas de la revoir finalement, mais d'obtenir des réponses, et ces réponses, c'est elle qui les avait.

« Les arbres, ce n'est pas normal, nous sommes supposés être en été ! Dit Aria, non, vu sa tête, elle s'en étonnait.

Elle avait raison, au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions dans la forêt, le sol se recouvrait de feuilles mortes et les arbres se paraient de couleurs chaudes. J'en étais sûr à présent, c'était tout Hyrule qui était affecté.

« Nous ne devons pas rester ici, attendons quelques temps, les Bublins auront probablement quittés les lieux.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Nous avons déjà passer notre chance à Cocorico, il doit bien avoir une source dans cette région, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aria, on à déjà eu cette conversation et tu sais très bien ce que je pense.

-Moi je pense que tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui respecte sa mission pour les beaux yeux de la princesse… », elle me lança un regard moqueur et plein de sous-entendus.

« Tu peux tout de suite t'enlever cette idée de la tête.

-Oh mais pourtant, ça ressemble bien à un conte de fée. »

Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à moi et continuer son discours tout enconservant son air narquois :

« Le pauvre paysan-

-Berger.

-Soit, le pauvre berger va un jour au château et croise le regard de la magnifique princesse, par la suite, il réussit à se faire connaître de sa royale personne et-

-Assez de sottises dites comme ça.

-Serais-je dans le vrai ?

-Absolument pas.

-Mon œil. »

Elle me tira la langue, sale gosse, se retourna et prit les rênes pour faire avancer Joyaux dans la forêt. Elle n'allait pas gagner à ce petit jeu, ah ça non ! Je me penchai pour attraper les rênes.

« Héééé, rends les moi.

-Pas question.

-Tu sais quoi ? » Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches pour montrer son mécontentement, ce qui avait plutôt tendance à me faire rigoler qu'autre chose, surtout venant d'une enfant. Elle s'énerva vraiment cette fois :

-T'as fini de rigoler !

-Oui, d'accord, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais y aller tout seule !

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse att- »

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle avait disparue de mon champs de vision. Bon sang ! Où est-ce qu'elle était partie ? La forêt pouvait se montrer sans pitié avec ceux qui ne la connaissait, elle se perdrait sûrement sans un quelqu'un du coin avec elle. Et si des monstres s'attaquaient à elle ? Certes il était censé ne plus en avoir, mais après tout ce que nous avions vu, je m'attendais à tout. Le pire était quelle était partie avec mon bonnet, elle n'avait pas intérêt à le perdre ! Heuuuuu non, pardon, ce n'est pas la chose la plus grave à laquelle je pensais. La pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, c'est que Le Masque décide de s'en prendre à elle de nouveau. Qu'est ce qui me disais qu'elle réussirait à lui échapper une seconde fois ? Si quelque chose de grave lui arrivait, je ne serais pas là à temps pour l'aider. Non, je devais aussi avoir confiance en ses capacités, pas pour laisser tomber les recherches, mais pour moins m'inquiéter et être plus efficace. Après tout, elle n'avait cesser de m'étonner depuis notre rencontre. J'aurais tellement aimé à ce moment, devenir un loup pour suivre sa piste, j'aurais sûrement trouvé de son odeur sur la lame que je lui avais confisqué. Et puis pourquoi pas ? Non, je n'aurais aucun moyen de redevenir humain. En même temps les gens du village ne me reconnaîtraient pas… Elle non plus. Joyaux me reconnaîtrait lui ! Et s'il reste avec moi, elle lui fera confiance, donc elle me fera aussi confiance.

Alors que je débattais intérieurement,une voix retentit :

 _« Prend le, prend le … »_

Cette voix sifflante et malsaine, je l'avais déjà entendue, mais où ? A partir de ce moment là, tout sembla très lent, était ce moi qui voyais tout se dérouler au ralentit ? Mince ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fait ça ! Mon corps ne m'obéit plus! Ouvrir la sacoche, chercher, retirer les tissus, prendre le cristal, le placer devant mon front, la pointe appuyée, je ne peux rien faire contre. Je regarde quelques secondes la lumière du cristal se faire plus vive, comme s'il se réjouissait à l'idée de me transformer une nouvelle fois en bête. Je ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration, c'est la seule chose que je puisse encore faire, puis ma main l'enfonce dans mon front malgré moi. Ensuite, tout va très vite, mes muscles me tirent, je me prend la tête, la douleur est insupportable. Mes os se déforment, mon visage, mes mains, tout mon corps. J'avais oublié combien cette transformation était douloureuse, à moins que Midona n'ai à chaque fois usé de sa magie pour rendre plus supportable. J'ouvrai les yeux, le sol était bien plus près à présent, Joyaux semblait apeuré et j'avais enfin repris le contrôle de mon corps, mais quel corps ! Je voyais moins bien mais mon odorat était plus aiguisé que jamais. La coordination de mes quatre pattes me revint tout naturellement, je me retournais vers Joyaux qui avait cessé de paniquer. Je devais à présent le convaincre de me suivre, car oui, en tant que loup je pouvais communiquer avec les autres animaux . Je me souviens qu'Epona ne cessait de me demander de retrouver ma forme humaine, en même temps, chevaux et loups font rarement bon ménage.

« Link ?

-Oui c'est moi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

-Écoute, c'est une longue histoire, et je t'assures que tu n'es pas le premier à voir ça. Qu'importe, j'ai besoin que tu me suives et que l'on retrouve Aria.

-C'est ma mission de toute manière. »

Il ne demanda pas plus d'explications, alors je ne lui en donna pas plus. Je fourra mon museau dans la sacoche à la recherche du poignard, mais une autre odeur s'en dégageait, celle du Masque. Cela ne m'arrangeai pas du tout, au contraire. Premièrement, ce n'était pas lui que je cherchais, deuxièmement, même si je le trouvais, je n'avais aucune chance de le battre sous cette forme. Je vis Joyaux baisser la tête pour attraper un truc vert avec sa bouche, cela ne ressemblais pas à de l'herbe, mais plutôt à… Non ! Je hurlais :

« Hé ! Lâche ça, c'est mon bonnet ! Et puis, où tu l'as trouvé ?

-Par terre, c'est elle qui l'a enlevé de sa tête et jeter par terre en partant. »

Grrrrr, elle n'arrêtera donc jamais de me provoquer ? Qu'importe, le bonnet devait porter son odeur maintenant.

« Donne le moi avant qu'il ne s'imbibe de ta salive, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sentir ton haleine de poney! »

Je m'excuse pour cette blague… Il le lâcha tout en s'indignant de mes paroles, un peu plus et je le sentait capable de m'envoyer son sabot en plein dans mon museau. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour moi, retrouver Aria nécessitait mes excellentes capacités olfactives. Après avoir mémorisée son odeur, qui était brouillée par celle du cheval. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment transporter mon bonnet, alors je le cachai dans un petit renfoncement derrière des lierres, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie d'aller le récupérer.

Cela fait, moi et Joyaux nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt. Le sol était sec et des feuilles se coinçaient dans ma fourrure, le tintement de ma chaîne fit remonter en moi un flot de souvenirs. Je sentais un vide sur mon dos, lui qui avait été habitué à porter le poids de la démone féline qui m'avait accompagnée pendant si longtemps. Un son m'arracha rapidement de ma nostalgie, Joyaux recula derrière moi, au fur et à mesure que les voix se rapprochaient, je pus identifier chacune des personnes. Il s'agissait d'Iria et des enfants, mon odorat et ma vue vinrent confirmer ces informations. Je me faufilais dans les buissons avant qu'ils ne me remarquent, mais l'équidé ne pouvait pas se cacher.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais les éloigner. »

Il hennit pour attirer leur attention, l'effet fut immédiat, tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. En espérant qu'il puisse me rejoindre rapidement, je continuai de glisser dans les feuilles, à pas de loup comme dit-on, jusqu'à me retrouver de l'autre côté et de continuer ma route, après avoir rapidement vérifier qu'il accaparait toujours toute leur attention. Je suivais l'odeur qui heureusement délaissait la forêt de Firone pour continuer vers le village, au moins sera t-elle moins en danger près des habitations que dans cette profonde forêt. S'il voulait vraiment s'en prendre à Hyrule, étant donné ses pouvoirs, Le Masque risquait de tôt où tard repeupler le royaume avec des monstres, en commençant bien sûr par les zones les plus vides. C'est ce qui me semblais être la solution la plus logique.

Pensant être suffisamment loin, je pris le risque de me mettre à découvert pour continuer de suivre la piste qui semblait se diriger droit au village, elle n'avait pas un mauvais sens de l'orientation, à moins qu'elle ait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Ça y est ! Je me souviens où j'avais entendu cette voix ! A la source de Lanelle ! D'ailleurs je l'entendais encore, non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

 _« Alors, c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu l'as toujours eu avec toi, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Rassures toi, tu vas rapidement retrouver ton vrai corps. »_

Trop grave pour être la voix de Xanto, trop aiguë pour être celle de Ganondorf, de toute façon, ils avaient tout deux cédé sous les coups de la lame purificatrice. Je me retournai et bondissais pour l'attaquer mais me heurtais à une barrière invisible. Donc cette voix appartenait bien au Masque, un rire sinistre sorti de son masque, il attrapa ma tête avec sa main gantée continua à parler, sa voix semblait avoir pris un ton moins perçant :

 _« Tu ne peux pas répondre, hein ? »_

Tandis qu'il me tenait par le cou avec une main, il retirait le cristal avec l'autre, la douleur recommença, mes plaintes s'étouffèrent en un râle. J'étais à présent redevenu humain, à genoux, haletant. Je levais la tête, son stupide morceau de bois ne dissimulait pas sa satisfaction. Avant que je ne puisse donner l'ordre à mes jambes de se relever et à mon bras de prendre ma lame, ma tête fut violemment frappée par derrière, je me retrouvais à présent ventre à terre, maintenu par une force qui ne me laissait même pas regarder mon adversaire.

 _« Ils n'avaient pas tort, tu es bien amusant. Je ne devrais pas te laisser vivre, c'est l'erreur qu'ils ont fait. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai hériter d'eux ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Je n'aurai même pas à te tuer de ma main. »_

Je pus enfin me relever, mais il avait disparut, j'avais un arrière goût de sang dans la bouche, une douleur sourde à l'arrière du crâne, rien d'étonnant après le coup que j'avais pris. J'avançais misérablement vers un arbre pour m'y appuyer et essuyai le filet de sang qui coulait de ma lèvre, la chute n'avait pas été plaisante. Tout mon corps se plaignait, chacun de mes mouvements accompagnés de courbatures. La douleur s'accentua, tout devint de plus en plus abstrait, mes muscles relâchèrent toute pression, je m'écroulai. Me voilà misérable, paralysé, je…*

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, le prochain sort dans environs un mois (vous savez à quel point c'est pas facile d'être parfaitement régulière pour moi XD).


	15. Chapitre 16: balade forestière

A la bonne date (à la base je voulais le poster en avance mais il y u un bug et je ne pouvais plus mettre de nouveau doc dans le doc manager, le problème a été réglé juste à temps), voici le chapitre 16 ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

 _Aria continue son chemin seule dans la forêt …_

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes que je l'avais laissé et depuis le degré de magie dans l'air ne faisait qu'augmenter. Mes chaînes me brûlèrent légèrement, mais cela s'estompa rapidement. Quelque chose venait de se passer. Est ce que cela concernait les deux idiots que j'avais laissé en arrière ? Non c'est méchant, je ne suis pas encore sûre que le cheval soit un idiot.

Je ne connaissais absolument pas les lieux, comme pour la plupart d'Hyrule, je ne les avais vu que dans les livres. Je me contentais de suivre les chemins les plus usés, et qui donc devraient normalement mener au village de Toal. Un bruit venant de mon ventre et une sensation de creux me rappela que toute j'avais le sérieux besoin de manger après toute cette action. Un hennissement familier accompagné de bruits de pas et de voix enfantines parvint derrière moi. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner qu'un objet non-identifié vint percuter l'arrière de ma tête.

« Je l'ai eu ! »s'exclama un petit garçon, je ne l'avais pas vu mais c'était bien à un gamin qu'appartenait cette voix.

Oui ! Il m'avait bien eu, et il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffe celui là ! Avant que je puisse le frapper, une main me stoppa dans mon élan.

« Excuse le ! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui! »

La propriétaire de la main la baissait et je pu enfin voir toute la joyeuse petite bande. Deux garçons, celui qui m'avait lancé la pierre, il tenait encore le lance-pierre dans la main et qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas le moins du monde regretter son acte, un vrai chenapan, l'autre garçon qui semblait bien moins sur de lui et avait l'air d'un ange à côté de son compagnon maléfique, ainsi qu'une fille qui semblait être la plus âgée des trois étant donné sa taille.

La jeune femme qui les accompagnait et qui avait stoppé mon poing exigeait à présent des excuses du chenapan, c'était la moindre des choses ! J'allais finir avec une beau bosse sur la tête maintenant !

« Fénir, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Rhhhhho, ça va ! C'était juste une blague !

-Ça n'a rien de drôle, imagines tu l'image que donne du village ?

-Pffff…

-Très bien, tu en débattra avec tes parents alors. »

Elle souleva un sourcil et croisa les bras, elle était sûre d'avoir fait mouche, cela ne pouvait signifier que ça. Je le sais parce que j'aurais adopté la même attitude à sa place.

En effet, cet argument eu raison de la brise rebelle.

« Non ! S'il-te-plaît ! »

Elle fit un mouvement du menton vers ma direction, comme pour lui dire « Hé bien, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors. »

Il lui donna son arme, et l'air vraiment vexé, se tourna vers moi :

« Désole pour le caillou.

-Ça va, j'ai vécu pire.

-Sans rancune ?

-Sans rancune. »

Il me tendit sa petite main et je dut me courber un peu pour la lui serrer. D'ordinaire, je ne le lui aurait pas pardonné, mais en ce moment même j'avais d'autres préoccupations, comme manger et trouver la source. Pas de temps à perdre avec un gamin. La jeune adulte semblait satisfaite, elle me tendit la main et se présenta :

« Iria, fille de Bohdan, je viens de Toal.

-Aria, je ne préfère pas parler de mes parents, je viens de Cocorico.

-Nos prénoms sont pratiquement les mêmes !

-Il y a de quoi se mélanger les pinceaux ! »

Nous rîmes de cette ressemblance, au moins elle n'avait pas semblé plus dérangée que ça du fait que je refuse de parler de ma famille. Peut être avait-elle compris qu'il ne fallait pas creuser ce sujet, ou alors avait-elle oublié… Non, elle ne pouvait pas être un poisson rouge à ce point…

Tandis que nous serions chaleureusement les mains, je la détaillais rapidement : Elle avait des cheveux blond foncés et court, pas du genre à s'embêter d'une longue chevelure j'imagine, elle ne semblait pas non plus s'embêter de mettre des chaussures et portait un pantacourt ainsi qu'un débardeur qui semblait bien être la seule touche de féminité. En fait, elle faisait plutôt garçonne, si on omettait ses grand yeux verts et son nez fin. On ne l'avait pas embêtée à être une bonne fille qui entre dans les mœurs, on pourrait s'entendre. Elle ne devait pas être plus âgée que Link.

Je me demande bien pourquoi il ne veut pas remettre un pied ici d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'aussi grave. D'autant plus qu'ils ne m'ont pas l'air d'être des gens très rancuniers.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as amené ici ? »

Je retins ma respiration, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de répondre à ce genre de questions ! Vite ! Vite ! Trouve une excuse valable ! Et puis, pourquoi pas lui dire la vérité, je n'allais pas commencer à me comporter comme bonnet vert, ça non ! La vérité ou rien !

« J'ai besoin de trouver la source de… Une des sources des Esprits de Lumières ?

-Latouane ou Firone ? Ces deux sources sont assez proches.

-Celle qui me permettra d'être la plus rapide. »

Elle me jeta un regard interrogatif :

« Et pourquoi faire ? »

Link n'aurait pas voulu que je dise pourquoi, mais en l'occurrence, il n'était pas là. Certes, il pourraient être paniqués des nouvelles, néanmoins s'ils n'étaient pas mit au courant ils auraient de grande chances de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Qu'importe ce que pourrait dire bonnet vert, j'allais faire ce qui me semblais le plus juste.

« C'est une longue histoire.

-Si tu le dis, suis moi, nous allons rejoindre mon père pour que tu lui expliques la situation.

\- Ton père ?

-C'est le chef du village.

-Je vois, tu me paraîs tout de suite plus impressionnante d'un coup. »

Mince, cela pouvait être mal pris, et je ne tenais pas à me faire mal voir, surtout étant donné ma situation. Elle ne sembla pas offensé et sourit doucement :

« Impressionnante ? J'ai rarement fait peur aux gens. »

Elle détourna son regard pour sermonner Fénir qui s'amusait à tirer sur un écureuil malgré le fait qu'on lui ait retiré son arme, encouragé par la fille. « L'ange blond » semblait du parti d'Iria et les suppliait d'arrêter. Derrière eux, je reconnus Joyaux, je cru déceler quelque chose dans son regard qui m'indiquait que lui aussi m'avait reconnu mais m'intimait de garder le silence. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de perdre plus de temps à les regarder, j'allais devoir presser un peu les choses. « Le village est loin ? »

Elle se retourna vers moi :

« -Non, nous y serons dans à peine une demi-heure. Les enfants, on y va. »

Elle se mit en marche et je suivis la cadence, aux côtés de Joyaux. J'avais tout à coup l'envie de prendre mes livres, qui je l'espère se trouvaient toujours dans le sac, mais je ne devais pas leur laisser deviner que je connaissais l'équidé, alors je me m'en abstint.

Plus nous avancions, plus je sentais que le mal s'intensifiait, mais c'est lorsque nous passâmes à côté d'un tunnel que l'impression se fit plus forte que jamais. Un peu plus loin se trouvait …

« Voici la source de Firone. Tu vas pouvoir y plonger ta tête.

-Plonger ma tête ?

-Je ne pense pas que la pierre de Fénir ne t'ai laissée indemne , elle se tourna vers l'intéressé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grogna et elle se mit à rire, je retins le mien. Ce n'est jamais très agréable que des inconnus se moquent, et puis rien ne m'indiquait qu'il n'était pas du genre rancunier ce garnement. La petite fille ne s'en privait pas, elle, de se moquer. Il croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, Iria n'en fit rien et me chuchota :

« Tu vas voir, dans cinq minutes, il recommence les bêtises.

-Il m'a l'air d'être de cette trempe.

-Il l'est. »

Je remarquai alors que quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, et je ne fus pas la seule à m'en rendre compte :

« -Où est passé Colin ?

-Je ne sais pas, il était encore là il y a deux minutes, répondit Fénir. »

Je jetais un regard interrogateur à Joyaux qui ne semblait pas plus en savoir, il était finalement vachement futé pour un cheval.

« Il a dit avoir entendu des bruits dans la forêt de Firone, expliqua la fille.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis Anaïs ?

-Oui, même si ça peut paraître impossible. »

Fénir rigola avant de lancer d'un air moqueur :

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pousser ce trouillard à aller là-bas ?

-Ça n'a rien de rassurant, déjà qu'il ne veut pas d'habitude quitter le village seul, répondit Iria, avant de, semblait-il, plonger dans ses pensées. »

Elle ordonna à Fénir et Anaïs de rentrer au village et me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner, ce que j'acceptais bien sûr, étant donné la présence malfaisant que j'avais ressentie en passant près du passage y menant, je m'attendais au pire.

« Et le cheval ?

-Il m'a l'air d'appartenir à l'armée d'Hyrule, mais sainte déesses, que ce passe t-il ! »

Je devais la convaincre de le garder avec nous, je n'avais pas envie de découvrir en revenant que les gens du village avaient fouillé la sacoche contenant tous mes livres.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile.

-Comment ? Ce n'est qu'un animal !

-Si l'une d'entre nous est blessée, nous serons bien heureuse qu'il nous porte.

-Ce n'est pas faux, acquiesça t-elle, et puis j'ai l'habitude des chevaux. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui parla tellement doucement que je ne pus saisir un seul de ses mots. Elle prit ensuite ses rênes et il la suivit docilement, rien de très étonnant étant donné qu'il l'était de nature, mais quand même, elle semblait avoir un don pour leur parler. Je posai ma main sur ma ceinture, la présence de la lame que m'avait donné Louda me rassura un peu, même si ce ne serait pas très utile si les agresseurs s'avéraient trop nombreux, j'aurais toujours quelque chose pour me battre. Je n'avais jamais affronté de réel adversaire, et je ne considère que le coup de poignard que j'avais infligé au Masque était un vrai combat, plutôt une tentative désespérée de m'enfuir, ppfffff, je me fais pitié.

« Je n'ai pas même pas pu enlever ma bosse.

-J'en suis désolé, mais nous repasserons devant au retour, tu penses pouvoir te passer de soins pour l'instant ?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer. Es-tu sûre que les enfants de ton village ne risquent rien ? D'après ce que vous avez dit, Colin n'a pas eu une réaction normale. Pourquoi les autres n'en seraient pas victime eux aussi ?

-Je ne peux rien à faire à part prier nos déesses. Malheureusement, la forêt est tout aussi dangereuse. »

Elle se mit alors à parler tout bas, sans vouloir les vexer, ce ne seraient pas les déesses qui nous aideraient. Quand nous arrivâmes au tunnel, je ne sentais plus la moindre magie malfaisante, tout semblait parfaitement normal, mais j'avais toujours très faim. Joyaux s'agita, les animaux sentent le danger venir de loin, quelque chose venait ou était en train de se passer. Comme une vague, la magie reprit d'un coup les lieux, je la sentait vibrer dans tout mon corps, et qu'elle était mauvaise… Tandis que la jeune femme le calmait, je m'enfonçais dans le tunnel sombre, et regrettait de ne pas avoir gardé la lanterne de Crahmé. Les bruits de sabots et de pas sur la pierre humide m'assuraient qu'ils se trouvaient bien derrière moi. J'avançais prudemment, les mains toujours devant moi. Très vite je pus entendre une vois enfantine de l'autre côté du tunnel qui appelait à l'aide et apercevoir la lumière. En ni une ni deux, nous nous précipitions tous. J'avais malheureusement une odée très nette de à qui appartenait l'autre voix qui lui intimait de se taire. Une silhouette quasiment invisible nous bondit dessus, je pu l'éviter de justesse mais pas ceux qui m'accompagnaient qui ne pouvaient la voir. Des cris de paniquent venaient de tous les côtés. Qui aider en premier ? Je me concentrai, il fallait que j'attaque rapidement si je voulais avoir la moindre chance de le toucher. Je concentrai mes chances dans mes jambes et sautait, la lame sortie de ma ceinture. Quelle bête je fais, d'avoir cru qu'il ne pourrait anticiper mon attaque, il m'envoya voler et je me ramassa contre un arbre. J'ai mal, je ne dois pas rester ici, il lâche Colin, il s'approche, il va m'attraper… Il va m'attraper… J'ai très mal, à la tête et au dos, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été cassée en deux. Vite, je me servir d' _eux_ pour me soigner. Je ne vais pas assez vite, je… Qu'est ce que ? Une lame. Une lame ! Oui ! Il s'arrêta, une lame jaillissait de son ventre, couverte de sang bleu. Il n'émit aucune plainte, le métal se retira doucement, comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Non, je me trompais, ce n'était pas pour faire durer le plaisir. Le Masque se téléporta, laissant celui le porteur de l'épée, tremblant et faible, à la vue de tous. Libérée du monstre invisible, Iria cria :

« Link ! »

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (même si elle n'est pas que positive). Le prochain chapitre sera mit en ligne aux alentours du 5 mars.


	16. Chapitre 17: de nouveau seul

Voici le chapitre 17, j'ai rien de spécial à dire alors bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Link entends une voix…_

Un sifflement aigu résonne en moi, c'est insupportable. Au loin, j'entends une voix enfantine, je la connais. Mes membres sont engourdis, je suis sur le côté et mon épée accrochée à ma taille rend cette position très inconfortable. Je reconnais la voix enfantine, Colin, c'est Colin. J'ouvre les yeux, tout est flou, mais je distingue ce qu'il me dit en me secouant doucement l'épaule.

« Link ? C'est toi ? »

Je peux enfin voir nettement son visage, j'ai la gorge sèche, je sourit faiblement, je ne me sens pas encore la force d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Il se lève d'un coup avant de déclarer :

« Je dois le dire aux autres ! »

Et il part en courant, j'essaye de l'appeler, mais il ne m'écoute pas. S'il allait chercher les autres, cela signifiait donc qu'il était seul ? C'était du jamais vu. Anormalement étrange, je ne devais pas le laisser sans compagnie, mais fallait-il déjà que je me lève et je le rattrape. Je fis appel aux quelques forces qu'il me restait pour me mettre en position assise puis me relevais péniblement. Mais à peine me remettais-je sur mes pieds, Le Masque apparut devant moi et me fit tomber en arrière et d'un simple geste de la main, les racines des maîtres des lieux sortirent du sol pour m'y attacher solidement. Le sorcier se retourna et prononça de sa voix sifflante :

 _« Désolé, mais j'ai moi aussi besoin de ce petit. »_

Et il rit, le monstre, il rit avant de partir dans la même direction que l'enfant. Un rire qui me rappelait à quel point j'étais vulnérable dans ma situation, à quel point il modelait les événement comme il le souhaitait. A quel point tout se déroulerai merveilleusement bien pour lui malgré quelques petit accrocs et à quel point c'était pour moi tout l'inverse. A chaque fois que je me débarrassais d'un problème, un autre faisait son apparition. J'entendis Colin hurler un peu plus loin et Le Masque lui dire de se taire, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me défaire des racines, mais c'était vain. Plus j'employais de mes forces, plus elles serraient, à ce rythme j'allais mourir étouffé. J'aurai tant aimé que ma Triforce se manifeste, malheureusement les déesses ne semblaient pas plus se préoccuper de la situation. C'était donc ça ? J'avais fini ma tâche, j'avais éliminé Ganondorf alors elles me laissait tomber…

J'entendis une autre voix et un hennissement de terreur que je connaissais tout deux. Iria ? Joyaux ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que plus de personnes se fassent attraper. Les cris cessèrent d'un coup pour laisser place un son sourd, en même temps les racines devinrent molles, relâchèrent leur pression. J'avais tout eu le temps de concentrer mes forces dans mes jambes et me relevais le plus rapidement possible, l'épée dégainée. Je tremblais à cause de l'effort, les sons ne venaient pas de très loin. Une dizaine de mètre plus loin, le fait de parcourir cette faible distance m'avais coûté une bonne partie de mes forces, je pus observer la scène. Colin était contre un arbre, pétrifié et larmoyant, Joyaux et Iria au sol, Le Masque était de dos par rapport à moi et avançait doucement, comme un prédateur. Colin me vit et ouvrit la bouche mais je posais mon index droit sur mes lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire et de m'ignorer, ce qu'il fit. J'approchais de mon ennemi, à pas de loup, préparait l'effort qu'allaient devoir fournir les muscles de mes bras, il fallait que je frappe vite et fort. Alors, je frappai, j'enfonçais mon épée, labourais la chaire pour la faire connaître l'autre côté du tunnel, jusqu'au manche. Un sang bleu commença à courir sur le métal. Il ne cria pas, il disparut instantanément. La pression retomba d'un coup et je lâchai ma lame, tout mon corps tremblait et la seule chose qui me faisait envie était un sommeil sans fin.

« Link! »

Iria accourut et me maintint avec son bras pour que je reste en position assise, Colin vint aussi.

« Colin ! Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Non, je suis désolé. »

Et il recommença à pleurer, elle le consola un peu en disant :

« Ne t'inquiète, Link est de nouveau avec nous maintenant, aussi longtemps qu'il restera le mal réfléchira deux fois avant de nous attaquer ! »

Elle exagérait les choses et cela m'embarrassais un peu, mais je n'allais pas la contredire au risque de faire encore plus paniquer le pauvre Colin. Je me contentais d'acquiescer avec un sourire et comme me sentais capable d'enfin articuler quelque chose ajoutais :

« Sans toi je ne m'en serai pas sorti, ce vil m'a attaqué par derrière. Si ta présence ne l'avais pas distrait… Tu as fait le premier pas pour devenir un grand chevalier en allant courageusement à la rencontre du problème. »

Il enleva les mains de son visage avant de me demander le regard plein d'espoir :

« Vrai-vraiment ?

-Oui crois moi. »

Il fit un grand sourire, tant que Colin sourirait, le reste des autres enfants ne sentiraient pas en danger. Il était d'habitude si peureux qu'il lui fallait de solides preuves pour qu'il se sente en sécurité, et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mon simple retour lui redonnerai ce sentiment. Je posai ma main pour me relever, Iria m'aida dans cette tâche mais j'avais déjà recouvert une bonne partie de mes forces. Une voix bien trop familière ce fit entendre derrière moi, elle était faible et témoignait d'un état physique qui n'est pas des meilleurs, oui, je devine tout cela dans une voix :

« Et moi ? Personne ne m'aide. »

Iria pris un air désolé et surpris, si elle avait oubliée une des personnes qui l'avait accompagnée elle était bien étourdie.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée Aria ! Je vais t'aider! »

Elle était définitivement étourdie… C'était bien ce que je craignais, j'avais certes retrouvé Aria mais est ce qu'elle ferait mine de me connaître ou non ? La connaissant elle ne se priverai pas de le montrer en me lançant une de ses habituelles répliques cinglante.

Elle n'en fit rien, elle me fixait sans rien dire, en fait, vu son état, la douleur devait bien plus la préoccuper que le fait que je l'ai retrouvée. Son visage se crispa quand Iria l'aida à se relever. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, Colin se crispa et celle qui venait de l'aider retint un cri : elle était couverte de sang. Je me levai malgré mes muscles douloureux avant de déclarer :

« Vite, nous devons l'amener à la source la plus proche. »

Iria acquiesça et la soutint tandis que j'amenais Joyaux vers la blessée.

« Aide moi à la hisser sur ce cheval.

-Tu es sur d'avoir assez de force pour la soulever ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de s'en soucier, nous avons plus urgent.

-Tu as raison. »

Nous la soulevâmes en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer l'arrière de son crâne qui saignait de plus belle, Iria pris les rênes pour guider Joyaux tandis que je surveillais la blessée pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tomberait pas de la monture. Colin me demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider, je lui passais un bocal vide pris dans la sacoche du cheval et lui demandais de ramener de l'eau de la source le plus vite possible. Certes, le récipient ne pourrait contenir suffisamment d'eau salvatrice, mais si nous pouvions au moins arrêter les saignements... La blessée bougea et émit une plainte, elle essaya de poser sa main sur la blessure, j'arrêtais in-extremis son bras, il ne fallait mieux pas toucher à moins qu'elle ne veuille avoir encore plus mal. Malgré son état, elle essaya de relever son dos, ce dernier ne suivit pas le mouvement et elle se laissa retomber à plat ventre sur la selle. Je n'allais pas la laisser continuer à se faire mal, elle n'étais pas en mesure de faire le moindre effort.

« Aria, n'essaie rien tant que tu n'es pas guérie. Lui intimai-je. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi mais ne dit rien, son regard était vide, ses chaînes se mirent à briller, elle serra les dents, cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, elle s'évanouit aussitôt après. Paniqué, je l'appela, elle ne répondit pas…

Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire dans ce genre de situation ? Je collai mon oreille à son nez, elle respirait faiblement, mais elle respirait, c'est le plus important. Je me mis à inspecter les bracelets de métal de ses mains, une faible lueur bleu parcourait les signes taillés. Sous le métal la peau était abîmée par les frottements avec le métal, rien de très anormal, mais les étranges cicatrices présentes depuis son enlèvement brillaient de la même lumière que les bracelet et semblaient avoir gagnées du terrain. Elles influent directement sur elle ces satanés chaînes ! C'est sûrement l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle est en ce moment si faible. Je serrais les dents de rage, la prochaine fois que je le vois celui là…

« Link, ça va ? »

Elle avait ralenti pour être à ma hauteur, je relevai la tête et fit et tentai de la rassurer :

« Rien, j'ai encore la tête dans le combat.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a laissé personne indemne. »

Elle reporta un regard inquiet sur Aria, non plus qu'inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Elle s'est évanouie, mais elle respire encore ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est vrai qu'elle doit énormément souffrir. Il l'a lancée contre l'arbre comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, je me demande pas si ça ne lui aurait pas cassé quelque côtes...

-Il n'a vraiment aucune limite celui là... Tu penses que les autres sont en sécurité au village ?

-N'oublie pas qu'il y a mon père au village, l'homme qui bat les Gorons !»

Elle essayai de me rassurer, mais je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle était aussi inquiète que moi. Colin arriva tout fier, brandissant un flacon rempli. Nous le remerciâmes, soulagés de pouvoir enfin guérir un peu la blessée. Iria versa doucement le contenu du flacon sur l'arrière du crâne qui se cicatrisa comme si l'écorchure n'avait jamais été, seulement un peu de sang séché collé dans ses cheveux en témoignait à présent. Malheureusement, nous n'avions pas assez de liquide pour nous occuper des supposés os fracturés. Je dis au deux autres de reprendre les rênes pendant que je me servirais du reste pour les blessures moins graves. Ils pensaient que je ne voulais pas gaspiller une seconde, la réalité était tout autre. Je saisi délicatement sa main droite pour verser la moitié de ce qu'il restait dans le récipient, et il se produisit ce que je craignais, les écorchures et brûlures disparurent mais pas les cicatrices qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde affectés par l'eau salvatrice. Elles n'avaient rien de normal, c'étaient de vraies malédictions.

« Je vois la source ! Cria Colin en sautillant »

Il avait définitivement un comportement anormal à sautiller de partout.

« Tu m'a l'air bien excité, remarqua Iria

-C'est juste que, pour une fois j'ai l'impression d'aider, répondit-il timidement en regardant ses pieds. »

Une fois de plus, nous dûmes soulever le corps cette fois inconscient et retirer les bottes afin d'éviter que le cuir ne s'engorge d'eau. Nous fîmes attention à que son visage ne soit pas immergé, nous n'avions pas pris la peine de la ramener pour qu'elle meure ensuite noyée. J'en profitais aussi et me mettais torse nu afin de me soigner moi aussi, le combat ne m'avait pas laissé indemne. Alors que je m'immergeais totalement dans l'eau, j'entendis la voix de Fironne :

 _« Link, cette fille que tu as ramené n'appartient pas à ce monde, tu dois la ramener chez elle le plus vite chez elle et détruire la nouvelle menace. Malheureusement, les déesses refusent d'entendre nos appels, tu devra donc mener ce combat sans leur aide divine. Néanmoins, cette petite est puissante elle te sera d'une grande aide et nous serons là pour guérir tes blessure. Bonne chance, Héro Loup. »_

Je ressorti vivement la tête de l'eau, j'avais l'impression de suffoquer, et pourtant je n'avais pas de mal à respirer. C'était un peur lente et épaisse qui commençait à me priver d'air. Les déesses m'avaient abandonné, j'avais fait ce qu'elle attendaient de moi, alors elle me laissaient à présent seul face à l'ennemi. Qui me restait-il maintenant ? Midona était partie, Zelda s'entravait toute seule de ses supposés devoir de princesse, je ne pense pas que ceux du village me soient d'une grande aide. Aria, oui mais irai-je vraiment loin avec une fille elle entravée par des chaînes et au passé nébuleux ? Certes Midona avait eu en premier lieu l'intention de m'utiliser pour l'intérêt de son peuple et non du mien et se montrait bien plus louche lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, néanmoins Zelda m'avait rapidement assuré que je pouvais lui donner ma confiance. Je me retrouvais comme un gosse avec un bâton de bois face à l'ours de la forêt, j'avais peur et je me sentais plus fragile que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant. Pas d'Excalibur cette fois ci, pas de cristaux d'ombre, non, juste moi armé d'une pauvre épée. Je ne m'étais pas senti si vulnérable devant le Bublin, je n'avais pas tremblé, pourquoi ? Parce que j'ignorais que je n'avais plus de pouvoir divin pour me protéger, parce que même perdant je me sentais capable de m'enfuir. Ces révélations, elles venaient de tout briser, de faire tomber ma carapace qui s'était durcie au fil des combats. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, de trembler, non, je ne sentais qu'un vide profond se remplir d'incapacité, de peur, je ne me sentais plus capable de bouger, si je ne m'étais pas trouvé dans des eaux si amicales, peut être ces pensées auraient eues raison de ma raison. Heureusement Farore qui devait sentir ma détresse m'empêchait de tomber dans la folie.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fit sursauter. C'était Iria qui avait commencée à s'inquiéter de me voir immobile comme ça, encore heureux qu'elle n'est pas vu mon visage où j'aurais eu le droit à encore plus de questions. C'était comme si cette présence humaine avait permis à mes poumons de se remplir d'air de nouveau, et la peur, bien qu'encore vibrante au fond de ma conscience, avait quitter mon corps. Iria me dit de me retourner : Aria était en train de se réveiller, ses mains bougeaient légèrement et ses yeux étaient entrouverts. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, nous restâmes à l'écart et nous discutâmes pour passer le temps :

« Link, ce qui s'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, cet homme masqué, le liquide bleu… »

Pourrais-je vraiment lui mentir après ce qu'elle avait vu ? Il fallait bien que je lui dise le strict minimum, je ne me voyais pas inventer là-dessus.

« C'est très compliqué, moi même je ne comprend pas tout.

-Commence donc par le début.

-Bien sûr. »

Je lui parlais du matin où j'étais parti et m'étais fait attaqué par les Bublins, tout en omettant la raison de mon départ. Je lui parlais du combat à mort et de ma fuite avec celle qui depuis notre rencontre me suivais partout. Je passais la partie où nous traversions les montagnes enneigés et arrivait dans le village, mais n'oubliais pas la celle avec la prise en otage, mais je veillais à ne pas être entendu par Colin qui veillait toujours sur ma compagne et demandait à mon interlocutrice de garder cette partie pour elle. Je lui faisais confiance pour ça, après tout il s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie ! Je lui donnais le peu d'informations que nous avions sur Le Masque, l'ère des Ombres l'avait mûrie et elle m'écoutait avec attention, pas de panique inutile, de « Oh ! Mon pauvre! ». Non, elle semblait déjà se préparer à assurer le rôle de son père. Elle me dit calmement :

« J'informerai le reste du village du danger, mais tu ne refusera pas de faire une petite pause, non ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je dois faire mon rapport le plus rapidement.

-Tu penses vraiment que ton amie sera capable de te suivre cette fois ? Les soins de Farore sont peut-être très efficaces, mais ils ne remplacent pas une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Je pourrais vous la confier, juste le temps de faire mon rapport à la princesse, je pense avoir besoin d'elle pour la suite des opérations…

-Pas de problème, j'espère qu'elle est sage au moins.

-Elle ne semble méchante qu'avec moi, soupirai-je. »

Je devais partir avant qu'elle ne reprenne complètement ses esprits où elle allait me suivre, que je le veuille ou non. Colin se montra un peu récitent à l'idée que je reparte si vite :

« Non Link ! Ne pars pas ! »

Il était larmoyant, sa prise de confiance était de courte durée finalement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'en a pas l'air, mais Aria aussi est très forte. »

Elle m'avait déjà fait suffisamment de démonstrations de force pour m'en convaincre, notamment au manoir. Il ne semblait pas me croire, mais il comprendrait vite que je ne mentais pas, malgré tout, j'étais inquiet. Le Masque semblait en avoir particulièrement après elle, nous l'avions certes maîtrisé sur ce coup là mais c'était à un prix fort. Si c'était bien lui le responsable du dérèglement d'Hyrule, sa magie devait être puissante et cette blessure devait lui paraître bénigne. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas en veillant sur le village et Aria que j'allais être efficace, il fallait le frapper le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne gagne plus de terrain. Un coup rapide et puissant, voilà la technique qui serait victorieuse, car s'il connaissait les circonstances de la mort de Ganondorf, il ne ferait pas l'erreur d'essayer de m'affaiblir. Non, il ferait comme moi, placer toutes ses forces dans une seule attaque quitte à être ensuite un peu plus vulnérable. Il n'était pas plus puissant que mon ancien Némésis, mais il avait appris des erreurs de celui qui l'avait précédé, et c'était sûrement ça qui était le plus redoutable. Il n'est pas assez puissant pour monter une armée, alors il retourne les peuples les uns contre les autres. Il était moins protégé, mais moi, ayant perdu la protection des déesses et l'épée purificatrice, je le menaçais bien moins que je l'avais pu être auparavant avec l'ancien détenteur de la Triforce de la Force. Peut-être était-ce Aria la clé, l'arme qui allait nous mettre à armes égales, moi et mon nouveau Némésis…

La dernière chose que je vis avant de partir fut Aria se réveillant, entourée par les deux autres, j'étais parti juste à temps.

Joyaux s'était d'abord montrer réticent à l'idée de la laisser au village, mais en quelques paroles Iria, alias la femme qui murmure à l'oreille des chevaux, l'avait convaincu de partir sans ma compagne. Alors voilà, je chevauchais à présent en direction du Lac Hylia, porteur de mauvaises et bonnes nouvelles.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous auriez apprécié ce chapitre, comme vous avez pu le comprendre (ou pas), l'action va se recentrer sur Link, bien sûr, Aria aura au moins un chapitre lorsque qu'elle reste à Toal et va continuer d'influencer sur l'histoire mais pas de manière directe, après vous verrez bien ce que je veux dire par là.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Parce que parfois écrire c'est pas que du pur bonheur ( haha la relecture) et ça aide beaucoup de recevoir des critiques constructives (mais n'oublions pas qu'à la base le mot critique n'a pas un sens purement péjoratif) ou des encouragement, bref savoir ce que pensent les gens !


	17. Chapitre 18: trahison

Un peu en avance et beaucoup plu long que d'habitude (mais il ne bat pas le record du chapitre 11) voici le chapitre 18 qui comme se passe du côté de Link. Ce chapitre à beaucoup de blabla mais des choses importantes se déroulent. J'ai passé le texte au peigne fin pour essayer d'éradiquer toutes les fautes d'orthographes, si néanmoins quelques unes on échappées à l'exécution je serai ravie que l'on m'en fasse part ^^ (je vais toutes les éradiquer mouhahahhhaha) Link est loin d'avoir la confiance de tout le monde, et tous le monde est loin d'avoir les mains propres...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Link part en direction du Lac Hylia…_

Les Bublins semblaient s'être lassés de me courir après, j'avais déjà parcouru la moitié des plaines, j'aurais dû en être incapable, mais la brume s'était levée pour laisser place à des nuages qui déversaient une pluie torrentielle, je me demandais si c'était aussi le cas pour la région de Lanelle, ce ne serait que bénéfique pour les Zoras et le lac pourrait retrouver sa vraie superficie. En attendant, moi, j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os. Je croisais les doigts pour que les livres ne soient pas mouillés eux aussi ou Aria me tuerait, enfin pas au sens littéral, je l'espère. Ma cotte de maille ne me tenait absolument pas chaud, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce j'avais vécu dans les monts enneigés. Joyaux non plus ne semblait pas ravi du temps, ses sabots foulaient une terre glissante et gorgée d'eau. Le lac ne se trouvait plus très loin, pour passer le temps je me faisais une idée du rapport que j'allais faire à la princesse.

Les sources de Fironne et d'Ordinn ne connaissent aucun souci, Iria ne m'a pas parlé de problème avec celle du village donc j'en conclus que celle de Latouane aussi. Néanmoins il me semble que le sud d'Hyrule est la prochaine zone visée par notre ennemi. Il semble vouloir s'en prendre aux enfants du village et malgré ce que j'ai raconté à Colin je suis très inquiet pour eux, mais pourquoi les voulait-il ? Des informations ?Un otage ? Un rite étrange qui nécessite des sacrifices? J'en frissonne rien que d'imaginer quel genre de source il tire ses pouvoirs… Je sais qu'il s'amuse déjà à drainer les forces d'Aria, se pourrait-il qu'il veuille plus de sources, qu'il impose ses chaînes à plus d'enfants ? D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, elle m'avait dit que c'était les gobelins qui avaient utilisé ses chaînes pour la garder en captivité, cela voudrait dire que ces affreux montres sont de mèches avec Le Masque, ou alors elle m'a menti, et à vrai dire je ne suis pas sûr que, même si l'on dit que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, elle ne déforme pas la réalité ou me cache des éléments importants. En même temps, est ce que je suis vraiment en droit de me plaindre vu tout ce que je raconte ?

J'avais perdu le fil du chemin en me plongeant dans mes pensées, et le refus de Joyaux de descendre la pente ardue et glissante m'en fit sortir. Je frappa un petit coup sur ses flancs pour l'obliger à avancer, mais rien n'y faisait, et comme je ne me sentais pas le cœur de faire mal à l'équidé je descendis de la monture et la pris par les rênes pour l'encourager à continuer. Je pense que c'est mon poids qui devait le rendre hésitant, le déséquilibrer, parce que une fois pied à terre il me suivit sans plus protester. Je pouvais déjà voir le bas du lac, le brouillard s'était ici aussi complètement levé et il pleuvait comme dans le reste des plaines. Le niveau d'eau avait retrouvé sa hauteur normale comme je l'avais déduis et je pouvais voir de nombreuses personnes, soldats,médecins et des Zora malades ou encore en bonne santé, ceux ci s'avéraient être de bien faible effectif, s'affairer. De mon point de vue, ils ne semblaient pas plus gros que des fourmis, j'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu tous les écraser en un seul pas.

La descente s'avéra rude, moi et ma monture faillîmes plusieurs fois terminer le trajet sur l'arrière-train. Les semelles usées et lissés de mes bottes n'aidaient assurément pas. A la moitié du chemin, plusieurs têtes se levèrent vers nous, de ce mouvement général s'ensuivit des exclamations heureuses, nous n'avions pas l'air très glorieux, tout trempés, à hésiter au moindre pas dans la pente caillouteuse, mais nous étions à leur yeux très probablement porteurs de bonnes nouvelles. En réalité, il y avait de bonnes comme de mauvaises nouvelles, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Parmi tous ses visages joyeux, j'en vis un qui n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir de notre retour, ce qui confirmais mes soupçons, le capitaine Cabrère avait l'air mortifié.

Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment avoir toute l'attention, moi qui avais jusque là œuvré dans l'ombre et pour accentuer ma gêne, je finis le parcours, comme je l'avais redouté, sur le derrière, entraînant le pauvre Joyaux avec moi qui finalement m'écrasa une fois en bas. Bien sûr, les rires fusèrent de tous les côtés tandis que j'étais coincé sous le cheval gesticulant. D'un coup, les railleries se turent et la foule se sépara en deux, laissant passer la princesse qui se planta devant moi, l'air sérieux. Ce qui ne dura pas, elle fini par exploser de rire, le genre que les femmes essayent de dissimuler et ce fut reparti pour un tour. Elle retrouva néanmoins rapidement son calme et regarda sa monture dans les yeux qui compris immédiatement le message dissimulé dans son regard et se mit à gesticuler de nouveau pour essayer de se remettre sur ses quatre pattes. Plusieurs personnes vinrent le soulever et je pus enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air, j'avais bien cru mourir d'étouffement là-dessous, et ça n'aurait pas été une mort glorieuse pour le Héros Loup. J'étais complètement trempé, taché de boue et ridiculisé et pourtant je ne décelais pas de méchanceté dans le regard de tous ces gens. Mais pour parer au soulagement, mon épaule décida de recommencer à me lancer, cette blessure me hanterait pour un bout de temps. Je fis une courbette et salua la princesse puis attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, derrière la foule était en train de se disperser, chacun retournait à son travail. Je posai ma main pour masser mon épaule et essayer de faire passer la douleur.

« Vous vous êtes absenté plus longtemps que prévu Link, je vous aurait bien dit vous reposer mais le temps presse voyez-vous.

-Je le comprend tout à fait votre altesse.

-Bien, allons dans ma tente afin que vous me fassiez votre rapport. »

Elle me guida à travers les tentes jusqu'à la sienne. Le campement était moins grand à cause du niveau d'eau qui avait remonté, toutes les tentes avaient été déplacées et l'organisation n'était plus la même. Je me demandais si elle vivait bien le fait d'avoir quitté le confort de son château pour vivre dans cet endroit humide. Peut-être était-elle retournée là-bas entre temps, après tout il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe de son royaume. Les soldats qui gardaient l'entrée n'eurent pas l'air ravi que l'homme sale et mouillé que j'étais mette les pieds dans le tente de leur souveraine mais il se trouvait que c'était cette dernière qui m'invitait à y entrer. Elle se plaça de l'autre côté de la table qui était cette fois bien rangée, s'assit, prit une plume et un papier et me fixa droit dans les yeux :

« Faites votre rapport. »

Je n'avais jusque là que des idées sans ordre, je pensais qu'elle me poserait des questions, mais à l'évidence j'allais devoir tout résumer en un seul coup, devrais-je lui parler d'Aria ? Bien sûr que je lui dirais qu'elle étais restée au village, elle allait s'inquiéter de son absence, mais ses chaînes ? Son enlèvement dans les plaines ?

« Le brouillard était remonté dans les plaines alors il ne fut pas facile de nous repérer, nous sommes néanmoins arrivé à destination. Cocorico se porte bien, j'ai parlé au prête Reynald et quelques Gorons qui ne m'ont fait part d'aucun problème, nous leurs avons conseillé de rester sur leurs gardes mais ne leur avons pas fait part de ce qui est arrivé ici afin d'éviter de la panique inutile. »

Elle prenais des notes et leva son nez pour me dire :

« Je n'aime pas cacher des choses à mon peuple, néanmoins vous avez bien fait, nous sommes encore en capacité étouffer le problème, alors autant éviter que cela se sache pour l'instant. Vous pouvez reprendre.

-Nous avons voulu rentrer mais une attaque des Bublins nous à forcé à fuir par le premier chemin qui s'offrait à nous, c'était en l'occurrence celui en direction de Toal. Nous nous sommes donc engagé dans la forêt de Fironne et j'ai croisé les habitants de mon village, tout semblait bien se passer jusqu'à que…

-Jusqu'à que ? »

Elle me regardait d'un air grave, je continuai :

« Jusqu'à que Le Masque nous attaque, en personne, j'ai bien crû y laisser ma vie, mais je l'ai suffisamment mit en difficulté pour qu'il se… téléporte.

-Pourriez-vous me décrire la situation ?

-A vrai-dire c'est plus complexe. » je me rapprochai de son oreille avant de murmurer :

« Ce sont des choses qui doivent rester entre les alliés de Midona. »

Elle comprit et ordonna aux gardes postés devant sa tente de s'en aller et d'en fermer l'entrée. Je pus continuer :

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas précisé votre altesse, et j'en suis désolé, si j'ai quitté mon village c'est pour une raison bien précise. Hier encore, j'avais en ma possession un fragment de mauvaise magie Twili.

-De magie Twili ?

-Une sorte de malédiction que Xanto m'avait imposé lors de ma lutte, je l'ai retrouvé et voulu rejoindre la citadelle pour vous demander qu'en faire mais en chemin je me suis fait attaqué par les Bublins. Nous nous sommes revus entre temps, mais la situation ne me semblait pas adéquate. »

Je mentais, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de m'en débarrasser, je voulais m'en servir pour trouver un moyen d'accéder au royaume du Crépuscule, mais elle aurait probablement pas voulu m'aider et même aurait essayé me stopper dans ma quête. Je voulais certes rejoindre le cœur d'Hyrule mais c'était pour avoir un accès à la Grande Bibliothèque qui devait bien détenir quelques ouvrages dissimulés sur les Twilis. Oui, jusque là, j'avais fait cela par pur égoïsme. Je lui détaillais donc le combat jusqu'à la disparition du Masque. Elle qui jusque là avait griffonné des notes sur son papier au fur et à mesure de mon récit n'avait rien écrit de cette partie là, probablement ne voulait-elle pas que des yeux indiscrets ne tombent sur ce genre d'informations. Une fois mon rapport fait, elle me congédia en quelques phrases polies, elle devait sûrement avoir le besoin d'être seule pour mettre de l'ordre, je venais de lui révéler beaucoup de choses capitales en peu de temps. Elle en avait même oublié de me demander ce qu'il était advenu de ma compagne.

Je n'avais plus d'ordre à présent, du temps libre pour souffler un peu. Et ma pauvre Epona ! Comment se porte t-elle ? Je dois immédiatement aller la voir !

Je demandais au premier soldat sur ma route où se trouvaient les écuries, mais ces explications trop peu précises me firent m'échouer au bord du lac. La logique exigeait que ces derniers soient à l'opposé de l'eau, ils n'allaient pas faire traverser tout le camp aux chevaux à chaque fois. Après tout, j'avais bien vu que je l'avait gêné, il avait dû me dire n'importe quoi pour que je le laisse tranquille. Alors que je rebroussais chemin je revis un des seules figures qui m'étaient connues : le capitaine Cabrère. Il me vit aussi, paru terrorisé et se mit à marcher sensiblement plus vite. Je laissai vaquer à ses occupations, rien ne servait de le pister s'il m'avait vu, j'attendrais le moment propice. Je traversais le camp en sens inverse et comme je le pensais, c'était de ce côté-ci que se trouvaient les écuries, je repérais rapidement le bâtiment improvisé, les chevaux allaient eux aussi avoir le droit à un long séjour. J'entendis un hennissement, un des équidés commençais à s'agiter, je courais à sa rencontre.

« Epona ! Comment ça va ma belle ? »

Je lui flattais l'encolure tandis qu'elle collait sa tête sur mon épaule, une sorte de câlin. Elle finit par se dégager et me poussa doucement du bout de son museau tout en s'agitant, elle voulait se dégourdir les pattes.

« Je suis désolé, il n'y pas vraiment de place ici pour galoper. »

Elle comprenait très bien ce que disais et je moi que cela la frustrait, après tout les chevaux sont faits pour galoper dans les grandes plaines, pas passer des jours au même endroit. Je faisait le tour et m'agenouillai pour inspecter sa blessure. La plaie s'était refermée mais les poils n'avaient pas encore repoussés, laissant entrevoir la peau pâle et épaisse.

« Tu me permet ? »

Je saisissais la patte et lui faisait faire quelques flexions, ma jument ne réagit pas, bonne nouvelle, cela ne lui faisait pas mal. Il fallait encore que je demande l'avis de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi, mais pour l'instant, il me semblait qu'elle pourrait reprendre la route avec moi. Je me relevai et sursautai en me retrouvant face à Joyaux qui était jaloux de l'attention que je portais à ma monture. Je le caressai et Epona fit à son tour la jalouse, cela pouvait encore durer longtemps comme ça…

Quelque chose passa dans mon champ de vision, c'était le capitaine. J'intimai le silence aux deux chevaux. Il semblait préoccupé et inquiet. Il avait paru tout aussi étrange peu avant mon départ, je devais savoir pourquoi. Je décidai de le suivre, accélérant petit à petit le pas, il quitta le camp et continua sa route vers la source. Craignant d'être à découvert, je me cachais derrière un tente et l'observais. J'avais bien fait, il se retourna, comme s'il avait peur d'être suivi. Un comportement encore plus suspect. J'attendis qu'il arrive à l'entrée de la source, dans laquelle il entra pour sortir de ma cachette et le rejoindre au pas de course. Je ralentissais ensuite et m'engouffrais à pas de loup dans l'entrée de la grotte.

Il se trouvait dos à moi, en train d'observer l'eau et de parler, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes afin d'écouter ce qu'il disait :

« Oui, il est revenu. »

Une voix étrange et un peu familière semblait provenir de la source.

« _Très bien, et la_ _jeune fille_ _?_

-Elle n'est pas ici, je n'ai pas pu entendre le rapport qu'il a fait à la princesse, la tente était gardée.

- _Voilà qui est embêtant. »_

Un espion, j'aurais du me douter que Le Masque n'agissait pas seul, oui, c'était bien sa voix qui répondait, j'aurais pu reconnaître ce serpent entre milles. Je m'approchais doucement, courbé, s'il me voyait il risquait de riposter. Je me redressai pour lui donner un coup de pied qui le fit tomber dans l'eau terne. Il ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui arrivait et releva la tête vers moi, furieux cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Il me reconnut et son visage se figea. Je m'approchai du bord, je me trouvais à côté de la seule issue, il se pouvait remonter que par les côtés et j'aurais largement le temps de l'intercepter.

« Tu travailles donc pour lui, cette information ne plaira pas à son altesse, je me trouve dans l'obligation de te capturer pour que tu reçoive un vrai jugement. »

Aria avait raison, parfois, j'agissais comme un vrai petit soldat. Le visage du traître se déforma en un sourire haineux.

« Faudrait déjà que t'y arrives mon gars! »

Il essaya de rejoindra la rive le plus possible, bien sûr j'y arrivais plus vite que lui. Il tenta de m'attraper la jambes pour me jeter à l'eau, mais j'esquivais ce coup traître. Une fois dedans, j'aurais été à sa merci, ce qui ne semblait pas le cas pour lui, il devait être sous la protection de son patron. La seconde d'après, il était debout et dégainai son épée. Je reculai, il ne fallait pas que je tombe dans la source. Je laissais sa lame fendre l'air jusqu'à que je me juge à distance raisonnable du liquide. Je dégainai à mon tour mon épée et s'enchaîna des entrechoquements de lames. Aucun de nous deux n'arrivait à atteindre son adversaire, il était doué. Néanmoins, après avoir vaincu Ganondorf en combat singulier, ce n'était pas lui qui allait avoir raison de moi. De plus, son armure était plus lourde et gorgée d'eau, mes vêtements secs étaiten pour moi un avantage non-négligeable. Je finis par trouver une faille dans sa technique et y plongeais ma lame qui atteint la cuisse, une des parties les moins protégées. Je profitais de la déconcentration de la douleur pour lui assener un coup de bouclier qui le déséquilibra, le mouvement suivant fut de le désarmer, celui d'après de faire tomber son armure. Les techniques enseignées par mon maître d'arme, le Loup Doré, m'étaient bien utiles. Mon adversaire était à présent à ma merci, mais je ne lui assénais pas le coup fatal, ce n'était pas à moi de décider de ça. J'attendis qu'il se relève pour l'immobiliser et lui mettre la pointe de son épée dans le dos afin de lui faire comprendre que toute résistance était inutile.

« Direction le camp maintenant.

-Non ! Je t'en prie ! Je-je-j'avais pas le choix ! J'ai tué personne pour lui !

-Mais tu as trahi le secret, tu as travaillé pour l'ennemi.

-Laisse-moi partir et je te promets que tu me reverra plus jamais mon gars!

-Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que tu lui as révélé et que tu reçoive une peine à la hauteur de ta trahison. »

Il continua d'essayer de me convaincre durant tout le trajet du retour. Je craignais que Le Masque n'intervienne, mais il ne vint pas. Soit il était encore trop affaibli, soit il avait peur de la proximité de l'armée d'Hyrule. Ou bien alors, et dans ce cas je plaint ce pauvre Cabrère, il n'avait que faire de ce qui pouvait arriver à ses agents. Son air paniqué devint un sourire sadique.

« Tu n'as aucune preuve contre moi et je suis haut-gradé, cela fait des années que je sers son altesse, tu leurs est inconnu, ils ne te croiront jamais.

-J'ai déjà fait mes preuves, ils ne balayeront pas mes accusations d'un revers de main.

-Même si certains te croirons, il y a aura toujours des septiques pour entraver ta démarche.

-Je finirai bien par trouver une preuve. »

Heureusement pour lui, et pas pour moi, cette conversation n'avait pas de témoins, ce qui m'aurait grandement simplifié ma tâche.

Le camp n'était plus loin, il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de se libéré de mon emprise, mais étant donné que chaque tentative enfonçais un peu plus mon épée entre ses omoplates, sans pour autant faire couler le sang, il se découragea vite. Mais je pouvais bien sentir que sa peur avait laissée place à un sentiment d'invincibilité. J'étais peut-être bien connu de Zelda, mais je doutais que le reste de l'armée ne m'apprécie. Après tout, je ne devais être à leur yeux un prétentieux qui réalisait quelques travaux pour les beaux yeux et avantages de la princesse. S'ils seulement ils savaient ce que c'était en parti grâce à moi, car le travail des deux autres dirigeantes et l'aide des déesses n'étaient pas négligeable, loin de là, qu'ils n'étaient pas actuellement des âmes errantes et terrifiés. Ils avaient beau faire les fiers coqs, je les avaient bien vu, trouillard qui refusent d'escorter un enfant Zora de la Citadelle à Cocorico par peur de se faire attaquer par des Bublins. Fantômes terrifiés par les bêtes des Ombres. J'aurais bien aimé les voir affronter les monstres que j'ai dû vaincre seul : la plante carnivore à trois têtes, le Goron possédé, le poisson des abysses, le squelette revenu à la vie, la Yéti elle aussi possédé, la mygale cachée dans le passé, le dragon des cieux(1). Bien sûr, on ne voulait pas me simplifier la tâche, alors ils étaient tous de taille démesurée. Dire que Midona restait bien tranquillement dans mon ombre à me donner un conseil de temps en temps…

« On est bientôt arrivé bonhomme, voyons voir si tu vas réussir à m'envoyer au cachot. »

Sa voix me fit sursauter, je m'étais égaré et j'avais relâché mon attention, je pouvais m'estimer heureux qu'il se sentait trop sûr de lui pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, c'était pour lui l'occasion rêvée. J'accélérais le pas sur les dix derniers mètres qui nous séparaient des premières tentes. Comme l'on pouvais s'y attendre, nous attirâmes quasi-instantanément l'attention. Les regards intrigués que l'on m'adressait ne me mettaient pas vraiment à l'aise, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi le criminel. Plusieurs soldat s'approchèrent.

« Pourrions nous savoir pourquoi vous portez la main sur cet homme ? »

Il n'était décidément pas de bonne humeur, en fait, ça devait être moi qui ressemblait à l'agresseur. Bien sûr, le traître en rajouta une couche :

« C'est bien ce que je me demande mon gaillard ! J'étais simplement parti me vider la vessie et voila qu'il m'attrape et me menace ! »

Ah non ! Il n'allait pas les embobiner comme ça, j'avais moi aussi mon mot à dire, je le relâchai, afin qu'ils se détendent et ne croient pas que je tienne leur capitaine en otage, ils avaient déjà la main posée sur le pommeau de leur épée ou leur lance pointée vers moi. Le capitaine n'allait pas essayer de s'enfuir au risque de se dénoncer tout seul.

« Je ne ferai pas ça sans accusation, voyez-vous, messieurs, je l'accuse de travailler pour l'ennemi ! »

Étant donné les traits de leurs visages, la plupart ne croyaient pas une seule seconde ce que je croyais, ce à quoi je m'attendais, malheureusement.

« Et quelles sont vos preuves?

-Je n'en ai aucune pour le moment, mais gardez le à l'œil et laissez moi le temps de la réflexion, je vous en trouverais des irréfutables.

-Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part d'un gueux ! Surtout s'il est là pour semer la discorde dans notre armée et … Faire les yeux doux à la princesse! »

Sa petite assemblée fut parcouru d'un fou rire, et le traître ne s'en privait pas ! Mes poings me démangeaient, et pourtant je n'aime pas me battre sans arme, surtout contre ceux de mon propre camp. Une voix brisa le son :

« Assez! »

Tous le monde se raidit, moi y comprit.

Je n'avais jamais vu la princesse Zelda en colère, après tout, du peu de temps que je l'avais côtoyée elle s'était montrée pleine de sagesse et de bons sentiments. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère qu'elle semblait ressentir, plutôt de l'agacement, un agacement froid et sévère. Elle s'avança, se plaça devant moi et me fixa, je commençais à avoir peur, puis se tourna pour faire face aux autres. La seule action de se placer devant moi, de former une barrière qui me protégeait des accusations me rassurais, ce n'était pas moi la cible de sa colère.

« Je ne pense pas que ce jeune homme porterait de telles accusations sans preuve. »

Un soldat gradé s'avança.

« Votre altesse, si je me puis me permettre de parler, il n'en a justement aucune. »

Je vis son corps se raidir, elle me regarda par dessus son épaule et me demanda :

« Est-ce vrai ?

-Je n'ai pas de preuve concrète à vous apporter votre altesse, mais j'ai été témoin d'une scène plus que révélatrice.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de s'en assurer. »

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait, et j'en avais des frissons, est-ce qu'ils allaient m'ouvrir la tête ou quelque chose du genre ? Non, elle n'emploierait pas de méthode si barbare. Celui qui s'était avancé repris la parole :

« Cela prendrait des jours !

-Qu'importe, je ne peux laisser un éventuel traître se balader librement, gardez le à l'œil jusqu'à que le mage arrive. »

Ils saisirent Cabrère et lui lièrent les mains avant de l'emmener, la peur que je vis dans son regard était pour moi une victoire de plus. Il pensait pouvoir passer à travers les mailles du filet, il s'était trompé, il ignorait comme tous les autres la confiance que m'accordait Zelda. Cette dernière me fit signe de la suivre, je ne doutais pas qu'elle voulait savoir les moindres détails de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle m'invita de nouveau à entrer dans sa tente, s'assit à sa table et me demanda de raconter la scène en détail. Elle rangea les notes qu'elle avait pris un tiroir à clé de la table massive, je me demandais comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu ramener quelque chose d'aussi imposant jusqu'ici. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question. Elle se leva et posa ses mains sur la table :

« Dans quelques jours viendra le mage de ma cour pour faire passer l'homme que vous accusez au peigne fin, après ce que vous avez fait pour le royaume je vous fait confiance. Si vous pouvez néanmoins prouver sa culpabilité avant son arrivé...

-Excusez-moi de craindre, votre altesse, mais il se pourrait que notre ennemi soit mit au courant et use de sa magie pour le récupérer.

-C'est dans cette éventualité que j'ai fait brouiller notre position.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Bien sûr, le camp est visible, mais il est impossible d'utiliser la magie pour localiser qui que ce soit dans ce périmètre. Si Le Masque veut le retrouver, il devrait lui même visiter le camp.

-Et s'il avait d'autres hommes ?

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut se montrer plus vigilant que jamais. Il se fait tard, vous devriez aller vous reposer, mais tachez de garder l'œil ouvert.

-Je ne faillirai pas à la tâche, votre altesse. »

Je faisais une nouvelle petite courbette avant de sortir. Un lueur rose-orangée s'était posée sur le décor, il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit. Plus qu'un seul garde se trouvait devant la tente royale, je lui demandais ou était passé son homologue et il m'expliqua que la moitié de l'effectif était parti prendre son repas. Il n'était plus aussi agressif qu'auparavant, sûrement parce que j'étais dans les grâces de la princesse. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me faire remarquer que j'avais besoin de me changer. Je jugeai que j'allais rester un bout de temps ici, je pouvais donc changer de tenue. Je le questionnais sur ou je pourrais trouver des vêtements secs, il m'indiqua une direction que je suivi malgré le manque de précision, au bout de quelques tours et détours je pus enfin trouver la tente ou semblait être lavé et étendu le linge.

Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler cela du vol mais je me saisissais d'une tenue propre qui me semblait à ma taille et l'enfilais, le soldat devait bien en avoir une autre, puis retroussais les manches pour nettoyer la mienne.

« Hé petit voleur! »

Je sursautais et me retournais vivement pour faire face à un garde du même gabarit que moi, mais bien plus entraîné. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, ce n'était pas du tout affectif, ah ça non, il était entrain de broyer celle qui me donnait tellement de mal. Je serrais les dent pour ne pas couiner, il approcha son visage hostile du mien.

« Alors on accuse un gradé pour ensuite piquer les vêtements des autres ? »

Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de répondre calmement, un air de défi sur le visage malgré mon infériorité flagrante.

« Moi je suis allé à l'autre bout du royaume pour des informations précieuses, je ne pense pas que tu en aies fait autant, non tu dois plutôt être resté ici, à tourner en rond. »

Ça y est, je commence à être contaminé par la tendance à la provocation d'Aria… Il me lâcha pour me frapper, visiblement, je l'avais froissé. Je reculai pour éviter le coup avant de me retrouver derrière lui en mouvement souple. Un bras pour maintenir le sien en clé, l'autre passé sous la gorge, la situation venait de s'inverser, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

« Écoute, la tenue que tu porte ne m'a pas l'air d'être si sale que ça, je te promets qu'une fois que la mienne sera sèche je te la rendrai. Alors, veut tu bien me laisser te l'emprunter, s'il te plaît ?

-T'as gagné, t'as gagné. » Marmonna t-il, je le relâchais et il se massa l'épaule en me crachant :

« T'as pas intérêt à la salir. »

La tenue était propre, mais je me sentais sale d'avoir usé de ma force pour ce genre de chose, moi qui préférais la diplomatie d'habitude… Je retroussais une nouvelle fois mes manches tandis que le soldat quittait la tente en pestant. Je posais mes armes à côté de la bassine, j'ôtais d'abord les cottes de mailles ainsi que les parties en cuir pour les frotter avec une brosse pour enlever la boue séchée avant de les poser sur un fil. Les vêtements en tissus furent bien moins simples à nettoyer et mes mains étaient rougies par les frottements et le savon. Victorieux de cette tâche je posais la tenue verte et son bonnet sur les fils de séchages et savourais cet instant de gloire. Mon réjouissement fut néanmoins de courte durée, je sentis comme une présence malfaisante qui glissait entre les tentes.

Un long cri de douleur glaça tout le camp.

* * *

(1): il s'agit de tous les boss excepté Xanto et Ganondorf cités dans l'ordre des donjons, voici leur noms: Dionéa: mauvaise herbe du Crépuscule; Magmaudit: créature pyrogène du Crépuscule; Octalacanthe: poisson fossile du Crépuscule; Humbaba: antique terreur ressuscitée; Blizzarnia: masse glacée du Crépuscule; Golgohma: arachnide silencieux du Crépuscule; Pyrodactilus: ptérosaure pyrogène du Crépuscule (que je viens de battre dans le jeu d'ailleurs).

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre assez long, le prochain lèvera le voile de mystère sur la dernière phrase. Au chapitre 11 Le Masque parlait d'un pantin apeuré qui allait supprimer Link, vous savez maintenant qui était ce pantin... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Aria, on devrait la retrouver d'ici un ou deux chapitres. Le prochain sera dans approximativement 30 jours (donc un mois). D'ici deux mois ce sera les grandes vacances donc je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus concentré (mais je n'irai peut-être pas jusqu'au un chapitre par semaine comme au début). Mais pour l'instant, au mois prochain!


	18. Chapitre 19: nouvelle mission

Pour une fois j'ai fini ce chapitre en avance (au moins une semaine), plus court mais tout aussi essentiel, ce chapitre va donner à Link une nouvelle mission, je ne vous en dit pas plus et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le cri se tait…_

Là où quelques secondes plus tôt on pouvait entendre les bruits du travail et les voix des discutions, le cri avait marqué un arrêt brutal. Les premières secondes, je pus entendre le vent souffler sur les toiles des tentes puis des pas et des ordres criés. Mon corps, figé par la surprise se décrispait petit à petit. Je sortis de la tente et tentais de mon mieux de retrouver le point dont était parti le hurlement. Les gardes étaient restés fidèles à leur postes mais paraissaient plus concentrés que jamais, même si je pouvais voir la peur danser au fond de leurs yeux, les lances pointées en avant, les mains sur les pommeaux des épées, les quelques arcs bandés. J'étais moi aussi sur la défensive, le regard courant sur les toiles et les corps à la recherche de la moindre chose suspecte. Quelques Zoras, le visage creusé par la fatigue et l'empoisonnement lent mais sûr avaient risqués leur têtes hors de la tente et étaient immédiatement réprimandés par leurs soigneurs.

Je finissais par remarquer une tente entrouverte, entourée de gardes, des médecins s'engouffraient dedans, la princesse discutait devant avec un soldat qui distribuait ci et là des ordres. Je ralentissais le pas et rengainais mon arme, je fus arrêté par la pointe d'une lance tenue par un soldat plus que méfiant.

« Halte ! Aucune personne non recommandée par son Altesse n'est autorisée à entrer dans cette zone jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Heureusement pour moi, elle m'avait déjà remarqué et dit calmement :

« Laisse-le, il a ma permission. »

Il remit son arme à la verticale et me laissa passer, je sentais encore ses yeux plantés sur moi, au moindre faux pas je risquais de finir embroché à bout du métal, mais je ne comptais pas en faire. Un médecin sorti de la tente dans laquelle je, l'espace de une ou deux secondes, pus voir un corps inerte avant qu'elle ne se referme, celui du traître, du capitaine déchu, de Cabrère. Il fit une rapide courbette et attendis un signe de la part de Zelda pour lui indiquer qu'il avait la permission de prendre la parole.

« Votre Altesse, nous aurons besoin de plus de temps, c'est un phénomène que nous n'avions jamais vu auparavant, et je crains que nous n'obtiendrons plus rien du capitaine Cabrère.

-Que voulez vous dire par là ?

-Il est mort, votre Grandeur, nous n'avons pas décelé de blessure mortelle, mais son corps est recouvert de cicatrices qui forment un dessin bien étrange, sa signification nous est inconnue.

-Vous êtes sûr de l'avoir examiné dans son intégralité ?

-Il y a une partie qui nous reste inaccessible…

-Inaccessible ?

-Une plaque de métal qui n'as pas de sangles pour la détacher, rien, comme si il avait été condamné à ne jamais pouvoir la retirer, nous avons bien essayé d'entamer le métal, sans succès.

-Je vous laisse plus de temps et le matériel nécessaire à votre disposition mais je veux qu'elle soit retirée. »

Durant leur conversation, un puzzle avait commencé à se former dans ma tête, je levais légèrement la main pour demander la parole.

« Parlez, Link.

-Je ne crois pas que nous puissions entamer ce métal.

-Comment ça ?

-Je préférais ne pas avoir de témoin, si vous me le permettez.

-Ne pouvons donc pas mettre cet homme dans la confidence ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il saurait garder cela pour lui. »

Le principal concerné semblait mal à l'aise, il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être ainsi remit en question. Elle m'adressait un regard sévère avant de répondre sèchement.

« Je trouve que vous vous accordez un peu trop d'importance par moment, cet homme est digne de confiance, il sert ma famille depuis bien avant ma naissance et est lié d'une manière qu'il ne peut la trahir. De plus, mes hommes seront bien plus efficaces s'ils savent que s'ils ignorent. Parlez. »

Ses paroles me firent me sentir coupable, en même temps, si je cachais trop de choses on pourrait venir à nous soupçonner de mentir, et pour la sécurité de tous nous ne pouvions parler, par nous je désigne moi et Aria, des découvertes que nous avions faites ensemble. De toute façon, étant donné notre situation, toutes ces précautions étaient bien minimes.

« Excusez-moi mon Altesse, je me suis sur-évalué alors que je ne peut pas prétendre à ce genre de choses. J'aimerais néanmoins voir à quoi ressemble cette armure afin d'être sûr de ne pas nous lancer sur de fausses pistes.

-Bien sûr, fit le médecin tout en relevant les deux cul de bouteilles qui lui servaient de lunettes, entrez donc. » Il me souleva poliment le pan de la tente et je m'engouffrais dedans, suivi par la princesse et ce dernier.

La vue du cadavre me mis tout de suite mal à l'aise, ces yeux vitreux figés à jamais dans l'horreur, la bouche entrouverte, les sillons de sang qui coulaient des plaies bleutées, le plastron illuminé de cette même lumière qui se faisait déclinante. Je sentis mon ventre se contracter, un peu d'acide me remonta violemment de l'estomac et me brûla la gorge, non, je ne devais pas vomir. Je réprimais cette pensée et demandais, la voix vibrante :

« Est-il mort dans cette position ?

-Non, selon les soldats qui le surveillaient, il avait été attaché à un des morceaux de bois qui maintiennent cette structure debout. »

Je me forçais à m'approcher et frôlais le métal du bout des doigts. Aïe ! Je retire rapidement ma main, le contact m'a brûlé. Ceux qui m'accompagne s'en inquiètent mais je les rassure, j'ai connu mille fois pire.

« Les autres ont-ils eu le même effet à son contact ? demandai-je.

-Non, nous n'avons pas eu de problème à ce niveau. »

Cela signifiait que le plastron m'en voulait personnellement, tout comme l'eau de la source, ce qui me renforçais dans mes hypothèse. Le métal maudit qui torture Aria et à tué cet homme, c'est le même, même si celui de ma compagne ne m'a pas fait de mal, il en serait très bien capable étant donné qu'il s'agit de la même magie.

J'allais devoir leur rapporter ce que j'avais découvert sur Aria.

« Cette armure est ensorcelée, vous souvenez-vous des chaînes auxquelles étaient condamnée ma compagne Aria ?

-Mes soldats m'ont rapportés qu'ils ont été incapables des les retirer, répondit Zelda, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est le même métal, les mêmes signes, les mêmes effets.

-Quels effets ? S'inquiéta le médecin, moi je me régalais de ce moment, ils étaient tous suspendus à mes lèvres.

-Douleur, fatigue, signes bleus taillés dans la chair. Sauf que cela ne l'a pas conduit à la mort. Il est fort possible que notre ennemi ait poussé ce plastron aux maximums de ses capacités jusqu'à la mort de cet homme, afin de le faire taire à jamais.

-Je veux bien croire que ce soit la même personne qui ait usé de cette ignoble magie, mais qui nous assure qu'il s'agit bien du Masque, n'aurait-il pas d'autres associés, ou bien notre royaume convoité par d'autres vils créatures ? Avança le scientifique.

-A cause de ce que j'ai vu plus tôt, de ce qui m'a porté à accuser ce défunt.

-Nous n'avons toujours pas de preuves concrètes de cela, dit sévèrement la princesse. »

J'aurai pu attendre son mage pour qu'il vienne fouiller mes souvenirs, mais il en aurait trop su, mon témoignage sur ce que j'avais vu d'Aria, tout spécialement son enlèvement dont elle avait pu s'échapper aurait pu la rendre suspecte, et Fironne m'avait assuré de son rôle bénéfique, je ne voulais donc pas que des soupçons naissent sur elle. La princesse n'avait toute confiance en moi, et moi non plus. Même si nous avions partagés de lourdes responsabilités et des secrets nous étions encore étrangers l'un à l'autre, et je ne pouvais lui témoigner que le respect que l'on doit aux personnes de haut rang. Comment celle qui est restée enfermée la plupart du temps dans un château pourrait-elle comprendre la vrai souffrance de celui qui ce bat ? Elle s'était certes mit en grand danger pour sauver Midona de la mort qui la rongeait petit à petit suite à son exposition à la lumière même de Lanelle, elle avait certes criblé Ganon de ses flèches de lumière pour m'aider dans mon combat, puis l'avait scellé. Mais jamais elle n'avait connu le froid glaçant des monts et des profondeurs des eaux, la chaleur assoiffante du désert et du volcan, l'horreur de la prison vengeresse, le vertige de la cité volante… N'avait à du chaque pas de plus dans l'horreur risquer son existence. Cette haine qui, de temps en temps, brûlait ma gorge et mes poumons, faisait exploser mon cœur, que je voulais expulser en un cri, un mouvement violent, cette peur qui me vrillait encore de temps en temps les organes, cet amour de la violence qui s'était développé malgré moi, ces douleurs fantômes qui venaient hanter mes nuits. Pour au final quoi ? Qu'on m'enlève une des seules choses qui m'avais parut être positive dans ma quête, Midona. J'aurai pu, dû me reposer sur mes lauriers, mais après avoir accompli mon ultime quête je n'ai ressenti autre chose qu'un immense vide, une lassitude. En quelque sorte, je remerciais Le Masque, je remerciais Cabrère qui étaient revenus me donner un objectif, qui pourraient de nouveau me donner l'occasion d'user une lame. Les déesses et Ganondorf m'avaient habitués à une vie de douleurs et violences, pourvu que le sang qui coule soit celui de l'ennemi, pourvu que les innocents soit épargné. J'avais certes retrouvé un peu de douceur auprès de ceux avec qui j'avais toujours vécu, mais rien ne pourrait effacer de la mémoire des vivants et des morts cette sombre période…

« Allez vous bien ? »

L'homme à lunettes me fit sursauter, un flot de sentiments diverses venaient de me traverser et cela avait dû se voir à mon expression. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, de plus, je me refusais de lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Je répondais simplement :

« Ma parole est la seule preuve que je puisse vous offrir, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques plans en tête et le besoin de réfléchir. »

Elle m'accorda ce droit d'un simple mouvement de tête, je laissai derrière moi une phrase énigmatique sur laquelle elle aurait tout le loisir de méditer :

« Si vous voulez vous assurez de ma parole, votre Altesse, allez donc demander aux sources, elles ne pourront dire que la vérité à celle qui porte la sagesse en elle. »

Je pris la direction du lac et m'assit sur le bord, laissant mes jambes pendre à quelques mètres au dessus de l'eau. La tour d'observation qui surplombait le lac était à contre-jour et j'admirai sa longue forme se détacher du ciel à présent paré de couleurs chaudes. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever, dans l'idée de grimper en haut de la construction, je sentis une présence dans mon dos. Par réflexe, je dégainai mon épée et la pointai dans la direction de l'inconnu, pas si inconnu en fait.

« Alors, on vient observer le désert ?

Je rangeai mon épée et poussai un soupir de soulagement.

« Lafrel ! Tu m'as fait peur! »

Le vieil homme faisait parti de la Résistance qui s'était formé sous le joug du possesseur de la force, la Triforce mit fièrement en valeur sur son torse attestait de son dévouement à la famille royale. Très reconnaissable par la crête grise qui révélait un long front et de grand iris qui lui donnaient un air presque enfantin malgré ses rides. Toujours avec une grande combinaison verte et blanche il semblait être préparé à toutes les situations.

« Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? Il n'y plus grand-chose dans ce désert, non ?

-Si, si, il y a toujours quelque chose et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. »

Il porta son regard vers les dunes de sables que l'on pouvait apercevoir d'ici, il était assez étonnant que cette zone aride côtoie un lac et des monts de glace éternelles. Il savait que j'avais été au cœur même du village des Bublins, après tout il avait sûrement du être un tant soit peu au courant des nouvelles que j'avais apporté à ma première rencontre avec l'armée. Je répondai :

« Oui, c'est vrai, il y a le poumon, que dis-je, le cœur des bandits des grand chemins.

-Derrière cette maudite tour en plus ! »

C'est ce moment que choisi un des gobelins pour pointer le bout de son nez, je le distinguais mal à cause du contre-jour mais je pus deviner qu'il bandait son arc dans notre direction.

« Link attention! »

Je remerciai intérieurement Lafrel pour m'avoir fait réagir et permit de placer devant moi mon bouclier sur lequel rebondit la flèche. Je pestais et saisissais à mon tour mon arc, les yeux plissés pour essayer de le viser. Il était déjà parti.

Le vieil homme posa une main sur mon épaule pour me calmer et me dit :

« Cela ne sert plus à rien, mais la flèche, il y a un papier enroulé sur le corps. »

Il ramassa et déroula la feuille, il eut un rire :

« Hé bien, je ne savais pas ces monstres étaient lettrés. »

Le bublin n'avait donc pas essayé de me tuer mais de me faire passer ce message. Il me semblait destiné, un défi, une vengeance ? De quoi pouvais donc parler ces écritures ? Lafrel parcouru rapidement les lettres avant de me le tendre.

« Il me semble qu'il a bien plus d'intérêt pour toi. »

Je le pris, la lecture n'allait pas être simple, ils savaient peut-être écrire, mais ils ne devaient pas être habitués étant donné les fautes et les lettres difficilement lisibles:

 _A l'inte*tion de celui qui à tuer not*e cheff_

 _Deamin à la tombée de la n*it_

J'avais vraiment du mal à déchiffrer ce charabia, je demandais à celui qui m'accompagnait de me le lire à voix haute.

« Tu n'es pas très patient. Remarqua t-il avant de lire, il se racla la gorge et commença.

« A l'intention de celui qui à tué notre chef, demain à la tombée de la nuit venir nous retrouver, amener chez nous, yeux bandés, pour ultime combat, si gagner, laisser tranquille.

-Un ultime défi.

-La récompense est tentante pour toi, mais le piège l'est pour eux.

-Même si je gagne, qui me dit qu'ils tiendront leur promesses.

-C'est néanmoins un excellent moyen de s'en débarrasser.

-Comment ça ?

-Imagine que tu acceptes, il suffirait d'envoyer quelques agents pour assurer tes arrières, pendant que tu feras ton petit numéro l'armée opérera discrètement. De plus la nuit nous offrirait de la discrétion.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si habile pour élaborer des plans.

-J'ai occupé des postes bien plus importants que tu ne peux penser. »

Je méditais quelques secondes, bien sûr, cela ne pourrait se passer exactement comme dans le plan, il y avait toujours des imprévus, mais même sans discrétion nous pourrions venir à bout d'eux, j'en étais certain.

« Alors ? » Me demanda le vieil homme.

Je lui prenais la feuille avec enthousiasme.

« Je ne saurai refuser un défi. » Répondai-je avec un grand sourire.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Les Bublins pouvaient commencer à compter leurs heures.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, j'avais depuis longtemps cette idée en tête (celle de monter un plan pour éradiquer les Bublins) mais ne savais pas quand et comment l'introduire (mais bon le plus dur reste à venir). Le prochain chapitre sera riche en indices sur le passé d'un certain personnage et je m'excuse d'avance de son probable retard, ou peut-être que j'aurai la force et l'inspiration d'être dans les temps. J'aimerais vraiment avoir des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en penser (ce n'est pas la peine si vous faites parti des deux personnes qui m'écrivent des PM pour me donner votre avis merci à vous) parce que des fois j'ai l'impression que je pourrais ne pas mettre cette fanfic en ligne que cela ne changerait absolument rien.


	19. Chapitre 20: réveil à Toal

Pour commencer, je m'excuse de ce retard, mais une malheureuse coupure internet est survenue, qu'importe, voici le chapitre 20! Désolé pour ceux qui avaient hâte de voir Link faire un massacre mais ce chapitre est consacré à Aria, il n'en est pas moins intéressant. En dehors des révélations c'est un chapitre plutôt calme qui m'a permis de tester un peu d'autres horizons, après promis on repart du côté de Link qui sera mouvementé. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Au village de Toal…_

Je suis à Cocorico, devant cette tombe scellée, le ciel est orangé, des particules rectangulaires flottent dans les airs. Aria se tient devant moi, spectre flottant.

« Cela fait déjà longtemps, quand est-ce que je revivrai ? »

Le son de sa voix me fait sursauter. Je m'accroupis et effleure la terre de ma main avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée, mais tu vas devoir attendre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je te le prête encore un peu. Mais n'oublie pas…

-Oui, je ne l'abîme pas. »

Le sol disparaît, elle m'adresse un sourire et je tombe. Je n'ai pas peur, j'atterris comme une plume dans une salle dont les murs sont parcourus de signes bleu, il est là, il est vivant.

« _Ma chère sœur, quand voudras-tu voir la vérité en face ? Ce ne sont pas des héros, ce sont des traîtres._

-Elle aimait peut être la Lumière mais bien plus le Crépuscule, jamais Midona n'aurait fait de mal à son peuple.

- _Que peux-tu dire de l'autre ?_

-Je le connais bien mieux que toi.

- _C'est ce que tu crois…_ »

Et sa bête invisible bondit, d'une telle violence, elle planta ses crocs dans mon cou, la douleur m'arrachai un cri.

« _Il faut que tu comprennes, sœur, soit tu me rejoins, soit tu meurs._ »

J'ai mal, j'ai mal, J'AI MAL ! J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup mais ne voit pas autre chose que du noir, j'ai l'impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles s'affairent à me piquer à un rythme régulier et quelles remontent mes jambes et mes bras. J'enlevai vivement la couette pour voir une chose qui m'enrageais, il recommençait ce sale voleur ! Les sensations de piqûres correspondaient aux légères entailles brillant d'un bleu azur. Je ne peux rien y faire, _ils_ sont sapés, je me contente de me rouler en boule en mordant la couette pour réprimer un cri de rage. J'avais déjà probablement hurlé, mais étant donné que personne n'était venu, il était tout aussi probable que non. La douleur se calma, petit à petit, et avant même que je ne puisse me demander ce que je faisais dans ce lit, mon énergie volée, je retombai dans la tentation du sommeil.

Hum ?

« Encore cinq minutes, râlai-je, à moitié endormie. »

On me secoue encore, légèrement.

« Aria, Aria ! Debout! »

Cette voix m'est familière mais je n'ai pas envie d'y obéir, après tout ce qui m'est arrivé je mérite un peu plus de repos ! Je fourre ma tête dans le coussin.

« Huuuum noooon.

« Je sais que tu as envie de paresser mais ici on se réveille au chant du coq, et ça fait déjà longtemps qu'il a chanté, alors hop! »

On m'arracha la couette, puis le coussin. Non mais oh ! Je finis néanmoins par m'avouer vaincue et ouvris les yeux, en même temps que la lumière me grillait les yeux j'eus l'impression que ma tête était vrillée. Surprise par la douleur violente et inattendue, je me roulais en boule.

« Aria ? Tu vas bien ? »

Mais oui parfaitement bien andouille ! Je fis un ultime effort pour ouvrir les yeux et enfin découvrir qui me parlait depuis tout à l'heure. A peine entrouvrai-je les yeux que la douleur devenait plus intense mais je continuais tout de même, petit à petit, comme si j'essayais trop violemment mon cerveau allait imploser. D'abord des contours flous, de plus en plus nets, je reconnu rapidement ce visage, Iria. Elle se tenait à mon chevet, une main sur mon bras, de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

« Où as tu mal ? »

Je portais ma main à ma tête.

« Je vois, je peux sûrement te trouver des plantes pour cela. Ma pauvre ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé hier, ton mal de crâne ne m'étonne pas ! »

Elle me frotta le bras vigoureusement en hochant de la tête pour m'encourager avant de quitter précipitamment mon chevet. Et moi qui voulais boire un verre d'eau, je suis bien maintenant…

Je me retourne et songe de nouveau au rêve que j'ai fais, histoire de penser à autre chose que « J'ai mal à la tête », mon songe est aussi clair que si je l'avais vraiment vécu. Était-ce seulement un rêve ? Cette menace, je ne peux m'empêcher de la croire vraie, mais pourquoi m'appelle t-il « sœur » ?J'ai défendu Link et Midona, mais était ce vraiment eux qu'il vise ? Je ne sais rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lutte, ce n'est ce qu'une fille de mon âge devrait faire. J'approche mon poignet de mon visage et parcours les fins tracés de mes doigts engourdis. Il aura ma peau. Je ne pourrais jamais m'opposer à lui, avec ces chaînes, je n'ai aucune vraie liberté. C'est le prix de ma lâcheté. La petite, elle est dans un état second, et je suis la seule à pouvoir la sortir de ce sommeil éternel, mais en aurais-je vraiment l'occasion, à présent ? J'en ai assez de lézarder, je veux agir, vraiment. Je veux découvrir la vérité sur ce manipulateur, briser ces chaînes et rentrer chez moi. Oui, si les autres ont pu, moi aussi, je le peux.

Je me mets sur le ventre et place mes deux avant-bras au niveau de ma tête pour soulever le haut de mon corps. J'ai un peu moins mal à la tête mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de forces.

« Aria ? Tu vas un peu mieux. »

Je me retournai, Iria se tenait devant moi, souriante, bol fumant à la main. Elle se baissa à ma hauteur avant de me le tendre.

« Tiens, bois, c'est pas très bon mais très efficace. »

Je la remerciai et soufflai délicatement sur le liquide douteux et brûlant qui dégageait une odeur pas des plus appétissantes. Je fermais les yeux et prenait une gorgée de l'immonde liquide. Je reposai le bol sur la table de nuit située à côté du lit et toussais un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu en voudra encore si je te le dis. »

Génial, j'étais encore plus rassurée.

« Repose toi un peu, mon père fait une sieste à l'étage, si tu as besoin de quelque chose appelle-le, moi je vais sortir. Aussi, il s'appelle Bohdan. »

Je hochai la tête en souriant de mon mieux, ce qui devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace étant donné à quel point j'avais encore mal. Elle me le rendit et emprunta une porte, laissant passer une raie de lumière, ça devait être l'entrée.

L'étrange boisson devait faire effet, j'avais déjà un peu moins mal à la tête mais j'étais toujours aussi fatiguée, ce fichu Masque ne c'était pas limité cette fois !

Je me laissai de nouveau choir dans dans le lit blanc, j'allai encore dormir quelques heures, enfin je dis ça mais je n'ai pas d'option « régler le temps de sommeil ». Je me mettais dos au mur et regardais le dessin encadré sur le mur en face de moi, il représentait un homme âgé, avec un ventre, qu'on ne se le cache, plutôt rond mais aussi très solide, une moustache blanche et le crâne rasé, il posait l'air sérieux et fier. Je me demande qui ça peut bien être. Je me mettai sur le dos et faisais attention aux bruits alentours, des pépiement d'oiseaux au dehors, le crépitement d'un feu, mais surtout des ronflements venant d'au-dessus, sûrement le père d'Iria. Vu le gabarit de l'homme dans le tableau ça ne m'étonnerai pas que le ronfleur et lui soient la même personne.

Ma petite analyse terminée, je m'autorisais à m'abandonner une fois de plus au sommeil.

« _Tu es encore fatiguée, n'est ce pas_? »

Je sursautai, non, ce n'est pas réel, je rêve. Je me retourne pour faire face au sale voleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu n'en pas assez de me drainer mon énergie, avoue-le, sans tes prisonniers, tu es faible !

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire plier Hyrule, idiote ! Néanmoins cela me simplifie la tâche._

-Jamais de la vie taré !

 _-Tu ne comprends pas la chance que tu as, sœur, il te suffit de me rejoindre pour non seulement que je t'épargne et pour qu'en plus je t'offre une place de choix dans mon armée._

-Une armée ? Ahaha, laisse moi rire ! Quelle armée ?

 _-Vous ne la voyez pas, c'est une armée de l'ombre, de traîtres, d'espions._

-Et comment peux-tu être sûr de garder la main sur des hommes aussi peu fiables ? »

Lui demandais-je, un sourire narquois, j'ironisais beaucoup, afin d'éviter de m'emporter, il me tapais vraiment sur les nerfs celui là ! Lui aussi se mit a rire.

 _« Demande donc à ce bon vieux Cabrère._

-Que veux-tu dire?

 _-Tu verras par toi même, et changeras_ _d'avis. J'ai droit de vie et de mort sur toi, tu le comprendra bien vite. Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, alors je te rends un peu de ton énergie vitale et de tes si chers pouvoirs. Au revoir, sœur. »_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, je respirais par grandes bouffés, je sentais mes forces revenir, mais il avait gagné cette manche, la peur avait entamée son chemin. Pourquoi m'appelait-il encore « sœur » ? J'avais encore moins de réponses à présent, et plus de questions. Je levai mon bras et l'inspectai, les chaînes brillaient de nouveau et les gravures perdaient du terrain. Pourquoi se donnait tant de peine à me laisser en vie ? Comment savait-il pour mes pouvoirs ? Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ces chaînes sondent aussi mon esprit.

« Est-ce que ça va jeune fille ? »

Je sursautai, devant moi se tenait le même homme que sur le dessin, c'était bien ce que je pensais, c'était Bohdan. Il regarda d'un air grave mes bras tandis que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit.

« Oui, ces chaînes, ma fille m'a expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Vous êtes Bohdan, si ne me trompe pas.

-Oui excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Bohdan, le chef du village de Toal, où tu te trouves.

-Je vois, ravie de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Aria, je viens du village de Cocorico, situé avant la Montagne de la Mort.

-Oui, je connais bien ce village, je venais rivaliser avec les Gorons en combat dans ma jeunesse. »

Je sentais bien qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire de jeunesse qu'il racontait à tout le monde.

« Vraiment ? Mais comment ?

-On a tous ses petits secrets. »

Tricherie ou technique élaborée ? Il y a avait de quoi se poser la question, je ne

m'imaginais pas stopper ces mastodontes de pierre dans leurs élans.

Son sourire laissa place de nouveau à une expression sérieuse.

« J'étais en train de faire les comptes quand je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux d'un coup, il me semble que tu as fait un mauvais rêve.

-En effet, je ne souhaite pas en parler.

-Je comprend jeune fille, néanmoins partager ses craintes peut les apaiser. »

Il rigola en voyant ma mine.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais te forcer à raconter tes cauchemars, mais je suis sûre qu'Iria serait à l'écoute, et d'une plus grande aide que moi. »

Il me salua d'un simple geste de la main avant de s'asseoir au bureau situé dans la même pièce et de soupirer face à la paperasse qui l'attendait, il s'attela tout de même rapidement à sa tâche. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire, me reposer encore ? Non, je n'allais pas encore me laisser aller à la paresse alors que ma situation restait encore un mystère pour moi.

« Tu étais avec Link, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je m'étonnais de la justesse de sa question, comment ?

« Oui, comment le savez-vous ?

-C'est lui qui à tout expliqué à Iria, qui m'a à mon tour expliqué la situation.

-Vous saviez donc déjà qui je suis…

-Bien sûr que je le sais !

-Et… Savez-vous où est Link à présent ?

-Link ? Il est reparti seul, il ne voulait pas t'emmener avec lui dans l'état où tu étais. »

Il m'avait laissé tombé, après tout qu'allait-il faire d'une pauvre petite fille blessée, je riais intérieurement à cette pensée amère. Bohdan ajouta :

« Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il rentrera, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il en a déjà vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Il ne t'a pas raconté lorsqu'il a parcouru la forêt pleine de monstres avec son épée en bois pour aller délivrer les enfants du village ?

-Non, il ne me raconte pas grand-chose de lui. »

Et je ne lui racontais qu'une infime partie de _ma_ vérité. Le chef me raconta donc les exploits de ce qu'il espérait être son futur beau-fils, il ne le disait pas explicitement mais je sentais dans ses mots élogieux qu'il voulait compter Link dans sa famille, surtout que selon lui sa fille et bonnet vert s'entendaient sacrément bien.

Au bout d'une énième histoire, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Aria ! Tu es réveillée, et en pleine forme il me semble.

-Oui, ton médicament m'a bien aidée, merci, même si je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. »

Elle rit à mon allusion avant de s'adresser à son père.

« Bon papa, je vais te l'enlever un peu pour lui montrer le coin.

-Pas de problème, j'espère que tu saura évaluer à sa juste valeur le charme de notre village. »

Je lui assurai que oui et enfilai rapidement mes bottes posées à côté du lit avant de rejoindre Iria qui m'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte, là où passait une lumière éclatante. Je dû au départ me couvrir les yeux, il faisait chaud, le soleil tapait sur ma peau, Iria eu une moue contrariée :

« Il y a encore quelque jours les feuilles tombaient, dis-moi, tu saurais quelque chose de tout ce qui arrive ?

-Link t'en a t-il parlé?

-Oui un peu, c'est le sorcier qui nous attaqué, hein ? C'est lui qui nous fait tout ça ?

-Je le crains, je ne crois pas qu'on sache grand-chose sur lui.

-Hyrule n'avait pas connu de tel danger depuis… A peine six mois, après un siècle entier de paix. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que le mal qu'il nous a frappé il y à peine un an ne soit pas lié à celui qui bouleverse notre météo. »

Malheureusement, j'étais d'accord avec elle, le peuple des Ombres était encore dans le coup, et pourtant ce jour où je portais la jarre d'eau, où je jetais un regard vers le haut de la prison, j'avais senti quelque chose se briser, une connexion se rompre et j'avais su que j'étais condamnée.

« Et s'ils avaient encore échoué, et si le même mal subsistait ? »me demanda la jeune femme, le regard perdu.

« Le mal n'a jusque là jamais connu de réelle défaite. » Soupirais-je.

« Bon, et si on allait se balader un peu pour se changer les idées ? Après tout si cette malédiction nous apporte le soleil alors autant en profiter un peu! »

J'acquiesçais et m'autorisais à observer les alentours. Je me trouvais dans un village paisible, un grand arbre offrait un peu d'ombre à la maison d'Iria, à ma gauche un passage entre deux pans de roche et à ma droite le reste du village. Il faisait tellement chaud que je voyais le paysage onduler. Mon accompagnatrice me proposa d'aller chercher une tenue plus adapté à la canicule, et surtout à ma taille. Elle me donna une bourse de rubis avant d'ajouter :

« Je vais t'accompagner chez Négocia, elle sera pour sûr te trouver quelque chose, si on ne compte pas son amour des rubis, c'est une gentille femme. »

Nous passâmes devant des champs de potirons et saluèrent ceux qui y travaillaient, les enfants que j'avais plus tôt rencontrés jouaient dans la rivière qui traversait le village et vinrent prendre des nouvelles. Il avaient bien intérêt après tout les risques que j'avais pris ! Le petit ange blond s'approcha timidement de moi, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Merci d'avoir essayé de me protéger Aria.

-C'est normal d'aider ses semblables, non ? Et puis je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose tu sais.

-C'est déjà bien d'essayer! » Lança Anaïs avec un regard accusateur, le pauvre Colin se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui, même sans vouloir être méchants les autres gosses ne semblaient pas lui mener la vie facile.

« Hé, t'es déjà aller voir les chèvres ? » me demanda le sauvage, autrement dit Fénir.

« -Non, je viens tout juste de sortir.

-Je te les montrerais après être passé chez Négocia, elles sont avec nos potirons, la fierté de Toal! »dit Iria.

« J'en ai déjà entendu parler, elle ont les cornes soudés, si je me souviens bien.

-C'est ça ! C'est pratique pour faire du rodéo !

-Fénir ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas embêter ces pauvres bêtes ! S'agaça la jeune femme.

-Vous savez pas vous amusez. » Répondit le concerné.

Un sifflement mélodieux arriva à mes oreilles, je levais la tête pour découvrir un paysan qui soufflait dans une étrange herbe. Un cri retentit derrière moi et je baissai instinctivement la tête, et bien heureusement parce que sinon je me serais pris l'oiseau dans la tronche. Ce même piaf se posa sur le bras de l'homme. Iria me le présenta :

« Voici Moï, c'est lui qui à tout enseigné à Link de l'épée.

-Il doit être un redoutable guerrier alors.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir se battre sérieusement, mais du peu que j'ai vu c'est bel et bien un maître d'arme. »

Après l'avoir salué, elle m'emmena au commerce dont elle m'avait parlé. Elle me laissa devant l'entrée.

En entrant dans la boutique je failli écraser la queue du chat qui passait entre mes jambes, ce dernier sauta sur le comptoir, à côté d'une femme grassouillette qui était en émoi devant le félin. Elle ne m'avait même pas remarquée. Accrochés au mur se trouvaient quatre photos : trois du chat et une d'Anaïs, j'en déduisais qu'ils s'agissait des deux grands amours de sa vie, sa fille et le chat. Je n'osais pas me manifester, j'étais persuadée que j'aurais pu encore passer le reste de la journée qu'elle ne se serait pas rendu compte qu'il y avait une cliente. Je finis par signifier ma présence et m'avançais jusqu'au meuble qui nous séparait.

« Bonjour Madame. »

Elle arrêta de caresser son chat subitement et me porta d'abord un regard sévère que je n'appréciai pas, si les clients la dérangeait tant que ça elle n'avait qu'à fermer sa boutique ! Puis elle vit la bourse que je tenais, et elle dut se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une acheteuse puisque son visage devint tout de suite plus aimable.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Oh ! Je sais ce qu'il te faut, des vêtements !

-Vous avez l'œil.

-Oh, pas besoin d'être très observatrice, n'importe qui reconnaît que ce ne sont pas des vêtements pour une jeune fille comme toi ! »

Elle ouvrit la trappe qui séparait son espace de celui des clients et m'emmena dans l'arrière boutique. La pièce ou je me trouvais était remplie d'étagères et de placards, sûrement la réserve, Négocia en ouvrit pris une des clé attachées à sa taille et en ouvrit un plus massif que les autres. Dedans se trouvait une multitude de robes, des plus banales aux plus riches, je me demandais bien à quoi ce genre de vêtements d'aristocrates pouvaient bien lui servir ici.

« Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai toujours rêvé de trouver un homme beau, jeune et riche, un prince charmant, je voulais rejoindre la cour d'Hyrule, mais c'est resté à l'état de projet… »

Elle pris une robe verte émeraude et me regarda, hocha de la tête, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

« Bien sûr, je ne vais pas te la vendre, mais j'aimerais que tu essaye cette robe.

-Je veux juste-

-Tatata, ne discute pas et fait moi plaisir, tu n'aura sûrement pas deux fois cette chance. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête avec quelqu'un, et vu que l'on ne me laisserais pas quitter le village avant le retour de Link j'avais tout mon temps, alors autant l'essayer cette robe. Elle me tendit le vêtement et alors que je m'apprêtai à le prendre elle le mit hors de ma portée.

« Tu ne m'a pas l'air très propre, tu vas d'abord prendre un bain. »déclara t-elle.

C'était en un sens un peu vexant, mais bon à part le rapide lavage au campement du Lac Hylia je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me nettoyer. Elle me dit d'attendre et de me déshabiller, me donnant une serviette. C'est ce que je fis, elle n'avais pas encore vu mes chaînes que j'avais dissimulées dans mes vêtements et le fait de revoir ma peau gravée me donna mes frissons, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme ça. Peut-être était-elle déjà au courant, néanmoins, je pense être assez autonome pour me laver seule. Je mis la serviette autour de moi pour me couvrir, ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Bonnet vert n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de me laisser mes livres afin de m'occuper, en plus je les avait pris dans l'espoir de chasser un peu du brouillard de mystère qui planait autour du Masque… Pour passer le temps je me lançais donc dans la longue tâche de démêler mes cheveux qui me semblaient plus être une boule de nœud qu'autre chose. Un voix m'appela, le bain était prêt. Je n'osais pas entrer, je devais lui demander de me laisser seule, elle accepta, elle comprenait ma pudeur, disais t-elle. J'entrais donc dans la pièce vide d'autre présence humaine, toute carrelée, en son centre se trouvait une bassine fumante, un parfum de propre s'en dégageait. Je posais ma serviette sur le tabouret et entrais doucement dans la bassine. Je sentis mes muscles se relâcher et soufflais un bon coup, que cela fait du bien un bon bain ! Ma peau mit à mal par les chaînes me brûlais un peu mais cela s'estompait petit à petit. J'attrapai le savon et déclarai la guerre à la saleté.

* * *

« Tourne sur toi-même. »

Je commençais à avoir le tournis à force de le faire, mais elle ne cessait d'examiner la robe à la recherche du moindre défaut, en fait c 'était un mannequin qui lui manquait pas une vraie personne. Elle m'avais obligé à mettre des chaussures terriblement inconfortables et un collier lourd. Je me sentais tout sauf à l'aise…

« Est-ce que maintenant je pourrais avoir une vraie tenue ? »

Elle se figea et expira :

« Tu n'imagines pas ta chance, mais soit, si tu tiens tant que ça à partir.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ce genre de fantaisie n'est… Comment dire… Pas à mon goût. »

Elle retourna fouiller dans un placard et en sortit une pile de différents vêtements.

« Change toi, je vais chercher des chaussures. »

Je retirais donc l'immense robe en essayant de ne pas l'abîmer, je n'avais pas envie de devoir la rembourser. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir me débarrasser de ma vielle robe porteuse de mauvais souvenirs. Je posais le vêtements émeraude sur une chaise, avec précaution, la dame n'avait pas complètement tort, ça faisait quelque chose de porter des trucs qui coûtaient aussi cher. Je dépliai le haut rouge qu'elle m'avait donné, des manches larges qui devaient s'arrêter à peu près à mes coudes, brodé de fils blancs, un pantalon beige. Je doutais que ce soit la tenue la plus adapté à l'hiver, ou au voyage. Elle revint avec une paire de bottes en cuir montant à mi-mollet dans une main et une sacoche dans l'autre, je lui demandais si elle était sûre que je n'allais pas mourir de chaud la-dedans mais elle affirma que non et que de toute façon le temps allait se rafraîchir, j'y crois, franchement j'y crois… J'enfilais donc sa tenue et lui demandais si elle n'avait pas de quoi m'attacher les cheveux.

« Cela fera cent cinquante rubis. »

J'avais une dette envers Iria maintenant.

J'avais finalement pris la tenue qu'elle m'avait choisie ainsi qu'une veste bien chaude au cas où on l'on serait obligé, en partant du fait que Link penserait à venir me chercher, de faire une seconde excursion dans un endroit froid, du genre les montagnes ou le désert la nuit, même si j'espérais n'y faire qu'un aller simple.

Je quittais la boutique d'un pas tranquille, je lui avait laissé mes anciens vêtements, le pantalon de soldat et les chaussures avaient alléger la somme que je lui devais, par contre la robe allait plutôt servir de truc à brûler. Tant mieux.

Les enfants m'appelèrent, ils voulaient que je joue avec eux, pourquoi pas, après tout, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais du temps à perdre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que le rythme de parution va augmenter durant quelque temps et passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Donc à dans deux semaines !


	20. Chapitre 21: préparation de l'opération

Voici, avec un peu de retard je m'en excuse, le chapitre 21 ! L'armée d'Hyrule se prépare à une grosse opération qui à pour but de sécurisé les plaines d'Hyrule, et Link en est la clé.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le camp s'organise en vue de l'éradication des Bublins…_

On m'avait de nouveau appelé afin de donner toutes les informations que j'avais en ma possession concernant les gobelins. Les membres les plus influents étant présents sur le site se trouvaient autour de moi, la princesse aussi. Elle attendit qu'un capitaine déroule une carte du désert avant d'y poser avec calcul et précaution ses pions, elle en posa quelques uns en dehors du papier et les désigna :

« Voici nos troupes espionnes, ainsi que Link. Pour expliquer le plan dans les grandes lignes, Link se rendra au point de rendez-vous comme prévu, il se laissera emmener, nos unités traceuses seront chargées de le suivre à distance raisonnable tout en pensant à cartographier. Ceci fait, ils donneront le chemin à suivre à nos troupes.

-Mais, si je peux me le permettre, votre altesse.

-Je te le permets, parle.

-De quelles forces bénéficieront-nous ?

-C'est une bonne question. Au risque de nous faire repérer et de ne plus bénéficier de l'effet de surprise, nous n'emmènerons pas d'armes trop lourde, quand aux chevaux, aux canons, cela est impossible, les Zoras ne peuvent pas emmener des animaux de cet taille et l'eau rendrait inutilisable la poudre à canon, nous devrons tuer des Bublins et nous saisir de leur montures.

-Une telle tâche demande des hommes de discrétions, cela réduit considérablement l'effectif disponible, et où se dissimuleront-ils en attendant la venue du jeune homme ?

-Ils leur faut en effet un point où se dissimuler jusqu'à que Link soit sur place. Une idée ? »

Je faisais un pas en avant et attendais le signe que je pouvais prendre la parole. Elle me regarda et me la donna d'un mouvement de tête.

« Pour m'y être déjà rendu contre mon gré, j'ai une vague idée d'où il se situe.

-Et où donc se situe t-il garçon ? Demanda un gradé.

-Très proche de la Tour du Jugement. Il suffirait de passer par l'ancien camp brûlé et de monter et de s'y cacher.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne nous dit pas qu'ils ne l'occupent déjà ?

-Elle est bien trop dangereuse et nécessite un certain objet pour pouvoir attendre son sommet.

-Dangereuse, quels dangers ?

-Sables mouvants et âmes tourmentées.

-Cela ne pourrait pas t-il mettre nos propres effectifs en difficulté ?

-Pas s'ils ne cherchent pas à s'y aventurer et restent sur leurs gardes.

-Il s'agira de nos meilleurs unités, elles sauront se tenir aux ordres, ajouta la princesse. »

Zelda avait pris une mine sombre à l'évocation de la tour, c'était non seulement le souvenir d'un âge peu glorieux pour avoir failli à l'exécution de Ganondorf mais aussi celui de la séparation définitive, de la perte d'une grande alliée et amie. Là-bas avaient exécutés les pires criminels et leur âmes erraient éternellement entre ces murs, les lieux hantés avaient vus plusieurs meurtres sans réponses et c'était dans la panique que la tour avait été désertée, laissant les fantômes des gardiens pour seuls protecteurs des lieux.

« Cela me semble être la meilleure solution, appuya la princesse. Je pense que ses soldats ne seront pas suffisant, il faudra une deuxième vague, cette fois composé de soldats et d'armes plus conventionnelles. Celle-ci agira pour tuer ceux qui auront survécu à la première, une fois que l'effet de surprise sera obsolète. Cela vous conviens t-il ?

-Oui votre altesse ! Nous dîmes tous en cœur. »

Elle distribua à chacun sa tâche dans les préparation, bien sûr, je jouais le beau rôle et attirais irrémédiablement la jalousie des anciens qui se voyaient voler la vedette par un « berger sortit de nulle part. ». La tente se vidait petit à petit, une fois l'instruction remise les hommes quittaient la tente, pas une seule femme parmi les plus importants et les soldates se voyaient rares, seuls les plus forts caractères osant faire face à la manière dont elles étaient vues par leur camarades. J'étais à présent seul avec la princesse, j'étais la clé du plan alors notre entretien allait très probablement durer plus longtemps que les autres.

« Pose tes armes sur cette table. »

Je fut surpris de cette injonction mais obéit, quel était le but de cette action ? Je posais mon épée à plat sur la table, encore tâchée du sang du Masque, la princesse m'adressa un regard étonné, le mien était coupable, je n'avais pas à rendre cette épée dans cet état, j'étais parti de manière précipitée, je n'avais même pas pensé à récupérer du matériel chez moi. Quel imbécile !

« Je suis désolé votre altesse, je vais tout de suite la nettoyer. »

Elle arrêta mon geste.

« Non, laisse-le ainsi, je dois étudier ce sang.

-J'ai déjà de ce liquide dans un flacon votre altesse.

-Est-il aussi frais que celui-ci ? »

Non, absolument pas, il datait déjà de quelques jours.

« Non, votre altesse, il date d'une rencontre encore plus antérieure.

-Alors je me fierai à celui-ci, tu peux nettoyer ton flacon. »

Le reste des armes avaient probablement été déchargées de Joyaux à cette heure là, après tout ce n'était ni mes armes ni ma monture, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas abîmer les livres si c'est le cas. Elle saisit un pion vert qui devait être, par sa couleur je le devine, moi et m'invita à me rapprocher.

« Pour cette mission, excepté ta tenue, le cheval et les armes te seront fournies, rien de plus qu'un simple poignard dissimulé dans ta botte. Il disent vouloir te combattre mais ils tiendront sûrement à fournir eux même les armes afin de se garantir la victoire.

-Cela me semble logique, mais pourquoi vouloir me fournir une autre monture ?

-Je sais très bien à quelle point ta jument…

-Epona votre altesse, son nom est Epona.

-Merci. Donc je disais, je sais très bien à quelle point Epona compte pour toi, de plus elle à déjà subit suffisamment de traumatisme avec la descente.

-Pourquoi dois-je garder mettre ma tenue verte ?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle tenue, Link, c'est dans celle-ci que tu as défait à quatre reprises leur chef, cette tenue est celle avec laquelle tu as vaincu les ténèbres. Elle est à elle seule un cri de guerre. »

J'acquiesçais, la seule vue de ces vêtements allait sonner comme une insulte pour eux, la princesse avait vraiment confiance en cette intervention pour vouloir les provoquer ainsi dès le début. Mais après avoir tuer le plus puissant d'entre eux avec une épée rouillé et un pauvre bouclier en bois, puis échapper à une foule enragée, ce coup là me semblais être un jeu d'enfant. Même si une grande partie de ma confiance allait s'envoler dès qu'ils m'embarqueraient…

« Votre altesse, ce sont des brigands, qu'est ce qu'il ne vous dit pas qu'ils ne tiendront pas parole ? Que plutôt de me mettre au milieu d'une arène ils ne préféreraient pas me ligoter et me trancher la tête ?

-Ils ont peut être l'air stupides et méchants, mais il ont un honneur Link. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de te retirer et de t'affairer par ailleurs. »

L'avais-je blessé en remettant son plan en question ? Ou étais t-il vraiment temps ? Cela ne changeais pas grand-chose pour moi, je la saluai et quittai la tente d'un pas assuré. J'avais à faire.

Lafrel m'avait quitté juste après avoir lu le message, chargé d'une lettre marquée du sceau royal, probablement visant à appeler au renfort dans la perspective de l'attaque. La princesse aurait pu envoyer n'importe quel autre soldat, la distance à couvrir n'étant pas longue, mais j'avais cru découvrir une certaine tendresse de la part de cette impassible femme face au vieil homme. Sûrement avait-il fait parti de l'entourage de son altesse dans sa jeunesse et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait confier cette mission, afin de raviver un peu la flamme de sa fierté qui brûlait si doucement à l'intérieur de ce dos pliant sous le poids des années.

Je décidais de faire un détour par les écuries improvisées afin de vérifier le contenu de la sacoche, si elle n'avait pas encore été vidée, en espérant qu'elle soit à l'abri de l'eau. Le sol était boueux et je pouvais m'estimer heureux que la couleur de mes bottes m'empêche de mesurer l'étendue tâchée. Je saisis au passage quelques pommes abandonnées près du feu de camp, ce n'était pas du vol si on partait du fait que son propriétaire les avaient laissées là en toute conscience, dans l'idée de partager. Enfin, j'apercevais ma très chère Epona piétinant d'impatience, tant de temps passé dans cet espace restreint ! Et dire que je ne pouvais toujours pas l'emmener avec moi ! Joyaux se faisait brosser par un soldat, la sacoche était négligemment posée sur un tonneau et ouverte, mais encore pleine. Je rejoignais ma jument et la gâtais de pommes, c'était presque si elle n'emportait pas ma main avec le fruit ! Je lui flattais l'encolure, son confrère ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué, trop occupé à se battre contre la brosse et le bras qui la tenait. Tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour Epona, elle aurait plus de pommes et de caresses.

« Excuse-moi, ma belle, mais je dois aller vérifier quelque chose, je reviens très vite. »

Elle hennit et essaya de me retenir ce qui me fit rire doucement, je repoussai sa tête et lui assurai une seconde fois que cela ne me prendrai pas longtemps. Je saisis le sac et en sortit la pile de livres enveloppés, dans une poche annexe était rangé le flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu-gris, le sang avait tourné, la princesse avait raison, je pouvais le nettoyer. Mes autres armes avaient été retirées, comme je m'y attendais. Je fouillais le reste : un peu de nourriture, je n'y avais même pas touché mais je comptais quand même en profiter. Il y avait du pain, de la viande séchée et des pommes, qui seraient pour moi cette fois ci, rien de très exceptionnel en soi. Je posais le tout sur un tonneau et commençais par le pain et la viande. J'entendis un hennissement et tournais la tête vers sa source, Epona tirait sur sa corde dans l'espoir de croquer une pomme.

« Ah non ! Celles-ci sont pour moi. »

Mais elle continuai d'essayer, je pris l'une des deux pommes et la lui lançai, elle l'attrapa et la croqua, l'air ravie. Elle sembla s'en satisfaire et se remit à sa place habituelle. Le soleil était en train de se lever, entre temps je m'étais autorisée une petite sieste, j'avais été appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour discuter de mon « rendez-vous », qui était loin d'être galant. Une idée me vint alors en tête. Je sortais les livres et les mettait dans la sacoche habituellement accrochée à ma jument.

« Dis-moi ma belle, ça te dirait une petite balade ? »

Elle se mit a piétiner, elle devait mourir d'envie de galoper après tout ce temps passé immobile, les sabots dans la boue. Je retirais la corde autour de son cou et lui demandais de m'attendre là le temps que j'aille chercher le reste de son équipement, où était-il d'ailleurs ?

« Excusez-moi, où se trouve l'équipement équestre ? »

Le soldat improvisé écuyer arrêta de brosser Joyaux et se tourna vers moi.

« Là-bas, il me désigna une pile, et pourquoi vous en auriez besoin ? J'ai reçu les ordres, c'est nous qui préparons votre cheval.

-Je compte me balader avec ma jument, elle en a besoin.

-Je ne pense pas que vous ayez la permission de quitter ce camp avant la mission.

-Je ne suis pas soldat moi, rien ne me retiens.

-Vous êtes encore moins important qu'un soldat, oseriez-vous désobéir à son altesse ?

-Son altesse comprendrait la détresse dans laquelle se trouve ce pauvre animal. »

Il essaya de me retenir mais déjà j'emboîtais le pas et attrapai la selle et le reste, il me suivait pour m'avertir mais je faisais la sourde oreille. C'est alors qu'une voix plus grave attira mon attention.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Je me retournais, l'écuyer gringalet était droit comme un i face à son supérieur, je n'avais pas à m'embarrasser de ces attitudes militaires en tant que « simple berger ».

« Cet homme veut quitter le camp pour faire une « balade » mon capitaine.

-Il est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, néanmoins… »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Pensez-vous faire vite jeune homme ?

-Je serai de retour avant que le soleil ne se trouve pile au-dessus de nos têtes, répondais-je.

-Cela me semble correct, prenez une épée, les plaines ne sont plus sûre, et surtout, tenez votre parole ! »

Il me tapota l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, je lançais un sourire malicieux au soldat.

« On dirait que plus rien ne me retiens. »

* * *

La pente n'était pas facile à monter, encore mouillée, mais Epona n'en avait pas peur et contrairement à la monture de la princesse je n'avais pas eu besoin de descendre et de tenir les rênes. Pour toute arme on m'avait confié un arc et le poignard à présent dissimulé dans ma botte. Ce qui m'embêtais le plus dans ce « charmant » rendez-vous était que l'endroit ou j'étais supposé me tenir était des plus flous, pas le moindre petit indice, j'avais peur de devoir aller à leur rencontre afin d'obtenir plus de réponses… C'était une idée complètement suicidaire, mais sans cette information tout notre plan tombait à l'eau. Je m'étonnais même que la princesse ne s'en soit pas inquiété, peut-être pensait-elle que je savais parfaitement où cela allait se dérouler et comptait-elle envoyer ses soldats me suivre discrètement jusqu'au lieu, on ne m'avait pas encore révélé le plan dans ses détails.

Nous étions presque tout en haut lorsque que le soleil sortait de sa cachette, réveillant tout Hyrule avec lui. Epona accéléra sans même que je lui demande et la seconde d'après était au grand galop, ce qui me prit de court. Je du me courber et m'accrocher à sa crinière pour retrouver un certain équilibre. Elle ralenti pour reprendre son souffle alors que nous nous trouvions aux abords de la Citadelle. Pas de Bublins à l'horizon, en même temps il m'aurait étonné qu'il se trouvent à proximité d'un endroit aussi surveillé que le cœur du royaume. Nous allions devoir rejoindre les autres plaines, en espérant que le temps ne nous manque pas. Je fis repartir au trot ma jument qui s'était arrêtée en direction de la plaine nord. Les nuages qui m'avaient mouillé la veille jusqu'aux os migraient dans cette direction. Le ciel bleu arrivait du sud, apportant avec lui une chaleur accablante. Je passai ma main sur ma botte pour ressentir la présence rassurante d'une arme alors que nous débouchions dans la plaine nord. Pas de gobelins à l'horizon non plus, cela commençait vraiment à devenir étrange. Quelque chose clochait…

Sans réfléchir, je décochai une flèche en me retournant sur ma selle, qui fit mouche. Le Bublin tomba raide mort, il était seul sur sa monture qui décampa, laissant son cadavre tomber sur le sol. Il n'était pas armé. Intrigué, je tirais sur les rênes pour arrêter Epona et descendais, avançant courbé, faisant glisser la lame dans ma main, à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. Rien, je m'approchais encore, surveillais sa poitrine, pas de mouvement, enfin, je me risquais à poser une main devant ses narines, plus de souffle, il était bel et bien mort. Habituellement, j'aurais continué ma route sans demander mon reste, mais quelque chose chez lui m'avais interpellé, il n'avait pas d'arme. Pourquoi un brigand se baladerait-il sans de quoi frapper ? Quel inconscient, à part moi peut-être, traverserait Hyrule ainsi ? Je refoulais mon dégoût et cherchais un quelconque objet, quelque chose qui aurait pu justifier l'absence d'armes. Je ne trouvais qu'un papier tâché de son sang, illisible.

« C'est toi qui l'a tué, hylien ? »

Je sursautai et me retournai, la lame pointée vers celui qui venait de m'adresser la parole, devant moi se tenait un Bublin, il contempla le corps de son congénère quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention vers moi. Si lui aussi ne m'intriguais pas, cela ferait longtemps que mon poignard aurait accompli sa tâche, je n'ai jamais réussi à témoigner de pitié pour ces monstres.

« Imbécile, il était porteur d'un message qui t'étais destiné, mais en plus de l'avoir tué tu as détruit le papier…

-Quel message ?

-Ce soir, c'est au pont d'Ordinn qu'ils t'attendront. »

Je me relevais, toujours attentif à ses mouvements, le pont d'Ordinn, c'était un symbole fort, là que c'était déroulé un le premier duel entre l'ancien chef et moi. Le bublin se retourna et repartit comme si de rien n'était, sifflant son sanglier. Cela m'étonnais qu'il expose ainsi sa vulnérabilité.

« Tu n'a pas peur que je te tue ?

-Que je meurt ou non, cela ne changera pas grand-chose :ce soir mon peuple festoiera autour de ta tête, plantée sur un piquet. »

J'attendais qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon pour rejoindre ma jument, je lui demandais si elle voulait encore aller plus loin, j'avais obtenu les informations dont j'avais besoin. Elle me dit que non, à sa manière. Nous entamions donc le retour, déjà le soleil se rapprochait dangereusement du milieu de son trajet journalier.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas si c'est acceptable.

-Je n'ai que de peu raté le créneau.

-Vous aviez dit avant qu'il n'arrive à son zénith, mais vous êtes arrivé alors qu'il était à son zénith.

-M'en tiendrez-vous vigueur ?

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, mais si on vous prend à reproduire la même erreur ce soir, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. »

Je l'avais déjà énervé en réussissant à avoir la permission d'aller me balader alors que lui devait être consigné à ce poste depuis un bout de temps, et en plus je n'arrivais pas à tenir mes promesses, il avait une bonne d'être de mauvaise humeur. Je n'avais néanmoins pas de temps à perdre, il fallait que je vois la princesse pour lui faire part des toutes dernières informations.

Une fois arrivé à la tente je demandais donc audience, mais :

« Son altesse est occupée, elle vous recevra dans quelques heures.

-Dites-lui que c'est moi, elle-

-Elle n'est pas dans ici mais dans sa tente personnelle, vous n'êtes pas habilité à la voir avant son retour.

-Très bien, quand le sera t-elle ?

-Nous ne savons pas, retentez votre chance dans une heure ou deux. »

Je les remerciais et repartais, qu'allais-je pouvoir faire en attendant ? Je détectais un regard furibond et reconnaissais le propriétaire des vêtements que je portais, il était en effet temps de me changer. J'essayais de retrouver de tête le chemin, toutes les installations se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau alors il n'était pas facile de se repérer, enfin, grâce à l'odeur de savon plus que de mon orientation, je trouvais le linge. Ma tenue était sèche malgré l'atmosphère humide du lac, en même temps cela faisait pratiquement une journée que je l'avais laissée là. Je me changeais rapidement, soulagé de retrouver le poids du bonnet sur ma tête, plus embêté par celui des cottes de mailles et nettoyai rapidement la tenue de soldat. Je brossais une nouvelle fois mes bottes, car oui c'était bien le seul vêtement avec mon caleçon que j'avais gardé. Enfin prêt, j'estimais que suffisamment de temps s'était déroulé et repartais en direction de la grande tente. Cette fois-ci les pans était relevés et on me laissait rentrer sans même m'interpeller. Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de la table, la carte avait été rangée pour laisser place une pile de papier, la princesse était en train de rédiger une lettre, elle ne leva pas le nez de son papier mais me dit :

« Link, je t'attendais.

-Je pense savoir la raison de votre attente votre altesse, il vous manque une information, et à moi aussi elle manquait il y a quelque heures.

-Alors fournis la moi.

-Le lieu de rendez-vous est au pont d'Ordinn.

-Parfait, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage sévère.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir-

-Comment tu l'a obtenu ? Non, nous avons tous ce qu'il faut, je ferai passer l'information, tu peux disposer.

-Très bien, votre altesse. »

Avant que je ne reparte, elle ajouta :

« Et pas de retard cette fois. »

Je fus surpris qu'elle sache, mais après tout, l'armée devait être sa toile d'araignée et elle, la reine. Je quittais la tente quand un soldat essoufflé vint à ma rencontre.

« Votre escorte vous attends.

-Je vous suit. »

Les soldats qui devaient m'accompagner étaient tous prêts, un cheval sans cavalier se tenait au milieu d'eux.

« Votre monture, heureusement que vous êtes à l'heure. »

Je lui rendis son sourire venimeux et me mis en selle. Le capitaine qui avait pris ma défense alors que je voulais me balader avec Epona expliqua une nouvelle fois comment cela devait se dérouler.

« La plupart du trajet se fera à cheval, une fois dans la plaine l'escorte laissera sa monture, exceptée le jeune homme, au soldat chargé de les ramener. Celui-ci continuera sa route à cheval, seul, l'escorte se dispersera pour le suivre de loin. Link se rendra au lieu de rendez-vous, vous devrez assurer sa sécurité, si c'est un piège et qu'ils tentent de le tuer, vous avez champs libre pour massacrer les Bublins et l'un d'entre vous devra rentrer le plus vite possible au camp afin d'annuler l'opération. S'ils tiennent parole vous devrez les suivre de loin sans vous faire repérer, j'espère que la course à pied ne vous fait pas peur parce qu'il faudra suivre le rythme. D'autres espions sont placés un peu partout autour du point de rencontre au cas où vous les perdriez de vue. Vous suivrez donc leur trajet jusqu'à leur campement, une fois que l'aurez repéré, vous les laisserez partir avec Link, il se débrouillera. Vous rejoindrez les autres unités cachées dans la Tour du Jugement afin de les guider et une fois sur place éliminerez un maximum de ces monstres sans vous faire repérer, une fois au cœur de leur tanière vous lancerez les bombes et sonnerez le cor afin de donner l'autorisation au reste de l'armée d'attaquer.

-Et si nous nous faisons repérer avant ? Demanda un soldat.

-Vous sonnerez le cor. D'autres questions ?

-Qu'est-ce qui nous assure que les autres seront bien arrivés au désert ?

-Nous avons reçu des flèches avec des messages qui nous assuraient de leur réussite, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter cela. Autre chose ? »

Aucune question ne vint.

« Je suppose que tout est clair alors. Bonne chance à vous tous, surtout à vous, jeune homme. »

Pour une fois j'exécutai le salut militaire, je vis Joyaux et Epona s'agiter et je fis de mon mieux pour les rassurer avec un sourire. On me plaça au milieu de l'escorte, et, emporté par le courant, j'entamais la montée.

* * *

Comme vous avez plus le lire, c'est une opération de grande envergure, et étant donné que Link ne saura ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisses...

 **J'aimerai consacrer un chapitre à cette opération qui ne se déroulerai pas du point de vue de Link mais de l'armée, ce serait en quelque sorte un chapitre bonus à la troisième personne. J'aimerai avoir votre avis la dessus.**

Le prochain chapitre devrait prendre plus de temps puisque j'en aurai moins pour écrire, mais il ne devrait pas prendre plus d'un mois.


	21. Chapitre 22: mise à mort

Avec un retard phénoménal, je m'en excuse, dû aux vacances durant lesquelles je ne pouvais écrire, d'un chapitre pas facile en raison des nombreuses révélations et que la longueur à rendu long à corriger, voici le chapitre 22 !

Pour faire une piqure de rappel, Link va se livrer aux Bublins qui veulent le soumettre à une épreuve pour venger leur chef, mais l'armée se sert de Link comme appât pour localiser leur village et leur tendre un piège afin de les éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes...

* * *

 _Link et son escorte se rendent au point de rencontre…_

Nous étions arrivés dans la région d'Ordinn lorsque le reste de mon escorte m'abandonna, ils descendirent de leurs montures et comme prévu, un homme ne faisant pas parti de la mission attacha tout les chevaux au sien et repartit en direction du lac. J'étais le seul à être toujours à cheval, je n'étais déjà pas serein en quittant le camp, mais le fait que ceux qui avaient fait le chemin avec moi m'aient laissé, même si en vérité ils veilleraient à ma sécurité, me faisais encore plus réaliser à quel point le moment fatidique se rapprochait. Mon arrogance avait disparue en même temps que mon épée. Je me rassurais au contact de la bosse discrète que formait le poignard dans ma botte.

« Ne fais pas ça où tu risque de leur donner l'emplacement même de ta seule garantie. » me prévint un soldat avant de lui aussi s'éloigner.

Je me trouvais encore assez loin du point de rencontre, enfin pas tellement, j'étais à l'autre bout de la plaine. Cette plaine où j'avais tant risqué pour sauver Colin alors qu'il était attaché comme un vulgaire drapeau au bout d'un bâton. En apercevant les premières ruines, je m'interrogeais sur l'aspect de ce lieu autrefois, je me remémorais, le cœur battant, le duel à mort qui s'était déroulé sur le pont. Après une course poursuite effrénée je m'étais retrouvé coincé sur le pont avec le Bublin, chaque extrémités fermées par le feu. Il était là, de l'autre côté, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses petits yeux rouges et perfides. Epona s'agitait, ce n'était pas seulement de ma survie dont il était question, mais de celle de trois être vivants : moi, Colin et Epona. Je me souviens encore de ma main moite qui tenait fébrilement mon épée, mon pied hésitant, l'autre attendait que je m'élance. Une vraie joute, sauf que ce n'était pas seulement une pointe que j'allais me prendre, c'était le vide qui m'attendait, les bras grands ouverts. Après, tout s'était déroulé très vite, je lançais ma jument, j'essayais de slalomer pour éviter les cornes de son cochon mais il s'ajustait. Je me déplaçai juste avant l'impact et dans un mouvement désespéré lançai mon épée qui contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais n'avait pas fendue le vide. Le cochon sans cavalier s'était arrêté et les autres monstres avaient déserté face à ma victoire. J'avais pu ramener Colin à l'abri.

Je me trouvais à présent devant l'entrée du pont, une fois de plus, une chose décisive allait se dérouler sur cette construction rafistolée. Comme lors de ce fameux duel, le crépuscule prenait possession du royaume. Mais cette fois une chose différait : j'étais le seul en danger, bien sûr derrière il y avait tout une armée qui comptait sur moi pour que le plan réussisse, mais aux yeux des Bublins la seule personne pour qui je me battrais serait moi-même. L'instinct de survie dépasserait-il celui de sauver ses semblables ?

Mon cheval s'était arrêté à l'entrée et refusait de bouger, la figure des gobelins ne devait pas lui rappeler de bons souvenirs. Je donnais un coup de talon pour le faire avancer mais sa seule réponse fut de se cabrer. Je manquais de peu de tomber.

« Très bien, si tu y tiens. »

Je descendais et lui donnais une tape, il parti au grand galop dans les plaines. Je préférais encore ça plutôt que de me retrouver avec le dos brisé à force d'essayer de le faire avancer. De plus, je doutais que les monstres qui m'attendaient m'auraient laissé l'emmener. J'avais envie de toucher mon poignard pour me rassurer, je me sentais encore plus vulnérable à pied, mais me rappelais que d'ici ils pouvaient me voir. « Ne fais pas ça ou tu risque de leur donner l'emplacement même de ta seule garantie. » La voix du soldat résonna dans ma tête et m'aida à vaincre ce besoin.

Je voyais dans leurs postures et leurs regards qu'ils s'impatientaient. D'un pas le plus assuré possible, je m'engageais sur le pont.

Ils étaient trois, et malgré mon manque de matériel j'aurais parfaitement pu les tuer étant donné qu'ils étaient descendus de leur montures. Mais mon ma fierté les protégeaient, celle de vouloir vaincre à nouveau, de leur prouver que je pouvais les vaincre une seconde fois, comme une barrière invisible et indestructible. C'était en parti vrai, mais je ne me serais pas aussi sûrement lancé dans cette entreprise sans la certitude de débarrasser Hyrule de ces bandits de grand chemins une bonne fois pour toutes. L'un d'entre eux avait des chaînes dans une mains et un bandeau dans l'autre, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas une seule seconde, s'en était presque flatteur. Je valais la peine qu'il prennent la précaution de me priver de mes gestes et de ma vue.

« Te voilà, hylien.

-Oui me voilà. »

Ils rigolèrent entre eux, pas un rire amusé, plutôt celui qu'aurait un rapace s'il pouvait se réjouir ainsi, et se concertèrent un instant, puis celui qui tenait les chaînes s'avança avec un autre qui faisait jouer un poignard.

« Je pense que tu comprends qu'il va falloir nous faire confiance. » Dit celui qui tenait l'arme.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais oui. »

Il fit un signe de tête à l'autre qui m'inspecta à la recherche d'une quelconque arme, j'essayais de garder mon calme malgré la panique qui montait de mes pieds. Grandes déesses, gardez de leur vue mon poignard.

« Tes bras dans le dos et tourne-toi. »

Le plus discrètement possible, je soufflais pour laisser le soulagement envahir mon corps. Il enroula la chaîne autour de mes bras, il n'y allait pas doucement, je sentais mon pouls battre dans mes poignets, en espérant que le sang puisse encore circuler. Il était sûr que je ne pourrais pas bouger le petit doigt. J'entendis un « clic » et il lâcha mes bras, sûrement un cadenas.

On me poussa violemment dans le dos et je tombai à terre, déséquilibré par mon manque de liberté de mouvement.

« Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce que - ?

-Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Hylien! »

Je marmonnais, si en cet instant là j'avais eu les bras libres je me serais vraiment senti de faire rater l'opération en les éliminant. L'un piquait mon dos avec son poignard pendant que l'autre me tirait la tête en arrière pour me bander les yeux, bien sûr, il n'y allait pas de main morte.

« Allez, relève-toi maintenant ! »m'ordonna t-il en me donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Garde ton calme, garde ton calme. Ma botte me démangeait furieusement en cet instant. Je ne comptais pas me laisser abattre, je prenais le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de me relever dans ma situation, pour essayer de sauver le peu de crédibilité qu'il me restait. Je courbais mon dos et me mettais sur les genoux avant de me relever.

« Pas mal. » Son ton était moqueur.

On me poussa jusqu'à que je me heurte à l'une de leurs montures. Je me demandais bien comment ils allaient me faire monter maintenant. Je les entendit chuchoter, mais je n'étais pas suffisamment proche pour connaître la teneur de leur conversation. Je sentis qu'on rendait à mes mains leur liberté.

« Finalement tu vas faire le chemin à pied, mais ne crois pas qu'on te laisse libre. »

En effet, il me rattacha les poignets devant et passa entre mes bras une corde. Je sentais qu'on attachait cette dernière à quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas monter ? Je suis trop lourd ?

- _Absolument pas... »_

Je sursautai en reconnaissant cette voix.

« _Pardonne cet imprévu Héro, mais j'ai finalement décidé de me joindre à ton escorte.C'est pour cela que tu n'as plus ta place sur l'une de ces montures._

-Pourquoi !

 _-Nous en parlerons une fois à destination. Le voyage en lui-même_ _ne prendra que quelques secondes. Néanmoins... »_

J'entendis un coup porté et l'objet auquel j'étais attaché parti comme une furie. C'était un cochon. En moins d'une, je me retrouve par terre. La douleur et la surprise m'ont noué la gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache les bras et tout mon corps est écorché, il n'y a pas de doute, je suis traîné par une bête en furie. Il faut qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle s'arrête ! La douleur croisse, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je me sens mourir…

* * *

« Allez ! Debout l'Hylien ! Il t'attends. »

Le froid me réveille subitement, de l'eau froide, tout comme l'air. Je suis allongé sur le côté, tout mon corps me lance. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et la lumière ne se fait pas aussi abrupte que ce à quoi je m'attendais : il fait nuit. J'ai mal aux épaules, celle que je croyais enfin guérie est plus douloureuse que jamais. Je sens tout mon dos griffé au sang par mes cottes de mailles. Je crois bien que mes bras sont la partie la plus douloureuse de mon corps, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont été déboîtés. Une lumière vive me brûle les yeux et réchauffe mon visage, on passe une torche près de ce dernier. Je me relève tant bien que mal, je sens un vide sur ma tête.

« Où est mon bonnet ?

-Pfff, j'en sais rien, t'aura qu'à demander à ceux qui t'ont amené ici, enfin, si t'es vivant d'ici là. »

Et ils ricanent. Même si ce couvre-chef ne m'offrait pas beaucoup de protection et pouvait même parfois s'avérer être une gêne, le fait de porter cette tenue sans cet accessoire me faisait le même effet que si j'avais été nu comme un vers. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si on m'avait retiré mes gantelets ou mes cottes de mailles, le plus important était encore en place. J'étais un peu rassuré par la sensation de l'arme dissimulée sous ma botte, je les pensais plus assidus que ça, mais ils avaient mal fait leur boulot pour ne l'avoir pas découverte. Il me firent signe de les suivre, j'étais à l'extérieur et à part quelques lumières ci et là, mon environnement était plongé dans la pénombre. Je levais la tête et distinguais une grande ombre couronnée : la Tour du Jugement, pas de doute, j'étais de nouveau dans leur village. Mon escorte avait-elle pu me suivre ? En tout cas elle n'avait « d'escorte » que le nom vu l'état dans lequel j'étais. Cela ne m'étonnait pas, en tant que bons soldats ils préféraient se tenir aux ordres et n'agir qu'en extrême nécessité. Ou bien alors… Non, il ne faut pas laisser des idées noires m'embrouiller l'esprit. Ils sont tous vivants, déjà infiltrés. Je vais m'en sortir, même si j'y crois de moins en moins, je vais vaincre une énième fois.

J'évite de regarder la flamme rassurante qui danse pour laisser mes yeux s'adapter à la nuit. Je distingue de mieux en mieux les maisons rudimentaires qui m'entourent. Leurs bases sont construites sur d'anciennes ruines, ce qui doit leur assurer une protection supplémentaire, c'est du moins ce que je devine à la vue des quelques pans de murs en pierres blanches sur lesquelles se perd la lumière de la torche. Je comprenais peu à peu l'endroit où on m'emmenait, mais pour me faire quoi ? J'avais jusque là bêtement pensé que c'était un duel à mort que l'on allait me proposer… Non, ils étaient conscients de leurs nombreuses défaites et à la fois sûrs de gagner, cela devait être autre chose, mais quoi ?

Je sentis toute ma confiance me quitter d'un coup, mon instinct de survie me hurlait de partir, maintenant, j'avais peut-être encore une chance de m'en sortir après tout. Une part peu humaine de moi flairait le danger. Le loup qui m'habitait se manifestait.

 _« Inutile de penser comme un animal. »_

Je sursautais et cherchais qui avait pu pénétrer ainsi mon esprit, deux yeux rouges, pas petits et malicieux comme les Bublins, non.

 _« Il doit être un peu endormi par ailleurs, il aurait dû deviner_ _bien plus tôt._

-Toi… »

S'en était trop, je m'élançais dans un bond souple et rapide sur lui, le poignard à la main. Son regard brilla plus puissamment et il fit glisser un objet de sa manche entre ses doigts.

 _« On peut le dire, tu sautes_ _directement dans la gueule du loup. »_

Cela fut d'autant plus douloureux de la force avec laquelle je m'étais élancé. Le pic s'enfonce violemment dans mon front. Je hurle de douleur tandis que mon corps entier est déformé, mes muscles froissés, mes os tordus comme du beurre. Je m'écroule, par terre, haletant. De la salive coule de ma gueule grande ouverte. Le tintement de ma lame tombant sur le sol est un son insupportable.

 _« Parfait, il est prêt pour notre_ _vengeance, néanmoins, je dois d'abord lui parler un peu. »_

Je sentis des dents se refermer sur mon cou mais je ne voyais rien, on me traînais comme un sac à patate par terre. Les Bublins se retirèrent. Je pouvais m'estimer heureux d'être sur du sable plutôt que de la terre, je n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi abîmé une deuxième fois. Malgré le fait d'être par terre, je reconnus rapidement la construction en demi-cercle : l'arène. De nombreuses torches éclairaient l'endroit, même si il était vide cette fois, ce n'était décidément pas ici qu'allait se dérouler leur « vengeance », j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Je regrettais de ne plus pouvoir rire de ma propre stupidité sous cette forme.

 _« Tu peux le lâcher. »_

Je sentis avec soulagement la pression sur ma gorge se retirer et me remis immédiatement sur pattes. Je n'allais pas céder à la précipitation cette fois et jaugeait donc mon adversaire, concluant rapidement que sous cette forme je n'avais aucune chance de victoire. Du moins en face à face. Nous étions seuls au milieu de l'arène, même si je me doutais fortement que son monstre invisible se situait toujours à ses côtés. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, ma blessure à l'épaule se manifesta de nouveau, la caresse du vent m'était douloureuse, elle devait s'être rouverte, les blessures causées par le fait que j'avais été traîné comme un sac par terre se présentaient toujours sur mon corps canin, réduisant à néant mes chances de m'en sortir.

 _« Ton talent à l'épée n'a d'égal que ta naïveté, Héro loup. »_

Je me mettais en position défensive et grognais, c'était ce que je pouvais faire de mieux dans ma position.

 _« Vois-tu, contrairement à ceux qui m'ont tout enseigné, je ne ferai pas l'erreur de te sous-estimer. »_

Ceux qui lui ont tout enseigné ? Que veux t-il dire par là ?

 _« Ils se sont entre-tués, vois-tu. Le Grand Maître a_ _laissé son homme le plus fidèle mourir et ce dernier à assouvi sa vengeance en lui arrachant son dernier souffle. Tu dois en partie ta victoire à sa haine. »_

J'avais une petite idée de qui il parlait, mais j'attendais qu'il donne des noms.

 _« Je sais ce que tu te demandes, qui étaient-ils ? Je te croyais plus perspicace. Tu es trop bête pour tirer des conclusions par toi-même. Qu'aurais-tu fait_ _sans l'aide de Midona ? »_

Comment savait-il ? Moi qui avait laissé mon attention s'endormir, je me remettais debout et montrais les dents.

 _« Tu sais, tout ceci n'a rien de secret pour l'un des plus fidèles_ _hommes de Xanto. »_

Xanto…

 _« Comme cela à probablement effleuré tes pensées, je suis un twili, un twili qui a_ _compris la traîtrise de sa princesse. Qui a_ _vu le véritable Héro en l'ancien roi des Gérudo. »_

Il ment ! Il essaye de me déstabiliser !

 _« Quelle peine cela à dû lui faire de voir que son fier peuple de guerrière s_ _avait été remplacé par ces bandits de pacotille ! »_

Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas recommencer, j'ai fini de me battre, je ne veux plus me battre contre ce peuple !

 _« Ooooh, regarde comme tes mauvaises pensées te rendent laid, tu commence à baver, méfie-toi, tu n'es pas de taille. »_

Trop tard, je m'élance. Il me repousse violemment d'un revers de main, sans même m'avoir touché. Non, ce n'est pas lui, c'est son monstre qui me maîtrise.

 _« Je dois avouer que tu m'as grandement aidé en tuant leur chef, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'user de la force, ils_ _sont venus_ _de leur plein gré. Mes sous-fifres sont bien plus efficaces lorsqu'ils sont motivés. »_

Il me regarda et son regard rouge s'intensifia.

 _« Tu te demandes_ _de quoi je t'accuse, pourquoi ta mort me tiens tant à cœur._ _Il y a certes la gêne que tu représente, je sais de quoi tu es capable. Mais pour te dire la vérité, tu es la cause. La cause de quoi ? Me dirait-tu. Enfin si tu pouvais parler. »_

Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à s'agenouiller à ma hauteur, entre-temps sa bête s'était mise à l'écart, j'étais à nouveau libre de mes mouvements, du moins jusqu'à qu'elle m'attrape une énième fois par la gorge.

 _« Toi et Midona êtes la cause de mes malheurs, l'obstacle à la survie des êtres qui m'étaient chers et au pouvoir absolu qui aurait enfin vengé le Crépuscule. Le fait que tu ne saches pas la gravité de ce que tu as commis_ _allège un peu le poids de tes erreurs, mais le fait de t'être opposé au réels détenteurs_ _de ces terres n'en reste pas moins un fait très aggravant. »_

Il sorti sa main gantée de sa manche et souleva lentement son masque. Je fixais la peau bleue qui se dévoilait, une mâchoire d'homme, assurément. Un sourire aussi dégoûtant que Xanto, un nez fin et surtout, des yeux… Pas un joli dégradé comme Midona, non, juste un rouge sang, feu, haine. Des marques twilis sur les joues, toutes deux barrées par des cicatrices.

 _« Tu peux m'appeler Vaarc. »_

Je n'arrivais pas à quitter son regard. Sûrement qu'autrefois son regard n'était pas aussi agressif .

 _« Je ne compte pas te tuer ici, j'ai choisi un endroit tout à fait spécial que tu trouveras certainement à ton goût. »_

Il remit son masque aux deux visages en place et appela deux gobelins qui se placèrent à mes côtés, je sentais aussi de manière très vague la présence de la bête invisible. Nous partîmes en direction de la Tour du Jugement. Ils ne voulaient quand même pas ?… Non ! Surtout pas ! Si les soldats ayant pour ordres de se cacher là-bas sont découverts, tout tomberait à l'eau et je pourrais dire adieu à mes chances de survie ! Mais si je résiste trop, Le Masque, enfin Vaarc, risque de se douter de quelque chose. Je tentais donc de paraître calme, avançant d'un pas sûr vers ma probable mort, si je ne pouvais pas lui échapper ou le tuer, mourir avec honneur serait la meilleure solution. Le froid désertique s'intensifiait et je sentais les Bublins se crisper dans leur quelques maigres tissus, la température glaciale ne m'atteignait pas autant que les gobelins grâce à ma belle fourrure, néanmoins mes blessures n'y échappaient pas et je souffrais donc malgré mes poils. Le sorcier restait de marbre, du moins en extérieur, il m'était dur de deviner ce qu'il pensait sous ce bout de bois. Nous quittâmes le village qui ne possédait aucune muraille, juste des postes de guets, pour contourner la tour par un étroit passage dans la roche, particulièrement surveillé. Je reconnus immédiatement le grand escalier marquant l'entrée. Une fois en haut des marches, j'adressais une prière muette, même si elles refusaient de m'accorder leur aide, aux trois déesses en voyant la Triforce sculptée au-dessus de l'entrée. Je sentais mes muscles se raidir à l'idée d'entrer une fois de plus dans ce temple de l'horreur sans la compagnie amicale de Midona. Je fus infiniment soulagé de constater que la première salle était vide. Les Bublins s'arrêtèrent, il refusaient d'avancer.

« Cet endroit est maudit, jamais nous n'y n'irons plus loin, la colère des morts…

 _-Oh vraiment ? Hé bien c'est ma colère que vous allez subir. »_

Il retira un gant, révélant une main bleue et fine et enfonça ses ongles sur le crâne de l'un des deux gobelins immédiatement, des cicatrices brillant d'un bleu vif, comme ce que subissait Aria avec ses chaînes, se répandirent sur son corps tandis qu'il hurlait de douleur. Dans un dernier râle, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbites et il tomba raide mort.

 _«_ _Alors, qu'elle colère te semble la plus clémente à présent ? »_

Le Bublin encore en vie ne dit mot et s'avança en premier, son œil jusque là mauvais était à présent complètement rond de terreur. C'était aussi pour moi un avertissement, mais je me demandais si cela était vraiment pire que ce qu'il me réservait, néanmoins, je préférais garder espoir jusqu'au bout. Le sorcier remit son gant et d'un signe m'explicita que je ferais mieux de suivre. La bonne répartition de mon poids sur mes quatre pattes me facilita la traversée des sables mouvants. Étonnamment, Le Masque s'enfonçait à peine alors qu'il devait être celui qui éprouverait le plus de difficultés. Mais devrais-je m'en étonner de la part d'un homme qui tue d'une simple pression ?

Dans la grande salle les quatre flammes étaient toujours à leur places, en conséquent la porte conduisant à la salle circulaire permettant de monter était toujours ouverte, il pouvait me remercier d'avoir fait la chasse aux fantômes. A peine étais-je arrivé pour la première fois dans cet endroit que les esprits étaient partis avec les lumières, prolongeant mon séjour dans l'horreur. Je pouvais m'estimer heureux que la princesse du Crépuscule ait été là pour me tenir compagnie et me conseiller ou je crois bien que je n'aurais pas tenu très longtemps. La présence de ces quatre clés étaient aussi le signe que l'endroit n'avait pas été perturbé depuis. En même si sa réputation allait jusqu'à faire fuir les Bublins je n'avais pas à m'étonner que l'endroit ne reçoive pas de visiteurs. Je me demandais bien comment il comptait nous faire monter sans l'aérouage, néanmoins étant donné ses capacités il ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il n'en ai pas besoin. Sous cette forme je détectais les esprits qui se tenaient à l'écart, même eux reconnaissaient le danger que représentait celui qui se trouvait derrière moi. En dehors des voleurs de lumière que j'avais dû éliminer les esprits habitants cette tour n'étaient pas des produits de Ganondorf, tout comme les Bublins, et c'était la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient toujours ici. Nous avançâmes dans la salle circulaire et je crus déceler de la contrariété dans la voix du Masque.

 _« Oh, j'avais oublié_ _ce détail, j'ai la regrettable impression que je vais devoir te montrer mon tour de passe-passe. »_

Il saisit la tête du Bublin et l'élimina de la même manière que celui qui avait payé sa peur de sa vie.

« _Je ne veux pas d'autre témoin que moi-même, vois-tu. »_

Une cruauté digne de ses maîtres, au final coopérer ne lui aurait pas apporté plus à part quelques minutes supplémentaires à son existence. Mais même avec toute la compassion du monde j'avais toujours du mal à ressentir de la tristesse pour ces bandits.

Il tendit son bras et de fines particules noires apparurent, de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à s'organiser en un mur noir sur lequel apparurent des signes bleutés. Un portail de téléportation… Il savait en faire apparaître à partir de rien alors que Midona devait s'aider des restes des ennemis vaincus !

 _« Tu sais tout comme moi de quoi il s'agit et je te conseillerais_ _de coopérer, à moins que tu veuille_ _subir une mort bien pire que celle que je te réserve. »_

Je n'avais pas besoin de menace, la curiosité me faisait irrémédiablement avancer vers le portail. En une poignée de secondes, je me trouvais dans la salle où j'avais affronté Humbaba, squelette de je ne sais quelle créature monstrueuse. Vaarc suivit et le passage se referma. J'avançais vers la sortie. Le froid se faisait plus intense à cette hauteur et je commençais à réellement le subir. Ma blessure à l'épaule se fit ressentir encore plus vivement qu'en bas, je couinais. Vaarc tourna son masque vers moi et dit sur un ton de pitié.

 _Oh, pauvre bête, ne t'inquiète pas, je compte t'éliminer proprement. Je soignerai tes blessures avant de te tuer. »_

Etais-je supposé me sentir mieux après ces paroles ?

Pourquoi prendre la peine de m'emmener ici alors qu'il aurait pu se débarrasser de moi bien plus tôt ? J'étais incapable de savoir si c'était juste son côté théâtral, ce qui irait dans le sens de son masque ou si il avait une chose précise à faire là-haut. Mais que faire là-bas alors que le Miroir était brisé à jamais ? Je fus surpris en arrivant de constater que sur la pierre qui avait servie à la mise à mort de Ganondorf se trouvait des chaînes à taille Hylienne, gravées des mêmes signes que celles des autres victimes. J'avais la très désagréable sensation que ces attaches m'étaient destinées. Je sursautais alors qu'un débris de verre s'enfonçait dans l'une de mes pattes et lâchait un couinement. On me saisit à la gorge et me souleva, je pendais comme un sac à patate tandis que l'on m'amenait à la pierre suspendue. Je sentis les crocs s'enfoncer un peu trop et le sang couler. On me jette violemment et je suis plaqué par terre dès que je touche le sol.

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas rapidement retrouver ta forme humaine, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne sois pas trop turbulent durant le trajet. J'ai décidé de ne plus perdre mon temps en futilités. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'exposer que très brièvement pourquoi tu vas mourir ici. Comme tu as pu le constater, le Miroir est définitivement brisé... »_

Bien sûr que oui ! J'étais quand même l'un des deux témoins, avec Zelda, de la séparation définitive du monde de la Lumière et du monde du Crépuscule. Seul celui ou celle que le peuple Twili reconnaît comme son digne souverain peut faire cette action, ainsi Midona l'avait fait.

 _« Mais ce miroir n'est qu'un moyen de passage stable, pas le seul moyen. »_

Pas le seul moyen ? Impossible ! Comment voulait-il faire sans ?

 _« Quelqu'un comme moi peut très bien s 'en_ _passer et faire l'aller-retour, cela demande néanmoins beaucoup de force. »_

Je commençais à comprendre où il voulait en venir et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il bluffait.

 _« Pourquoi penses-tu que je me donne tout ce mal pour enchaîner toutes ces personnes, que je préfère encore influencer par la peur que de forcer par mes pouvoirs ? »_

Parce qu'il en a besoin pour rejoindre le Crépuscule.

 _« Juste, mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour te dire ce que j'ai l'intention d'y faire, de toute façon l'aller devrais te faire perdre conscience et le retour te tuer. Néanmoins ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je t'ai amené ici. Cette pierre permet de concentrer la magie et était l'une des deux clés pour se rendre au Crépuscule et je ne peux en remplacer qu'une seule.»_

J'avais échoué, il allait me clouer à la pierre et comme son prédécesseur détrôner Midona, s'il ne la tuait pas. Midona, je suis désolé, j'ai failli, je n'ai pas su nous protéger…

« Clac », une par une, les chaînes m'entravent. « Clac » les jambes. « Clac » les bras. « Clac » le cou. Je n'ai plus la force, ni mentale ni physique de bouger. Je sens mes blessures cicatriser, au moins aura t-il tenu parole là-dessus. Je serre les poings et les dents tandis que je sens la douleur parcourir mon corps, ma peau être gravée petit à petit. Mais cela est un peu atténué par la perte de mes sens. Seule la douleur résonne, je ne vois plus, je n'entends plus, je ne peux plus bouger, mes muscles se détendent, j'entends d'étranges incantations résonner dans ma tête. Alors que je me sens partir, tout s'arrête, je recouvre petit à petit ma vue et les sons deviennent plus distincts. Je ne suis pas inconscient comme il l'avait dit.

« Jeune homme ! Vous m'entendez ? »

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le visage d'un inconnu qui semble très inquiet.

« Vous êtes l'appât. »

J'essaye d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Il me tends une gourde et m'aide à boire. Enfin, je me sens capable d'articuler.

« Oui…

-Ah ! L'équipe supposée vous suivre n'est jamais arrivée à destination alors nous avons dû improviser. Heureusement cela n'a pas trop gêné l'opération, nous vous avons repéré au niveau du passage près de la tour et avons déduit que c'était pas cette voie que nous devions attaquer. Où est Le Masque ?

-Loin d'ici…

-Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, la nuit nous confère un sérieux avantage et l'alerte n'a pas encore été donnée. Plus un de ces brigands ne sera en vie lorsqu'il reviendra.

-Nous avons déjà perdu…

-Comment ça ?

-Je dois parler à son altesse, elle comprendra.

-Son altesse est loin d'ici. Il faudra que vous veniez à elle, comment détache t'ont cela… »

Il examine mes chaînes, il ne sait pas que je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser et que mon temps est compté, la seule chose encore utile que je peux faire est de prévenir Zelda. L'homme recule d'un air inquiet.

« On ne peut pas briser ces chaînes, j'ai bien peur que-

-Non, on ne peut pas. »

Il lève les yeux sur la pierre et semble réfléchir quelques instants avant de murmurer.

« Puisse les déesses me pardonner. »

Il se saisit de la masse qui pend dans son dos et se met à frapper la pierre autour de là où sont accrochées mes chaînes. Je vois à son visage qu'il n'aime ce qu'il est en train de faire, il doit connaître l'importance de ce roc et doit redouter la colère des gardiens des lieux. Je ne pense pas que les sages lui en tiendront rigueur, premièrement le Miroir des Ombres est brisé, ensuite cela fait longtemps que l'on a cessé d'exécuter ici. La dernière exécution ayant eu lieu fut un bel échec qui leur passèrent l'envie de procéder ainsi, c'était plus cérémonial mais aussi plus dangereux. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il fut préférable que j'élimine Ganondorf sur place. Petit à petit je sens que mes chaînes se dégagent, j'essaye de tirer pour me libérer de la pierre mais je suis trop affaibli. Il m'aide et je tombe sur le sol, celles de mes bras et de mes jambes sont supportables, néanmoins un poids gênant pèse sur ma nuque, je vais devoir faire avec. Il me tend une main amicale pour m'aider à me relever que j'accepte volontiers, il m'étais dur de retrouver l'équilibre avec tout ces poids. Je pouvais pleinement avoir une idée de ce que devait supporter Aria. La force dont elle avait fait preuve devait être l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle ne se brisait pas comme du verre. Une explosion déchira le noir et le silence de la nuit suivit du son d'un cor.

« On dirait qu'ils se sont fait repérer et qu'ils ont opté pour la manière brute. Remarqua le soldat. Je devrais les rejoindre. Mais je dois d'abords vous escorter hors de cet endroit. »

Je me demandais comment il avait réussi à monter ici, on ne pouvait pas atteindre le sommet sans l'aérouage. Je préférais observer que de poser des questions, je le suivis donc. Il dû me soutenir, chaque pas était difficile, j'avais l'impression de porter mes bottes de plomb. Cela n'aurait pas été aussi éprouvant si mes cinq condamnations ne m'avaient pas volé mon énergie. Nous descendîmes les marches et entrâmes dans l'immense salle, il me laissa sur la plate-forme.

« Je ne suis pas entré par là, j'ai escaladé l'extérieur de la tour, mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix si je veux vous ramener entier en bas, expliqua t-il.

-Nous ne pouvons pas descendre par là, il nous manque un objet. Laissez-moi ici, je me débrouillerais.

-Impossible, vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir seul.

-Avec ou sans vous, ça ne change rien. »

Il parut réfléchir et finit par me tourner le dos en déclarant :

«Il est trop peu probable qu'ils atteignent cet endroit, mais pouvez-vous m'assurer que Le Masque ne risque pas de revenir ?

-Il est loin d'ici.

-Très bien, nous reviendrons vous chercher victorieux, en tout cas je l'espère ou c'est moi qui paiera votre perte en premier. Tout le monde sait l'affection que son altesse vous porte. »

Pour peu que j'en aurais eu la force je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure ! Si je n'avais pas été l'élu des déesses, son dernier espoir, je doute qu'elle se serait intéressée à moi, et puis j'ai des êtres bien plus chers à mes yeux. Je ne faisais que demander de l'aide à la seule personne étant au secret et lui témoigner le respect que l'on doit à la souveraine d'Hyrule, elle me le devait bien après tout ce que moi et Midona avions enduré pour sauver son royaume. Midona m'était aussi redevable de l'avoir aidé, même si elle s'était bien plus appliquée que Zelda. Enfin, en me couvrant ainsi elle remboursait déjà une partie de sa dette. Cette fois, aucune obligation divine, aucun grand destin ne me forçait à faire tout ça, non, j'étais libre de mes choix. J'aurais très bien pu décider de me terrer chez moi en espérant que cela s'arrange. Mais non, j'avais décidé de m'en mêler de mon plein gré.

Je me traînais jusqu'au milieu, à côté du trou où se plaçait normalement l'aérouage. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de cette absence et que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu révéler qui se cachait sous ce masque, même si beaucoup de mystère restent à découvrir. J'ai passé ce chapitre au peigne fin alors j'espère qu'il n'y à pas trop de fautes.

Si vous n'avez pas trop la flemme je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis par le biais d'une review ou d'un PM.

Le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne sans faute dans deux semaines (du moins je l'espère), ce sera celui à la troisième personne.


	22. Chapitre 23: l'attaque

Ce chapitre arrive avec du retard à cause d'un début d'année bien chargé et je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que le rythme de parution va devenir irrégulier, je mettrais en ligne les chapitres lorsqu'ils seront prêts, il ne devrait pas non plus y avoir deux mois de vide.

Ce chapitre est très spécial car il aborde plein de point de vus différents ce qui peut le rendre complexe, plusieurs groupes seront suivit: un pour escorter Link (groupe escorte), un pour rejoindre la Tour du Crépuscule et s'occuper de l'élimination discrète (groupe assassin), enfin, un troisième pour l'attaque massive (groupe guerrier). Ces noms de groupes sont là pour vous aider à vous repérer. Sur ce, bon chapitre!

* * *

 _L'escorte observe Link avancer vers le pont…_

Les soldats s'étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la plaine, la plupart étaient dissimulés dans les ruines, leur montures étaient reparties, ils devraient faire le trajet à pied, ce serait plus long mais beaucoup plus discret. Pour cette occasion ils avaient tous troqués leur tenues habituelles pour des tenues beaucoup à même le corps et légères, il portaient néanmoins des plastrons, des grèves et des gantelets en cuir pour avoir un minimum de protection en cas d'imprévus, une protection infime, plus psychologique que vraiment physique. Ce qu'ils portaient en dessous de ces moindres protections s'inspiraient des tenues Sheikah, un peuple ayant servi la famille royale d'Hyrule et disparu des siècles de cela. Un arc et une lame courte comme seules armes. Cela serait suffisant étant donné qu'ils avaient pour seule mission de pister l'appât et de nettoyer un peu la zone avant de lancer l'assaut.

* * *

 _(groupe assassin)_

Les autres soldats, ceux qui étaient supposés se trouver dans la tour du Crépuscule en premier afin de s'assurer que le terrain était sûr avaient dû quitter les lieux bien des heures plus tôt et se trouvaient à présent à l'entrée du désert. Traverser le Massif des Pics Blancs n'avait pas été chose simple, heureusement qu'ils avaient eu les Yétis pour guides ou ils ne seraient sûrement pas aussi avancés à cette heure-là. Le chemin avait été éprouvant, mais ils étaient loins d'être arrivés.

« Courage soldats ! Je sais que la fatigue vous tiraille mais notre objectif est à un lancer de pierre comparé à tout ce que nous avons déjà parcouru. »

Ce fut sous les plaintes de ses subordonnés que le militaire se remit en marche d'un pas autoritaire, sous le soleil de plomb de midi. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, mais les hommes ne baissaient pas leur garde, qui sait où pouvait rôder leur ennemi. La chaleur étouffante les força à vider leurs gourdes à une vitesse fulgurante et bientôt ils n'eurent que pour seul réconfort celui d'être conscient, même si cela impliquait des mal de crâne et d'avoir la bouche sèche. C'est à ce moment que les mirages firent leur premières victimes. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à mi-chemin un soldat hurla de terreur et dégaina son arme, tailladant un ennemi imaginaire.

« Que se passe t-il ? »Demanda fermement le supérieur.

La victime fit encore quelques bonds en arrières avant de répondre, la voix fébrile, le pouls battant :

« L-là ! Un gr-, un gr-, un gros serpent! »

Le malheureux, dans son délire, voyait un grand reptile qui se dressait de toute sa hauteur, le cobra ouvrait grand sa coiffe où étaient dessinés tout en écailles deux grand yeux rouges luminescents. Il regarda son capitaine avec horreur.

« Attention ! Il s'approche de vous!

-Il n'y à rien ! Allez, retourne à ta place, nous avons encore du chemin. »

Le soldat resta là, immobile quelques secondes avant de rattraper en courant ses camarades qui avaient déjà reprit la route.

Ce n'était que le début, mais après avoir vu leur compagnon sombrer dans la folie, ils furent nombreux à ignorer ces monstruosités ou à s'arrêter net en voyant qu'ils étaient les seuls à paniquer. Vite, les mirages ne furent plus les seuls obstacles, le manque d'eau combiné à la chaleur et à la fatigue procurée par le fait de marcher dans le sable firent tourner la tête de bien plus d'un et l'on dut ralentir le rythme. Ils avaient beau être parmi les plus entraînés, les vivants sont tous égaux face au désert. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des ruines, certains tombèrent comme des mouches et l'on dû s'arrêter et les porter entre l'ancien camp de Bublin jusqu'aux grands rochers qui les séparaient de la tour, afin de se reposer à l'ombre. On ne savait plus quoi faire, même s'ils atteignaient le bâtiment où ils pourraient bénéficier de la fraîcheur des pierres ils n'auraient pas de quoi s'hydrater. Il fallait tenir jusqu'au soir et mener l'infiltration. Mais heureusement, leur supérieur avait pris des précautions, et sous leur regard intrigué il sortit deux petites gourdes de sa tenue. Les hommes manifestèrent leur colère bien sûr. On les avait laissé mourir de soif et même tomber dans les pommes alors qu'il y avait de la réserve.

« Ces deux portions ne représentent pratiquement rien et je préfère les donner à ceux qui en ont réellement besoin. »

Cela calma un peu leur ardeur, il avait raison, ils auraient probablement usés de manière irraisonnable cette eau s'ils y avaient eu accès. Elle fut réservée à ceux qui étaient inconscients.

* * *

 _(groupe guerrier)_

Au camp situé au lac Hylia, les âmes qui donneraient le grand assaut se préparaient encore au moment où le groupe devant se rendre à la Tour du Jugement venait de mettre les pieds dans le désert. Les Zoras encore en état seraient chargé de les amener à leur village, eux aussi passeraient par les monts enneigés. Parmi ces heureux valides se trouvait être Kira, celle qui avait su s'opposer à l'avis de son peuple et calmer les tensions lors de la prise en otage de la princesse Zelda. Elle passait son temps à s'occuper des malades et attendait impatiemment l'occasion de remettre ses capacités à l'épreuve. Mais les troupes n'étaient encore pas prêtes contrairement à elle. Elle continuait donc de s'occuper des siens.

Il n'y avait pour l'instant encore eu aucun mort à déclarer, le poison était persistant mais ne semblait pas fatal. Les diagnostics de mages royaux et de médecins avaient relégué la nécessité de les soigner au second plan, c'était bien pour cette raison que l'armée s'était autorisée une opération d'une telle envergure. Une fois que les Bublins auraient disparus, on s'autoriserait à envoyer un chariot jusqu'à Cocorico afin de ramener de l'eau provenant des sources des Esprits de la Lumière.

Kira entra dans la tente où se trouvait sa mère et son frère afin de les accompagner vers le rivage. Si les malades passaient la plupart de leur temps allongés dans les tentes, il fallait si possible les accompagner vers l'eau ou si ce n'était pas possible humidifier leurs corps. Ils pouvaient survivre sans eau mais cela empirerait leur état, leur peau avait besoin d'être souvent en contact avec leur élément de prédilection. Son frère, à peine plus jeune qu'elle eu besoin d'aide pour se lever, néanmoins il pu faire le chemin seul ce qui permit à son aînée de concentrer ses efforts pour épauler leur génitrice. Quand elles arrivèrent au bord de l'eau, le jeune Zora était déjà en train de nager, lentement, mais il nageait. La mère n'en avait malheureusement pas la force et sa fille passa ses bras sous ses aisselles pour l'emmener dans une petite balade sous-marine.

Mais ce moment de paix fut de courte durée puisque d'autres Zoras la rejoignirent pour lui signifier qu'ils était temps de partir. Elle raccompagna sa famille jusqu'au rivage où elle la laissa aux mains de médecins Hyliens. Ils étaient une quinzaine du peuple de l'eau à effectuer cette tâche. Les soldats étaient bien plus nombreux et ils leurs faudrait plus d'un aller-retour pour tous les emmener. Kira ne se vit pas confier de soldat très lourdement armé. Leurs tenues étaient moins complètes que d'habitude ou bien ils se seraient écroulés en chemin sous le poids de la fatigue. Mais les armes et les vêtements qu'ils portaient s'alourdiraient une fois mouillés et cela était déjà beaucoup de force supplémentaire à déployer pour les hommes-poissons.

Afin d'éviter qu'ils ne se gênent durant leur ascension, les nageurs partaient au fur et à mesure. Sitôt qu'on lui présenta celui dont elle avait la charge, Kira lui dit de bien s'accrocher et plongea. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'emmener des personnes par le passé alors elle ne connu pas trop de difficultés pour ce premier voyage. A peine le soldat était-il déposé au village qu'elle repartait. Se laisser porter par le courant furieux en esquivant quelques rochers pointus était bien moins fatiguant que l'aller et elle savourait ce petit instant de liberté. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire cela, forcée de rester près du camp. La seconde personne dont elle dû s'occuper lui donna plus de fil à retordre. Elle était plus lourde et elle cru bien plusieurs fois qu'elle allait lâcher, ce qui en plus d'être potentiellement mortel ralentirait la mission. Mais cela se déroula sans trop de problèmes supplémentaires.

Alors qu'elle venait d'emmener son dernier passager, de regagner le camp afin d'aider les siens, un trait rouge traversa le ciel, venant du désert. Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait, la première escouade était arrivée, le plan se déroulait comme prévu pour l'instant. Malheureusement, personne n'était sûr que ceux qui venaient de gagner le Village Zora pouvaient le voir de là ou ils se trouvaient, c'était pourtant principalement à eux que ce signe était destiné, afin de leur indiquer que la voie était libre. Se sentant encore suffisamment en forme, Kira se porta volontaire pour les prévenir, il fallait faire vite. Un Zora pouvait difficilement rester dans les zones aussi froides que les monts enneigés, il fallait qu'elle les rattrape avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin, surtout avant qu'ils n'empruntent le chemin gardé par les Yétis. A peine lui avait-on assigné cette tâche qu'elle filait en direction de la cascade. Ce chemin qu'elle avait tant parcouru, elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés. Chaque rochers, débris lui étaient connus. Remonter maintes et maintes fois cette eau enragée lui avait forgé comme aux autres Zoras des muscles en acier. S'ils se déplaçaient avec difficulté sur la terre ferme, ils n'en restaient pas moins un peuple de redoutables guerriers. Le village était vide, elle devrait se rendre dans la zone glacée malgré son absence de tenue adaptée. Déjà devant le tunnel elle sentait l'air s'engouffrer, le fait qu'elle soit mouillée n'allait pas aider. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, à la fois pour se réchauffer et couvrir la distance rapidement. Elle avait l'impression que l'eau se gelait quasi-instantanément sur sa peau et eut bien du mal à traverser les plaques de glace sans tomber dans l'eau froide. Heureusement, le temps était calme, pas d'habituelle tempête de neige, elle pouvait voir les soldats marcher avec difficulté dans la poudreuse. Elle prit une grande inspiration et hurla le plus fort possible, au risque de provoquer une avalanche quelque part. Quelques-uns se retournèrent et plissèrent les yeux pour tenter de distinguer qui les appelait ainsi, voyant cela la Zora reprit son ascension d'un pas décidé. Le groupe s'arrêta, se demandant ce que cette jeune femme pouvait bien leur vouloir et finissant par reconnaître l'une de ceux qui leurs avaient apporté leur aide.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? »

Elle reprit son souffle, l'air froid lui irritait la gorge, elle ne pourrait pas rester ici très longtemps.

« Je crains que vous ne l'ayez pas vu à cause de votre position, mais le signal à été lancé, vous pouvez rejoindre sans trop de craintes votre objectif. C'est tout ce que j'ai été chargé de vous dire. »

Ils la remercièrent et chacun repris sa route. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre le village avant de se jeter dans l'eau qui lui semblait plus chaude et réconfortante que jamais. Elle avait remplie sa mission.

* * *

 _(groupe guerrier)_

Le capitaine fit signe à ses hommes de l'attendre dehors et s'engouffra par la petite porte, si tout s'était bien passé les Yétis, gardiens du passage traversant les montagnes, devaient les y attendre. Il tout d'abord surpris par la taille impressionnante du couple qui allait les escorter. C'était bien la première fois qu'il devait autant lever la tête pour s'adresser à quelqu'un.

« C'est vous qu'on doit escorter ? Attends, t'es tout seul ? »

L'homme arrangea orgueilleusement sa ceinture avant de répondre d'un ton sérieux :

« Non, mes soldats attendent dehors.

-Ils devraient pas, les Hyliens aiment pas le temps qu'il fait ici, même s'il est parfait pour faire de la glisse avec ma femme.

-Tu as raison mon chéri. »

Le capitaine ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un groupe de soldats grelottants :

« Allez ! Du nerf ! Il y encore du chemin à faire. »

Il fut complètement déconcerté par la masse informe et sans discipline qui essayait de s'engouffrer par la petite porte, mais la température devait bien leur excuser toute cette précipitation. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur du tunnel il se dépêcha de remettre de l'ordre et tous reprirent leurs places.

Le froid était moins perçant, l'endroit étant protégé du vent, mais des murs et du sol glacé émanait la fraîcheur. Le trajet allait durer quelques heures mais déjà au bout d'une heure la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, ce qui avait tendance à agacer celui qui se trouvait en tête et qui, contrairement aux autres, ne ressentait pas encore les effets de cette longue marche.

« Vous vous sentez fatigués ? Je n'arrive à croire que vous soyez encore là dans ce cas ! Vous êtes tous des lombrics ! Ceux qui ne peuvent pas suivre, je les laisses sur le bord du chemin, Hyrule a besoin de vrais soldats, pas des faiblards que vous êtes! »

Ce sermon redonna de la force à la troupe, personne ne tenait à se faire humilier. Mais les vêtements ne séchaient pas et le froid engourdissait leurs membres. Très vite, les plus vigoureux durent soutenir ceux qui commençaient à céder. La vitesse de marche ne faiblissait pas, et comme le chef distançait sa troupe, voyant le calvaire que ces pauvres hommes gelées enduraient, les Yétis prirent la décision de plaider en leur faveur :

« Nous pourrions porter les plus faibles afin qu'ils ne soient plus un poids pour les autres. »

Le capitaine s'arrêta d'un coup et retourna un regard mécontent à l'homme des neige.

« Faites comme bon vous semble, mais ces lâches seront à votre charge. »

En effet, une fois que le manoir fut atteint, ceux que les Yétis avaient dû porter restèrent avec eux, honteux de n'avoir pas su tenir la distance et résister aux éléments. Ceux qui avaient réussi s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, un peu envieux de ne pas pouvoir profiter de repos, mais que cela changerait-il de toute façon ? Pour la gloire du Royaume nombre d'entre-eux allaient mourir ce soir.

Sur les soixante-dix qui étaient partis, une dizaine n'avaient pas su se montrer à la hauteur, mais au moins étaient-ils sûrs de vivre le lendemain. Martonia, la femme des neiges, tenta tant bien que mal de les mettre à l'aise et leur servit des bols de soupe tandis qu'ils s'étaient regroupés autour de la cheminée, profitant du confort à l'instar de l'honneur.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, vous avez déjà fait beaucoup en arrivant ici avec tout cet arsenal, vous méritez bien un peu de repos. Vous avez encore beaucoup de batailles devant vous, il est stupide d'employer tant de force dans l'élimination de ces montres alors que des dangers bien plus grands pourraient venir à nos frontières. »

Mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment les consoler. Un homme qui venait de finir de lécher son bol prit la parole :

« Nous allons être la risée de tous, si nous ne pouvons même pas atteindre notre objectif alors pourquoi nous enverraient-ils de nouveau au combat ? A part si l'armée perd trop de ses effectifs, et dans ce cas là cela signifierait probablement que toute tentative de notre part serait vaine…

-J'admire votre optimisme madame, ajouta un autre, mais là je suis du même avis que lui. »

Et tous acquiescèrent tristement. Le Yéti qui venait d'assister à ce triste spectacle clama :

« Déprimer changera rien, il se tourna vers sa femme, chante leur donc une petite chanson pour leur remonter le moral.

-Vraiment, mais je ne suis pas sûre-, le regard fier de son mari lui fit changer d'avis, d'accord mon chéri, mais je n'ai jamais eu d'autre public que toi alors je-

-Vous chanterez toujours mieux que nous, madame .» l'encouragea l'un des soldats.

Elle avança timidement jusqu'à son fauteuil pour s'asseoir, et, une fois à l'aise, se mit à chanter. Sa voix était loin d'être sublime, mais elle chantait juste et très vite tous la rejoignirent, rester ici n'était pas si terrible finalement.

* * *

 _(groupe assassin)_

La troupe était arrivée à destination tandis que le ciel commençait à prendre des teintes rosées, un soldat avait quitté la Tour du Jugement pour leur faire un rapport. Tout se passait bien pour l'instant, restait à espérer que ce serait le cas pour ceux qui suivraient. La réussite de cette mission reposait sur un jeune homme sorti de nulle part, ce qui avait tendance à répandre la colère et l'incertitude dans l'armée. Pourquoi la princesse accordait-elle tant à un inconnu ? Cette question torturait de nombreux esprits, et l'on craignait qu'elle ne ce soit entichée de ce berger.

Après s'être assuré de l'état de chacun, le capitaine assigna les soldats à leurs tâches . Certains eurent pour ordre de rester aux abords pour s'assurer que personne ne les menaçaient ou espionnait, d'autres devaient explorer les ruines à la recherche d'un quelconque passage. Lui s'installa sur une pierre et examina ses armes. Ils étaient en terre inconnue, le désert avait été laissé de côté des siècles de cela. Avec la disparition des Gérudos, l'apparition des Bublins et le fait qu'on ne pouvait tirer aucune richesse ou ressource de cette terre, cette partie du royaume avait été laissée à l'abandon. C'était en partie à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé que la princesse avait fait construire la route jusqu'à cet endroit aride. Mais la principale raison restait commerciale, Hyrule était réputé pour son verre mais le sable qu'ils puisaient dans le lac Hylia, balayé du désert par le vent, ne suffisait plus. Les Bublins étaient le seul obstacle à la pleine exploitation de cette zone, et à un commerce plus sûr au sein du royaume entre autres, il fallait donc les éliminer.

Le ciel commençait à noircir alors on allumait les torches.

« Capitaine, la nuit arrive, si tout se passe bien l'appât à déjà bien entamé la route, nous devrions nous tenir prêt à partir pour la tour à tout moment.

-Nous ne savons rien du temps que cela leur prendra, mais il est sûrement plus prudent de ranger nos affaires. Ramène les autres autour du feu de camp. »

* * *

 _(groupe escorte)_

La tension était à son comble au lieu de rendez-vous, tous les regards étaient fixés sur la silhouette qui s'avançait sur le pont, à la rencontre d'ombres bien plus inquiétantes. Ils virent le jeune homme se faire plaquer au sol, attacher et traîner par terre. La rage bouillonnait dans leur veines et ils mourraient d'envie de faire payer de tels actes à ces monstres. Mais les ordres les enchaînaient, ils ne pouvaient pas entraver la mission et à moins que l'appât soit sur le point de mourir ils n'auraient pas le droit dans planter la moindre flèche dans cette chair si infâme à leurs yeux. Ils étaient d'autant plus énervés par le fait qu'ils avaient tous cru comprendre que la chose toute de tissu vêtue était Le Masque, la source de leurs problèmes, mais une fois de plus les ordres et leurs instincts de survie les entravaient. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans les ruines les avaient discrètement quittées pour traverser le pont et se dissimuler à son entrée afin de ne pas perdre leur cible de vue. Ceux qui se trouvaient au plus près se rendirent compte de la situation délicate du jeune berger, il était à présent inconscient et les Bublins l'avaient hissés avec eux sur l'une de leurs montures. Ils comptaient bel et bien l'emmener.

Le Masque leva un bras et des particules noire apparurent , elles formèrent un écran noir sur lequel d'étranges signes se tracèrent, bleutés comme certains soldats avaient pu le constater sur le cadavre du capitaine Cabrère. Un trou apparut en son centre et s'élargit, ils s'engouffrèrent calmement à l'intérieur. Certains espions s'élancèrent de leur cachette mais il était trop tard, le portail se refermait derrière leur cible. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de leur passage à part des hommes en proie au désarroi, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé dans cette plaine…

* * *

 _(groupe guerrier)_

Manteau noir troué de points blancs, la nuit avait complètement recouverte le désert. Pas le moindre signe de l'escorte, les hommes situés dans la Tour du Jugement commençaient à s'en inquiéter, quelque chose s'était mal déroulé. Le groupe s'était scindé en deux, une partie rejoignait les ruines afin de discuter de la manœuvre tandis que le reste restait à veiller.

« Ce n'est pas normal, ils devraient déjà être là, quelque chose s'est mal passé. Dit l'un d'entre eux.

-Ils ne se font pas fait repérer, non ? Interrogea un autre.

-Nous n'en savons rien, mais peut-être que ce sont les monstres qui nous ont piégé au final. »

Des voix inquiètes s'élevèrent dans les ruines et le ton se fit agressif entre ceux qui cédaient à la panique et ceux qui affirmaient leur confiance en le cortège de l'appât, douter du plan de la princesse étaient pour eux une insulte à la royauté. Le capitaine planta son regard fâché dans celui de ses hommes afin de leur intimer le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, vous voulez leur donner notre position ? Pourquoi ne pas les appeler pendant que vous y êtes! » Chuchota t-il furieusement.

Cette réflexion leur cloua le bec et ramena le calme, du moins en apparence extérieure. Certains s'assirent, d'autres restèrent debout, mais tous avaient un comportement nerveux, un immense soulagement souleva leurs poitrines lorsque l'un des leurs vint à leur rencontre et leur dit :

« On a vu Le Masque se rendre à la Tour du Jugement, les autres sont en sécurité, ils sont passés par un passage étroit que notre ennemi à emprunté et qui semble sûr.

-Il n'est pas surveillé ?

-A peine, les Bublins qui étaient chargés de le garder sont sûrement déjà maîtrisés. »

Des chuchotements de satisfaction parcoururent le groupe.

« Il m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas vu l'autre groupe alors qu'ils avaient lancé un fumigène en plein dans le ciel cet après-midi. Remarqua un autre.

-Il devait être dissimulé par la tour, il ne l'ont pas lancé très haut puisque que nous ne l'avons pas vu de là où nous étions.

-Sûrement, en espérant que ce ne soit pas à nous qu'ils tendent un piège, en tout cas nous pouvons remercier la petite Zora. »

Ils reprirent la route afin de rejoindre les autres, il ne pourraient pas attaquer avant d'avoir entendu le signal.

* * *

 _(groupe assassin puis assassin et guerrier mélangés)_

Ils retinrent leurs souffles, cachés près de l'entrée, ils observaient avec inquiétude Le Masque, accompagné de deux gobelins et d'un étrange loup gravir les marches de l'escalier en pierre. Ils pouvaient remercier celui qui s'était porté volontaire pour monter la garde et avait senti de loin leurs ennemis arriver, ainsi ils avaient pu évacuer la zone avant d'être découverts, ce qui les auraient obligé à passer directement à la prochaine phase du plan, c'est-à-dire l'assaut mais l'aurait aussi rendue beaucoup plus ardue. L'étrange escorte pénétra dans le bâtiment sans même jeter un œil derrière elle, les soldats attendirent quelques minutes afin d'être sûrs qu'ils pourraient sortir de leur cachette. Rien ne se passa, alors ils se risquèrent à se mettre à découvert. Ils entendirent des voix familières pour certains venir des massif rocheux, ils se dissimulèrent à nouveau, prêts à tendre une embuscade. Mais c'est en reconnaissant les armures de leurs compagnons qu'ils s'autorisèrent enfin à se détendre et les rejoignirent, il s'agissait là d'une partie de l'autre groupe qui était venue les rejoindre.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Ce n'était pas les ordres. »Dit le supérieur de ceux qui se trouvaient déjà sur place.

« Rien ne se passait, mais le temps lui passait, alors nous avons commencé à nous inquiéter, avez-vous des nouvelles de l'escorte ?

-Pas la moindre, mais nous avons localisé Le Masque, il est entré dans la tour, nous connaissons aussi à présent le passage pour nous rendre à leur base, du moins c'est ce que nous espérons.

-Et l'appât ?

-Aucun signe non plus.

-Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que les autres s'en soient sortis, en attendant nous nous devons de mener l'assaut.

-Nous allons partir en premier, ne bougez pas d'ici avant d 'avoir entendu le cor, et ne restez pas à découvert, Le Masque peut revenir ici à tout moment. »

Ils acquiescèrent et envoyèrent un homme prévenir ceux qui étaient restés aux ruines, un autre suivre discrètement le sorcier afin de savoir ce que ce dernier avait en tête. C'était là le vrai début de l'extermination.

* * *

 _(groupe assassin)_

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir de roche avec prudence, l'astre lunaire pour seule source de lumière, ils n'avaient aucune garantie de sa sécurité. Celui qui se trouvait le plus en avant arrêta ses camarades d'un geste de la main, il reconnaissait la voix rauque des Bublins, il vit la lumière d'une torche s'infiltrer dans le passage et retint sa respiration, mais elle se retira rapidement et les voix s'éloignèrent, la voie était libre. Les soldats se remirent en mouvement et une fois sortis se fondirent dans le décor. Ils devaient à présent se séparer et faire un maximum de victimes tout en restant discrets. Dans le silence nocturne les premiers corps privés de vie se heurtèrent sans bruit sur le sol et furent dissimulés. Petit à petit, ils gagnaient du terrain sans que personne ne puisse les voir. Le camp était grand et peu éclairé ce qui leur facilitait grandement la tâche : ils sortaient, les frappaient dans le dos avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de se douter de quoi que ce soit. Mais bien sûr, tout se passait trop parfaitement et il fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux échoue.

Il avait escaladé l'extérieur d'une bâtisse en bois, il avait entendu du mouvement à l'intérieur et n'allait pas faire son travail qu'à moitié. Il se faufila par un trou et se retrouva en équilibre sur la charpente qui grinça sous son poids, il se crispa, craignant d'avoir attiré l'attention de ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous de lui.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose.

-Laisse tomber, ce truc est tellement vieux qu'il pourrait nous tomber sur la tête à tout moment. »

Ils parurent se contenter de cette hypothèse et s'affairèrent de nouveaux. Ils étaient deux et se tournaient le dos, l'un fabriquant des flèches pendant que l'autre coupait maladroitement des sortes de légumes très peu appétissants. Le bruit du couteau était régulier et avertirait donc l'autre s'il cessait, il fallait donc plutôt abattre celui qui s'occupait de lier les pointes au bois, celui qui cuisinait serait trop absorbé par sa tâche et serait moins enclin à entendre le bruit. L'assassin avança doucement sur les poutres, cherchant un endroit où il serait suffisamment stable pour tirer, espérant qu'une fois de plus ses cibles mettraient le bruit sur le compte de la vieillesse de la cabane. Pensant avoir trouvé un appui sûr, il banda la corde de son arc et décocha une flèche dans la tête du gobelin artisan qui le fit tomber raide mort. Mais le bruit qu'il fit en chutant alerta l'autre qui se retourna et se précipita sur le corps. Il allait donner l'alerte alors le soldat joua le tout pour le tout et lui sauta dessus, toutes lames dehors, l'embrochant. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait crié et l'alerte s'était propagée. Une horde de monstre s'engouffra dans la petite cabane et le militaire savait qu'il avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir, alors il fit ce qu'on attendit de lui. Il prit son cor et de toutes ses forces souffla.

* * *

 _(groupe guerrier puis assassin et guerrier mélangés)_

Le passage vomissait sans cesse des soldats enragés, leurs lames étincelants au clair de lune, le cor avait déclaré la fin de leur attente et ils chargeaient à présent. Les rues du camp furent envahies et les Bublins, n'étant pas préparés et ayant perdus déjà nombre des leurs ne surent se défendre correctement. Ils lâchèrent leurs cochons qui fauchèrent quelques vies avant de céder sous les flèches. Du côté des soldats ne régnait qu'une peur, que Le Masque ne revienne aider les monstres, mais il ne revint pas. On mit le feu aux bâtisses, la guerre transforme n'importe quel homme en brigand. Les pertes furent bien plus importantes dans le camp des Bublins que dans celui des Hyliens. Les quelques survivants ennemis furent forcés de se retrancher dans l'arène en ruine, ils étaient encerclés.

« Il reviendra, j'en suis sûr, il reviendra. »Murmura l'un d'entre eux, mort de peur.

« En attendant il n'est pas là! » Se moqua l'un des soldats.

On aurait pu les éliminer et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais devant la cruauté d'une telle action l'armée se divisa.

« On en à déjà fait assez, il ont appris la leçon, on pourrait quand même épargner ceux-là.

-Ce sont des monstres, ils sont incapables d'apprendre! »

Un brouhaha de désaccord monta et un gobelin désespéré tenta d'en profiter, il fut immédiatement tué, ce qui renforça l'opinion de ceux qui voulaient les éliminer. Celui qui avait suivit Le Masque et sauvé Link arriva à ce moment-là, il tenta tant bien que mal de se renseigner sur la situation et se mit à part pour réfléchir à une solution qui pourrait réunir ces deux groupes. Son idée en tête, il monta sur une ancienne colonne brisée à sa base, se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

« Nous n'allons ni les laisser ici, ni les tuer.

-Quoi alors ? Les faire prisonniers ? lança sarcastiquement l'un des partisans du massacre.

-Parfaitement, n'oubliez pas qu'ils possèdent sûrement des informations sur notre ennemi, notre Altesse saura les faire parler d'une manière où d'une autre. Là où règne la discorde, notre souveraine tranchera ! »

Sa déclaration fut acclamée, personne n'osait montrer son doute face à la toute puissance de la royauté.

Les Bublins survivants furent enchaînés avec ce que l'on pu trouver et l'on découvrit un passage bien plus simple pour retourner à l'entrée du désert. Un petit groupe fut chargé d'aller aider l'appât qui avait beaucoup enduré pour la réussite de cette mission. On porta les corps de ceux que le combat n'avait pu épargner et reprit le chemin du Lac Hylia. La joie de la victoire et le deuil des leurs qui étaient tombés au combat firent vibrer la voix des soldats, accompagnant celle de Matornia.


	23. 24: après l'éclaircie vient l'orage

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre en ligne, je crois d'ailleurs que cette histoire n'a jamais pris autant de retard, mais le chapitre 24 est enfin mit en ligne. Bien sûr, je ne vais pas laisser trop de répit à Link car il est toujours de courte durée. Je l'ai relu un peu vite il est donc possible que des fautes m'aient échappé et je m'en excuse d'avance. Sur ce, profitez bien de votre lecture!

* * *

 _L'armée repart en direction du Lac Hylia…_

Me sortir de la Tour du Jugement n'avait pas été chose facile, il avait fallu me descendre sur un brancard improvisé et j'avais bien crû qu'il n'allait pas tenir le coup. C'est l'homme qui m'avais sauvé qui avait de nouveau escaladé le bâtiment pour venir rapidement bricoler un système, une corde accrochée à une toile, troué aux quatre coins pour y faire passer des corde. Plus que précaire. Je fis face une fois en bas à des visages exprimant de l'horreur, je ne compris pas sur l'instant, puis me rappelai des chaînes que m'avait imposé Vaarc. J'étais à la merci du Masque et à présent ils avaient sûrement peur que celui-ci n'use de son influence pour les trahir, déjà que je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir toute leur confiance.

Ils furent deux à m'aider à marcher, le sable et la fatigue ralentissant ma progression. Nous repassâmes par le passage pour déboucher sur un village en feu, l'odeur de chair carbonisée qui se dégageait me retournai l'estomac et je me fis violence pour ne pas vomir. On m'informa du déroulement du plan.

« Nous n'avons jamais revu votre escorte. Nous avons éliminé une bonne partie des Bublins avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passait, nous avons ensuite donné le grand assaut. Nous avons perdu une trentaine d'hommes dans l'action. Tous les monstres sont morts à part une poignée que nous ramenons en prisonniers. Vous aurez plus de détails une fois arrivé. »

J'acquiesçais faiblement, les mots qu'il avait prononcé se mélangeaient jusqu'à ne plus avoir de sens. Je n'avais qu'une envie : sombrer dans le sommeil. Plus que jamais je désirais que Midona soit à mes côtés pour me téléporter loin d'ici. Je finissais par tomber à genoux, exténué. Ma vision était floue et il me semblait que l'on se précipitait à mon aide. En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée, ma tête est lourde et je m'enfonce dans le sable frais. Je sens qu'on me soulève et qu'on me repose sur quelque chose, ce n'est pas du sable, c'est confortable. Ça tangue, j'ouvre les yeux doucement pour voir de quoi il s'agit, je ne peux pas bouger ma tête et l'obscurité n'aide pas mais il me semble que l'on m'a placé sur un brancard. Je n'ose pas trop me manifester, je n'ai pas envie de marcher. C'est une pensée très égoïste mais je pense mériter ce repos. Je garde les yeux entrouverts pour observer le ciel étoilé, bercé par les pas des hommes et le crépitement des torches.

Voilà, les routes d'Hyrule allaient être sûres, du moins jusqu'à qu'un nouveau groupe de bandits ne fasse son apparition. J'avais un objectif simple, prévenir la princesse du danger encore plus imminent qu'auparavant, même si en réalité je doutais qu'elle puisse trouver une solution d'un claquement de doigts. En attendant, la prochaine étape était de ramener de l'eau sacrée aux Zoras, mais cela n'allait pas se faire en une fois, il allait falloir amener des litres et des litres pour guérir tous les malades. Je pourrais en profiter pour aller récupérer Aria sur le chemin. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veux pas. Enfin, du peu que je la connais il est sûr qu'elle m'en voudra. J'ai encore le temps de penser quoi dire à toutes ces personne jusqu 'à que l'on rejoigne le Lac Hylia.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait autant de temps, mais il était déjà l'aube. Deux Zoras me portaient, j'étais un poids mort pour eux et je consacrais toutes mes forces à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Ils me laissèrent lorsque j'eus pieds et je dû me traîner seul hors de l'eau, les blessés avaient la priorité sur mon cas. Un soldat qui semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire me proposa son aide, ce que j'acceptai volontiers.

« Je dois voir son Altesse, disais-je entre deux respirations, j'ai des informations de la plus haute importance à lui faire part.

-Elle est occupée en ce moment même avec les capitaines qui font un compte rendu, vous allez devoir attendre un peu, vous devriez en profiter pour vous restaurer, je vais vous conduire au feu de camp.

-Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix… »

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur l'une des pierres disposées autour du feu et me laissa là. On vint vite me donner une gamelle de bouillie, j'avais connu bien plus appétissant mais dans mon état tant que cela était comestible... L'un des médecins, ne cessant de courir entre les tentes des malades, me donna une couverture pour me réchauffer. Je voyais bien que mes chaînes attiraient des regards apeurés et de pitié. Etre pris en pitié était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Une fois que j'eus terminé de manger je posais mon bol et me blottissais dans la couverture qui prenait l'eau à son tour. J'éprouvais la forte envie de retirer au moins mes cottes de mailles afin d'alléger un peu, mais cela ne serait pas simple avec les cinq anneaux qui m'alourdissaient. Un soldat vint ramasser mon bol et se figea devant moi, surpris.

« Vous êtes l'appât !

-Oui... Je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon nom.

-J'étais dans l'escorte qui devait vous suivre discrètement. Nous avons eu peur pour le bon déroulement de la mission lorsque nous vous avons vu entrer dans ce grand portail noir. Mais heureusement nous n'étions pas aussi indispensable et les autres ont réussi malgré les imprévus. »

Il s'inquiétait plus de la mission que de mon état donc, et il oubliait complètement ce que j'avais pu subir avant de passer le portail. Je n'étais rien d'autre que le petit rouage d'une grande mécanique pour tous ces soldats… Mais au moins étais-je le rouage au centre de la machine, sans lequel tout se déréglait.

« Nous nous demandons tous ce qu'il s'est passé après, avez-vous eu le temps de vous remettre un peu de vos blessures ? Il faut dire que vous avez beaucoup souffert et nous nous en voulions de ne pas pouvoir agir. Est-ce que vous avez des informations sur Le Masque ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda de manière méfiante mes chaînes.

« Pourquoi ces chaînes ?

-Cela fait trop de questions et je crains devoir garder mes forces pour faire mon propre rapport à son Altesse.

-Oui, il a raison, laisse-le tranquille soldat. »

Nous sursautâmes tous deux, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la princesse Zelda. Le soldat rougit, de honte sûrement et se confondit en excuses devant elle tout en la saluant.

« J'oublie tes paroles soldat, va. »

Il la remercia et tourna vite les talons, j'adressais à la princesse un regard reconnaissant pour m'avoir sorti de cette situation. J'attendis qu'elle m'adressa la parole en premier. Je remarquais qu'elle ne tenait pas sa robe afin de ne pas la salir comme les dames de haut-rang le devaient, elle devait ne plus y faire attention à force.

« Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre Link, je pense que les soldats t'ont déjà mis au courant.

-Oui votre altesse, je pense posséder suffisamment d'informations.

-J'ai eu le droit à plusieurs rapports qui m'ont donné une idée nette de ce qui s'est déroulé . Il manque néanmoins un coup de pinceau pour que l'œuvre soit parfaite et cohérente, ton témoignage.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais vous voir votre altesse. Je crois que nous devrions trouver un endroit plus discret pour discuter de cela.

-Tu as raison, je sais où aller, suis-moi. »

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et me relevais péniblement, en espérant qu'elle ne me mène pas trop loin d'ici.

Nous nous éloignâmes du camp et il me semblait qu'elle me menait vers la Source de Lanelle. Elle s'arrêta une énième fois pour m'attendre, je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'elle commençait a être agacée de ma lenteur mais elle ne l'exprimait nullement à voix haute. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose de toute façon. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin au lieu je pus m'asseoir par terre et recouvrir un peu de mes forces. Elle se dirigea vers le bord de la source, me tournant le dos, et dit :

« Je t'ai emmené ici car il a autre chose dont je dois te parler, mais je veux d'abords entendre ce que tu as à dire.

-Bien sûr votre Altesse. Après avoir passé le portail Le Masque m'a emmené au centre du village où il m'a transformé en loup.

-En loup... Il doit s'agir d'une magie crépusculaire, mais comment ?

-Il m'a mené sous cette forme jusqu'en haut de la Tour du Jugement et m'y a fait d'importante révélations, pensant que je ne survivrai pas.

-Quelles révélations ? » Elle me regardait par dessus son épaule, les sourcils froncés.

« J'y arrive votre altesse. Le Masque est là depuis bien plus longtemps que nous le pensions, il était l'un des plus fidèles hommes de Xanto, un twili lui aussi, son vrai nom est Vaarc. Il n'a pas, contrairement aux autres, été tué ou renvoyé dans le Crépuscule, il s'est caché en Hyrule, préparant minutieusement sa vengeance. Ils sont plusieurs comme l'était le capitaine Cabrère et à présent moi enchaînés, nous ne sommes que des réservoirs de magie dans lesquels il puise. Je pense que les dérèglements météorologiques et l'empoisonnement des Zoras n'étaient que des échauffements et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, plutôt hier soir, qu'il a réellement entamé son plan.

-Cela fait beaucoup d'informations, laisse-moi un peu de temps afin que j'y réfléchisse.

-Mais c'est là qu'arrive la partie la plus importante! »

Je posais mes mains sur ma bouche, de peur de m'être montré trop insolent avec la princesse. Je ne vis néanmoins aucune colère dans ses yeux, elle se tourna complètement vers moi et dit simplement :

« Si c'est réellement le cas, alors continue.

-Il est loin de m'avoir tout dit mais le peu qu'il m'a révélé est inquiétant. Il m'a enchaîné en haut de cette tour afin d'utiliser mon énergie pour créer un passage temporaire vers le Crépuscule. Il a réussi et j'ai failli succomber, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut y faire. Je ne pense pas que Midona ne soit pas préparée à une nouvelle attaque et crains que son royaume ne retombe une fois de plus entre de mauvaises mains.

-Il ne sera pas le bienvenu en ces lieux, il ne pourra pas la prendre par surprise comme l'a fait son prédécesseur.

-Vous avez raison sur ce point votre Altesse, mais il est à craindre que ce qu'il tentera là-bas m'achèvera, moi, Aria et toutes ses autres victimes.

-Peut-être que c'est en vous que se trouve la réponse. »

Elle se baissa et prit l'une de mes mains afin d'examiner le lourd bracelet. Les gravures se mirent à briller, mais je ne ressenti aucune fatigue ni douleur.

« La lumière…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-C'est ma magie de lumière qui le fait réagir, mais bien sûr ! C'est un pur produit de magie crépusculaire !

-Vous pensez pouvoir les détruire ?

-Je ne sais pas, cette magie est rare, peu de personnes la maîtrisent et elle demande beaucoup de forces, mais si je prends le temps je devrais pouvoir te soulager de tes poids.

-Pourquoi les Esprits de Lumière ne me l'ont pas dit ? J'ai emmené Aria dans la source de Latouane mais il n'a rien fait à ce propos !

-Il doit savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons. Link, une fois que je t'aurai délivré de ces poids, tu te rendras à ton village et en profiteras pour récupérer la jeune fille. »

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le fer et ferma les yeux, elle semblait plonger dans les abysses de son esprit alors je n'osais pas la déranger. Elle m'avait emmené dans ce lieu pour une raison que j'ignorais encore. Mon attention fut attirée par le bruit brutal d'une fissure qui se forma dans le métal et s'agrandit jusqu'à le traverser de part en part, il tomba au sol avant de devenir noir et de partir en poussière.

Je relevai les yeux pour voir Zelda qui affichait une expression victorieuse, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi satisfaite auparavant.

« Je peux encore en retirer un, lequel t'arrangerait le plus ?

-Je crois que c'est encore mon cou qui me fait le plus souffrir. »

Elle hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur le collier afin de réitérer l'opération. Je ne pouvais pas voir mais j'entendais le métal craquer. La douleur me surprit quand les deux gros morceaux tombèrent sur mes épaules puis mes cuisses, il disparu lui aussi. La princesse était en sueur et reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle. Elle avait raison, sans aide divine il allait quasiment être impossible de libérer tous les otages de Vaarc. Je la laissais reprendre un peu ses forces avant de lui poser ma question. Elle posa un genoux à terre pour se relever tant bien que mal, le bas de sa robe était sale. Elle me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever, je n'osais pas la saisir mais son regard insistant finit par me faire céder. Elle avait plus de force que je ne le pensais.

« Votre altesse, pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ?

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la manière d'aider les Zoras, et j'ai peur que nous ne soyons pas capable d'amener la guérison à eux. Cela nous demanderait trop de mobilisations et actuellement nous devons tous être sur nos gardes, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité. Je vais devoir mettre tous le royaume en alerte. Le peuple s'est à peine remit de la dernière invasion que nous devrions voir Hyrule tomber de nouveau entre des mains ennemies ? Pas de mon vivant. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, elle avait toujours été très calme et passive, mais là, elle semblait prête à barrer de son propre corps la trajectoire du danger.

« Je ne veux pas rester en retrait et attendre tandis que tout le monde se bat, comme la dernière fois.

-Mais votre Altesse, vous êtes le lien entre mortels et déesses, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser vous mettre en danger.

-Te rappelles-tu de la manière dont j'ai réagi la dernière fois, j'ai été une couarde !

-Non ! Vous avez fait ce qui était le plus juste ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas rendue des centaines d'innocents l'auraient payé de leurs vies! »

Son regard s'assombrit et elle baissa la tête. Elle se voulait d'être restée dans sa tour pendant que moi et Midona nous battions pour reconquérir petit à petit le royaume. Mais sa résistance n'aurait rien arrangée, elle serait morte ce jour-là, le peuple aurait voulut venger sa mort et beaucoup auraient péri. De plus, notre victoire contre Ganondorf aurait été plus qu'incertaine sans elle.

« Rien ne sert de ressasser le passé, nous pouvons encore tuer le mal avant qu'il ne prenne le total contrôle.

-C'est ce que je veux faire, nous devons retrouver tous les lieux où Le Masque a attaqué et les purifier, et cela commence par cette source. Nous devons retrouver Lanelle afin qu'il guérisse son peuple et que cette région retrouve la paix. De même je sens que les aléas météorologiques sont dus à l'affaiblissement des autres esprits, nous devons eux aussi les aider. Serais-tu prêt à sacrifier encore de ta vie au nom d'Hyrule, Link ?

-Sans ces terres, sans ces gens, je ne suis rien, alors oui.

-Merci, Héro Loup. »

Elle posa ses doigts sur mon front et je sentis toutes mes douleurs partir, elle me soignait. Elle usait encore de ses forces pour moi alors qu'elle était épuisée !

« J'ai emmené quelques autres mages maîtrisant la magie de lumière avec moi, ils pourront achever mon travail. Pars, ne t'inquiète pas de cette source, nous saurons trouver un moyen de lui rendre son esprit. Bonne chance. »

Je la remerciais et quittais la cavité d'un pas lent, à cause des chaînes toujours à mes pieds. Le fait que je n'ai plus qu'un bras attaché me déséquilibrait et se montrait très inconfortable, je devais le tenir avec celui valide et tordais mon dos dans un angle peu pratique. Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, pourtant le chemin était loin d'être long, j'arrivais au camp. Tout de suite ce qui ressemblait à des mages, étant donné leurs longues tenues capuchonnées, s'approchèrent de moi.

« Nous avons reçu le message de la princesse, nous allons vous libérer. Suivez-nous. »

Il me conduisirent au feu de camp et me firent m'asseoir sur une pierre, un attroupement de soldats, médecins et malades curieux se formèrent autour de nous, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Un premier magicien s'avança et saisit ma main alourdie avant de fermer les yeux, je pus voir ses yeux s'agiter sous ses paupières tandis que ses lèvres marmonnaient à une vitesse fulgurante des mots incompréhensible. Je ne voyais pas le métal se fissurer, mais tout d'un coup il se transforma en miettes qui disparurent dans le vent. Ils avaient procédé d'une manière différente de Zelda mais le résultat était au final le même. Un murmure d'étonnement s'éleva de la foule amassée autour de nous, les mages ne semblaient nullement ennuyés de tous ces yeux et de toute cette agitation, mais moi si.

« Est-ce qu'il pourraient arrêter de nous fixer ?

-Ils ne nous gênent pas dans notre tâche. De plus, nous devons faire vite afin que vous puissiez repartir. »

Je n'osais pas ajouter mot et les laissais donc faire, ravi de sentir ces chaînes mortelles et lourdes ne plus entraver mes pauvres membres. Vaarc allait devoir se passer de la satisfaction de me voir sous son contrôle, et se serait bientôt le cas pour Aria.

Une fois finit l'on m'indiqua de me rendre à l'écurie où m'attendaient tout mon matériel et ma monture, j'allais enfin retrouver ma belle Epona. Je ne l'avais pas quittée pendant un aussi long laps de temps qu'avant, mais il me manquait déjà de traverser librement les plaines d'Hyrule sur son dos. Elle se mit à trépigner d'impatience lorsqu'elle me vit et je m'empressais de lui mettre son équipement, le mien se trouvait près d'elle, sur un tonneau. Je récupérais ainsi les armes qui m'avaient été retirées pour la mission. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me reposer plus longtemps mais je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de souffler. Ce n'était pas mon corps qui le réclamait, j'avais complètement été remis sur pied par les soins de la princesse, mais mon esprit. J'avais beaucoup à digérer. J'aurai néanmoins le temps de réfléchir à tout cela durant le voyage puisque normalement rien ne devrait venir le troubler. Je montais sur ma jument et elle n'attendait pas mes ordres pour entamer la montée au galop, ce qui était risqué et me donnais la trouille étant donné mon expérience avec Joyaux dans cette même pente glissante. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de mon départ pressé, les nouvelles allaient-elles aussi vites ?

Le premier virage de la montée fut dure pour ma jument étant donné sa vitesse et je crû bien que nous allions tomber en bas, mais elle se rattrapa de justesse et repartit avec le même entrain. Elle devait vraiment avoir besoin de se dépenser, après tout ces derniers temps elle était bien plus restée immobile que galopante. Je la laissais au contrôle pour l'instant. J'avais enfin du temps pour moi-même. Nous devrions être arrivés à destination lorsque le soleil serait à son zénith, c'est-à-dire midi. J'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Toal durant mon absence et que les esprits sauraient fournir les réponses à mes questions, s'ils daignaient d'y répondre, ils aimaient garder un certain mystère, ce qui n'aidait pas les choses. S'ils pouvaient m'indiquer où était enfermé Lanelle je n'attendrais pas l'accord de la princesse et m'y rendrait directement, mais devrais-je emmener Aria avec moi ?

Je me tournais pour fouiller la sacoche accrochée à la selle, espérant qu'ils y avaient laissé un peu de nourriture pour moi. Il y avait une pomme, que je garderai pour Epona, et quelques tranches de pain, une autre chose était emballée dans un tissu, sûrement de la viande ou quelque chose du genre. Je prenais une tranche et me remettais correctement sur mon assise pour la manger. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, c'était plutôt un réflexe anxieux, mes dents avaient besoin d'attaquer quelque chose et la nourriture me semblait être meilleure que mes doigts. Nous arrivâmes dans les plaines d'Hyrule, je me dépêchai de finir mon pain afin de reprendre les rênes. La saison y était agréable, le printemps était revenu et tout semblait paisible, même si ce n'était qu'un beau mensonge. A quel temps devrais-je faire face lorsque je me rendrai à nouveau dans cet endroit ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être que l'affaiblissement des autres Esprits de Lumières était lié à l'absence de l'un d'entre eux et que le retour de Lanelle permettrait un retour à la normale... Du moins en partie. Mais il était sûr que leur aide nous était indispensable. Néanmoins je n'étais absolument pas sûr d'être mesure de les sauver, peut-être même que la situation était insoluble. Allons, il ne faut pas faire de conclusion hâtive, je ne savais encore pas de quoi il allait être.

Enfin, je devinais de loin le passage rocheux menant à la forêt, je serais à destination d'ici une heure, ma jument ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller aussi vite et elle commençait à se fatiguer de maintenir le grand galop. J'avais jusque là eu droit à une température clémente mais en m'approchant de l'entrée je fus frigorifié par le courant glacé qui en venait. C'était l'hiver là-bas. Il était arrivé si vite que toutes les feuilles n'avaient pas eu le temps de tomber et étaient gelées, la nature commençait à se fatiguer du petit jeu mené par la météo et des arbres à mourir, incapables de suivre le rythme effréné. Je pouvais m'estimer heureux que je n'ai plus mes chaînes ou bien la fatigue couplée au métal refroidi auraient été insupportables. Je sortais la petite couverture du sac et me la plaçais sur le dos, j'avais lâché les rênes, Epona connaissait le chemin par cœur, pour réchauffer mon propre visage avec mon souffle et rentrer mes oreilles dans mon bonnet. Pas un bruit en dehors des respirations et des sabots craquant la neige, ce qui était un son ô combien satisfaisant. Nous arrivâmes à la première source, celle de Farore, elle n'était pas gelée. Je descendis de ma jument pour pouvoir changer l'eau de ma gourde qui avait commencé à devenir solide. Les Sources de Lumières ne gelaient jamais et se trouvaient être même chaudes lors des hivers rudes comparé à la température ambiante. Je retirai mes gants afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient mouillés et plongeais la poche de cuir dans la source, heureusement qu'ils m'avaient donné autre chose qu'un flacon en verre ou bien il aurait été brisé par le froid. Il n'était pas encore temps de demander des informations à Farore, j'attendrai d'avoir récupéré Aria et même plutôt irais-je voir Latouane qui était plus près de Toal, si le portail était ouvert. Avant de me remettre en selle je profitais de cet instant pour donner la pomme à Epona avant qu'elle ne soit trop dure. Elle attrapa à pleine dent le fruit posé dans la paume ouverte de ma main d'un coup, je crus bien encore une fois qu'elle allait manger le membre avec. Je remontais en selle et lui flattais l'encolure afin de lui indiquer qu'il était temps de repartir. Elle se mettait à trottiner d'un pas tranquille et en un quart d'heure nous étions au pont suspendu. J'avais toujours quelques appréhensions lorsqu'il s'agissait de le traverser, mais elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la fragilité du bois toujours humide et des cordes s'usant petit à petit. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'accident mais justement, ça allait arriver à un moment ou un autre. Je m'accrochais à sa crinière et fermais les yeux quelques minutes. Le temps de les rouvrir nous étions déjà bien loin de cette épreuve et je reconnaissais le portail de la Source de Latouane, il était solidement fermé, bien plus que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. J'avais jusque là conservé un certain calme, mais je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre au fur et à mesure que j'approchais. Pourtant tout semblait si paisible, pas de branches brisées, pas de fumée à l'horizon, peut-être simplement une peur dans laquelle tous s'enfermaient…

Une fois devant chez moi je décidais de continuer à pied et laissais Epona, elle était suffisamment calme pour que je la laisse sans attaches. J'envisageais d'aller chercher un peu de matériel chez moi. J'aurais aimé y passer une nuit, j'avais le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormi dans un vrai lit depuis des siècles, mais je n'en avais pas le temps. Je montais l'échelle et poussais la porte, il faisait aussi froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je saisissais la lanterne à huile posée sur l'étagère, un ingénieux mécanisme permettait de l'allumer d'un simple geste, et allumait quelques bougies. Je la gardais à la main, j'allais en avoir besoin pour descendre. Une fois en bas j'accrochai la lumière au crochet du plafond et faufilai ma main dans un trou du mur pour en sortir une clé avec laquelle j'ouvrai la grande armoire dans un coin de la pièce. Dedans se trouvait tous les objets que j'avais récupéré lors de mes aventures avec Midona. Je prenais une grande respiration tandis qu'une foule de souvenirs me traversaient, si seulement j'avais eu ces objets aux bons moments je me serais éviter un bon nombre de problèmes. Je prenais mon arc, mon boomerang que je rangeais dans un sac en bandoulière avec mon double grappin, mon œil de faucon et mettais le collier pour appeler Epona offert par Iria autour de mon cou. J'allais sûrement avoir besoin de l'aérouage, mais c'était un objet très gros et lourd. Je le remontais tant bien que mal à l'étage puis redescendais prendre ma lanterne, elle allait beaucoup me servir, pour sûr. Une fois en haut je remplissais quelques flacons dans mon stock d'huile, en espérant que le gel ne les fasse pas éclater. Tout cela pesait lourd et je serai ravi d'en laisser un peu dans le sac d'Epona. Je fouillais mes placard à la recherche d'un repas non périmé et trouvais quelques tranches de viande de chèvre séchées, le pain était rassi et le lait avait tourné, j'allais devoir m'en débarrasser. Le village saurait bien me fournir de la nourriture à jour.

Je descendais, je dus lancer l'aérouage par dessus bord, il était solide heureusement. Je le laissais près de ma jument et rangeai dans son sac le boomerang et le double grappin, c'était ce qu'il me semblait le plus dispensable. J'entrais cette fois vraiment dans le village, il n'y avait personne à part… Iria, elle regardait partout, en larme, semblait perdue, je me précipitais vers elle.

« Iria! »

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi, tremblante, j'ouvrai mes bras pour la réconforter mais elle refusa.

« Je suis désolée Link, tout se passait bien, Aria et les enfants jouaient et là…

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On a entendu un cri, rien d'humain, un cri de bête, puis plus rien. Les enfants pleuraient et Aria, elle, elle… »

Sa voix était tremblante, tout son corps tremblait, je prenais un air sérieux et posais mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Aria ?

-Un monstre noir, une sorte d'oiseau sans tête, selon les enfants, l'a enlevée. On a ramené les enfants chez moi, ils sont confinés là-bas avec Négocia, le reste du village est parti à sa recherche, ils doivent être déjà bien loin dans le bois de Farore.

-Tu penses qu'elle est là-bas ?

-C'est là que nous a semblé aller le drôle d'oiseau, oui. »

* * *

Nous l'avons cherché tout le reste de la journée, mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé sa trace. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

* * *

Voilà, à peine un problème résolu qu'un autre s'impose, je n'avais pas du tout prévu que ce chapitre se terminerait ainsi mais cela me plaît au final. La suite sera publiée en 2019 à moins qu'un élan d'inspiration me traverse (ce qui est fort peu probable). En tout cas, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne année!


	24. Chapitre 25: fuite

Après 4 chapitres d'absence, Aria est de retour! (bonne année aussi)

* * *

La _créature du Crépuscule ramène à sa tanière sa proie…_

J'ai mal de partout, je suis allongée sur le dos, un bras sur le visage, je ne vois rien et je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Le sol est dur mais chaud, où est-ce que je suis ? J'entends des cris étranges près de moi, je n'ose bouger mon bras de peur de découvrir ce qui les produit. Néanmoins je ne vais quand même pas rien faire. Je me risque à retirer mon bras et ouvre les yeux.

Des marques rouges sur fond noir, un souffle putride sur mon visage. Je hurlai et reculai tant bien que mal sur mon arrière-train. Je reconnaissais cette horrible bête volante, c'était celle qui m'avait enlevée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Cette zone n'était pourtant pas sous l'influence du Crépuscule… Elle s'avança de nouveau, derrière moi se trouvait un mur de roche, je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Du moins… Je me levai d'un coup et lui fonçai dessus pour lui sauter sur la tête, elle se débattit et la secoua dans tous les sens, elle n'avait pas de dents pour me mordre et j'étais hors d'atteinte de ses serres. Je profitais de l'élan qu'elle m'offrait pour m'accrocher à son dos, c'était à présent elle qui était à ma merci. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'avais bien pu trouver le courage de faire ça, mais j'avais réussi et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je posais mes mains sur son cou et usais un peu de mes pouvoirs pour faire pression, je ne voulais pas la tuer mais lui faire comprendre qui commandait à partir de maintenant. Elle se figea, je continuais de faire pression pour qu'elle reste calme et tournai la tête dans tous les sens afin de me familiariser avec mon environnement. J'étais dans une sorte de trou, la chaleur se dégageait de toutes les surfaces et au-dessus de moi un trou qui devait être le seul accès. J'obligeais la Créature du Crépuscule à s'envoler, mes bras passés autour de son cou au où cas elle essayerait à nouveau de me désarçonner.

Je reconnus en coup d'oeil le lieu, la Montagne de la Mort, la créature m'avait emmenée dans une cavité près du lieu de résidence des Gorons. Je forçais ma monture à se poser dans les hauteurs, les habitants ne semblaient pas encore m'avoir remarqué, tant mieux ou ils auraient canardé la bête. Je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir parcouru une telle distance entre ses serres, les gens du village devaient être paniqués, mais j'espérais que j'étais bien la seule à avoir été enlevée ou je ne suis pas sûre que les enfants auraient pu s'en sortir seuls. Je devais me rendre au village Cocorico pour demander des nouvelles à Ordinn, s'il daignait de me répondre, il saurait sûrement me dire ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Les Esprits ont un regard omniscient sur leurs régions après tout, faut-il encore qu'ils acceptent d'en livrer les secrets. J'ordonnai à la bête de quitter son perchoir et la faisait monter suffisamment haut pour que personne ne puisse en deviner la nature. Je me poserai dans le cimetière et trouverai un moyen de l'attacher, pas question de laisser une telle chose en liberté, et je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de la tuer, elle pourrait encore m'être utile.

A dos d'oiseau le chemin était beaucoup plus court, de là où j'étais je pouvais voir les pointes du château de la Citadelle d'Hyrule se dessiner au loin et les plaines de la région, trouées de points d'eau, miroir du ciel. Il était couvert vers le Sud et l'Ouest, m'empêchant d'avoir une vue nette sur ces zones. Maintenant que nous nous étions éloignés de la Montagne et que nous survolions le chemin creusé dans la pierre rouge, je faisais légèrement pression sur la nuque de la créature pour lui indiquer de descendre. Je reconnaissais la tombe royale Zora, nous étions arrivé à notre destination. Je fis atterrir ma monture dans cet espace clos, un vrai petit oasis de paix. Tout le monde connaissait ce passage mais personne à part les Zoras, qui n'étaient que rarement là, et qui étant donné leur état ne risquaient pas de venir, ne fleuraient cette tombe. Reynald leur avait proposé de s'en occuper mais ils avaient refusés. Je le savais grâce à Aria. Elle me parlait souvent durant mes rêves, de tout et n'importe quoi, elle devait bien s'occuper après tout. Ce n'était pas drôle d'être aussi longtemps un esprit errant. Enfin, je voyais peut-être en ce que je craignais une solution, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire seule.

Je concentrais ma magie pour créer une chaîne magique que je fixais au sol, elle ne tiendrais pas plus d'une heure, étant incapable de déployer pleinement mes capacités dans ce corps, au risque de l'endommager irrémédiablement. Pour m'excuser de déranger ainsi leur repos, je cueillais délicatement quelques fleurs et les posai sur la tombe royale, durant mon absence ils seraient bien obligés de partager leur bout de terre avec la bête du Crépuscule.

Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de nager jusqu'au passage, heureusement qu'ici l'air était chaud. J'avais un peu la gorge sèche alors même si je ne prenais pas le risque de boire de cette eau elle me rafraîchissait. Je me faufilais dans le trou et ressortais dans le cimetière heureusement vide, il n'était pas vraiment autorisé de se rendre à l'endroit d'où je venais comme bon nous semble, et surtout il aurait été dur d'expliquer comment j'étais arrivée là sans passer par le village. Même sans me faire remarquer ici, il faudrait bien que je le fasse à un moment ou à autre. Mais la question était : mentir ou dire la vérité ? Je me voyais mal dire « Bonjour, j'ai été enlevée par un gros oiseau qui n'est même pas censé exister. J'ai réussi à la maîtriser grâce à mes pouvoirs magiques et enchaîné et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois parler à Ordinn pour lui demander s'il n'y a pas de morts à Toal. Mais ne paniquez pas, s'il-vous-plaît. ». Bon, je ne l'aurais pas dit aussi crûment, avec un peu plus de tact et enrobé de quelques mensonges et de non-dits, mais il aurait été question de cela dans sa globalité. Non, il fallait que je trouve autre chose à raconter, après tout j'accumulais déjà mensonges sur mensonges et la seule personne à qui j'accordais de mon honnêteté était Aria, je lui devais bien cela. Je me rendais justement à la tombe où elle se trouvait, un esprit pouvait difficilement se montrer de jour alors je lui faisais un compte-rendu, même si elle ne pourrait pas répondre elle m'entendrait.

« Aria, je suis désolée de m'être absentée si longtemps. Je n'ai malheureusement pas que de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer, d'ailleurs je ne crois pas avoir une seule bonne nouvelle.

Il y a plus de six mois, après que tu m'aies légué ton corps, tandis que le Crépuscule régnait encore sur ces terres. Nous sommes partis loin du village afin de tenter d'y échapper mais les Bulblins, ces bandits de grands chemins, nous ont capturés et réduit en esclavage, ton père ne s'est pas laissé faire et en a rapidement payer le prix, ta mère s'est sacrifiée afin que je reste en vie, elle ignorait seulement que je n'étais pas vraiment toi. Oh, je peux sentir la souffrance émanant de ton esprit, tapis dans l'ombre, mais je n'ai pas finis de plaindre cette terre. Le Crépuscule à été vaincu, la Lumière a reprit ses droits, mais moi j'étais toujours esclave de ces monstres. Un jour ils ont ramenés un jeune homme dans leur village, j'ai eu à le soigner, il s'appelle Link. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher, je savais ce qu'ils faisaient aux hommes qu'ils capturaient, il servaient de chair à pâté pour la hache de leur grand chef. Mais il a vaincu et s'est enfuit, j'ai saisis cette occasion et nous nous sommes échappés sur le dos de sa jument. Nous sommes revenus au Lac Hylia et avons découvert qu'un nouveau mal frappait le royaume. Après maintes péripéties, j'ai enfin pu identifier l'origine du mal, de celui qui m'a imposé ces chaînes qui drainent mes forces : nous partageons le même sang. Il y a tant de choses à dire, tant de détails à donner, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps. Mais je promets que je retrouverai ma place, que je rendrai ce qui t'appartient en état et que tu trouvera réconfort auprès d'une nouvelle famille. Je te dois ma vie Aria. Et pour cela je tiendrai ma parole, coûte que coûte. »

Je regardais la tombe sans nom, le corps qui se trouvait en dessous n'appartenait certainement pas à ce monde, avant de m'éloigner. Je lui avais avoué beaucoup de choses difficiles et j'avais senti un creux se creuser entre mes côtes, l'âme était toujours intimement liée au corps.

Une fois au village je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas être vue, ce qui n'était pas très difficile étant donné que la grande rue était vide, inhabituel, si les Hyliens ne restaient pas trop dehors à cause du soleil qui tapait fort il y avait toujours quelques Gorons venant s'y promener. Mais pour l'instant cela m'arrangeait, je traçai tout droit jusqu'à la source en essayant de passer le plus possible derrière les bâtiments au cas où quelque âme solitaire y traînerait.

J'entendais des voix au travers de la porte de l'église, curieuse je m'approchai et collai doucement mon oreille à la porte. Étant donné le boucan, il semblait y avoir beaucoup de monde. Les voix se coupaient les unes les autres, les tons montaient afin de tenter de se distinguer mais je ne pouvais comprendre que des termes séparés, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à comprendre le sujet de discussion, ou plutôt de dispute dans ce cas précis.

« Voulez-vous bien vous taire afin que chacun puisse s'exprimer clairement! »

La voix autoritaire fut bien la seule qui me fut compréhensible, même étouffée par la porte, le silence se fit aux bout d'une vingtaines de secondes après que les réticents se firent réprimander par des « chut! ». Je compris vaguement qu'ils s'inquiétaient des monstres ayant fait leur apparition récemment, mon piaf devait être en cause. Je n'écoutais pas beaucoup plus, je devais questionner la source avant qu'ils ne sortent.

Je me déchaussai et retroussai mon pantalon. Je m'avançai de quelques pas dans la source, l'eau avait une température agréable. Je regardai devant moi et m'adressai à l'eau, je ne savais pas vraiment comment éveiller l'intérêt d'Ordinn, mais j'espérais qu'il m'entendrait.

« Vénérable Ordinn, Esprit de Lumière, Protecteur de ces terres, veux-tu bien entendre ma prière ? »

Je murmurais cela à voix basse, par esprit de confidence, les yeux perdus dans le vague. J'avais l'impression de faire une incantation plus qu'autre chose.

« J'ai été enlevée par une créature de l'Ombre et je m'inquiète à présent pour ceux qui m'ont accueilli, je t'en prie, je veux juste savoir s'il vont bien. »

Je fermai les yeux sur ces derniers mots, mais seul un souffle de vent perturba le silence et agita un peu plus l'eau autour de mes mollets. Je m'en doutais à vrai dire, je rebroussai chemin et remettais mes bottes.

« _J'ai entendu ta prière, jeune Twili. »_

Je sursautai, la voix était dans ma tête, Ordinn.

 _« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de répondre, mais la tienne est modeste et pleine de bons sentiments. De plus j'ai un message à te donner. Link t'attends à Toal, il est à la recherche de l'Esprit de Lumière Lanelle... »_

Il se tut, mais je n'avais pas encore suffisamment d'informations, je demandais à voix haute :

« Mais où doit-on chercher, Vénérable Ordinn ? »

Je me retournai vers la source en attente d'une réponse, elle vint assez rapidement.

 _« Je sens sa présence, quelque part en les terres que je veille. Va, maintenant. »_

Je me courbai respectueusement avant de répondre :

« Merci, je promet de participer à sa recherche. »

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en ajouter plus. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre le cimetière avant que les habitants ne finissent leur petite réunion. Par curiosité je décidais de réécouter un peu ce qu'ils disaient. Je me rapprochais à pas de loup de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit. Je sursautai et courrai le plus vite possible derrière le bâtiment en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de me voir. Aaaaah ! Quelle imbécile ! Ma curiosité m'emportera !

Il fallait à présent que je m'éclipse vite mais aussi discrètement. Je n'avais nullement envie de subir un interrogatoire. C'est vrai, après tout il n'allait pas croire que je me baladais toute seule dans le royaume avec tout ces monstres dans le coin.

Je n'avais pour le moment aucune ouverture, je ne pouvais pas attendre trop longtemps, la chaîne de mon piaf n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps. Plus j'attendais plus ils se répartissaient dans le village et rapidement leurs regards couvriraient chaque coin d'ombre.

« Aria ? »

Je sursautai et lâchai un petit cri. Louda ! J'étais à découvert, j'essayais tant bien que mal de maîtriser ma panique. Ne surtout pas avoir l'air suspecte.

« Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Link ?

-Je vais bien merci... »Quel manque de politesse, elle ne m'a même pas retourné la question. « Link, hé bien heuuu... Il est allé voir les Gorons mais ne m'a pas laissé l'accompagner alors je l'attends ici, oui c'est ça.

-Vraiment ? Où est son cheval dans ce cas ? »

Elle ne gobait pas un seul de mes mensonges, ses yeux en disaient long là-dessus. Link pouvait être à la Montagne de la Mort, mais il était difficile à sa jument d'y accéder étant donné toute l'escalade nécessaire et la chaleur beaucoup trop importante, déjà insupportable pour un Hylien.

« Heuu... En fait je suis supposée le retrouver bientôt, je dois y aller.

-Je peux venir si tu veux.

-Non vraiment ce n'est pas la peine, on se voit plus tard! »

Je tournai les talons et traversait le reste du village en courant, je sentais les yeux se poser sur moi, en même quoi de plus suspect qu'une inconnue pressée traînant ses chaînes ? J'avais vraiment raté mon coup… Je ralentissais une fois engagée dans le passage menant au cimetière afin de retrouver mon souffle, d'ici quelques minutes je ne serai plus ici de toute façon. Si mon moyen de transport ne s'était pas envolé entre temps. Je marchai rapidement dans le cimetière sans prêter attention à mon environnement, les yeux rivés sur le passage dissimulé sous le lierre séché. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, personne ne me suivait, je m'y engageai donc. La bête était encore là même si le sort était sur le point de rompre et je la maîtrisai juste avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Installée comme je le pouvais sur son dos, je réfléchissais à la manière dont je pourrais quitter la région sans me faire voir. Il me faudrait passer par dessus les roches qui bordaient cette région avant de couper par les plaines, je pourrais relâcher ou éliminer cet oiseau une fois arrivée dans la forêt de Firone, je serais bien plus à l'aise à pied. Il ne manquait plus qu'à espérer passer inaperçue car la première chose qu'ils verraient, ce ne serait pas une petite Hylienne, ce serait un gros monstre volant. Enfin, même s'ils me voyaient je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une sorcière.

Je fis décoller la bête bien au-dessus du village mais le changement de pression subit et le manque d'air me rappelèrent vite à l'ordre, j'avais les deux oreilles bouchées et mal à la tête, je faillis même lâcher prise. Je la faisais donc redescendre moins subitement pour recouvrer peu à peu tous mes moyens, j'avais eu de la chance de pouvoir garder le contrôle malgré mon état.

Je constatai que je me trouvais déjà au-dessus des plaines d'Hyrule de Firone alors que cela ne devait même pas faire deux heures que j'étais partie. Le monstre volait assez bas et je pus distinguer un groupe d'hommes, je devinais à l'éclat qu'ils renvoyaient qu'ils portaient des armures des soldats. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu, mais cela ne tarderait pas. Je pourrais reprendre la hauteur, néanmoins je n'étais pas du tout sûre de tenir le coup une deuxième fois. Je jetai un regard paniqué en bas à la recherche d'une cachette, mais ce lieu correspondait bien à son nom, une grande plaine, nulle part où nous dissimuler. Il n'y avait que quelques arbres, rien de très sérieux, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Entre une mort quasi-sûre et une mort un peu moins sûre, je préférais la deuxième option. Je fis plonger le piaf vers le premier arbre, à une centaine de pas des soldats, et s'y poser, dissimulé dans les feuillages j'avais l'espoir qu'il ne s'agite pas trop et passe inaperçu. Je restais sur son dos afin de l'empêcher de trop gigoter. Il essaya de se débattre et je fis de tout mon possible pour essayer de le calmer, mais plus j'essayais plus il s'énervait, il était lassé de ma compagnie semble t-il. D'un coup, il s'arrêta, je soufflai, satisfaite de moi, mais je me trompais, il n'était pas calme, il était mort, je pus le constater lorsque je vit la flèche plantée dans sa poitrine. La seconde d'après, je tombais. L'atterrissage fut violent, le souffle violemment coupé, il me fallut quelques secondes pour me reprendre et je pus distinguer le corps de ma monture pendre, accroché entre les branches. Je ne devais pas rester ici, ils risquaient de venir voir le résultat. Je me relevai aussi vite que je le pouvais, mon dos me faisait horriblement mal et craqua lorsque je fus debout. Je me mis à courir mais je savais au fond que c'était inutile car j'étais à découvert et le prochain arbre était trop loin pour que je ne puisse l'atteindre et y grimper à temps. Je me plaquai à terre à une cinquantaine de pas de mon point de chute, avec l'infime espoir que les herbes seraient assez hautes pour me dérober à leur regard. J'entendis des bruit de pas et de sabot se rapprocher rapidement, ils s'arrêtèrent à ce que je jugeais suffisamment loin, j'entendis qu'ils parlaient entre eux mais ne pu connaître la teneur de leur discussion. Les seuls mots que je pus entendre clairement furent :

« Fouillez la zone! »

J'étais fichue, ils allaient me retrouver d'ici peu de temps, et courir reviendrait à me prendre un projectile dans le dos. Je restais immobile et essayais de calmer ma respiration. Les battements de mon cœur se faisaient assourdissants et je les sentais jusque dans mon crâne encore douloureux de la chute. J'aurai tout donné pour être invisible en cet instant. J'entendis les herbes se coucher autour de moi, il se rapprochait, je fermais les yeux très fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là jeune fille ? »

J'ouvrai les yeux d'un coup, feignant la surprise et tentai de calmer les tremblements de mes mains. Pitié que ma voix ne trahisse pas ma panique.

« Je profite du beau temps, il y a quelques jours il faisait moche, le temps ne cesse de changer alors je profite du soleil. »

C'était vraiment nul comme excuse, j'aurai de la chance s'il gobait ça.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour profiter du soleil petite, il est bien loin de toute habitation. Tu es une fugueuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Difficile de fuguer ses parents lorsque l'on en a plus. Mais c'était encore le meilleur alibi que je pouvais avoir si je ne voulais pas me faire accuser de faire de la magie noire.

«Pitié ! Ne le dites pas à mes parents, je voulais découvrir le monde mais ils ne me laissaient pas sortir très loin de la maison.

-Je ne peux couvrir ta désobéissance jeune fille. Il va falloir que je te ramène à eux. Où vivent-ils ?

-Toal, monsieur. »

Si j'étais grillée alors autant qu'ils m'amènent là où je voulais me rendre.

« Très bien, alors- »

Je me levais et vis son regard paniqué se poser sur mes chaînes. Il me prit le bras et cria :

« C'est une otage ! Ramenez-vous vite !

-De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils t'aideront au château. Tu n'es pas la seule.

-Je ne veux pas aller là-bas! »

Surtout pas la Citadelle, elle se situait à l'opposé de ma destination ! Les soldats s'approchèrent de moi et me firent monter sur la selle. Je n'osais pas me débattre, cela me donnerait encore plus de soucis qu'autre chose. Pourquoi mes chaînes leurs donnaient tant d'inquiétude? Ceux qui m'avaient vu auparavant avec n'avaient pas été aussi paniqués. Est-ce qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de les défaire ? Tant d'autres personnes avaient-elles été elles aussi victime du sorcier Twili ? J'étais installée sur la monture d'un soldat et celui-ci était descendu pour en tenir les rênes, j'étais encerclée par les membres de l'Armée. Si mes estimations étaient bonnes nous ne serions pas arrivés avant la nuit. Les habitants de Toal et Link devaient se mordre les doigts, il ne manquerait plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un me reconnaîtrait et contacterait Link. Le soleil se couchait tandis que nous arrivions devant la Citadelle, elle se découpait dans la lumière du crépuscule. Une fois de plus, je devrais attendre.

* * *

Contrairement aux chapitres précédents je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ce qu'il se passerait donc là je suis un peu lâchée dans la nature même si j'ai des objectifs (tel personnage doit aller à tel endroit pour faire tel chose) et je connais ma fin depuis le début bien sûr. Bref, tout cela pour dire que c'est pour cela que je ne peux plus certifier un rythme régulier de parution même s'il devrait être inférieur à 2 mois.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre.


	25. Chapitre 26: recherche et pistes

Après une très longue absence voici la suite! J'étais en sérieux manque d'idée mais quelques heures sur Skyrim m'ont inspirées. Je m'excuse de ce retard mais j'ai encore commencer à m'investir sur d'autres fandom alors bien sûr cela divise le temps que je consacre à Zelda, mais tant que je ne le dirai pas explicitement il n'y aura pas de raisons de penser que j'abandonne cette fanfic!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Le village se réunit…_

Tout le village était présent à l'exception des enfants, couchés par leurs parents. Nous nous étions réunis dans la maison de Bohdan, debout autour de la table sur laquelle plusieurs tasses de thé chaudes reposaient afin de compenser le froid s'infiltrant par les verres des fenêtres et sous la porte. Iria se tenait à côté de moi, les yeux encore rouges et humides, elle avait posé sa main sur mon bras, j'ignorais si c'était moi ou elle-même qu'elle voulait le plus réconforter. Les autres me jetaient des regards désolés. Même Kikolou, le gardien de la forêt de Firone était là avec ses cheveux bouclés et si épais qu'un nid d'oiseaux y reposait. Bohdan posa ses mains sur la table, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Nous avons fouillé Firone et Latouane de fond en comble, sans résultat. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est espérer que quelqu'un ait sauvé Aria sur la route du monstre. Je suis désolé Link, nous avions une mission simple et nous avons failli alors que tu as déjà enduré bien pire pour nous. »

Quelques regards furtifs se posèrent sur moi, je sentis la main d'Iria serrer plus fort mon bras. J'aurais aimé les réconforter mais rien n'y faisait, pas un mot me venait en tête. Je restais silencieux quelques minutes, les yeux sur la table. Beaucoup de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il n'y avait pas que l'amitié que je portais à Aria en jeu, mais aussi une mine d'information que je soupçonnais, une alliée de poids si j'écoutais l'esprit Latouane. Mais surtout une petite fille que j'avais arrachée à l'esclavage, qui m'avait donné le désir de vaincre alors que toute chance me tournait le dos. Quelqu'un avec qui j'avais pu partager mes aventures et une partie de mes douleurs. Elle était un peu comme une nouvelle Midona, victime d'une malédiction, espiègle, porteuse d'un lourd passé mais aussi capable de bons sentiments. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de prendre la parole devant des Zoras fous de désespoir et avais pris la défense de Colin lorsque Vaarc s'en prenait à lui. Peut-être avait t-elle même réussi à s'échapper des griffes de son ravisseur et était quelque part en sécurité. Cet infime espoir me rappelaià la réalité, l'ambiance était tendue depuis que j'avais quitté la salle pour mes pensées. Je regardai tout le monde, Iria avait un regard suppliant et Bohdan avait baissé les yeux. Ils devaient croire que je leur en voulait au point de ne pas répondre.

« Vous avez fait de votre mieux et son enlèvement n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'alliez pas non plus l'enfermer. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que des monstres reviendraient en Hyrule après la mort de Ganondorf et plus récemment l'attaque mené par l'armée d'Hyrule de débarrasser le royaume des Bulblins.

-Comment ça, vous vous êtes vraiment débarrasser d'eux ? »Demanda Moï.

-Selon leur dire, oui. » Je ne voulais pas révéler le fait que j'y avais participé ou j'aurais forcé de tout raconter. » Revenons à Aria. Nous devrions étendre nos recherches en dehors de notre zone de confort, il y a peut-être qui l'ont vu ou même sauvé. Il n'est pas question de rester sur une défaite, surtout lorsqu'il y a une vie en jeu. »

Je vis quelques sourires se creuser sur les visages inquiets, dont celui éclatant et motivé de Bohdan qui posa les deux poings sur les hanches avant de déclarer :

« Tu as bien raison mon garçon ! Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras ! Mais après tout ce n'est pas comme si on avait prévu de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les habitants eurent un sourire entendu. Le chef sourit de plus belle et continua.

« Tout d'abord, il faut des volontaires afin de veiller sur les enfants.

-Nous resterons ici ! » s'exclama Négocia en soulevant le bras d'Ute « On sait s'occuper de ces petits gredins.

-Bien, une personne de plus ne serait pas de refus.

-Je veux bien me proposer. » dit Fadh, ce qui me surpris un peu venant de lui, mais il devait plus s'inquiéter de ses chèvres que d'autre chose.

Iria n'avait pas parlé, elle avait lâchée mon bras et semblait déterminée, ce qui sembla surprendre son père.

« Iria ? Es tu sûre de vouloir venir ? C'est un long et fatiguant voyage qui nous attend.

-J'ai déjà passé beaucoup de temps éloigné du village papa, et les déesses ont veillées sur moi puisque j'ai pu revenir à vous tous vivante.

-C'est vrai, mais au vu de tous les malheurs qui t'étaient arrivés…

-Link l'a lui-même dit, ces dangers ne sont plus.

-Un nouveau mal est déjà sur nos terres. »Disais-je.

Elle fronça ses sourcils et planta son regard dans le mien.

« Je ne suis pas inoffensive, et puis au vu de tous les terres à ratisser une personne de plus ne serait pas de refus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle marquait un point.

« J'imagine que tu est trop grande pour que je t'empêche de faire ce que veux. »

Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle avait déjà goûté une fois à la vie en dehors de son village et même si cela n'avait pas été la meilleure des expériences, elle en savait déjà plus que la plupart des habitants de Toal sur le reste du Royaume.

« Donc je suppose que tous les autres viennent dans ce cas. »Disais-je.

Kikolou s'avança :

« En tant que gardien de la forêt de Firone, je ne pense pas pouvoir la quitter, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait s'y passer en mon absence.

-Bien sûr, je comprend. »Répondit Bohdan. Il s'adressa au reste : « Je veux que d'ici une heure tous ceux qui doivent partir se retrouvent au petit pont pour le départ. Sur ces mots,cette réunion est terminée. »

Tout le monde quitta la maison si bien que je me retrouvai seul avec Iria et Bohdan. Je n'avais pas besoin de me préparer, j'étais déjà passé par chez moi. Je conseillais donc mon amie sur quel matériel avait déjà rempli un sac entier de provisions. Bohdan était monté à l'étage chercher je-ne-sais-quoi.

« Je ne pense pas que nous aurons besoin d'autant de nourriture, il y a des magasins à Cocorico et à la Citadelle. Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de tes vêtements. »

J'étais parfaitement conscient que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort quand elle s'arrêta, se retourna lentement, les muscles du visages contractés afin de faire comprendre qu'elle ne rigolait pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

-Qu'il fait très froid dehors mais que le temps n'est pas le même partout, tu devrais te préparer à toute les température, tout simplement.

-Tout simplement ?

-Tout simplement.

-Très bien. »

Je savais ce qu'elle pensait, je la connaissais assez bien pour cela. Elle quitta la pièce et revint avec un pantalon et un manteau qu'elle rentra dans le sac.

« Tu pensais que je te dirais de porter une robe, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Mais tu l'as pensé très fort. »

Elle se retourna, le regard craintif cette fois.

« J'ai entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur la Citadelle, que là-bas les femmes ne sont pas traitées comme des égales.

-Iria, c'était le cas, il y a quelques siècles.

-Merci Link, tu me rassures.

-Est-ce de l'ironie ?

-Non, pas à ce sujet là. C'est juste que mon père…

-Il t'aime beaucoup alors il veut te protéger, et cela passe souvent par faire un peu trop peur aux enfants.»

Elle sembla se détendre et se remit à sa tâche.

Bohdan revint avec un sac très léger comparé à celui desa fille et lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de toute cette nourriture.

« Je le lui ai déjà dit, il suffit d'une bonne bourse de rubis, nous nous arrêterons sûrement dans les villes et villages. » Expliquai-je.

Les affaires prêtes, nous sortions pour nous rendre au point de rendez-vous. Nous étions les seuls pour le moment, à grelotter, ils m'avaient passé une épaisse écharpe en laine que j'avais remontée jusqu'aux oreilles. J'en profitais pour avoir un brin de causette avec mon amie.

« Avant l'enlèvement, comment ça se passait avec Aria ?

-Au début elle dormait très mal, elle a fait plusieurs cauchemars, mais n'a pas vraiment voulu en parler. En dehors de ça, je lui ai offert de nouveaux vêtements, elle nageait dans son ancienne tenue. Négocia afait du bon boulot. Après ça elle est allée jouer avec les enfants. C'est à peu près à ce train là que le reste de son séjour s'est déroulé. Elle continuait à faire des mauvais rêves mais de moins en moins et passait la plupart du temps à jouer avec les enfants et à nous filer des coups de mains. Les gens du villages l'appréciaient. Puis aujourd'hui… Il faut la retrouver, Link.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai bien réussi à te retrouver toi et les enfants lorsque vous vous étiez fait kidnappé, non ? Alors avec votre aide ce ne sera pas plus difficile.

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment en les mots que tu prononces ?

-Il ne faut pas être pessimiste. Ce serait baisser les bras avant même d'essayer. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, elle devait s'être résignée ne pas prolonger sur le sujet. Un silence s'installa, laissant toute l'occasion à mes sens de se concentrer sur la tension ambiante et le vent qui me giflait la figure, ils devaient être autant que moi sur les nerfs. Les villageois qui partaient avec nous arrivaient au compte-gouttes, certains avaient emmené avec eux trop d'affaires, d'autres pas assez. Bohdan dû même demander à certains de les vider pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien pris de superflu. On me demanda comment nous allions nous organiser, j'étais le seul à posséder un cheval. Il fut décidé qu'étant le plus rapide je partirai le premier vers la Citadelle, étant donné que j'y avais quelques bon contacts. Eux iraient chercher en priorité des informations dans les lieux habités.

C'était la première fois que quelque chose d'une telle envergure s'organisait ici. Peut-être était-ce déjà arrivé avant que je ne sois né, mais lorsque Iria et les enfants s'étaient fait enlevés les plaines étaient trop dangereuses et mon propre départ leur semblait être du suicide. Je faisais de rapides accolades afin de souhaiter bonne chance à chacun. Bohdan me donnait un grand coup dans le dos pour m'encourager, avais-je déjà précisé qu'il a la force d'un Goron ? Je m'éclipsai avant que les au revoir s'éternisent.

Epona piétinait sur place, elle devait avoir très envie de galoper, elle avait rapidement récupérée du chemin fait. Je montais en selle et la faisait partir au grand galop malgré l'étroitesse du chemin. Je n'avais pas à m'en inquiéter, je montais un animal intelligent, pas une mécanique dépendante. Je me contentais de rester accroché. Je n'eus même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur au dessus du pont suspendu, ma jument était lancée à pleine vitesse. A ce rythme nous gagnerions beaucoup d'avance sur le reste du village. Ceci-dit, je devrais peut-être m'arrêter un peu en chemin, même si les soins des mages m'avaient revigorés, ils commençaient à s'estomper.

* * *

La fatigue ne se fit urgente que lorsque j'atteignais l'entrée Sud de la Citadelle,je préférais attendre d'être entré puis chercher une chambre, de toute façon si Aria se trouvait ici elle ne devrait pas être trop en danger. Je laissai Epona à l'entrée et fourrai l'écharpe que l'on m'avait prêtée dans la sacoche accrochée à sa selle, la température était acceptable ici, je ne pouvais pas l'emmener plus loin, et passais par la grande porte à demi-ouverte. J'avais oublié à quel point les rues pouvaient être agitées! C'était un jour de marché on avait du mal à s'entendre au milieu de ce brouhaha. Je savais exactement où me rendre pour obtenir des informations, et boire un coup par la même occasion, mais j'étais partagé entre l'urgence de la recherche et ma fatigue. Je pesai rapidement le pour et le contre, si je me reposai maintenant je serais ensuite parfaitement concentré pour la suite mais perdrais un temps précieux. Si au contraire je continuais mes recherches et récoltais rapidement les informations malgré le fait que j'étais épuisé, je pourrais ensuite dormir avec le sentiment du devoir accomplit. J'empruntais la rue Est, la tente du jeu du grappin n'était plus là, le propriétaire ne devait plus considérer son commerce rentable depuis que j'avais réalisé l'impossible. Les jeunes filles qui depuis cette victoire me suivaient dès que je passais dans cette rue jouaient à l'ancien emplacement de l'attraction. Elles ne réagirent pas à mon passage, tant mieux. Je me frayais un passage entre les étals et les clients jusqu'à la petite ruelle sombre. Je vérifiai la pancarte à l'entrée du petit tunnel menant au bar indiquant les horaires, il était ouvert. J'ouvrais délicatement la porte, souhaitant ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Ce fut un échec.

«Mais regardez qui vient là ? Link! »

J'abordai un sourire gêné et m'approchai d'elle. Je devais bien avouer que cet accueil me réchauffait le cœur, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je la saluai en retour.

« Bonjour Telma. »

Elle n'avait pas changée, le même air réconfortant, une veste ouverte en haut, un décolleté révélateur de ses formes généreuses, des cheveux tressés relevés en une queue de cheval, une jupe avec un tablier qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prendra ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton argent, c'est la maison qui offre ! Cela fait des mois que nous ne t'avons pasvu. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire tout ce temps ?

-Je prendrai de l'hydromel, s'il-te-plaît.

-Hé bien, le jeune homme s'est mit à l'alcool !

-Je suis un adulte je te rappelle !

-C'est vrai, le courageux adulte qui a sauvé sa bien aimée des griffes des monstres, comment va Iria d'ailleurs ?

-Très bien, elle est retournée au village saine et sauve et a retrouvé la mémoire.

-Alors je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour elle. »

Elle posa une chope remplie à ras bords d'hydromel, j'hésitais à aborder directement le sujet d'Aria, elle devait être un minimum au courant de la situation grâce aux anciens membres de la Résistance, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop en révéler. Je portai le récipient à mes lèvres, le goût était amer et sucré.

« Alors ? Comment est-il ?

\- Un peu amer, mais il reste bon. Sais-tu où sont les anciens membres de la Résistance ?

-Tu en as une juste devant toi !

-Oui merci Telma, je parle des autres.

-Je te taquine. Lafrel est entré de nouveau au service de son Altesse, tu sais sûrement où se trouve Moï à présent, Ash est partie dans les Massifs des Pics Blancs, à la recherche d'un trésor. Quand à Jehd,il est quelque part dans la Citadelle en train d'écumer les bouquins. Il passe ici tous les soirs, tu devrais revenir si tu veux le voir, à moins que tu ne comptes rester ici toute la journée, moi j'aime bien la compagnie. » Elle eu un rire léger.

« Non, j'apprécie être ici mais j'ai du pain sur la planche. »Lui répondai-je avec un sourire désolé.

« Je vois donc que ce ne sont pas tes vieux amis qui t'amènent ici, que nous vaut-donc ta visite à la Citadelle dans ce cas ?

-Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille disparue.

-Une proche ?

-Oui, c'est une longue histoire.

-Tes affaires sont-elles si urgentes ?

J'expirai un grand coup, elle voulait savoir et il était trop tard pour éviter le sujet. Je lui racontais tout depuis mon départ pour la Citadelle, en omettant tout ce qui concernait les Ombres, tout en sirotant ma chope d'hydromel. Mon histoire se termina en même temps que celle-ci.

« Je vois, tu es donc à la recherche d'une jeunefille avec des chaînes... » Elle fronça les sourcils dans une expression concentrée tout en remplissant ma chope, ce que je n'avais pourtant pas demandé. « Ces derniers temps on voit souvent les soldats ramener des gens avec ces drôles de bijoux d'un peu partout d'Hyrule. Elle s'est peut-être fait emmenée elle aussi, tu devrais aller voir du côté du château. Encore faut-il avoir des bons contacts si tu veux avoir la moindre chance… »

C'est à ce même moment que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, se faisant retourner toute la clientèle, moi y compris.

« Telma ! Devine ce que j'ai découvert! »

C'était un Jehd tout pimpant qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les deux bras écartés et un sourire aussi large que son visage. Il portait des lunettes rondes, une veste noire ouverte avec un col relevé blanc avec en dessous un gilet rose pale, lui-même par-dessus une chemise blanche agrémentée d'un nœud bleu marine. Un pantacourt vert avec des chaussettes montantes à carreaux et des chaussures faites pour les marches longues. Il n'avait pas changé. Il perdit d'un coup son extravagance, peut-être venait-il de réaliser qu'il était en ce moment même le centre de l'attention, et s'avança timidement jusqu'au comptoir, un livre à la main. Il se détendit un peu et son air surpris m'indiqua qu'il ne venait que maintenant de réaliser ma présence. Il s'exclama, un peu moins fort cette fois et sans les grands gestes :

« Link ! Que fais-tu là ? Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne t'avions vu, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta venue ?

-Je suis content de te voir aussi, je suis venu ici à la recherche d'une personne disparue portant des chaînes.

-Tu veux parler de ces personnes avec ces étranges pièces d'armures couvertes de signes anciens ?

-Je pense qu'il s'agit du même phénomène, en effet. Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups en venant ici. Pour vous demandez des informations et vous rendre visite.

-Quel gentil garçon. »Ajouta Telma avec un air amusé.

«Telma m'a justement dit qu'elle aurait peut-être pu être arrêtée par les soldats.

-Ce n'est pas impossible. Mais je doute qu'ils te laissent entrer, il vaut mieux avoir des contacts. »

Je doutais que sans l'aide de la princesse je puisse obtenir quoi que ce soit ici. Je remarquai alors que Jedh m'adressait un sourire fier.

« Et rassure toi car tu as devant toi l'homme qu'il te faut !

-Comment ça ? Toi ?

-Dans le mille ! Laissez-moi d'abord vous raconter l'histoire de ce livre. Avant cela, Telma, un verre de jus de pomme pour me requinquer s'il-te-plaît.

-Bien sûr chef. »Répondit-elle en rigolant.

Elle lui rempli un verre qu'il vida d'une traite.

« Bien, je peux parler à présent. Ce matin j'ai pris la décision de ratisser toutes les libraires de la Citadelle afin de tenter de trouver un mystère ancien à élucider. Ce n'est pas là que j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. Mais au marché, un homme vendait des vieux objets en tout genre, j'ai alors-

-Abrège s'il-te-plaît, je crois que Link est pressé.

-Oui, bien sûr, je te raconterai l'histoire dans son intégralité plus tard Telma. Donc, j'ai acheté un vieux livre avec le signe de la famille royale dessus, celui que je tiens à la main en est une copie. Prends-le, tu peux jeter un coup d'œil. »

Je le prenais dans mes mains, il pesait son poids, et par-dessus tout, il puait la poussière. Le signe de la famille royale autrefois doré avait beaucoup perdu de son éclat, je n'osais pas l'ouvrir au risque que toutes les feuilles n'en tombent.

« Je me suis rapidement fait arrêter par des gardes et enfermer pour, je cite : « avoir dérobé une propriété de la famille royale ». J'aurais dû douter de ce vieux marchand, un homme malhonnête pour sûr. J'ai donc croupi quelques heures dans un cachot avant qu'un vieil homme ne vienne me libérer, il transpirait la sagesse. Il m'a amené dans le château tout en m'expliquant qu'il était le bibliothécaire royal et qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main pour ses recherches. Il savait que j'étais innocent et m'a proposé de collaborer, j'avais les jambes jeunes et vives qui lui manquaient. Il m'a donné une copie du livre bien plus mal entretenue, celle que tu as entre les mains, afin que je parcoure Hyrule à la recherche de clés me permettant de saisir pleinement le savoir qu'il contient.

-D'accord, mais en quoi est-ce que cela m'aiderait ?

-Hé bien tout simplement que je peux faire jouer cette relation en ta faveur. Je suis sûr qu'il sera attentif à ta demande si tu l'a formule habilement.

-Tu en est sûr ?

-Pas à 100 %, mais je pense que c'est une piste intéressante, et puis tu ne risques rien.

-Tu as raison, je te suis. »

Je vidai le fond de ma chope d'une traite.

« A peine arrivés vous repartez les garçons ?

-Je suis désolé Telma. »Disais-je. « Mais je dois faire vite.

-Moi aussi. » Ajouta Jehd. « Mais une fois l'affaire réglée je reviens vite te raconter tout en détail.

-Je ne vais pas vous retenir dans ce cas. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Avant que nous ne franchissions la porte elle me lançait :

« Hé dis-moi Link, une dernière chose. Est-ce que tu as vu Reynald ?

-Oui, il va bien. » Lui répondai-je avec un sourire, l'affection qu'elle lui portait n'était un secret pour personne. Elle ne nous retint pas plus.

Je suivais Fehd dans les rues jusqu'au château, le crépuscule colorait la Citadelle de ses couleurs chaudes et l'air était plus frais, il ferait bientôt noir. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais passé autant de temps au bar. Les deux chopes d'hydromel m'avaient réchauffé les joues et me faisait un peu tourner la tête, mais rien de très handicapant. Je le laissais s'avancer en premier vers les portes, nous nous faisions arrêter par les gardes mais en quelques mots mon guide les convainquait et l'accès nous fut accordé. Les deux grands battants fut entrouverts et nous nous y engouffrions.

« C'étaient précisément ces gardes qui m'avaient jetés dans un cachot. » Me confia-il.

Nous passâmes sans problème par la seconde porte et arrivâmes dans les jardins du château. Cela me fit une impression étrange, la dernière fois que j'étais venu les jardins étaient investis par les Bulblins et je sentais du haut du château le regard de Ganondorf se porter sur moi. A présent tout était parfaitement calme, et les ténèbres ne recelaient plus aucune mauvaise surprise, du moins normalement. Ils avaient aménagé les lieux avec parterres de fleurs, chemins en pierre et buissons, ce qui les rendaient beaucoup plus accueillants. Jehd nous fit contourner la porte principale, me disant qu'il connaissait un accès plus rapide vers la bibliothèque. Il me fit emprunter une petite porte gardée par un soldat qui débouchait sur un escalier en colimaçon faiblement éclairé.

« Ces escaliers débouchent directement à notre destination. »M'expliqua t-il.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à la première porte, les escaliers montaient encore plus haut, je me poussai pour lui en laisser l'accès. La bibliothèque royale était impressionnante, des bibliothèques du sol au plafond avec des échelles pour chercher les ouvrages, et Hylia sait ce que ces plafond étaient hauts! De grand vitraux projetaient leurs lumières joyeuses sur les bureaux situés au milieu de la salle, où justement un vieil homme étudiait religieusement une pile de livres. Je comprenais que Fehd soit si heureux de pouvoir venir et aller librement dans ce lieu, je le voyais d'ailleurs en ce moment même au sourire qui fendait son visage et à ses yeux qui me semblaient tout d'un coup plus brillants.

« Bonjour maître Pharès! »

Le vieil homme ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence.

« Il ne t'a pas entendu je crois.

-Détrompe-toi, il nous a déjà entendu arriver, je suis juste poli, contrairement à toi. Et je crois bien qu'il nous ignore volontairement. »

Je me rendais compte de mon erreur, il n'allait bien sûr pas stopper ses travaux pour accorder son attention à un malpoli.

« Bonjour, maître- euh…

-Pharès »Me murmura mon ami.

« Pharès ! Bonjour maître Pharès ! »

Le sage continua à écrire, ma maladresse l'avait-elle contrariée ? Non, il pose sa plume, peut-être était-il en train de terminer sa phrase. Il lève la tête vers nous avec un sourire calme.

« Fehd, mon associé! Je suis heureux de ton retour, signifie t-il que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Pas encore, mais je vous assure d'y travailler dès que possible.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Dès que mon ami ici présent ait exposé son problème. Il est un des anciens membres de la Résistance. Je vous présente Link.

-Enchanté, maître Pharès. »J'espérais rattraper ma confusion.

« Enchanté jeune homme. Fedh m'a vanté en long en large et en travers les exploits de la Résistance. Mais je devine à votre regard pressé que vous n'êtes pas venu raconter vos aventures.

-En effet. Je suis à la recherche d'une jeune fille portant des chaînes. On m'a informé que plusieurs personnes de profils semblables avaient été ramenées au château. J'aimerais donc vous demander votre aide, en tant que membre de la cour royale, pour tenter de la retrouver entre ces murs, si elle y est.

-Je vois, et pourrais-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes à la recherche de cette jeune personne ?

-Nous avons déjà fait un bout de chemin ensemble et les divinités m'ont confiées son importance. J'ose même la considérer comme une amie à présent.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Link. » Ajouta Fehd.

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux, essayait-il de me sonder ou de lire une vérité cachée dans mon regard ?

« Très bien, je consens à essayer de vous aider, mais cela est parce que vous avez aidé Hyrule dans l'ombre et humblement, héro Loup. »

Comment venait-il de m'appeler ? Très peu de personnes connaissaient ce surnom… L'avait-il entendu de la bouche de la princesse ? Il continua :

« Néanmoins, vous vous doutez sûrement que cela ne sera pas gratuit.

-Je devais m'y attendre... » En espérant qu'il me demande quelque chose de pas trop difficile.

« Épargnez-moi cet air dépité, voyez-vous le livre que votre ami tient dans sa main ?

-Il m'a déjà raconté toute l'histoire qui le concerne.

-Très bien dans ce cas, nous ne perdrons pas plus de temps. Ce qu'il ma ramené n'est qu'une infime partie de tout ce qu'a perdue la bibliothèque royale au fils des années. Que ce soit à cause de personnes malhonnêtes ou d'assistants peu scrupuleux. Me fournir un de ces ouvrages dans les mois à venir me sera suffisant.

-Merci infiniment d'accepter de m'aider. » Sur l'instant, le soulagement était si fort que je n'exagérai pas mes mots.

« Néanmoins, que vous retrouviez votre amie ou non, le prix sera le même. Je n'use pas de mon influence pour rien.

-Bien sûr. »

Retrouver des vieux livres ne me faisait pas peur, je considérai avoir déjà fait bien pire. J'avais déjà quelques idées d'où chercher ce genre d'objet.

« Très bien, dans ce cas réglons cela dès maintenant afin que je puisse retourner à mon travail. »

Il reposa sa plume et se leva lentement pour se diriger vers la grande porte menant au reste du château. Nous le suivîmes sans un bruit, n'osant pas briser la quiétude de sa marche. Il ne me restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cette manœuvre ne soit pas inutile.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de caler Telma mais je n'avais pas vraiment de prétexte d'amener Link au cœur d'Hyrule. J'avoue que Skyrim m'a grandement inspirée pour le passage dans la bibliothèque (Académie de Fortdhiver), je me demande même d'ailleurs si je ne ferai pas une grosse fanfic sur ce jeu. Bref, je divague. J'espère que pas trop de fautes m'ont échappées et que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne le plus vite possible!


	26. 27: La vérité n'est pas toujours de mise

Voici le chapitre 27, avec cette fois pas trop d'écart de temps avec le précédent. J'ai voulu montrer dans celui-ci un côté un peu moins sympathique de la personnalité d'Aria, et me suis régalée en terme d'écriture d'action. Je n'en dit pas plus.

Aussi, un grand merci à Zergath pour ses reviews, même courtes ça fait toujours plaisir (et j'ai tenu compte de l'une de tes remarques pour les prochains chapitre au final ;).

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ _Aria arrive à la Citadelle …__

Alors que j'étais en train de piquer du nez, alors que je commençais-Enfin!- à trouver un remède à mon ennui, passer des heures sur un cheval sans en avoir les rênes n'est pas distrayant, on m'interpella pour m'indiquer que nous arrivions à la Citadelle d'Hyrule. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de la voir de mes propres yeux, enfin de si près, on voyait sans difficulté ses murailles et ses tours depuis les plaines. Ils me firent signe de descendre et le groupe se sépara en deux, une partie avec moi, une autre ramenant les montures je-ne-sais-où. Je n'avais plus envie de m'enfuir à présent, j'étais si loin de mon objectif, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Ils restaient groupés autour de moi, sûrement avaient-ils peur que j'essaye de me carapater à un moment où à un autre. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions sur le pont, mon rythme cardiaque accélérait. Je dois avouer que j'avais hâte de découvrir toute la vie qui grouillait entre ces murs et allait sûrement changer radicalement de la grande rue déserte de Cocorico. J'accélérais inconsciemment et finit même par rentrer dans le soldat devant moi. Il me dit en rigolant de me calmer, que de toutes façons nous allions entrer dans la Citadelle.

« Il faudrait quand même la ramener à ses parents une fois qu'elle sera libre. »Ajouta l'un d'entre eux.

Je faisais mine de ne rien entendre, mais parler des défunts était me planter une petite épine dans le cœur. Néanmoins, je n'allais pas leur en vouloir alors qu'ils ne savaient pas.

Je regardais autour de moi et me demandais quel était l'intérêt de construire de telles douves s'il n'y avait aucun pont-levis. Sûrement étaient-elles autrefois utiles, mais qu'à présent ils estimaient le royaume suffisamment sécurisé pour s'en passer. Ils avaient tort, ils auraient dû tirer des leçons de leur défaite, ils auraient pu opposer bien plus de résistance avec un pont-levis levé, surtout étant donné la largeur et supposée profondeur des douves.

Mon attention se reportai sur l'intérieur des murailles alors que nous franchissions enfin la grande porte Sud. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens afin d'analyser ce nouvel environnement mais les corps de gardes autour de moi me bouchaient la vue. Un brouhaha général m'empêchait de trop me concentrer, je me fiais donc surtout à ce que je pouvais voir. Devant moi les gardes écartaient les curieux qui se pressaient autour de notre petit groupe.

« Pourquoi y a t-il fallut que nous rentrions un jour de marché! » Se plaignit l'un des soldats. Cela expliquait le bruit constant et notre difficulté à avancer. Je levais la tête pour admirer les bâtiments qui s'élançaient. Tout sur cette place semblait taillé dans une noble pierre blanche. Nous passâmes à côté d'une fontaine au milieu de laquelle siégeait le signe de la famille royale, quelques artistes assis croquant sur son rebord, toute leur attention tournée vers là où les soldats m'emmenaient. Au milieu de deux préaux de pierre qui arboraient fièrement les drapeaux royaux et dans lesquels se trouvaient quelques stands d'artisans, se trouvait de grands escaliers menant à la porte qui elle-même menait au château d'Hyrule. Au fur et à mesure que je m'en rapprochais, ce dernier me semblait de plus en plus gigantesque. C'était donc là-bas que l'on me menait.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, tu vas avoir l'honneur de voir de plus près cette œuvre d'art qu'est notre château, petite veinarde ! » Me lança un soldat avec un sourire.

Je devais avouer être plus enthousiasme que lorsqu'ils m'avaient attrapée, je n'étais pas paniquée, il ne me semblait pas que l'on puisse me vouloir du mal. Peut-être avais-je tort, mais pour une fois je n'avais nullement envie d'envisager les choses de cette manière.

Ils me menèrent jusqu'à une seconde porte qui enfin me donna une vue mesurant toute la grandeur de la construction et me laissèrent un peu plus d'espace afin que je puisse observer les alentours, ils semblaient aussi fiers de ce château que s'ils l'avaient bâti de leurs propres mains. Il montait si haut que de son pied j'avais du mal à en voir le sommet. Lui aussi tout en pierres blanches, mais à la différence de la plupart des autres bâtiments aux tuiles bleues. Des passerelles de pierre partaient du château pour rejoindre des tours disposées autour et des murailles semblaient diviser les jardins en plusieurs parties. Il devait là s'agir plus de défense que d'esthétisme. Devant moi une haute sculpture mettant en valeur un morceau de Triforce, sûrement celui de la sagesse étant donné qu'il était souvent accordé aux princesses. La partie du jardin que je voyais était magnifique et il semblait que les jardiniers n'étaient pas résolus à laisser une seule branche dépasser. Devant moi la partie principale s'amincissait en montant jusqu'à former la plus haute tour du Royaume.

« C'est à couper le souffle. » Murmurai-je plus pour moi-même.

« N'est-ce pas ? Je pense que nous pouvons rentrer à présent , pas par la grande porte, c'est pour les grandes occasions.

-Avant cela, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

-Notre altesse a ordonné à toutes les personnes dans votre cas d'être ramenées au château afin d'être libérées et soignées. Et aussi de passer un petit interrogatoire.

-A cause des traîtres…

-Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais il me semble que vous en sachiez déjà beaucoup, et c'est suspect. Votre petite visite touristique s'arrête ici, nous allons par mesure de sécurité vous bander les yeux afin de vous mener à l'intérieur du château. En espérant que vous auriez apprécié l'architecture de cette ville. »

Je n'opposais aucune résistance alors qu'ils m'attachaient solidement un bout de tissus autour du crâne, je ne questionnais pas alors qu'ils me faisaient tourner sur moi-même pour me faire perdre mes repères, enfin, je me laissais guider sans me plaindre. S'ils tentaient de s'en prendre à moi, gare à ne pas accorder trop d'importance aux apparences, je saurai m'en sortir. Ils n'avaient pas d'ailes, pas de pouvoirs magiques, ne crachaient pas de feu ou je-ne-sais-quoi, rien que des armes létales, qui ne feraient pas le poids face à mes pouvoirs. Je n'avais pas toujours besoin de mes yeux pour voir, je pouvais en me concentrant percevoir les masses se déplacer autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais m'en servir qu'à intervalles , et puis je ne me sentais pas vraiment en danger.

Je sentis que l'on posait une main sur mon dos, cette dernière était destinée à m'indiquer le chemin par une simple pression. Marcher dans ces conditions était complexe. J'aurai dû utiliser mes pouvoirs pour me faire une idée du chemin emprunté mais je ne voulais épuiser mes ressources inutilement, pas avec le risque constant que Le Masque vienne puiser dans mes réserves. Je me fiais donc comme tout le monde à mes autres sens, principalement l'ouïe. Renifler partout ou bien essayer de lécher n'allait pas m'indiquer beaucoup de mon environnement. Justement, j'entendais que l'on ouvrait une petite porte, l'air se fit tout d'un coup plus frais et humide.

« Attention aux marches! »

En effet, et je faillis dégringoler. Nous descendîmes, action rendue difficile par le fait que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je posais les pieds et je tenais à ne pas la terminer la tête la première. J'étais à présent sûre de l'endroit où l'on me menait. Dans quels genre d'endroit mène t-on les personnes suspectes et qui se trouve en sous-sol ? Des cachots, ou bien un lieu s'en rapprochant.

L'air était plus frais au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfoncions sous terre et rapidement mes vêtements ne furent plus suffisants pour m'empêcher de grelotter. Enfin, je sentis que nous en avions finit avec les escaliers, j'espérais ne pas descendre plus bas. La main appuyée sur mon dos se retira et l'on m'enleva mon bandeau. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de secondes pour que mes yeux se fassent au lieu peu éclairé. En y réfléchissant, durant tout ce temps mes bras avaient été libres de mouvements, cela me semblait étrange. Estimaient-ils donc que j'étais une personne inoffensive ? Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas pratique pour descendre tout ces escaliers. La plupart des soldats qui m'accompagnaient devant le château n'étaient plus là. Je me trouvais dans une pièce partagée entre un couloir et des cachots, j'avais eu juste, mais je ne pouvais voir s'il y avait qui que ce soit dans ces derniers, il faisait trop sombre. Un soldat nous quitta pour disparaître derrière un angle du couloir, un autre me proposait de m'asseoir au banc situé à ma droite. J'acceptais, ravie de pouvoir enfin reposer un peu mes muscles. J'en profitais pour poser quelques questions.

« Peut-on enfin m'expliquer précisément ce qu'il va m'arriver ? »

Un soldat se laissa tomber à côté de moi sur le banc, ce qui me fit sursauter.

« Hé bien petite, notre souveraine la princesse Zelda nous a permis de trouver un moyen de délivrer les gens comme toi de ce carcan, et c'est la magie de la lumière. On va donc t'en débarrasser car nous savons que c'est un moyen de pression de notre ennemi. Ensuite, tu auras le droit à un petit interrogatoire, pas la peine de paniquer, on te brusquera pas si t'es honnête. Si t'as rien à te reprocher, tu sera libérée d'ici ce soir. »

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? J'avais des choses à me reprocher, et un peu trop de liens avec Le Masque malgré moi. Le corps d'Aria n'avait rien à craindre de la magie de lumière, mais moi, si. Une peur lente partait de mon ventre pour engourdir tout mes membres, une sueur que je sentais glacée et pourtant inexistante descendait le long de mon dos. Je faisais de mon mieux pour cacher ces émotions et évitais tout contact visuel, car il est difficile de faire mentir ses yeux.

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps ici. La tête renversée en arrière, posée sur le mur de pierre, je somnolais. J'avais l'impression d'être une condamnée à mort qui attends sa fin. Mais contrairement à un condamné j'avais encore une chance de m'en sortir.

On m'avait fourni une vieille couverture miteuse à force de me voir grelotter dans laquelle je m'étais enveloppée. Elle ne sentait pas très bon, mais étant donné ma situation j'allais devoir me contenter de ça. En face de moi, des barreaux, encore et encore, dont parfois quelques plaintes et grognements s'échappaient. Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas voir la plupart des personnes situées de l'autre côté, elles étaient soient allongées, elles aussi enveloppées dans leur couverture comme si elles se réfugiaient dans des chrysalides, ou bien cachées dans les recoins sombres. La plupart dormaient, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Un homme sortit de l'ombre pour agripper ses mains aux barreaux, le regard curieux qui fouillait la pièce. Il n'était pas maigre, plutôt mince et légèrement musclé, restait que le froid, l'humidité et l'ennui semblait faire ses ravages. Son teint légèrement bronzé attestait que les prisonniers ne passaient pas tout leur temps sous terre. Sûrement des travaux forcés afin de compenser les frais à la charge de leur geôliers. Je me voyais déjà à l'une de leur place, toute la confiance que j'accordais tantôt aux soldats s'était évaporée.

Je remarquais que le regard du prisonnier s'était arrêté sur moi et qu'à présent un grand sourire montrait sa dentition incomplète.

« Tiens, tiens, une nouvelle. Toi aussi tu as raté le test ?

-Elle ne l'a pas encore passé. »

Je tournai la tête vers l'origine de la voix, je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Le mage vint se placer devant moi, il portait un grand manteau blanc qui dissimulait ses pieds et ses mains, capuche relevé, il ne manquait pas de me rappeler Le Masque, sans le masque. Le vêtement était décoré de motifs dorés et au niveau de son cœur avait été brodé en rouge le signe de la famille royale. Il s'accroupit afin d'avoir son visage au niveau du mien et vint planter ses yeux d'une couleur tout à fait banale dans les miens.

« C'est vous qui allez me « soigner » ? »Demandai-je tout à fait sérieusement.

« Oui, cela ne va pas prendre plus de quelques secondes. »

Il tendait ses deux mains et je sortais mes bras de sous la couverture en relevant mes manches malgré le froid. Je ne pouvais que coopérer dans ma situation. Il me saisit délicatement les poignets alourdi par les chaînes et ferma les yeux, récitant à voix basse des phrases dont je ne pouvais saisir le sens. En même temps que le métal se craquelait la douleur remontait mes bras. Le corps n'était pas affecté par la lumière, mais pas l'âme et la magie qui l'habitait. Je serrais les dents pour tenter de contenir la douleur et ne pas laisser transparaître ma souffrance, si je le faisais je serai suspecte. Je sentis mes deux bras libérés d'un poids tandis que mes deux chaînes tombaient en poussière. Je baissai la tête pour tenter de dissimuler mes larmes, encore pourraient-elles passer pour des larmes de bonheur, et bougeais mes doigts comme pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient encore au bout de mes mains.

Il posa ses mains de nouveau sur mes poignets, je les retirai, l'air interrogateur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste les soigner.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de gaspiller votre énergie et votre temps pour quelques égratignures.

-Comme vous le dites ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, elles ne seront donc pas difficile à traiter. »

Je n'osais pas le contredire de peur de paraître trop louche, mais je craignais que le contact direct ne rendit la douleur trop insoutenable. Ce fut le cas. Une douleur aiguë fusa dans mes bras, atteignant rapidement ma tête.

« Arrête! »

Je n'avais pas pu retenir cette injonction et mon visage se contracta en une expression horrifiée tandis que le mage reculait. Je m'étais trahie. Son visage s'assombrit.

« Je comprends maintenant… Emmenez-là à l'interrogatoire maintenant! »

Je me relevai vivement, à ma gauche les escaliers vers la surface, si je courrais vite et que j'usais de mes pouvoirs… Non, la zone gardée est bien trop grande à parcourir. Tenter de les maîtriser sans faire de bruit ? Il faudrait que je sois sûre que les prisonniers coopèrent avec moi. Pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas après tout ? Ils ne doivent nullement avoir envie de croupir ici. Mais cela reviendrait à mettre des criminels en liberté… Ou bien je les semais en chemin afin qu'ils soient rattrapés par les gardes. Pas sympa, je sais, mais je n'allais pas commencer à leur faire des cadeaux.

Toutes ces pensées avaient défilées dans ma tête en un très court laps de temps, aidé par l'urgence de la situation. Je me baissai pour me faufiler entre les deux gardes qui couraient vers moi et en profitais pour utiliser un sort de paralysie sur le mage, j'épargnai son cœur et les muscles lui permettant de respirer, je ne voulais pas faire de mort. Je me retournai et en fis de même avec les deux autres gardes. Il restait encore quatre gardes dans le couloir. J'inspectai mes mains, l'effort les avait abîmées, je n'allais plus pouvoir me servir de ma magie longtemps au risque de me blesser, ce corps n'était pas fait pour ça. Sans trop réfléchir, je fis sauter divers cadenas. Les prisonniers enhardis par ma petite démonstration foncèrent vers les gardes et les assommèrent. Je tendais l'oreille, des bruit de pas s'approchaient de la salle, il ne fallait plus compter sur la discrétion. Je fis signes aux autres de me suivre. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, ils ne demandèrent pas à libérer le reste des prisonniers, je n'en attendais pas beaucoup plus de leur part. Nous montâmes les escaliers à toute vitesse, j'étais affaiblie par la douleur mais au moins mes mains étaient-elles libres. Je faisais fuser ma magie dans mes jambes afin de me donner plus de force, au moins pour la montée. A vrai dire, nous avions passé le plus facile, il y aurait bien plus de gardes à la surface.

Enfin, je pouvais voir la porte, je laissais passer devant moi un homme large d'épaule qui l'enfonçait d'un coup, j'entendais les cris des gardes surpris. Puis plus rien.

« Ils sont K.O. Montez les gars! »

Je n'attendais que ces mots pour mettre la tête dehors. Déjà les deux portes permettant le passage entre les murailles étaient t-elles déjà ouvertes pour laisser entrer une vague de gardes. Nous n'avions aucune chance, mais moi, peut-être.

« Foncez ! Je vous couvre ! »Lançai-je pour les encourager à foncer la tête la première.

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus . Ils se lancèrent, la rage au visage, donnant de violents coups dans les boucliers et en mettant plusieurs adversaires à terre malgré leur désavantage flagrant, aussi bien numériquement qu'au niveau de l'équipement. Je restais au milieu de cette pagaille, observant les alentours pour tenter de trouver une porte de sortie. Des archers commençaient à se placer sur les murailles, ça ne sentait pas bon. Je me précipitais vers le corps inconscient d'un garde afin de récupérer son bouclier, je n'avais nullement envie de terminer avec une flèche plantée dans le corps. Je repérai une petite porte menant dans à une autre partie du jardin et courrais le plus vite possible vers celle-ci. Le nombre de prisonniers encore en état de se battre avait drastiquement diminué, et j'utilisais une dernière fois ma magie pour me rendre plus rapide et ainsi esquiver les mains qui tentaient de m'attraper. J'avais de la chance d'être une enfant où j'aurais plutôt eu droit aux coups d'épées. En y réfléchissant, si je n'avais pas fait une petite démonstration de mes pouvoirs, les criminels n'auraient jamais acceptés de me suivre. Une partie de moi regrettait de les trahir ainsi, une autre absolument pas.

J'atteignais enfin la porte qui était heureusement ouverte et traversais la pierre pour déboucher sur une autre porte. Je m'empressais de l'ouvrir pour accéder à une autre partie du jardin plus calme et y laissais mon bouclier qui m'alourdissait plus qu'autre chose. Toute leur attention était tournée vers les combats, et il me semblait étrange que l'on ne m'ait pas poursuivie, je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre. Je continuais vers la prochaine muraille, me faufilant entre les buissons, espérant que rien de bien méchant ne m'attendait derrière. Je commençais à avoir le souffle court, je devais tenir bon. Une fois dans la Citadelle il me serait possible de les semer une bonne fois pour toutes en me fondant dans la masse. D'autant plus que les chaînes de mes pieds glissées dans mes chaussures, les gens ne seraient pas méfiant à mon égard.

Comment me rendre à la prochaine partie du jardin ? Il n'y avait cette fois pas de petite porte. La grande était bien trop lourde à ouvrir et manquait de discrétion. Je remarquai que le petit ruisseau qui traversait le jardin et prenait sa source dans cette partie même continuait de l'autre côté par un petit passage dans la muraille. Il n'y avait aucun barreaux. C'était petit, j'allais être trempée, mais c'était la meilleure solution. J'avançais jusqu'à celui-ci à couvert et m'y mettais à plat ventre pour ramper. Elle était froide si bien que tous mes muscles se contractèrent, non préparés à un tel changement de température. J'avançais tant bien mal, le menton dans l'eau. Heureusement que le chemin jusqu'à la sortie n'était pas très long. Mes vêtements s'imprégnaient du liquide et devenaient plus lourds, mes chaînes me ralentissaient dans ma progression. J'avais remonté mes manches pour ne pas trop abîmer le tissus, mais mes avant-bras étaient griffés par la pierre. Je m'en voulais de faire subir un tel traitement aux vêtements qu'Iria m'avait offert.

Ma tête atteignait enfin la sortie, un grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage à l'idée que ce supplice soit enfin terminé. Il fut de courte durée puisqu'une lame vint se placer à quelques centimètres de mon visage, mes yeux louchaient pour l'observer nettement. Mes muscles tremblants, j'observais le visage profondément déçu qui se dessinait devant moi tandis que je me sentais me désagréger sur place.

« Aria…

-Link! »

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre (et que pas trop de fautes ne m'auront échappées). Il n'y a toujours pas de dates précises pour le prochain mais il devrait être mit en ligne d'ici mi-juin.


	27. Chapitre 28: factice liberté

Voici le chapitre 28 à temps, je dois avouer que lorsque j'avais dit mi-juin dans le précédent je n'y croyais pas. Mon secret ? Un E3 Nintendo avec l'annonce de la suite de BOTW qui donne un sacré coup de boost (après avoir vu ça j'ai dû écrire au moins 2000 mots en deux jours, ce qui est énorme pour moi).

La confrontation de Link et Aria avait interpellé, tant mieux, ce chapitré démarre un peu avant pour expliquer comment il l'a retrouvé.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ _Link, Fehd et maître Pharès se dirigent vers les cachots…__

« Désolé, personne n'est autorisé à se rendre dans les cachots, n'avez-vous pas entendu l'alerte ?

-Ma foi non. Que se passe t-il ? »Répondit le vieil homme aussi surpris que nous d'ignorer tout de la situation.

« Une personne qui était supposé être interrogée s'est enfuie et a par la même occasion libéré plusieurs prisonniers. Nos soldats sont en train de les maîtriser dans les jardins du château.

-Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le profil de cette personne ? »Demandai-je. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Aria, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, et puis même si elle possédait autant de force qu'une forte personnalité je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu créer une telle pagaille. En dehors de ça, le propos restait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis habilité à vous dévoiler de telles informations.

-Il faudra pourtant en avertir la population si l'un d'eux réussit à sortir de l'enceinte du château. » Fehd semblait essayer de faire pencher la balance. Maître Pharès appuya :

« Vous douteriez d'un serviteur si fidèle de son Altesse ?

-Très bien, il s'agirait d'une jeune fille que des soldats auraient ramené. Ils suivaient l'ordre de mener au château toute personne portant des chaînes semblables au capitaine décédé du nom de Cabrère. Elle aurait réagi négativement au sort pour l'en libérer et ce serait enfuie dès lors que l'on a voulu l'interroger, apparemment elle connaît pas mal de rudiments de magie et à réussi à mettre de son côté les captifs. Elle a mis une sacré pagaille, mais on ne peut pas s'en prendre directement à une enfant ce qui rend la chose encore plus difficile. N'oubliez pas, je ne vous ai rien dit.

-Je ne sais même plus de qui je tiens cette information ! Vous en souvenez-vous jeunes hommes.

-Qui donc ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez ! »

Le soldat hocha la tête avec un regard reconnaissant. Restait que la description de la fauteuse de trouble était étrangement ressemblante à la jeune fille qui m'avait accompagnée ces dernières semaines. J'avais envie de leur donner un coup de main, plus par curiosité que par réel héroïsme. Je possédais encore les armes que fournies par l'armée, mais le problème était qu'ici je ne pouvais aller et venir selon mon bon vouloir, surtout étant donné la situation. Il fallait quand même que j'essaye de négocier. Je me tournais vers Fehd, à distance suffisante de maître Pharès pour qu'il ne nous entende pas, en espérant avoir les bons arguments pour le faire céder.

« Fehd, je sais que nous ne devrions pas intervenir, mais j'ose croire que notre aide pourrait-être utile.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'aimerais bien garder mon emploi, surtout quand il me permet de rester auprès de toutes ces merveilles! »

J'allais devoir jouer la carte de la vérité.

« La description de cette jeune fille semble étrangement correspondre à celle que je recherche, même si je doute qu'elle soit capable de faire de telles choses. Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux m'en assurer de mes propres yeux.

-Je ne peux pas te suivre dans tes plans mon ami, mais je peux t'aider d'une manière détournée.

-Vraiment ?

-Sache néanmoins que tu sera le seul à en porter la responsabilité.

-C'est un risque que je prend. »

En espérant que Zelda accepterait une fois de plus de me couvrir.

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas t'arrêter. Bon, voici le plan, je vais demander à Maître Pharès de nous faire visiter un peu les lieux en tentant de le guider vers les endroits où tu pourrais trouver une issue, après ça, tu n'a plus qu'à courir dehors tandis que je jouerai le surpris.

-Et donc ne sera pas soupçonné.

-Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas risquer mon image, et puis je ne sais pas vraiment me battre, alors c'est encore le mieux que je puisses faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi en m'emmenant ici. »

Je sentais le regard suspicieux du vieil homme se poser sur moi, je fis de mon mieux pour prendre un air innocent tandis que Fahd lançait :

« Maître Pharès, puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre aux cachots, peut-être pourrions nous faire visiter un peu les lieux à notre invité jusqu'à que la situation se résolve.

-J'aurais apprécié, mais je ne veux pas perdre du temps pour travailler, fais lui donc la visite et revenez me chercher lorsque tout sera de nouveau calme.

-Bien sûr, je vous remercie de votre patience.

-Je vous témoigne tout autant de gratitude, maître Pharès. » Ajoutai-je poliment.

Après de brèves salutations je suivis Fehd, il marchait vivement et j'avais des difficultés à ne pas le perdre lorsqu'il bifurquait dans les couloirs. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il m'emmenait, les quelques heures passées dans les lieux il y a plus d'une demi-année ne m'étaient pas suffisantes pour me repérer. Il me fit descendre un étage, monter un autre, puis descendre, sans tarir de louanges sur l'architecture des lieux, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant une fenêtre entrouverte située dans ce qu'il semblait être une salle à manger et m'invita à me rapprocher de celle-ci. Je me plaçais derrière lui, je sentais les regards des soldats dans mon dos tandis qu'il me racontait l'histoire de je-ne-sais-quel grand jardinier. Il ne le disait pas explicitement, mais c'était à ce moment là que j'étais supposé m'enfuir sous son regard « surpris ».Je regardai dehors, un étage, très haut, me séparait du sol. Si je sautais par là, non, je ne le pouvais pas, il me faudrait descendre en m'accrochant au pierres, et aller vite, très vite avant que les gardes ne me rattrapent. J'écoutais d'un air faussement intéressé l'histoire qu'il me resservait sur son lit de par cœur. Il se retournait pour continuer la visite, c'était le moment parfait. Sans demander mon reste, je m'élançai et passai par la fenêtre ouverte pour me raccrocher à son bord extérieur tout en cherchant avec mes pieds un quelconque appuis que je trouvais sans difficultés.

« Arrêtez-le! »

Je soufflai un bon coup pour neutraliser mon anxiété qui avait explosée tous les paliers à ces mots et employais toutes mes forces à descendre ce fichu mur de château. Je me laissai tomber sur les derniers mètres et amortissai ma chute à l'aide d'une roulade avant de me plaquer contre le mur du mastodonte. J'étais sous les fenêtres et tout les gardes extérieurs semblaient occupés par les fugitifs. J'entendis la voix d'un garde au dessus de moi.

« Laissez-le, il n'ira pas loin. »

Il avait raison, même si cette cours était vide, la ville qui entourait le château regorgeait de gardes. Des dizaines de criminels qui s'échappaient en même temps pouvaient être un danger, pas un seul homme à l'apparence chétive, penser cela de moi était certes se tromper, mais malheureusement on ne me croyait pas avant de m'avoir affronté.

Je remarquai que je me trouvais dans la partie centrale du jardin, je tendai l'oreille pour savoir de quel côté se déroulaient les combats. A ma droite.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de la muraille qui me séparait de l'autre jardin, solidement fermée. Je devais trouver un autre moyen de passer. Le bruit calme de l'eau attira mon attention, je me dirigeais vers le petit bassin qui semblait prendre sa source dans une autre partie du jardin. Un bruit suspect venant de celui-ci me mis sur mes gardes, j'accordai toute mon attention aux sons alentours, il me semblait entendre quelqu'un se déplacer dans le trou permettant le passage du liquide. Je m'arrêtai et retirai délicatement mon épée de mon fourreau, le sifflement du métal glissant lentement contre son étuis, je plaçai la lame devant moi et me rapprochai du bruit suspect. Une main jaillit du passage, j'empoignai mon arme à deux mains pour plus précision, une deuxième main, une tête. Sans réfléchir, je plaçais brutalement ma lame à quelques centimètres de celle-ci.

L'espace d'une seconde, tout est flou, je sens mon visage se tordre en une expression d'incompréhension. Tout mes doutes se confirment.

« Aria…

-Link ! »

Je reste figé, elle semble dans le même état que moi, je secoue légèrement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de désapprobation. Je retire mon épée, la range, et lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever, main qu'elle accepte sans tarder. Une fois debout, je lui saisis fermement le bras. Je me sentais tellement confus, mais aussi en colère.

« Nous devons fuir Link ! Il vont-

-NON ! Tu restes, ici, c'est toi qui a causé tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'accompagnais mon ton d'un violent mouvement de bras qui faillit la faire tomber.

« Oui, mais ils allaient me faire du mal, tu sais ? C'est compliqué, nous devons partir loin d'ici, et ensuite je t'expliquerai, je te le promet !

-Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce qui tu viens de faire ! Tu te rends compte qu'il va y a avoir des morts !

-Désolé Link, si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle se dégage violemment avant de - Aouch !, m'infliger un coup dans l'estomac. Je dégaine rapidement mon épée pour tenter de la dissuader, elle ne semble pas impressionnée et me tourne autour pour trouver un angle mort. Je prends mon bouclier, elle est peut-être armée sans que je ne l'ai encore remarqué. Elle tente de percer ma garde mais je bloque le coup avec mon bouclier, mon but n'est pas de la tuer, juste de l'empêcher de fuir, elle semble souffrir du contact violent avec le métal et recule en se tenant le poignet.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'attaques ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis tes responsabilités !? »

Elle ne me répond pas, son regard est déterminé. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle compte me battre alors que contrairement à elle je suis armé et bien plus âgé. Ma respiration se bloque tandis que je sens tout à coup mon épaule brûler. Je chute à terre, déséquilibré par le coup, la douleur est insupportable, je lâche épée et bouclier, c'est stupide étant donné la situation, mais mon esprit est obnubilé par la flamme qui me ronge l'épaule. Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Je me jette dans la source. Bien sûr, je chute sur l'épaule blessée ce qui m'arrache un cri de douleur. Je me relève, m'attendant à me voir acculé, mais elle n'est plus là, mes armes non plus.

* * *

« Mettez-le dans ce cachot-ci ! »

On me jetait comme un sac à patate dans la cellule obscure et je me réceptionnais cette fois sur la bonne épaule, Hylia merci. C'était bien la seule faveur qu'elle m'avait faite. Je reculais à tâtons jusqu'à trouver une couche miteuse à même le sol sur laquelle je m'asseyais. J'étais seul, l'air était froid et humide, mon épaule était encore très douloureuse. J'essayais de constater l'ampleur des dégâts malgré le peu visibilité. Il me semblait que ma peau était brûlée au second degré et je pouvais sentir que quelques désagréable cloques s'étaient formées. Je n'avais rien à ma disposition et les gardes ne semblaient pas se soucier de mon état. La meilleure chose à faire était encore de ne pas toucher. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose dans ma situation, j'avais déjà essayé de m'expliquer mais il n'y avait rien à faire, ils étaient persuadés que j'avais aidé Aria à s'évader. Aria, ses actions m'avaient laissées dans l'incompréhension totale. Le fait qu'elle doive fuir les gardes, qu'elle libère des criminels et s'attaque à moi, je ne l'aurait jamais crû capable de ça. Pourquoi devait-elle fuir en premier lieu ? Un gémissement venant d'une cellule proche attira mon attention.

« La traîtresse ! J'aurais mieux fait de pas la suivre !

-Je te l'avais dit, mais tu n'a pas écouté ton aîné, imbécile. » Répondit une voix qui semblait appartenir à un vieil homme.

« Ça fait des mois que je moisis dans ce trou l'vieux, tu croyais vraiment qu'j'aillais pas saisir ma chance ?

-Tu n'en avais aucune, et regarde toi maintenant, tu est blessé en plus !

-J'm'en sort chanceux comparé au ptit bourg' de Gabriel.

-Il est en pire état que toi ?

-Les gardes ont frappés pareil sur nous tous pour nous calmer, mais lui c'était un gringalet qui a pas tenu le coup.

-La princesse ne sera pas contente, elle n'aime pas qu'on blesse ou tue les prisonniers.

-Pff, comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire de criminels comme nous. Et puis on en a fait passer quelques uns d'ses pions dans l'autre monde.

-Tu as raison, je ne sais pas si sa clémence tiendra le coup, certains d'entre nous vont bientôt perdre leurs têtes, pour sûr. »

C'était ce que je craignais, il y avait eu des morts, Aria ne le savait peut-être pas, et pourtant elle allait devoir en porter la responsabilité elle aussi. Je lui en voulais, mais je ne souhaitais pas non plus qu'elle soit exécutée, alors je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre en lieu sûr.

Je commençais à me sentir fatigué, alors je m'allongeai du côté de ma bonne épaule, j'envisageais de me glisser sous la couverture, mais son odeur m'en dissuada. Malgré les conditions, mon corps se délassait vite et je me sentais petit à petit partir vers le royaume des songes.

* * *

« Je vous dit que je dois le soigner ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me relevai en me frottant le visage. Ma tête me faisait mal et mon épaule me le fit encore plus avec le mouvement brusque. Devant ma cellule ce qui semblait être un mage royal et un garde discutaient, enfin, plutôt se disputaient.

« Beaucoup d'autres prisonniers sont blessés et nous avons ordre de ne pas les soigner tant que leur vie ou la validité d'un membre n'est pas en jeu !

-Mais j'ai ordre de le faire avant de le laisser partir avec l'envoyée de la princesse !

-De qui parlez-vous ? » Demandais-je en me rapprochant des barreaux.

« La seule chose que je sais est qu'elle possède une missive écrite de la main même de son Altesse. » Répondit-il en sortant une clé et en ouvrant la porte de ma cage.

« De quel droit-

-Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et je réponds seul de mes actes soldats, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le garde repartit en pestant dans sa barbe, il ne semblait pas heureux de la tournure des choses, contrairement à moi qui échappait probablement à un interrogatoire. Le mage m'invita à m'asseoir sur un banc face aux cellules.

« Montrez-moi votre épaule. Ce n'est pas joli-joli, laissez-moi vous débarrassez de ça. »

Il posa une main sur ma chair meurtrie et un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit tandis que la douleur disparaissait.

« Vous avez réagit normalement.

-Comment ça ?

-La jeune fille que vous auriez apparemment aidé à s'enfuir-

-Je ne l'ai pas aidée, au contraire ! J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher.

-Pas la peine de vous énerver, et bien cette dernière à d'abord voulut refuser mes soins, puis a hurlé de douleur tandis que je soulageais ses poignets. Quelque chose de mauvais habite cette fille, et cela n'a fait que se confirmer par la suite. Est-ce vraiment elle qui vous a brûlé l'épaule ?

-Je crois oui, tout est allé si vite…

-Votre épaule va aller mieux, mais je ne peux en dire autant de vos vêtements.

-Je ferai avec.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? Nous pouvons vous en fournir d'autres.

-Hors de question, ces vêtements ont une valeur sentimentale importante pour moi.

-Si vous le dites... »

Les soins prodigués avaient fait souffrir Aria, alors que c'était pour moi tout le contraire, elle craignait la magie de lumière…

« Que faisiez-vous au château ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr, enfin, qu'importe l'indiscrétion, vous être tenu de me répondre.

-C'était elle que je cherchais, je pensais qu'elle était mon alliée, mais j'ai le sentiment de m'être trompé sur son compte... »

Je mentais un peu en disant cela, elle était toujours une alliée à mes yeux, mais quelque chose la repoussait dans ses retranchements. Elle avait eu peur des gardes et avait tout tenté pour s'échapper. De plus, j'étais le premier a avoir pointé mon épée sur elle. Je savais depuis toujours qu'elle gardait une sorte de démon, pas un monstre, mais un secret au fond d'elle qu'elle tentait de garder enfoui, restait à savoir lequel. Ma priorité n'était pas de me venger ou de la punir, mais de la retrouver et d'obtenir des explications.

Une question émergea subitement dans mon esprit, j'étais dans ces cachots depuis quelques heures et la princesse devait toujours être au lac Hylia, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'envoyer une missive et aurait donné directement l'ordre de me délivrer. Comment en si peu de temps avait pu t-on la prévenir ? Surtout que peu de personnes ici savaient précisément qui j'étais.

« Comment la princesse a t-elle pu si rapidement transmettre l'ordre de me délivrer ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

-Comment ça ?

-La missive portée par la jeune femme stipule simplement que vous avez pour ordre de l'accompagner pour assurer sa sécurité. Elle est venue avec des soldats, ce sera à présent à vous d'assumer cette responsabilité. »

Génial, ma liberté n'était que factice, je devais de nouveau jouer les preux chevaliers.

« Et quand aurais-je la chance de rencontrer cette jeune dame ?

-Très bientôt, mais avant cela un certain Fehd souhaite vous parler, nous vous accordons cinq minutes, surveillées bien sûr. »

Enfin je pourrais voir un visage connu. Le mage me fit signe de le suivre, j'obtempérai sans un mot. Nous passâmes devant les cellules remplies d'hommes blessés ou dormants avant de prendre le même escalier que j'avais dû descendre en arrivant. Une question me brûlait les lèvres, mais je ne voulais pas la poser avant d'être sûr de ne pas être entendu des prisonniers. Je continuai donc à monter, les soins prodigués m'avaient donnés suffisamment de forces pour ne pas finir essoufflé dans la montée. Enfin, on ouvrait la porte et je pouvais sentir un air bien plus agréable sur ma peau. Je m'autorisais à demander :

« J'ai entendu dire que les fugitifs allaient être condamnés à mort, est-ce vrai ?

-En partie, seuls ceux qui ont ôtés la vie des gardes le seront.

-Beaucoup ont péris ?

-Deux jusqu'à présent, certains sont encore gravement blessés et on ne sait pas s'ils tiendront le coup.

-Pourtant n'étaient-ils pas bien mieux armés ?

-Même avec ça ils ne sont pas suffisamment entraînés. Ils font une formation toute les dix années, ce qui leur laisse largement le temps de se ramollir. En tout cas, la jeune fille va aussi en payer cher le prix si elle se fait attraper.

-Elle est trop jeune pour être condamnée à mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ces paroles étaient sincères.

« En effet, sa peine sera réduite par son âge, surtout quelle n'a blessé aucun garde, mais la sentence sera tout de même lourde. »

Je ne répondais rien à cela et me contentais de le suivre pour me laisser aller à mes pensées. Il fallait absolument que je la retrouve avant eux pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair, après, peut-être la livrais-je, ou non . Il m'emmena à l'entrée des jardins ou Fehd m'attendait, avec bien sûr un livre sous le bras, il semblait embarrassé, il devait se sentir responsable de ma situation. Le mage s'arrêta un peu en retrait et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Link, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis responsable de ma situation, pas toi. Et puis tu me connais, je me suis sorti de bien pire.

-J'espère bien ! J'ai vu la dame qui doit t'accompagner, elle est couverte de la tête au pied, on voit pas un centimètre de peau, c'est louche, et pourtant la lettre de la princesse qu'elle porte est bien de main royale, a n'en point douter. Reste sur tes gardes avec elle »

J'avais étrangement l'impression qu'on me faisait la description d'une version féminine de Vaarc, m'emmenait-on un autre Twili ?

« Merci de me prévenir mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je fais confiance aux décisions de notre souveraine.

-Aussi, maître Pharès veut toujours son livre.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant il ne m'a pas permis d'accéder aux cachots.

-Il étudie comme il respire, et l'arracher ne serait ce que quelques minutes à sa tâche peut coûter cher. Et puis, si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais le pour ton ami rat de bibliothèque ! »

Il affichait un grand sourire et se désignait lui-même des deux pouces en disant ça, vraiment incorrigible. Je soufflai de résignation.

« Étant donné tout les voyages que je fais, ce ne sera pas quelques livres en plus qui vont avoir raison de moi je suppose…

-Il vous reste moins d'une minute ! » Nous informa le mage.

« Dans ce cas, je ne peut te souhaiter que bonne chance mon ami ! Reviens le plus vite possible au bar pour nous raconter tes aventures !

-Compte sur moi ! Ce n'est pas une énième péripétie qui aura raison de moi. »

Fehd se mit a renifler et me prit dans ses bras, je fus surpris d'un tel geste mais finis par lui rendre son accolade. Il était encore plus sensible que je ne le pensais.

« Et toi tu as intérêt à faire du bon boulot auprès de maître Pharès.

-Je comptais déjà faire de mon mieux ! » Me répondit-il avec un nouveau sourire fier sous ses larmes.

Le mage nous indiqua que le temps était écoulé, je le suivais de nouveau tandis que mon ami prenait un autre chemin, encore larmoyant. On me fit passer par plusieurs jardins, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, à chacun on trouvait une entrée qui menait à un endroit différent du château, ou tout du moins c'était ce que je supposais après avoir accéder à la bibliothèque par l'un d'eux. Après une énième porte, nous débouchâmes dans un jardin qui se distinguait des autres par la présence d'arbres. Dos à nous, j'observais une silhouette encapuchonnée. Si je me référais aux paroles de Fehd, il s'agissait de la jeune femme que je devrais protéger. Le tissus qu'elle portait était d'un marron plutôt clair parsemé de motifs de différents tons de blancs. Elle se retourna à notre approche et sa ressemblance vestimentaire avec Le Masque me frappa, elle aussi portait de longues manches, des gants assortis à sa tenue et un masque blanc mais bien plus féminin qui ne laissait pas apparaître ses yeux contrairement à Vaarc. Il n'y avait que les Twilis qui prenaient tant de précautions face au soleil Hylien.

« Je vous attendais. »

Le mage s'agenouilla, j'en fis de même. Je ne l'avais jamais vu est pourtant elle semblait être une figure d'autorité. Elle nous indiqua d'un signe de main que nous pouvions nous relever.

« J'espère ne vous avoir pas trop fait attendre, ma Dame. » Demanda t-il humblement.

« L'important est que l'homme que je suis venus chercher soit présent. Un dénommé Link.

-C'est moi ! Ma Dame…

-Très bien, nous allons donc pouvoir partir sans tarder. Est-il armé ?

-Pas encore, mais ceux qui en sont chargés ne devraient pas tarder. » S'excusa le mage.

« Qu'ils fassent vite, ma mission n'attends pas.

-Je vous assure que cela sera le cas, ma Dame. »

Il avait raison, quelques instants plus tard un garde chargé d'armes déboula en sueur dans le jardin. Il sembla honteux lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel il était, il me tendit maladroitement mes armes que je prenais une par une. Je récupérai mon vieux fourreau dans lequel je rangeai une épée qui me semblait à première vue de bonne facture, accrochait dans mon dos un bouclier de même qualité. On me rendait également ma sacoche qui contenait ce qu'ils devaient considérer comme des bizarreries tel que mon double grappin et dans laquelle on avait rajouté des vivres. On en confiait aussi une à l'étrange femme. Une partie de mon matériel était resté avec ma chère jument.

« Il ne manque plus qu'à vous donner une monture à présent.

-Pas la peine, la mienne attends devant la ville.

-Si vous le dites. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon voyage. »

Voilà que je me retrouvais maintenant à suivre dans les rues de la Citadelle une femme dont je ne connaissais ni le nom, ni le visage, simplement une Dame.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre! Le nouveau personnage qui va accompagner Link n'était absolument pas prévu dans le scénario initial, et puis je me suis dit que ce serait carrément badass de l'inclure. Elle a l'air pour l'instant pas très sympathique, mais vous aurez rapidement l'occasion de vous rendre compte que ce n'est qu'une histoire d'étiquette, je n'en dit pas plus.

Avec les vacances vient le temps libre, je vais donc préparer un gros chapitre qui sortira pour les 2 ans de la fanfic (oui, si peu de chapitre en tellement de temps, je suis une tortue)!


	28. Chapitre 29: le temps de comprendre

J'avais promis ce chapitre pour le 13 juillet, mais j'ai été beaucoup ambitieuse, alors il arrive en retard, mais il arrive tout de même, désolé. Je voulais faire un chapitre de minimum 7000 mots ce qui est énorme pour moi, et je suis contente de pouvoir vous le partager.

Aussi Zergath m'avait demander comment Link avait pu être si facilement jeté au cachot étant donné ce qu'il à fait pour Hyrule, les indices étant un peu éparpillé, je vais tout remettre sur la table en espérant que cela soit plus clair cette fois.

Personne ne sait vraiment qui a vraiment sauvé Hyrule (du moins dans cette histoire là), seuls les gens de la Résistance savent qu'il s'agit de lui et gardent ce secret car ils savent qu'il n'aimerait pas être sous la lumière, le reste de la population sait que des personnes se sont battues, mais ne sait pas qui et Zelda à par la suite fait en sorte de ne pas révéler son identité. De plus, étant lié au Crépuscule, et Zelda souhaitant au maximum faire oublier ce monde pour la sécurité des royaumes, elle préfère laisser ces mois comme une grande période de confusion. Donc l'armée ne voit Link que comme un énième paysan à peu près capable de tenir une épée (il n'a pas eu l'occasion de montrer ses talents en combat). La deuxième raison est lié à la première, personne dans les rangs de l'armée ne sait pourquoi Zelda prend la protection de ce jeune homme sortit de nulle part et ne voit pas ce favoritisme d'un bon œil. Enfin, le fait que Link saute par la fenêtre alors que cela était interdit pour retrouver une fille qu'il avait désigné comme son amie est très louche.

J'espère avoir été claire et pas trop longue avec ce paragraphe.

Les chiffres entre parenthèses font référence à des notes que vous pouvez retrouver en fin de chapitre.

Beaucoup de révélation sur Aria, je me suis aussi permise de modifier certains éléments de l'histoire du jeu pour développer de nouvelles idées, j'espère que vous les trouverez cohérentes. Ce chapitre est très dense en informations vers la fin alors n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous n'avez pas compris ou à relire plusieurs fois certaines passages. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ _Aria s'enfuit de la Citadelle…__

Hylia, déesse Hylia, comment avais-je pu faire ça ? La peur m'avait pris au ventre et malgré que chacun que mes gestes soient calculés, ma conscience était dans le flou absolu. La douleur et la peur l'avaient chassé de tout raisonnement. J'avais irraisonnablement usé de mes pouvoirs, et je craignais les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur mon corps, j'avais libéré des criminels, mais surtout… J'avais attaqué mon seul allié ! Il voulait me ramener aux gardes, comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir quand il ne me voyait que de l'extérieur, une folle qui sème la bataille au sein même des jardins royaux ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, à mes pieds reposait l'arme que je lui avais dérobé, et dans le reflet de la lame de l'épée je revoyais Link, hurlant de douleur, l'épaule en feu. Je n'avais nul part où aller à présent, personne pour m'aider, j'avais envisagé de me rendre chez Reynald et Louna, mais je me sentais trop coupable pour débarquer chez eux comme si de rien n'était. Dans mon délit, j'avais même dérobé quelques provisions à Epona, restée à l'extérieur de la Citadelle. J'étais à présent au milieu des plaines, sous l'arbre même où le monstre volant avait été abattu, son corps avait disparu par ailleurs. J'avais ramassé quelques branches pour me faire un feu à côté duquel j'étais assise, les jambes ramenées contre mon torse, entourées de mes bras. Il faisait frais, ma respiration formait de la buée, par moment les regrets se faisaient plus forts et alors quelques gouttes d'eau salée dévalaient le long des mes joues pour tomber sur mes vêtements, le crépitement du feu couvrait le bruit des herbes doucement secouées par le vent. Rarement m'étais-je autant arrêtée sur des détails. Mais le calme amenait les remords, tout était bon pour me distraire. J'avais déjà consommé la moitié des provisions volées, toute la magie que j'avais utilisée m'avait affamée, et maintenant mes paupières se fermaient, j'avais peur de m'endormir, peur de ce que je pourrais trouver au réveil, surtout que dorénavant on ne me laisserait plus tranquille.

* * *

 _Retour en arrière, Aria vient de lancer un sort de feu sur Link, il hurle de douleur..._

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait être expulsé de ma poitrine depuis que j'avais croisé le regard déçu de mon ami, et pourtant là, ce muscle vital semblait s'être tout d'un coup arrêté, l'espace de quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression d'être détachée de ce monde tandis qu'il se tenait l'épaule en hurlant, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, pour la première fois il me semblait prendre conscience de ce que blesser était. Allait-il se venger aussitôt, est-ce que pour lui aussi la peur allait prendre le dessus sur sa conscience ? Je n'avais pas envie de savoir. Je m'apprêtais à fuir, mais mes jambes ne bougeaient pas, mes yeux s'attardaient sur les armes, non, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, je les regardai à nouveau, j'allais en avoir besoin, non ?

Dès le moment où je les ramassai, tout est allé plus vite, je me suis précipitée vers la grande porte, entrouverte heureusement, j'ai déboulé dans la Citadelle, empruntant rue sur ruelle, sans aucun repère. Des soldats m'ont rapidement repérée et je n'avais pour moi que ma taille me permettant de me faufiler un peu plus facilement qu'eux dans la foule. Le bouclier trop grand et l'épée, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que je les garder à la main, me traçaient d'office un passage mais ne facilitaient pas ma fugue. Je n'avais aucune chance de sortir de cette ville, aucun repère, des gardes à tous les coins de rues, la foule était la seule chose m'étant salvatrice. Mes pouvoirs s'affaiblissaient, bientôt je n'en aurai plus suffisamment de forces, et les muscles déjà fatigués de ce corps faible ne pourraient pas soulever autant de poids sans aide. Je sortis de la foule, face à moi quelques charrettes qui passaient, une aubaine pour moi et ma taille. Je continuais ma route et me baissai pour passer sous une mule, en faisant bien attention à ne pas la blesser. Je n'osais pas regarder derrière moi de peur de rentrer dans quelqu'un mais j'espérais que cette petit manœuvre m'avait permis d'allonger la distance entre moi et mes poursuivants. Je me glissai dans une impasse assez étroite en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu m'y engouffrer, je regardai en arrière, ils me cherchaient, donc ne savaient pas où j'étais. Ce n'étais qu'une question de temps, je me retournai pour observer les lieux lorsque l'on m'agrippa le bras. Je retins une exclamation, devant moi un jeune garçon pas plus âgé que moi me regardait avec un sourire malicieux, révélant une dent manquante.

« Toi, tu fuis, hein ?

-Heu, oui…

-Suis moi! »

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas accepté, mais dans ma situation, je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais dans un cul-de-sac et à la sortie les gardes me cherchaient.

« D'accord. »

Je regardai autour de moi et trouvai une corde grossière par terre, cela suffirait. Je m'en servais pour accrocher le bouclier dans mon dos et gardais l'épée en main. Le froid du pommeau qui se propageait dans mon bras me rassurait un peu, j'étais sûrement mieux armée que lui. Alors qu'il s'éloignait je remarquais que ses vêtements étaient recousus à divers endroit, il ne croulait pas sous l'or. Il ouvrit l'une des porte du bâtiment et me fit signe d'entrer. Il me tint la porte tandis que je le rejoignais, le laissant toujours passer devant moi par sécurité et refermant doucement la porte grinçante. Nous étions dans un étroit couloir éclairé par une seule lucarne au bout de celui-ci, plusieurs portes et un escalier en colimaçon. Le garçon souleva la trappe située sous l'escalier et m'adressa un grand sourire, révélant une fois de plus sa dentition à l'entretien douteux.

« Voici notre porte de sortie.

-Où mène t-elle ?

-Loin de tes problèmes. »

Il me signe d'y rentrer la première, toujours méfiante, j'agitais ma tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier que pas question. Il hocha des épaules et s'y engouffra en un saut. Je l'entendis atterrir dans de l'eau, ce n'étais pas profond. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait du trou, je fronçai le nez, au point où j'en étais... Je me laissai tomber dedans et me réceptionnais sur mes deux pieds, l'eau m'éclaboussa jusqu'aux cuisses, mais sa véritable hauteur se situait à mes mollets. Génial. Il du voir ma tête pas très convaincue, puisqu'il me lança :

« Va falloir te faire à l'odeur, on n'est pas encore dans la branche d'égouts la plus utilisée.

-Les égouts, bien sûr, ils ne viendront pas fourrer leur nez la dedans. »

En parlant de nez, je me trouvais dans l'obligation de le mettre au repos pour respirer par la bouche, c'était une question de survie. Le garçon passa derrière moi, je me retournai pour le garder toujours dans ma vision, il grimpa du mieux qu'il pût pour refermer délicatement la trappe et reprit la tête de notre très petit groupe. Nous étions dans le noir à présent, pas pour longtemps, il sortit une vielle lampe à huile encrassée, les vitres avaient été brisées car couvertes de suies, comme je pouvais le voir au reste de verre.

Je pus découvrir par le peu de lumière procurée les souterrains en pierres, certaines se déchaussaient petit à petit, bientôt ce passage ne serait plus. La couleur de l'eau ne laissait pas de doute à son utilisation et me donna un haut-le-cœur. J'aurais intérêt à prendre un bon bain après ça.

La galerie dans laquelle nous étions n'était pas très longue et nous débouchâmes rapidement sur passage plus grand, avec de petits quais de chaque côté, je posais avec soulagement un pied sur celui-ci. Mes bottes couinèrent, je dus le faire s'arrêter pour les vider de l'eau accumulée. Il fixa avec de grands yeux le métal autour de mes chevilles.

« C'est quoi ça ?

-Pas tes affaires.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

-Grand bien te fasse.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu veux te barrer, ils t'ont fait quoi, dit ? »

Exaspérée, je remettais mes bottes, moins lourdes mais couinant toujours et lui lançai :

« On peut continuer maintenant ?

-Du calme ! C'est toi qui a demandé à t'arrêter. »

Il n'avait pas tort, mais s'il avait un minimum d'intelligence il saurait qu'il faut éviter de poser trop de questions à ceux qui fuient les gardes. Il se remit en marche et je le suivis.

Je n'avais aucune notion du temps ici, aussi étais-je incapable de déterminer depuis combien de temps nous marchions dans ce dédale souterrains. Le trajet allongé par le nombre de galeries écroulées obligeant à prendre des détours, ainsi que toutes les fois où mon guide se trompait de chemin. J'avais finit par me résoudre à l'odeur et respirait de nouveau avec le nez. Le seul indicateur du temps était que je marchais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que chaque pas me soit douloureux. La lampe à huile brûlait ses dernières gouttes, bientôt nous serions dans l'obscurité. Le garçon ne semblait pas plus s'en préoccuper, il devait avoir l'habitude à en juger par ses semelles plus qu'usées et sa connaissance du chemin. Je lui avais demandé si le chemin était encore long, il avait répondu que non, mais que nous allions d'abord faire une petite escale. De quoi pouvait-il parler ?

Je sentis un fin courant d'air apportant une odeur de mousse bien plus agréable que celle à laquelle j'avais le droit depuis quelques heures. Il me s'arrêta et me désigna fièrement une fente dans les pierres, celle d'où venait le vent.

« J'ai découvert ça et ait moi-même agrandit le trou pour pouvoir passer, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu. La sortie n'est vraiment pas loin, mais tu ne pourra pas te reposer une fois dehors avant un moment. »

Pour une fois, je prenais les devant et m'engouffrai le première dans le passage étroit, un léger et agréable courant d'air balaya mes cheveux, je pris une grande inspiration pour profiter de cet air plus pur. La soudaine lumière du jour me fit mal au yeux mais était tout de même bienvenue. Je levai la tête, étant donné la position du soleil cela faisait environs une heure que j'étais sous terre, et pourtant j'avais l'impression d'y avoir passé une demi-journée. La pénibilité rend tout plus long. Je me trouvais dans une petite cavité naturelle condamnée par les murs des égouts. La lumière arrivait par un boyau tordu en haut duquel je pouvais apercevoir des grilles, par ce même boyau descendait un filet d'eau qui formait en bas une sorte de grande flaque qui creusait lentement mais sûrement la pierre et continuait de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans le passage qu'elle s'était créé. La mousse prospérait en ce lieu, je retirai mes bottes et posai délicatement mes pieds meurtris sur ce grand tapis vert, réconfort après ces heures passées à fouler la pierre dans des chaussures trempées. Le garçon me rejoint et m'expliqua qu'au dessus se trouvait un petit jardin, c'était la raison pour laquelle l'eau n'était pas souillée par une quelconque utilisation, c'était avant tout une décoration. Il s'allongea, j'en fis de même et m'approcha de l'eau pour barboter, l'eau était fraîche, vivifiante. Je sentais le regard de mon guide sur mes chaînes mais l'ignorais, j'avais déjà eu suffisamment droit à des personnes curieuses pour ne plus y faire attention. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, se ravisa. Puis finalement :

« Regarde. » Dit-il calmement.

Je me retournai pour le regarder, il était en train de gratter de la mousse sur le mur.

« Les marques, sur tes bracelets, ça me fait penser à ça. »

Il se décala pour dévoiler le mur et tout s'arrêta, je crois bien m'être relevée d'un coup à ce moment là pour m'approcher de sa découverte et la frôler des doigts. Il ne m'avait pas fallut une fraction de secondes pour sentir que ces fresques m'étaient familiers par leur style. Des fresques vielles de plusieurs siècles, abîmées par le temps, l'humidité et la mousse mais au style indéniablement familier. Je grattai frénétiquement le mur pour découvrir le reste de la fresque.

« Alors tu en sais quelque chose. » Remarqua t-il, enthousiaste.

Je lui fis signe de se taire tandis que je découvrais les dernières parcelles de la fresque, il me semblait à présent logique que l'on ai cherché à condamner ce lieu.

« Sais-tu quel âge ont ces murs d'égouts ?

-Pas la moindre idée, au moins quelques siècles. »

Il ne m'aidait pas beaucoup, mais me confortais dans l'idée que cela faisait très longtemps que l'on avait cherché à fermer ce lieu, et que cela était bien antérieur à l'attaque du Crépuscule sur Hyrule dirigée par Xanto.

Ayant finit de gratter, je reculai pour observer l'œuvre, pas très clair. Pas de texte, que des gravures à moitié effacées, je pouvais tout de même en tirer le principal. Je murmurai plus pour moi-même que celui attendant mon interprétation :

« Un mage… Hylien… Triforce… Magie noire… Plusieurs hommes… Même plus… Une foule entière… Un vœu… Un réseau souterrain… Des rituels… Une porte… Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Si.

-Comment ça ? »

Je me retournai, surprise qu'il en sache plus que moi là-dessus.

« Ma mère m'a toujours interdit de venir ici, elle me dit qu'il y a encore des restes de magie noire dans certains endroits, je crois qu'ils ont été condamnés.

-Tu veux dire que les souterrains... Mais oui ! Nous sommes dans les souterrains qu'utilisaient ces mages noirs ! Les habitants de la Citadelle auraient donc reconvertit leur anciennes galeries en égouts afin ne pas plus fragiliser le sol de la Citadelle ! »

Je regardais cette fresque d'un nouvel œil. Ces sous-sols servaient de repère à des mages. Mais pourquoi ce style de gravure m'était si familier ? Je regrettais en cet instant de ne pas avoir mes livres sur moi. Ils devaient encore être en la possession de Link, il avait intérêt à en avoir bien pris soin, faudrait-il que j'ai encore un jour l'occasion de les récupérer. Je pris encore quelques minutes pour réfléchir au sens de ce que j'avais sous les yeux, ces mages semblaient convoiter la Triforce et essayer tout les moyens possibles pour la trouver, ce n'était pas une situation exceptionnelle étant donné le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait procurer. La question était à présent de savoir pourquoi on avait mis tant d'ardeur à dissimuler les indices de ce passé. Je craignais ne pas arriver à trouver des réponses seule.

« Connaîtrais-tu un passionné d'Histoire ?

-Hum, oui, il y a l'autre homme bizarre qui vient souvent au bar de Telma. Il a toujours un bouquin sous le bras. Fahd je crois…

-Où se trouve ce bar ?

-Dans la Citadelle.

-Mince. »

Bien sûr qu'il était ici, il ne semblait pas que mon guide ait mis les pieds autre part que dans la ville. En tout cas rejoindre ce bar me semblait impossible.

« Tu pourrais m'y emmener par les souterrains ?

-Tu pourrais pas payer.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pas gratuit, j'ai besoin d'argent moi.

-Tu vois bien que je n'ai rien pour ça. »

Il fixa alors mon épée mise en valeur par la faible lumière. Je reculai d'un pas, méfiante.

« J'ai besoin de cette arme pour me défendre.

-Le bouclier alors, les trucs de soldats valent beaucoup. »

Je décrochais l'objet en question de mon dos, qui m'en remercia. Je n'avais pas vraiment de connaissance en terme d'arme mais il me semblait de bonne facture. Il était trop lourd pour que je puisse m'en servir correctement, de plus mon épée avait besoin d'être utilisée à deux mains car non adaptée à ma taille. Le laisser serait une bonne chose en fin de compte.

« Très bien, prends-le. »

Il le prit et ne s'attendait probablement pas à un tel poids puisque ses jambes se plièrent brusquement lorsque je retirait mes mains.

« Je peux t'emmener à la sortie maintenant, mais si tu veux tant que ça voir l'intello…

-Oui ?

-Reviens près du point où nous sortirons discrètement, ce ne sera peut être pas moi qui t'ouvrira cette fois, mais les autres pourront aussi te guider là-bas.

-Merci.

-Oublie pas d'avoir de l'argent par compte.

-Bien sûr. »

Il n'avait pas tort au final, il serait mieux pour le moment de quitter la Citadelle et d'attendre que les choses se calment.

La trappe fut soulevée, révélant un ciel qui commençait à jaunir, la nuit ne tarderait pas à venir.

« Emprunte cette échelle, tu vas déboucher près du pont.

-Je risquerais de me faire voir.

-Pas d'autre solution, croise les doigts.

-Oui, merci de m'avoir aidé, je m'en sortirai.

-Pas la peine de me remercier, je fais juste ça pour le pognon. Les gardes me payeraient pas autant si je te ramènerais à eux de toute façon. Allez monte. »

Ses propos n'étaient pas choquants étant donné les conditions de vie que je luis supposais. J'accrochai tant bien que mal mon épée à ma taille avec la corde et montai. Une fois en haut je lui accordais un dernier hochement de tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien dehors et il refermait doucement la trappe, séparant nos deux chemins.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, pas de garde en vue, je me mettais en route, marchant d'un pas rapide mais pas trop pressé non plus, au risque d'être suspecte. La lame à découvert battait son plat sur ma jambe et me gênait un peu dans ma marche, mais mes bras étaient trop fatigués après avoir passé autant de temps à la tenir à la main dans les souterrains. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et je dû presque m'empêcher de courir.

Je rejoignis finalement sans encombres l'autre côté, je me détendis peu à peu. Un hennissement attira mon attention. Epona ! Je me précipitai vers la jument et pris son cou dans mes bras dans l'élan de mon enthousiasme. Enfin quelqu'un n'en voulant pas à ma vie où mon argent. Elle rapprocha sa tête de la mienne pour répondre à ma joie, elle devait se sentir seule ici. Mais la joie laissa vite place à un sentiment amer, elle ne savait encore pas ce que j'avais fait à son plus fidèle ami… Avec un peu de culpabilité, j'ouvrai la sacoche. Encore emballés se trouvaient mes livres, j'aurais aimé tous les récupérer, mais cela aurait plus été un poids qu'autre chose. Deux sacoches étaient accrochées de chaque côté de la jument, on pouvait les retirer pour s'en servir. J'en détachai une et y rangeai les ouvrages qui pourraient me porter préjudice (1) ainsi que des réserves de nourriture. Une étrange toupie géante était accrochée à la selle d'Epona, je me demandais bien ce qu'il comptait faire avec ce truc. En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas risquer de rester trop longtemps ici, j'enfilai la sacoche et flattai une dernière fois l'encolure de la jument avant de repartir. Je l'entendis trotter vers moi, elle ne devait pas comprendre que je reparte sans Link ou elle.

« Non, je part seule ma jolie, reste ici, Link aura besoin de toi. »

Elle sembla comprendre puisque qu'elle s'arrêta et hennit une dernière fois, peut-être pour me souhaiter bonne chance, je n'en savais rien. En tout cas, je n'avais jamais imaginé que les animaux puissent avoir une telle capacité de compréhension.

Je ne savais pas où aller, je verrais bien, le jour laissait lentement place à la nuit, tant mieux, cela servirait ma fuite.

* * *

J'entendais le bruissement des feuilles, je sentais un vent frais refroidir mes vêtements partiellement humides, mais je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être que quelque chose d'effrayant m'attendait de toute façon, peut-être étais-je encerclée de soldats sans le savoir, peut-être allais-je découvrir que toutes mes affaires avaient disparues… Alors autant ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

Mais le jour qui filtrait au travers de mes paupière m'empêchait de retrouver le sommeil. Je finis par me résoudre à les ouvrir pour découvrir… Rien d'inquiétant. Je me relevais péniblement sur le coude en frottant ma joue humide ayant imprimé l'herbe sur laquelle j'avais dormi. Mes bras étaient courbaturés et le battement de mon épée avait finit par laisser un léger bleu sur ma cuisse. Mes affaires étaient toujours là, le feu n'avait pas débordé. J'étais juste un peu mouillée par la rosée du matin. Je me levai et dispersai tout signe de mon passage, remis ma sacoche et accrochai mon épée à la taille, de l'autre côté cette fois, aucune raison d'aggraver le bleu.

Où aller maintenant ? Je ne pouvais plus reporter la question à présent, ma sacoche était encore à Toal, je pourrais peut-être me réfugier chez Reynald. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre il s'agissait probablement des premiers lieux où l'on viendrait me chercher.

Pourtant dans ces lieux se trouvaient des choses importantes, à Toal ma sacoche, à Cocorico, plus important encore. Je devais absolument y faire une escale, j'avais fui pendant si longtemps cette possibilité, et Aria ne serait pas en sécurité avec ces chaînes, mais elle le serait encore moins si je continuait à occuper son corps.

Mes pieds me faisaient mal, je n'avais malheureusement pas fini de marcher, j'en aurai encore pour quelques heures pour y arriver.

Je me remettais en chemin, au loin une charrette soulevait de la poussière derrière elle, elle semblait se rendre dans la même direction que moi, j'aurais pu demander à monter, mais s'il s'agissait de soldats j'aurai des problèmes. Je prenai un peu de nourriture de la sacoche et mangeais en marchant. L'idée de me diriger vers cette charrette devenait de plus en plus tentante. Je finis par m'y résoudre et accélérai, ce que je portais me gênait dans ma course et j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à rattraper. Néanmoins elle s'arrêta et je crus voir malgré la distance que le conducteur me regardait. Mon hypothèse se révéla vraie lorsqu'il se mit à agiter le bras dans ma direction, je me retournai, personne, il ne pouvait s'agir que de moi dans ce cas. Il sauta de la charrette pour se hâter dans ma direction, erreur il ne s'agissait pas d'un homme.

« Aria !

-Iria ! »

Elle me prit les deux mains avec enthousiasme, à peu de choses près c'est dans ses bras qu'elle m'aurait prit, c'était du moins l'impression qu'elle me donnait. Le fait de retrouver une connaissance non hostile, au contraire, me fit un bien fou, si bien que je ne pus retenir un sourire, pourquoi le retenir de toute façon ? La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait vu je m'étais faite enlevée par un monstre volant, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit heureuse de me retrouver.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessée ? Oh par Hylia ! J'étais si inquiète pour toi ! Nous étions tous inquiets !

-Je n'ai rien, j'ai réussi à discrètement lui échapper, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, l'émotion était si forte qu'elle ne posa même pas de questions sur la sacoche de cheval ou la grande épée de soldat que je portais.

« Le village entier te cherche, même Link ! »

Il devait toujours être en train de me chercher, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois. Je ne devais plus y penser à présent, ce qui était fait était fait et la lame était encore trop brûlante pour être maniée. Les heureuses retrouvailles terminées, je montais avec elle à l'avant de la charrette, plaçant le plus discrètement possible l'épée de l'autre côté pour qu'elle ne finisse pas par s'en rendre compte, un pan de la toile se souleva ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était Moï, j'eus le droit aux mêmes exclamations bienheureuses. Iria remit les chèvre en marche par un simple mot, pas besoin d'utiliser de cravache, c'était impressionnant de voir quelqu'un capable de les faire avancer sans les contraindre, j'avais rarement vu ça.

« Nous n'avions pas de chevaux, alors Fadh nous a prêté un peu à contrecœur quelques uns de ses animaux, elle ne sont pas aussi rapides et dociles que des chevaux, mais tout de même très robustes.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ?

-Toujours à Cocorico, à vrai dire même si je ne retrouvait pas cela m'arrangeais j'ai quelques trucs à y faire.

-Ah oui, je vois…

-N'y vois rien de méchant ! Je ne dis pas que cela m'importe peu. Tu douterais de mon honnêteté ?

-Je n'étais pas sérieuse.

-Et si en attendant que l'on fasse le chemin tu nous racontais plus en détails comment tu à échappé à la bête ? Je suis curieux de connaître tes méthodes. » Questionna Moï.

Bien sûr, je fus forcée d'inventer un peu, j'abusais de leur confiance, oui, cela finirait par me retomber dessus, oui. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur raconter que j'avais contrôlé l'oiseau avec mes pouvoirs magiques puis m'étais fait embarquée par des soldats, enfermée et m'étais évadée en embrigadant des criminels. Ils m'auraient rit au nez, et auraient eu raison étant donné l'absurdité d'une telle situation d'un point de vue extérieur, surtout provenant de la bouche d'une gamine.

Le reste du voyage se passa calmement. Vers à peu près midi, si je me référais à la position du soleil, nous nous arrêtâmes pour manger. Étant donné tout ce qu'ils avaient pris avec eux, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de piocher dans mes propres réserves. J'avais réussi à justifier la présence ma sacoche et mon épée d'une manière si peu probable que j'avais bien crus ne pas les convaincre de mon récit, mais finalement si. Peut-être se disaient-ils qu'en en tant qu'enfant je fabulais encore un peu.

Je m'étonnais qu'aucun changement de temps brutal ne se soit produit, les saisons semblaient avoir retrouvées leur place depuis quelques temps… En tout cas, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Nous reprîmes la route, mais cette fois c'était Moï qui montait à l'avant tandis que je m'improvisais un lit dans la carriole pour faire une sieste, même après une nuit de sommeil la journée précédente pesait encore sur mon corps. Il faisait un peu trop chaud sous la toile, mais je m'en accommoderai rapidement.

* * *

« Debout ! On est arrivé, dépêche-toi si tu veux faire quelque chose ici, on ne va pas rester plus d'une heure.

-Oui... »

Le réveil fut dur, ma tête me faisait un peu mal mais surtout j'étais assoiffée. Je m'extirpai avec difficulté du véhicule pour demander où se trouvait les gourdes. On m'en donna une et j'en bu le contenu si rapidement que cela me fit mal au côtes, au moins la douleur me réveillait t-elle un peu plus. J'avais moins d'une heure pour disparaître, j'étais triste de devoir encore partir alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de me retrouver, mais le plan était le plan. Je n'allais pas laisser mes sentiments tout remettre à plus tard, d'autant plus que les choses pressaient de plus en plus.

Je regardais la source de l'Esprit et me souvenais de la mission qu'il m'avait confié, retrouver Lanelle, enfermé quelque part dans cette région. J'avais complètement oublié cette mission d'ordre quasi-divine. Mais sans Link, je doutais de pouvoir faire grand-chose, et étant donné l'état des choses, il allait être compliqué de faire quoi que ce soit, enfin peut-être plus après que je sois passée au cimetière (2). Mais j'avais d'abord d'autres choses à faire.

Je devais d'abord passer voir Louda, c'était elle qui conservait les deux clés de « mon » ancienne maison. Pour éviter tout soupçons je devrais replacer les livres en ma possession dans la bibliothèque après les avoir rapidement consultés. De plus, de vagues souvenirs m'indiquaient que je pourrais trouver parmi les rayons des indices sur les fresques que j'avais vu dans les souterrains de la Citadelle.

C'est donc un peu hésitante que je poussai la grande porte de l'église, elle allait me demander des explications quand à la manière dont je m'étais enfuie la dernière fois, sans laisser de traces. Dos à moi, Reynald semblait plongé dans ses prières, je n'osais pas le déranger. J'allais devoir trouver Louda par moi-même. Je me dirigeais à pas de loup vers sa chambre et l'entrouvrai pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, je la vis lever la tête vers la porte.

« Salut Louda! » Disais-je pas trop fort.

« Aria ! Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais. Entre, ne te gêne pas. » Chuchotait-elle à son tour, elle devait déjà savoir ce que faisait son père.

Je répondais d'un léger sourire et entrait tout en faisant attention à rester discrète avant de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Alors que s'est t-il passé depuis la dernière fois pour toi ?

-Oh, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, à part si, mon père parle de turbulences dans la Montagne de la Mort ainsi que l'apparition de nids de monstres volants. Ils ne nous attaquent pas, ils partent le matin vers le reste du royaume et reviennent le soir. Je pense qu'ils ont leurs petits ici. »

Petit à petit les choses s'assemblaient, ce genre de monstre étaient des êtres artificiels du fait qu'ils devaient être invoqués, Le Masque devait en être la cause. Mais pourquoi ici précisément, éventuellement par rapport au meilleur environnement. Non, ces monstres avaient une grande capacité d'adaptation. Ils étaient ici parce que c'était une bonne base, mais aussi parce qu'il y avait quelque chose à protéger dans cette base. Si j'assemblais cette supposition à ce que m'avait dit Ordinn, ils étaient là pour empêcher quiconque de sortir Lanelle de sa cage. Ils n'attaquaient pas directement les Gorons ou les habitants de Cocorico car ils ne feraient probablement pas le poids si ces derniers se mettaient en tête de les éradiquer. Cette hypothèse me semblait tout à fait plausible, dommage que je puisse pas la partager avec les autres.

« Et toi ? Je sais que tu as plus intéressant à partager, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu faisais avec Link ici la dernière fois, d'ailleurs nous ne l'avons pas vu…

-Oh, mission d'ordre royale, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, j'en ai d'ailleurs déjà trop dit. »

Encore une version différente de l'histoire, pourvu qu'elle et Iria ne croisent pas ce que je leur ai dit…

« Si tu le dis… Pourquoi es-tu revenue cette fois, encore une mission secrète d'ordre royale ?

-Pas cette fois, j'accompagne des habitants de Toal, je suis là car j'aimerais refaire un tour dans la bibliothèque, si tu veux bien me prêter les clés…

-Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Pas la peine, je préférais y aller seule, pour me recueillir, je… »

Cette fois, je surjouais, mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution si je voulais être tranquille.

« Je comprends, laisse moi te donner les clés et une lanterne. Ne t'inquiète pas l'état de ta maison, nous avons fait un grand nettoyage et de notre mieux pour isoler le sous-sol contre l'humidité. En espérant que cela suffira à madame. » En disant cela elle avait sortit les clés et les avait placées dans ma paume ouverte.

« Vous en avez fait beaucoup trop ! Merci, vraiment du fond du cœur. »

Cette fois, je ne surjouais pas.

Je quittai l'église sans que Reynald ne semble me voir, toujours agenouillé et priant. La charrette était là, mais vide, tant mieux, ils ne verraient pas où j'allais.

Je tournais délicatement la clé dans la serrure jusqu'à entendre le « clac » qui annonçait ma réussite. J'entrai. Louda n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit qu'ils avaient procédé à grand nettoyage, ou plutôt devrais-je dire qu'ils avaient déclaré la guerre à la poussière et gagné haut la main. La lumière passant par les carreaux clairs comme de l'eau de roche se reflétait sur la grande table centrale où était posé un bouquet encore frais de fleurs du coin. Les escaliers avaient été rénovés, et je pourrais cette fois monter en haut sans craindre pour ma peau. Pourquoi pas après tout, la bibliothèque pouvait bien attendre cinq minutes de plus. Je posai un premier pied sur la marche pour tester la résistance, le bois grinça un peu, sans plus. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter de cette ouvrage tout frais de toute façon. Ils n'avaient pas dû être seuls pour faire autant en si peu de temps, il était à parier qu'ils avaient reçu l'aide des Gorons.

Je montais à l'étage et tout de suite la limite de leur capacité était visible, le couloir qui menait aux deux chambres n'était que partiellement nettoyé, j'imaginais bien que les autres pièces étaient encore dans leur état d'origine. J'entrai dans « mon » ancienne chambre, la porte mal taillée m'offrit un peu de résistance, je donnai un coup d'épaule et elle s'ouvrit soudainement si bien que je faillis perdre mon équilibre. La première chose qui me choqua était la chaleur présente ici, presque plus élevée que dehors, un vrai four. J'en compris vite la raison, les volets étaient cassés et la poignée de la fenêtre aussi, la chaleur entrait donc sans que l'on puisse aérer le matin, quand il faisait frais. Un lit sans draps, ces derniers ayant été emportés pour le voyage dont seul une personne sur trois en reviendrait. J'essuyais de ma manche les gouttes qui se mêlaient à la sueur, ce qui s'était passé n'était pas seulement un souvenir d'Aria, à vrai dire elle ne le savait pas, c'était moi qui avait tout vécu, enduré. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je ne lui raconte jamais rien en détails d'ailleurs. Les seuls autres meubles présents était une étagère vide et un placard. J'ouvrai ce dernier, peut-être restait-il quelque objet, la poussière que je fis bouger me donna l'envie d'éternuer et je dus me pincer le nez pour m'en empêcher. Le meuble était quasiment vide à part quelques vieux draps et jouets en bois. Rien d'intéressant. Je jetais un dernier regard à la pièce avant de la quitter lorsque je remarquai un bout de papier coincé entre les lattes et le matelas. Je soulevais délicatement le matelas pour ne pas abîmer le papier. Un dessin presque effacé, il représentait une fille que je devinais être Aria à côté d'une jeune femme à la peau blanche et noire, moi donc. Je m'en souvenais, et il me tardait de retrouver mon vrai corps. Je pliais soigneusement le dessin pour le ranger dans ma sacoche, mieux valait que personne d'autre ne le trouve.

Restait la chambre des parents, la revoir aussi me ferait mal au cœur, néanmoins c'était un mal nécessaire. Cette fois la porte ne résista pas, révélant une pièce de même taille mais plus encombrée à cause du lit. Un placard, deux tables de chevets, rien de plus. Je fouillais les meubles, peut-être pourrais-je trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Lit, rien, placard, rien, première table de chevet, rien, deuxième table de chevet… Je sortais avec précaution la boite joliment ouvragée, des motifs bleus et oranges étaient peints sur le bois noir. Elle semblait scellée par un sort peu puissant. Je l'ouvrais sans difficulté, un mot écrit en Twili y reposait :

 _ _Chère sœur,__

 _ _Te voir refuser de me suivre pour rendre sa grandeur à notre peuple me fait de la peine, nous sommes ennemis à présent. Je t'écris cette lettre avant de mettre vraiment mon projet à exécution, à l'heure qu'il est ton si cher Hyrule est infesté de mon armée__ _ _de l'ombre (3)__ _ _, alors ne te sen__ _ _s__ _ _plus en sécurité nulle part.__

 _ _Ne m'en veu__ _ _x__ _ _pas, mais ton cher ami dénommé Link doit être mort à présent. Il faisait parti du plan certes, mais je l'ai aussi fait pour nous.__ _ _Je ne dirai pas pourquoi maintenant, de toute façon si tu l'avais su tu aurais pris la même décision.__ _ _S__ _ _ache que Midona est l'autre responsable de ce fléau qui nous touche.__ _ _Cette chère traîtresse, cette ignoble femme qui a empêch__ _ _é__ _ _à notre peuple de trouver de la grandeur dans la quête que nos ancêtres avaient entamés !__

 _ _Je sais que__ _ _tu__ _ _sera__ _ _s__ _ _sur mon chemin si tu survis jusque là, tu es bien trop sensible à leur petite propagande, j'aurais pu te tuer maintenant, mais pour être ma sœur je t'accorderai un dernier duel. Fait en sorte de récupérer ton vrai corps, cette carapace est bien trop fragile pour laisser déchaîner toute ta puissance sans la briser.__

 _ _Peut__ _ _-__ _ _être nous reverrons nous, et ce royaume sera alors forcé de courber une seconde fois l'échine face au Crépuscule. Je prendrai la Citadelle et retrouverai la porte vers le Saint-Royaume, ainsi j'aurai bris__ _ _é__ _ _les derniers espoirs de ces saletés d'être de Lumière et de leurs déesses de me renverser.__

 _ _Jusqu'à notre duel, si tu est toujours en vie,__ _ _Ove.__

 _ _Ton frère, ou ennemi, Vaarc__

Il ment. Il ment. IL MENT ! Vaarc est mon frère, mon frère ne m'aurait jamais fait du mal, et n'aurait jamais fait du mal à quiconque ! Cet homme est un menteur, un imposteur, une ordure, un criminel, rien d'autre !

J'essuyai avec rage les larmes qui mouillaient le papier. Qu'importe ce que Link avait fait, il n'était déjà plus mon allié, qu'importe ce que la princesse du Crépuscule avait fait, elle avait fait ces sacrifices pour la liberté de son peuple, de notre peuple. Il allait avoir son duel, ce sale imposteur ! J'allai lui faire plaisir oui, récupérer mon corps et écraser sa misérable armée. Midona l'écrasera entre ses deux doigts, moi et Hyrule finiront le boulot ! C'est comme ça que cela doit se passer, et que cela va se passer !

Je déchirai le papier pour passer mes nerfs dessus avant de placer les deux morceaux dans la boite, je la rangeai dans ma sacoche, essuyant les dernières larmes, bien plus déterminée que je l'avais jamais été auparavant. Avec cette même rage je descendais rapidement les escaliers pour ouvrir l'accès à la bibliothèque.

La lanterne à la main, j'empruntai avec précaution l'échelle. La pièce était beaucoup plus fraîche, mais aussi moins humide que la dernière fois. Les murs avaient été isolés avec de la laine avant d'être recouverts de terre puis de planches en bois, m'avait rapidement expliqué Louda en me donnant les clés. Les ouvrages pouvaient à présent rester ici sans craindre la moisissure. Leur seule vue m'apaisa, agir comme une furie n'allait pas m'aider. Ne perdant pas de temps, je me dirigeai vers l'étagère voulue et vidais ma sacoche, déballant chaque livre de sa protection de tissus et priant pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop été abîmés. Certains avaient été un peu mouillés, comme en témoignait les bord ondulés, heureusement l'encre n'avait pas été ou que très peu atteinte. Je rangeai ceux qui n'avaient aucun intérêt et prenaient quelques autres dans les rayons. Je disposais tous les ouvrages autour de moi et m'asseyais sur un coussin, toujours plus confortable que le sol en pierre. Probablement ajouté par les gardiens de cette maison étant donné le style de broderie présent dessus.

Je saisissais tout d'abord un vieil ouvrage contant l'histoire de la famille royale et inspectais les premières pages à la recherche d'informations sur les premières pierres de la Citadelles. Celles-ci semblaient se présenter sous la forme d'un conte, sûrement pour enjoliver l'histoire. Le conte expliquait que lorsque les descendants de la réincarnation d'Hylia étaient encore à la recherche d'une terre où s'installer, future famille royale donc, une mission divine leur fut confié par les trois déesses : Din, Farore et Nayru. Elles savaient que des créatures venant d'un autre monde convoitaient le trésors divin : la Triforce, elles donnèrent alors un peu de leur force à l'armée des élus qui partis renvoyer dans l'autre monde les démons. C'est sur ces ruines que fut fondée la Citadelle. Les démons venus de sous terre étaient en réalité les mages noirs vivants dans les souterrains, ce qui leur permettait de continuer leurs folles recherches dans la sécurité du secret. « Renvoyer dans l'autre monde » devait être la métaphore de leur massacre.

C'est alors qu'un vague souvenir de folklore me revint en tête, j'étais sur le points de lier les choses, les mains tremblantes à l'idée de trouver de la vérité, je cherchais le livre de légendes Twilis. Quelques lignes suffirent à reconstituer l'histoire de mon peuple : il s'agissait d'individus qui ayant cherché à atteindre le Saint-Royaume avaient été bannis par les déesses dans le Crépuscule. De même, les illustrations me dirent beaucoup par leur simple style, le même que sur le mur recouvert de mousse. C'était l'Histoire qui prenait forme dans ma tête. Le mur, ce livre, les légendes Twilis, ils racontaient tous trois la même histoire, celle d'hommes et de femmes ayant subi la colère divine pour avoir convoité à mauvais escient le pouvoir divin. Celle des mes ancêtres.

Mais en superposant leurs différences cette histoire prenait une teinte toute différente. Ces mages noires n'étaient pas une poignée, ils formaient un véritable réseau, vivaient dans de grands souterrains dans lesquels ils effectuaient leur recherches, et je ne préfère rien connaître de leur méthodes. Ils avaient créés une porte, vers où ? Peut-être étaient-ils sur le points d'accéder à leur objectif. Aidés des déesses, où plutôt poussés par elles, les ancêtres de l'actuelle famille royale les ont retrouvés et renvoyé « leur monde », ce n'était pas une métaphore au final, ils avaient été bannis dans le Crépuscule. Ou peut-être que ce n'était le cas que pour une poignée d'entre eux. La fresque ne représentait pas quelques hommes, mais une marée humaine, contrairement aux légendes Twilis. Cela signifiait t-il qu'une bonne partie avait été tuée ? Probablement. La Citadelle n'avait pas été bâtie à cet endroit seulement pour sa position par rapport au reste du Royaume, il y avait sûrement là-dessous quelque chose qui effrayait encore la famille royale, quelque chose que la ville enfermait dans ses entrailles. Il devait y avoir quelque chose.

Toutes ces théories me bousculaient violemment, j'arrêtai un peu d'y penser pour reprendre mon souffle. Je tentais de tout réordonner plusieurs fois dans ma tête pour ne pas en avoir une idée trop confuse. La Citadelle, peut-être que Le Masque savait lui aussi, peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle gardait qui l'intéressait, dissimulé derrière ces murs d'égouts. Qu'importe ce que l'on me réservait là-bas, il fallait que j'y retourne. Après avoir libéré l'esprit de Lanelle, lui qui voyait, savait tout, aurait des choses à m'apprendre.

* * *

(1) Dans le chapitre 14 Aria avait pris quelque livres dont certains traitant du Crépuscule, les associer à elle rendrait les choses encore plus dangereuses pour sa pomme.

(2) Pour rappel, dans le cimetière se trouve la tombe anonyme où est l'esprit de la vraie Aria qui garde un autre corps que le sien.

(3) "L'armée de l'ombre" ne désigne pas des Twilis mais tous les agents infiltrés (de gré ou de force) possédant des chaînes ainsi que les montres.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez réussi à tout suivre. Ove est bien le vrai nom du personnage (Ove est une Twili qui occupe le corps d'Aria, une Hylienne), même s'il restera encore quelque temps, en tout cas je prévois des chapitres souvenirs pour éclaircir qu'Aria/Ove à vécu en tant qu'esclave chez les Bublins et avant cela. En tout cas, l'histoire en est à plus de la moitié, presque aux trois quarts (il serait temps après deux ans de publications je sais).

J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe.

En tout cas le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau centré sur Link et cet étrange "Dame". Il sera publier quand il sera écrit et puis voilà (j'arrive jamais à tenir les dates que je me fixe de toute façon).


End file.
